Don't be hasty
by Dtrish
Summary: Santiago and Brittany reach their first bump in the way; did he really cheat on her? How can she go to prom with Sam Evans? 'Misunderstanding in Love is big reason for breakup.' Genderswap!Santana. (Summary sucks, but give it a try :)) )
1. Chapter 1

CH.1

"No, Santiago, I've saw it with my own two eyes! You cheated on me with that stupid bitch!"

Santiago's mouth fell open and Brittany shook her head, taking his silence as a confirmation.

"First of all.. She's not a stupid bitch.." He mumbled, slowly standing up. Brittany raised an eyebrow. "You're defending her? Really? You're not even going to deny it?" She sat back in her chair, looking at the teenage boy.

She had dragged him to the choir room, after witnessing a _very_ intimate hug, between her boyfriend and his so called best friend. Which guy even has a _girl_ as his best friend? She confronted his cheating ass the minute they were in the empty room.

Santiago dragged his hand through his short hair, sighing deeply. "Okay, I'm going to be honest with you, but you have to promise to keep it quiet."

Brittany huffed, convinced about his cheating. She had her suspicions before, San and Quinn were way too close. Always texting, laughing together.. She looked at him, "Well?" she all but sneered.

Santiago pinched the bridge of his nose and lowered himself before Brittany, his hands on her knees. His thumbs caressed the skin right below her Cheerio skirt.

"Listen, princess… You should know by now, you're the only one for me. Quinn is just my friend and what you saw, was me, comforting my friend. I love you, I loved you since kindergarten!" He smiled, thinking about their past, feeling butterflies in his stomach. Yeah, he was a jock, all big and tough, but when it came to his Brittany, he was a whipped pussy. He fell in love with the blonde when they were only 5 years old and now, 12 years later, things haven't changed for him; well, maybe he loved her more.

When he looked up, he saw a disbelieving look on the blondes face. His smile faltered and he swallowed heavily, not really wanting to put Quinn's secret out there.

"Cut to the chase, San, what's the big secret, huh?" Santiago flinched at the harsh tone in Brittany's voice, not understanding why she was so upset. She knew about his friendship with Quinn..

He took a deep breath and looked his girlfriend in the eye. He had to focus hard, not wanting to lose himself in the deep blue eyes. "Quinn.. She's gay.." He whispered.

Brittany blinked a couple of times and shook her head, before pushing Santiago away, on to the ground. She stood up quickly, looking at the Latino. "You're pathetic, Santiago Lopez. Making up sad little stories. At least admit it, admit that you cheated!"

Santiago quickly stood up, clenching his fist, fighting the anger. But off course, his girlfriend knew him better and she laughed. She actually laughed at him. Santiago started pacing.

"So, beside not believing, not _trusting_ me, insulting me, you laugh at me?" He looked her straight in the eye, his brown eyes a shade darker. "When have I _ever_ given you a reason not to trust me, huh?"

"Oh I don't know? Every goddamn time you find texting QUINN more important than spending time with me? Actually listening to me?" Brittany raised her voice, getting closer to the Latino, pushing against his chest. "Every fucking time you canceled our dates, because SHE needed you?"

Santiago grabbed the blondes wrist, "stop pushing me! I just told you the truth, Quinn is gay, okay? And she's having a hard time dealing with it. She just needed someone to talk too.. She just came to me, because I kind of busted her, checking a girl out.." He all but yelled.

Brittany looked up at him, trying to read his face. He looked pissed off - and if she weren't mad at him right now, it would definitely turn her on, big time – but she also recognized the sincerity in his eyes. But really? Quinn Fabray, gay? She shook her head again.

"No, San, I don't believe you. This is QUINN we're talking about, gay? No.." She took a step back and swallowed when she saw the hurt on his face. Santiago tried stepping closer, but Brittany put her hand up.

"Don't, Santiago. I.. Just don't. You know how feel about you and your little friendship, but you can't fool me. I'm.. I'm done."

Santiago's jaw fell and he felt like throwing up. "Britt.. Princess.. Don't do this, look, we can go talk to Quinn okay? She will explain! Please.. It's prom tomorrow, you've been looking forward to it for so long.. We've been planning this, us.. For so long!" He took another step closer and felt his heart break when Brittany took another step back.

"Well, I will still be going. Just.. Not with you." She stated, fiddling with her skirt. She didn't exactly know why she said that. Sure, Sam Evans has been bothering her all week about prom, but she didn't really plan on going with him.

"What do you mean?" Santiago's voice sounded cold and distant and Brittany knew she hit a nerve. Santiago was very protective and jealous when it came to Brittany and to top it off, he was still very insecure, despite his looks and image. He once told Brittany, that he will never fully understand, why she chooses to be with him, that he always feels like she's in a whole other league.

Brittany shrugged, not knowing if she really wanted to go there. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of Santiago's phone. One thought ran to Brittany's mind '_Quinn.' _

She looked up, Santiago didn't reach for his phone, he just kept staring at Brittany, his eyes void of emotion. "What. Did you. Mean?" Brittany narrowed her eyes at the tone of his words before smiling sweetly. "Sam asked me to be his date. And I've accepted."

With that, she turned on her feet, her heart racing. She swallowed heavily and she couldn't help but feeling like she the biggest mistake of her life. She quickly left the room, without looking back, leaving a perplexed and heartbroken Santiago...

**TBC? **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the feedback! My apologies for any mistakes, English isn't my first language. **

CH2.

Brittany made her way through the halls of McKinley. Santiago didn't call her of ran after her and she wasn't sure if it made her happy or worried. She broke up with him.. _Oh god_ she really broke up with him! Brittany´s breathing picked up and she felt dizzy, but when she rounded a corner and saw Quinn, all the fury she felt before came rushing back.

She quickly walked to her locker and got to her phone. _No messages from San_, she noticed, but quickly discarded all thoughts about the boy. She composed a new message. _`You still want to go to prom with me__?' _

Santiago stood frozen on the spot. Did she really just break up with him? He wanted to run after her, shake her till she's silly and realizes that she made a mistake. But more than that, he wanted to yell at her, for not trusting him. If she didn't believe him, if she really thought he was a cheater, what did that mean for their relationship? Santiago groaned, _what relationship, she broke up with you.._ His fist clenched and he felt frustration and anger run through his body. What did he do, to deserve this?

_**Night of the prom.**_

Brittany looked at her view in the mirror, trying on a smile. Her hair sat perfectly in place; loose curls flowed over her shoulders, her dress was a pretty lightblue gown and her makeup was done to perfection. But her smile made the whole picture wrong. She groaned, who was she kidding? Santiago's missing, thát's what's wrong with the picture.. She shook her head and put on a fake smile, before heading downstairs.

Her parents were already waiting for her, all smiles and love. "You look so pretty, honey! Santiago is going to be blown away!" Her mother gushed. When she noticed Brittany didn't mirror her enthusiasm, her smile faltered. "What is it, sweetheart?"

Brittany shrugged and checked her purse for her phone and keys, avoiding her mother's eyes. "Are you and Santiago having problems, Britty?" Brittany looked up and saw her father's friendly smile. She shrugged again. "We broke up." She simply said and winced when she saw the astonished looks on her parents faces, she kinda forgot her parents loved Santiago. "What do you mean? He just came over the other day, all talks about the prom.." Her mother started, pulling her daughter in her embrace.

Her father patted Brittany on the back, "he'll be back, honey, what did he do?" Brittany fought back tears, she had no clue what to tell her parents. She missed Santiago tremendously and the fact that he didn't try and contact her all day, hurt her more than she could possibly think. She started to doubt his infidelity, but didn't understand why he didn't contact her, if he truly was innocent.

"I.. I'm not sure. Look, tonight is not going to revolve around him. I'm just going to have a good time tonight!" Brittany stood up straight and forced a smile. Her mother nodded and pressed a kiss on her daughters head. "Whatever you say, dear. Do you have a ride to the prom or do you want us to bring you?" Brittany groaned. "Mom please… No, I.. Sam is taking me to the prom, actually."

Her mother let go of her, to take a look at her daughter. "Sam? That Evans-kid? He's going to be your date?" Brittany nodded, "mom, we're just friends. He didn't have a date and neither did I. So, it's a win-win." As soon as those words left her mouth, the doorbell rang. "Oh, gotta go, mom, I won't be home late, bye!"

Before her parents could do or say something, Brittany raced to the door, her jacket over her arm. "Brittany, you look bea…"

"Thanks, let's go, Sam!"

Sam stood surprised, he was expecting to come in, maybe talk to her parents, but Brittany practically dragged him away from the house.

"Be back by 1, Brittany!" Her father yelled, while the couple entered Sam's car. "Wow you're in a rush." Sam chuckled. Brittany shrugged. "Yeah well, I want to see the decorations." She put her seatbelt on and held her purse on her lap. She smiled at Sam, "you look nice." He had a nice suit on, by the looks of it a rental and it seemed a little too big, but still. Sam's smile widened and Brittany winced internally, when she did a quick comparison; she definitely liked Santiago's pearly white smile better than Sam's trouty-mouth… "Thank you so much, you look.. Like.. I mean.. Just.. Wow!" Brittany blushed a little and laughed at the rambling from the blonde boy, but her laughter died when she felt his lips pressed against her cheek.

"Okay just eh.. Let's go.." she mumbled.

_**A couple of hours later** _

"Are you not having a good time?" Brittany squeezed her eyes shut, hearing the disappointment in Sam's voice. Throughout the night, he had been the perfect date. Keeping her close, getting her drinks, dancing with her and all the time where that damn foolish grin, like had just received the biggest award ever. Sam pulled back a little, they were currently on the dancefloor, while a slow song played in the background. He checked out her face, concern in his eyes.

Brittany shrugged, "no, it's perfectly fine, I'm enjoying myself. Why? Aren't you?" She looked at Sam for a moment, before her eyes start roaming the room again. "Well.. I am.. But you keep checking out everybody.. He isn't here, you know." Brittany blinked at the bitter sound of the last words.

She quickly shook her head. "I don't care if he's here or not. I'm here with you!" She gave him her best fake smile ever and he happily pulled her closer again, his arms around her waist and his hands dangerously low on her back. She swallowed and kept sneaking glances around, while slowdancing with her date, making small talk about the classes they shared, when she suddenly felt Sam tense.

"Oh crap.. Guess I was wrong.." he mumbled and Brittany quickly looked over her shoulder. Sure enough, there he was, in all his glory; Santiago Lopez. Standing is his fitting tuxedo; definitely tailored. His black tux fit him perfectly, the tie hang loose around his neck and he looked like sex on legs, with his hands casually in his pockets. He looked around the room, obviously searching for something. _Someone?_ Brittany secretly hoped.

Their eyes met and a small smile appeared on the Latino's face, though it faltered rather quickly and was replaced by an angry look. Brittany frowned but then realized Sam's arms around her. She quickly shook them off, throwing an apologetic smile at Sam, before turning back to Santiago. Anger bubbled inside her, when she saw _Quinn_ appearing next to the boy. She clenched her teeth and let out a quiet curse. She felt Sam's hand on her lower back, as he stood tall and possessive. Brittany glanced up at him and swallowed, she knew this didn't look good, but Santiago actually showed up with that bitch! Where did he get the nerve? At least Sam liked her and only her and that was a _fact_; the blond boy followed her around like a lovesick puppy since he moved to Ohio a couple of years ago.

It annoyed Santiago to not end, but Brittany didn't see any trouble; she loved Santiago and liked Sam perfectly fine as a friend. Santiago told her time and time again, that Sam maybe 'just a friend' to her, but he wanted far more than that. Brittany had simply shrugged and kissed all the insecurities and worries away.

She knew showing up to the prom she and Santiago had been looking forward to, with _Sam_ of all people, should make an impact. A smug grin appeared on the blonde girl's face as she could only imagine Santiago's jealousy. When she looked up, she saw Quinn leaving for the bathroom and she quickly excused herself, to follow the shorter girl.

"Are you proud of yourself?"

Quinn jumped up, "Jesus Brittany, you scared me!" Brittany didn't respond, she just kept glaring at the shorter blonde. Quinn raised her eyebrow and let out a deep sigh. "Look, Britt, Santiago told me what happened.." Brittany held up her hand in a dismissive manner. "Just answer the question, Quinn! Are you proud of yourself?" Brittany yelled.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "will you keep it down? You're making a fool out of us! Well, out of me, you already made a fool of yourself yesterday.." Quinn turned to the mirror, checking her makeup.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Stupid home wrecker.." She mumbled the last part, but Quinn still caught it. She turned around abruptly, cramming her makeup in her purse. She took a step closer to Brittany and although the dancer definitely had an advertence on her in height, Quinn felt _so _much bigger.

"Listen here, Brittany, Santiago and I are just friends. Just like you and I used to be, before you let your jealousy take the best of you and you decided to ditch me."

Brittany flinched at hearing the anger in Quinn's words and opened her mouth to speak.

"No, shut the _fuck_ up and listen to me. I was confused about my feelings, I have been for quite some time now and when Santiago found out, it felt like I could finally breath, like I could finally talk about it. He is a great.. No.. He is an awesome guy, the absolute best and you should thank everything that is Holy, that he wants to be with you. And _no_, I'm not jealous, I'm not after your boyfriend, I just think you should open your eyes.

As regards to your question: Yes, I am proud of myself. Because tonight I finally allowed myself to be who I want to be and to love who I _know _I love. Santiago had a limo rented for the night and since he wanted to see you, he offered to let me and _my girlfriend_ drive along with him, since he was _all alone_ in that big limousine."

Brittany gulped, Angry Quinn was a very, _very_ Scary Quinn and _wait what?_ "Your.. Girlfriend?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yes, my girlfriend! Santiago told you, didn't he? He told you I'm.. I'm gay." Quinn swallowed, but stood tall and proud. "Rachel.. She and Kurt started talking, so she's still outside, hence why Santiago came in with me."

Brittany's eyes widened, "Rachel? .. Rachel 'I love Finn' Berry – Rachel? Your.. Girlfriend?"

"Gód! Brittany, come on, snap out of it! Santiago told you I'm gay, didn't he? Why didn't you believe him for God's sake?"

Brittany opened her mouth to speak, but all of a sudden she couldn't think of a single reason not to believe Santiago. Quinn was right.. He was the most amazing guy she has ever met and she.. "Oh my god, I broke up with the most perfect guy ever."

Quinn sighed, turning to the mirror to check her hair, before placing her hand on Brittany's arm. "Come on, you've got some groveling to do and I have a girlfriend to dance with." She smiled using the term girlfriend. Brittany nodded, tears forming in her eyes. Why didn't she just trust him?

"Why.. Why, why.." She whispered. Quinn smiled sadly and rubbed the taller girls back. "Come on, sweetie, just talk to him. It's Santiago we're talking about." Brittany nodded again. "I'm so sorry, Quinn.. I just get really jealous when it comes to your friendship. You're his best friend and I just couldn't handle you two being so close."

Quinn started laughing, "sweetie, I'm never going to be his best friend.. You are. Ever since kindergarten, silly." Brittany felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks. "Really?.." She asked in a small voice.

"Absolutely. By the way, was that Sam Evans dancing with you? What the hell was he doing standing so close?" The girls made their way back to the decorated gymnasium when suddenly it hit Brittany.

"Oh my god, I left Sam alone with Santiago!"


	3. Chapter 3

CH3.

When Santiago entered the decorated gymnasium, he immediately searched the dance floor for Brittany. Knowing his girl, she would be dancing! He had thought of her, all day long, doubting if he should call her. But when Quinn called him, letting him know she and Rachel were together – finally, he decided to surprise Brittany. So, he didn't cancel the limousine her ordered for the prom, he let the hotel know, that the reservations were still on and he was planning on winning his girl back.

He wore his new suit, which was a gift from his mother. Over the last summer, he finally had his growth spurt and he went from this lanky kid, to a young man, almost 6"2 and well build, due to years of playing sports. Santiago loved playing sports, he was on the football team but also loved to play baseball and shoot hoops in his backyard. The training from Coach Beiste, transformed his almost scrawny body, into an athletic physique; his shoulders broad, his chest muscular and he knew for a fact Brittany wasn't the only girl, who loved his six-pack.

All this change did mean he had to change he wardrobe drastically and when Prom came up, his mother assured him he needed a nice, tailored suit. His mom helped him with the tie and she couldn't help but cry a little; her little boy, all grown up. She had cried into his shoulder, exclaiming how much his looked like his father. Santiago choked up and hugged his mother close. His father had passed when Santiago hit puberty, he was killed in a car-accident, due to a drunken driver who ran through a red light. Their family was crushed, Santiago being an only child, became his mother's world and the two of them were very close.

After an emotional moment, he finished getting ready, blushing at his mother's compliments, when the limousine arrived. His mother looked at him, with a small smile. He knew she was worried; when he came home after Brittany broke up with him, he wanted her to hold him like he was five years old, needing nothing but his mommy. So, she did. She had hugged and kissed him, made him hot cacao and listened to him whine and complain. He knew she was worried about him, about to tonight, fearing he might hurt even more. He had assured her, he was going to be fine and kissed his mother goodbye before making his way out to the stretch, white limo, anxious to see his girl. He hoped she was surprised, in a good way and they could talk about things and agree to leave all this shit behind them.

His hopes faltered when he arrived at the Pierce's home and noticed all the lights were off. He knocked on the door, but quickly decided Brittany had to be at the Prom. He called Quinn and offered her and Rachel a ride, who happily accepted. Unfortunately for Santiago, the couple took their time getting ready and it took over an hour before the trio finally arrived at their school. Santiago sighed when Rachel did her little Diva-act and took her time to make her way to the entrance, so he just went ahead, wishing his friends a nice evening.

So there he was, looking around for the honey-blond angel of his dreams. His hands were a little clammy, so he shoved them in his pockets, when he spotted Brittany over on the dance floor. He looked at her dreamily; he loved the light blue gown and thought about the white corsage he got for her, in the limo. He loved her height and the way her hair flowed over her back. She wore high heels, making her ass look mighty fine… _Wait_, why are there hands on her back? Santiago frowned and felt his body tense when he realized Brittany really did went to the prom with non-other than Sam TroutyMouth Evans. His breathing picked up and he clenched his jaw, fighting his anger. Brittany looked at him, straight in the eye, before turning to Sam.

She had let go of him, but he stood next to her, like he was her fucking boyfriend. _Did she really move on that quick? And who the hell does he think he is, smiling all smug? _Santiago felt jealousy and rage, run through his veins and he couldn't stop glaring at the blonde couple.

When he noticed Brittany making her way to the bathroom, he stomped over to Sam. Santiago undid his jacket, rolling up the sleeves, ready to confront this stupid guppy, who had the nerve putting his hands on _his_ woman. _Wait, his woman? Where did that come from.._

Sam gulped, he and Santiago were about the same size, though Santiago had a little more height, Sam worked out way more. But Sam also knew how protective Santiago was over Brittany and the look in Santiago's eyes, didn't promise any good to come next…

"You have got to be the biggest idiot in the world, for coming here with _my girl_, Evans." Santiago gritted through his teeth. Sam gulped again, but didn't want to let Santiago walk all over him. He straightened his back and stood tall. "Well, she actually wanted to come here with _me_, so.."

Santiago clenched his fist, "you're an idiot thinking she actually wants to be with you. This is just a convenience 'date' and I use the word 'date' loosely." He sneered. "You might think you're Mr. Bigshot, wearing your loaned tux, dancing with a girl who will never be yours, but you're nothing but a convenience, an easy distraction."

Santiago chuckled when he took a closer look to the suit Sam was wearing, concluding it really was an rental… He started laughing out loud when he noticed Sam getting redder. He didn't know if it was because he was mad or because he was embarrassed. Probably both.

Sam's took short breaths, glaring at the laughing Latino before him. The way Santiago laughed at him, in such a condescending way, made him hate the guy, with everything he had in him. When Santiago undid his tie a little, still in that patronizing way, like he was better than Sam, the blonde boy went off.

Sam threw his body against Santiago, who let out a loud huff. He felt the air pushed out of him, by Sam's shoulders against his chest and the two fell to the ground, Sam immediately sitting up, throwing his fist against Santiago's face and chest. Santiago protected his face with his arms, trying to get the blonde of off him.

It didn't take too long for a crowd to form around the two guys and with a little struggle, Santiago pushed Sam off and quickly stood up. He pulled Sam off the floor by the collar of his jacket. "You are a fucking moron, Evans, you're lucky I don't condone violence, or else I would beat the living daylight out of you." He looked Sam straight in the eye, his face nothing but anger. "You stay away from Brittany, or else I might reconsider my no-violence rule."

Sam gulped and breathed heavily, the way Santiago fought him off and how he lifted Sam without so much breaking a sweat, made him realize Santiago's strength. However, he couldn't stop himself and he let out a sneer "I would stay away from her, if I knew she wanted to.. But the way she pressed herself against me tonight, damn… " Sam let out a little laugh and hoped it sounded like a confident one.

Santiago's eyes widened, he knew Sam was lying, Brittany didn't do PDA with her own boyfriend, not even on the dancefloor. So what Sam was implied, wasn't possible, but the fact that he just said that, made the Latino's anger boil over. He drew his arm back and let his fist collide with Sam's face, hard. He quickly let go of the blond, muttering curse words and shaking his hand. "Fuck, that hurts.." Sam fell to the floor, quickly covering his face with his hands, letting out a whiny moan. "You broke my nose, dude!"

"Well serves you right, Sam Evans!" A bright, but shaky voice sounded behind the little crowd. Santiago turned his head around, his eyes meeting Brittany's. She quickly grabbed his wrist, pulling him away from the crowd. "Come on, before Mr. Shue comes along, playing the cool teacher and wanting you to sing it out together."

Santiago followed quietly, while trying to sort out his feelings. It felt good, leaving Sam whimpering on the floor behind him, learning him not to touch what's his. But he felt mainly hurt, because Brittany _did_ show up with him, she actually went out with him, only a day after she broke up with him..

Brittany lead them to the hallways, to a quiet spot. She swallowed heavily, trying to find a way to apologize. "Look.. San.." She leaned against the lockers, looking at the floor. "I'm.. I'm _so_ sorry.." She felt tears coming again. When she and Quinn ran in to the gymnasium, she knew something was wrong when she noticed the crowd. She walked up, just in time to hear Sam's little lie and felt proud when Santiago hit him. She was actually the one, who came up with the no-violence rule, but this was a huge exception!

Santiago didn't say a thing. He looked down and flexed his hand, wincing at the pain, he didn't expected to be the one with the pain, actually. When he looked up, he saw Brittany's big blue eyes, filled with sadness and tears running down her cheeks. His heart broke a little more, this time for her sadness. He sighed, pulling the girl into his embrace.

Brittany broke down when she felt Santiago's comforting arms around her. The way she fit exactly in his arms, how her head could just rest in the crook of his neck, made her feel like they were meant to be and she felt even more stupid, for breaking up with him. She cried against his shoulder, her hands clutching his jacket. She let out unintelligible excuses, which Santiago didn't completely understand. He stroked the back of her head, letting his fingers play with the loose curls.

"Shh.. Britt, calm down.." He continued his movements, until Brittany's sobbing decreased. Santiago let his chin rest on the blondes head and waited for her to calm down. He smiled a little, it felt good to hold her like this, but though he didn't feel any anger, he felt worse; all he could feel, was disappointment..

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, awesome to receive! **** What do you think, should he forgive her quickly? Make-up-sex **_**is **_**pretty awesome… Besides, I don't think I could resist a crying Brittany. I'm a huge Heather Morris-fan, absolutely love the way she looks, so innocent and cute… Who can so no to that pretty face? **

**See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

CH4.

* * *

"Are you going to say something?" Brittany finally whispered. Santiago looked up, Brittany still had that sad look in her eyes and it killed him.

They were seated on a bench in a park nearby Brittany's home. Santiago offered to walk her home, not wanting to tell her about the limousine. He felt stupid for going through all that trouble, only to find her in the arms of someone else. He wasn't sure if he was overreacting, but it just hurt. Brittany had asked him to come in, to talk for a bit, but Santiago was afraid her parents would be there and he didn't want to face them, with Brittany leaving earlier that evening with another guy. He did wanted to talk, though, so they agreed to take a walk through the park and they ended up on the bench where they used to go to, when they had a few minute to spare before Brittany's curfew.

Santiago shrugged, "I don't really know what to say." He mumbled. "I'm glad you and Q got to talk and I'm really glad you know I'm not a cheater. But.. It feels like you.." He sighed and paused for a moment. He looked away again and whispered "it feels like you cheated on me though.."

Brittany's breath got caught in her throat and she squeezed her eyes shut, fighting the tears. She didn't want to cry anymore, she had no right. She felt awful for hurting Santiago like that. So, she nodded, not knowing what to say. She looked at him from the side, his jaw was clenched, a sign he was frustrated. Slowly she inched closer, not wanting to scare him off. She raised her hand and placed it in his neck, stroking the little hairs there, knowing it would calm him a little. She saw the little smile form on his face and she felt a bit lighter.

"It's okay for you to hate me, you know.." She whispered. She swallowed, the idea of him hating her, made stomach turn, but she would understand it. He quickly looked up, "I could never hate you." His words sounded so sincerely it made Brittany cry – again. She hated herself for being so weepy, angrily she wiped the tears away, avoiding his gaze. "I could never hate you, Britt.." he repeated the words, more softly this time.

She nodded, her hand still in his neck, slowly stroking the skin with her thumb. "I would understand, if you did, though." She took a deep breath, before continuing. "I won't like it… But I can take it, your anger, I mean. I can take it. So if you want to yell at me… Go ahead." She swallowed and looked up, trying to read his face.

His brown eyes stood gentle, like always, though they held a shade of sadness. Brittany could read Santiago like a book, she had seen him in so many different ways. She had seen him mad, when the jocks would make of Brittany, when she danced through the hallways. She had seen him sad, first when his puppy had to be put down, when they were 9 years old. A couple of years later, she had seen a whole new kind of sad, when his father died. She had seen him happy, when she accepted his promise-ring, when they were only 15. And she had seen him scared, when his Abuelo became ill. She knows how he feels, by his face, if he's happy, daydreaming, loving something or hating it, she knows if he finds something confusing and when he's enjoying something immensely, she always knows.

This time though, she can't identify the look in his eyes. It isn't like the ones she had seen before and it scares her. "Tell me what you're thinking.." He shrugged again and Brittany's hand gripped his neck, giving it a small squeeze. "Don't do this, San, don't shut me out.. Please, tell me what to do, tell me how to fix this.."

Santiago felt torn, he loved her _so_ much, but he was so disappointed in her. He had never felt this way before, not even when his father was taken from him. He was sad, off course, he was angry, for the idiot who ran his car into his father's.. His eyes shot up, when he heard Brittany plead for an answer. He fought the feeling of shrugging again and instead whispered "I don't know if we can fix this, Britt.."

Brittany gasped, her hand falling from his neck, in her lap. She sat back, creating distance between them. Tears were now falling silently from her eyes, she didn't even bother wiping them anymore. She had screwed up, possibly beyond repair and she felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest. _Did San feel like this, when I told him I was going to be Sam's date?_ Breathing became harder and she gasped a little. Her throat felt sore and she shifted further away from Santiago. "I.. I see.." She managed to mumble, before the sobs took over.

Santiago scowled, he didn't want to make the girl cry, but he had to be honest. _Honest… _He scoffed internally. "Why didn't you trust me?" He suddenly asked, he voice a bit louder than intended. He turned his body toward Brittany, so he could face her. "I need to know, Britt." He whispered the last part.

Brittany held her arms around her stomach, trying to calm down. "I d-don't know, really.. I was just jealous, o-of.. Quinn.." She hiccupped. "I love you so much, San, I love you and only you and I thought you.." She sniffed, wiping tears from her chin. "I thought you liked her better, because y-you always text her, while you're with me.. And you canceled 3 date nights in a row!" She exclaimed, all but sobbing now.

Santiago sighed, he knew he shouldn't have canceled on her so many times, but he figured it would be okay because it's just Quinn.

"I know it's just Quinn and you guys are like.. Best friends, but how would you feel if I canceled _our _date night, to hang out with another guy, even if it's just a friend.." She whimpered.

Santiago froze, the thought of Brittany and another guy _even if it was 'just as friends'_, made him tense and he clenched his jaw, turning back to stare in front of him. Brittany noticed his movements and looked at him. "See, I'm not all that crazy!" She cried, standing up. She paced around, her hands rubbing her arms. She forgot her jacket at school, wanting to get the hell out of there to talk to Santiago, but she's starting to regret not taking a moment to get her jacket.

Santiago got up, quickly discarding his jacket and putting it over her shoulders. Brittany shrugged it off, though, turning to face him. "No! Don't! I deserve the cold, I don't deserve your warmth, even though I'm not the only asshole here! You ditched me, on _our_ date night and that's a sucky move! I know, I should have just said something, but I'm a girl, San! This is what we do.." She cried even harder, still pacing around, frustrated by Santiago's silence.

Santiago had a lot to process, _did she just make this 'a girl thing'? _He frowned, not knowing how to react to this. _Did he really want to go on without her? _He shook his head, thinking about how much he loved her. She had a point, he shouldn't have canceled on her. For over 10 years, they spend every Friday night together. All of the other days and nights, they are free to go, but Friday's are holy. Her jealousy surprised him, though. He though she liked her independency and she made him promise her once, that they will always be their own persons. Santiago didn't know what she meant by that, but when she explained to him, she didn't want to be Santiago's girlfriend, he understood better. So, they kept the PDA low and both did their own things; Brittany danced every single day and loved hanging out with Tina and Sugar, while Santiago had practice every day and had his gaming routine with Puck and Mike.

He knew date nights were important, but wasn't being their own person, just as a big deal?

"San! Jesus Crhi.. Are you even listening to me?"

Santiago looked up, shocked, when he saw the annoyed look on Brittany's face. He blushed and let his head hang low. "Sorry.. What did you say?.." He mumbled. When he didn't receive an response, he looked up again, noticing a warm smile on her face. He run his hand through his hair and looked at her with a confused frown. "What? I'm sorry! I'm just.. I was just.. thinking.."

Brittany laughed and dropped back on the bench, shaking her head. "How the fuck did I manage to screw up this badly.. " She dropped her head in her hands, scratching her skull. Santiago, still confused, sat down next to her, sneakily draping his jackets over her shoulders. "Look, I.. I know we need to talk and I know what I just said.. About, you know.. Not knowing if we can fix this.."

Brittany looked up, a small, hopeful smile on her face. She pulled the jacket closer, loving the smell of Santiago's cologne on it. "Yes?.." She whispered.

"I don't know how we're going to go on from here.." Santiago took a deep breath. "You've hurt me. But I know you love me.. Probably not as much as I love you, but it's pretty impossible to match that, I guess.." He mumbled, looking at his hands. "And we have a _lot_ of things to talk about.."

He was cut off by a death gripping hug, Brittany held her arms tight around him and though he could barely move, he felt released; like he could finally really breath again; he felt whole.

Brittany placed kisses on his cheeks, temple, ear and head, over and over again. "I love you, Sanny, I really, really, really do!"

Santiago let out a quiet chuckle, wiggling his arms free, so he could pull Brittany in his lap. "I know you do, sweetheart." He gently stroked her hair out of her face, kissing her cheek. "But I do mean it, we still have a lot to talk about." He looked at her seriously, his eyes tired and still a bit said. Brittany nodded quickly, "I know! I know baby, but please.. Tell me we're not a lost cause?.."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her blue eyes looking at him, full of hope and love. "I know I screwed up, but please, San.. I know we can make it work. You don't need to forgive me right away, but please, _please_ tell me, it's not over yet.." She stroked his neck softly, her body tired and resting gently against his chest. He looked at his hands on her hips, feeling the fabric of the beautiful gown under his fingers.

"Like I said.. I do love you.. an awful lot.. And I can't imagine my life without you.." He looked up, a warm, loving smile on his face. His hands trailed her sides, slowly moving to her back, until they rested on her lower back. "We will never be a lost cause, princess."

Brittany felt her heart do a little jump and she pulled Santiago's head closer, pressing her lips firmly against his. Santiago wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her close to him, enjoying the familiar and comforting feeling, loving her scent, her body, her touches; adoring her. She sighed content against his lips, playing with the hairs in his neck. "I love you, bear." She whispered, before kissing him again. She felt Santiago smile against her lips and closed her eyes. "I love you, my princess." She rested her head on his shoulder, knowing they weren't in the clear just yet, but feeling overwhelmed with relief and joy, for Santiago being so loving and sweet.

"I'm sorry for ruining Prom for you.." Brittany whispered, after a couple of minutes of silence. She felt Santiago shrug, he was still caressing her back, holding her warm under his jacket. "It's okay." He simply said. "You look beautiful, though. I love you dress." Brittany blushed and smiled against his neck. She pushed herself of off him and played with the collar of his dress shirt. "You look very handsome yourself, sir. I love the tux on you." She placed her hands on his shoulders, slowly inching them down his arms, feelings his muscles.

He chuckled, "Mom got it for me, tailored and all." He smiled widely, feeling proud of his suit and his mother. Brittany smiled lovingly and kissed his nose, "she did a very good job." He nodded and tried to hold back a yawn. Brittany laughed, "Okay come on, Mr. Model, it's already late, walk me home?"

Santiago nodded and helped Brittany up, before standing himself. He yawned again and stretched his body, before running his hands through his hair. "Such a shame about the hotel room, though." He mumbled, putting his arm around Brittany's shoulders. "What hotel room?" Brittany looked up confused, before her mouth turned into an O.

"You mean you really.. Even though.."

Santiago blushed, "Yeah well, I knew we were fighting and you kinda broke up with me.. But I figured I could win you back.. And we could still.. You know, continue our Prom-Plan.." Brittany nodded and started walking the way back to her house.

"So.. You figured. We would get back together, dance a little.. And then go to a hotel, to lose our virginity only hours after our first big fight?"

* * *

**AN: Okay so not an immediate forgiving HEA, but I don't like Brittany sad! No 'lemons' or whatever you crazy Americans call wordporn (That's how **_**I**_** call it!) yet, but … tahtahtahtaahh… VIRGINS! Didn't see that one coming, did yah? Muha.. **

**Until next time!**

**xTrisha**


	5. Chapter 5

CH5

* * *

Santiago groaned when his head hit his pillow. Did he really just turned down a night with his beautiful girlfriend? He squeezed his eyes shut, muttering about being a fool… When he let the comment about the hotel room slip, Brittany asked him if he really wanted to go through with their PromPlan; Santiago and Brittany composed the plan when they were 16 years old.

The couple have been friends forever, but really got together during middle school. When they started high school, their relationship started to change. Before, they would hang out, watch movies and get ice-creams together, but when puberty hit, their feelings started to change, along with their body's.

Although they were already together, it took Santiago some time to ask Brittany out of a proper date, but when he did, Brittany immediately accepted. With sweaty hands, he took the girl out of dinner, wearing a jacket, too large for his boy-like body. Brittany looked beautiful, at 14, her body started to change, started to form. Santiago could clearly see the change, when she wore a yellow summer dress, that night. He tried his hardest, not to stare at her chest and kept talking about the weather and homework.

Brittany, seeing right through him, had blushed forcefully, but liked the effect she had, on the teenager. Eventually, he eased down, remembering this was just Brittany and they enjoyed their meal and evening. When he walked her home, though, he became nervous again. They shared a few kisses, over the years. Small pecks on the cheeks and lips, telling how much they liked each other, but a _real_ kiss, a romantic kiss, perhaps with tongues, was new territory.

Santiago would never admit it – _ever_, but he had done his research; he looked at images and videos about kissing, French Kissing and first base so he could be prepared. When they reached the little bench in the park, all his research was forgotten, when she sat close to him. He started to ramble how he enjoyed the evening and how they should do it again, if she wanted to. He didn't shut up until Brittany took his hand in hers and she smiled up to him.

"I love you, Santiago Lopez."

Santiago's jaw dropped, they never said the actual words to each other, they ended their texts with 'love you's' and they used 'I like you' a lot, but never the big L word. Santiago searched for words, trying to fight the feeling to jump her, to kiss her silly and grope her. His body had a mind of his own and he fought the instinct. When Brittany looked insecure, he realized he didn't respond to her declaration of love so he quickly pulled her closer. "I love you too!" He rushed out and before he knew it, he pressed his lips against hers.

Brittany was shocked, she had talked about this date with Tina and Sugar and both girls explained to her, she was going to be kissed. Brittany had laughed, Santiago gave her kisses all the time. When Sugar told her about French Kissing, she had swallowed heavily. She had seen movie-kisses, which looked really intense and passionate but most of all; sexy. Was she ready for 'sexy kisses'? After Sugar and Tina went home, Brittany thought about 'sexy kisses' some more and she felt a tingle in her belly and ladyparts. She liked thinking about kissing Santiago; he was cute and funny and he made her feel save and .. loved.

Was it really love? They were only 14 years old. But she loved hanging out with Santiago, she loved it when he hugged her, hold her hand of played with her hair when they would watch a movie. He was smart and caring and she loved just _him_. The discovery shocked her a little bit, but she also felt excited; she _loved _him.

So, she made sure she looked prettier than ever, so she could blow him away on their date. She was aware of her changing body and during dinner, she could feel Santiago's eyes on her. It made her feel giddy, seeing the effect she had on him and she laughed a little at his cuteness. She hoped he wouldn't be too nervous, she had spent so much time thinking about kissing, she really hoped he would kiss her. Sugar told her, the boy had to make the first move, so throughout the date, she kept her distance.

She enjoyed their meal and felt like a real lady, when Santiago paid for dinner. She felt proud walking next to him and was glad she decided against wearing heals… Santiago wasn't actually a short guy, she just had a growth spurt and was quite tall for a girl. On her ballerina's, they were about the same size and she knew how much Santiago would hate it, if he was shorter. Brittany didn't care, though. She liked the boy since they were 5 years old and he made her mud-pies, she loved him for who he was, but she knew about his insecurities, especially since they started high school. She was aware of her body change and knew Santiago wasn't the only boy to notice. She didn't care about any of them, though, she just wanted San to find her pretty.

When they reached the bench in the park across her home, she felt Santiago tense up when she sat down close to him. She giggled when he started rambling and it made her love him even more. She felt butterflies in her belly and couldn't help herself, "I love you, Santiago Lopez."

When he didn't respond, she felt her heart drop. All thoughts about kissing went away and all she could think about, was the feeling of rejection. She wanted to stand up, run home, but was surprised when she felt Santiago tug on her arms. Her body was pulled against his and she registered his words of love, before feelings his lips against hers. She gasped, his lips felt soft, warm.. They pressed against her mouth for a moment, before placing small kisses on her lips. Brittany smiled, his kisses were just like him; soft, loving and tender. She thought about Sugar's advices and opened her mouth slightly. She had her hands on Santiago's shoulders and felt his hands on her hips, suddenly tense.

She tried pulling back, but with a boost of confidence, Santiago placed on hand in her neck, keeping her head in place, while he took her lower lip in his mouth, biting gently. Brittany let out this quiet moan and pressed herself closer to Santiago, wrapping her arms around his neck. She gasped when she felt Santiago's tongue slip between her lips and lick the roof of her mouth, she closed her eyes and let her tongue glide around his. She felt his hand grab her hips a little more forcefully, but she didn't mind one bit.

After their first real kiss, the young couple made out for a little while, until it was time to take Brittany home. Santiago pressed a long kiss on her lips, one last time, before letting her go inside. He practically skipped home, that night, absolutely in love.

Since then, every Friday night, the two would go out, see a movie and then return home to make out. They never really went any further than that, but they were both okay with it. Santiago didn't really had the guts to try anything more and for him, kissing Brittany like that, felt like heaven. It wasn't until Santiago got on the football team, that he dared to ask her about second base. Brittany saw it coming and soon their make out sessions involved a little more than kissing; he loved the feeling over her small breasts, even if they were still covered by her bra.

However, the couple didn't really got any further than that. When Santiago's father died, he felt responsible for his mother and the house. Being an only child, left with his mother, he felt the need to protect her and be the man of the house. His height and strength didn't agree though and it caused Santiago to feel like a loser. He didn't really talk about it, but Brittany had guessed something was up, when he didn't want to go swimming with her anymore. After a frustrating weekend with lots of sun, she confronted him and he confessed he hated his body.

Santiago's wasn't broad of tall. He was just a kid, he _looked_ like just a kid, a scrawny one, he added. Brittany shook her head, she didn't care and neither would the other pool-visitors. Santiago had to admit that maybe it was in his head and he went swimming again, but his insecurities and doubt, never went away. When he noticed Brittany becoming more woman-like, his walls came up even higher and though he was a teenage boy, with a _lot _of teenage hormones, he agreed when Brittany suggested that they should just continue their activities as they were and not think about sex or pressure. A few weeks before Santiago's 16th birthday, he returned to the topic. He felt a little more secure about his body and became more curious about sex, he actually longed for Brittany, though he didn't say it in so many words.

Brittany understood, but didn't want to feel pressured. Sugar had lost her virginity a few months prior, just like a few girls from dance and they didn't weren't very positive about their experience. She knew it would happen _someday,_ but Brittany didn't mind how she and Santiago were coping with their sexuality. They've gone somewhere between second and third base, feeling each other, making one another orgasm, but never really naked. She figured it worked out, this way. She knew Santiago liked it, when she jerked him off and she sure as hell loved it, when he made her cum with his fingers.

She was curious, sure, especially when Santiago entered her with his fingers… But since there weren't any complaints, they didn't go any further. So, when Santiago came up to her, she had asked him what brought this on. He had blushed and explained to her, he wanted to feel closer, he wanted to feel her.. Around him.. She had giggled, he looked so cute, blushing and stuttering. She kissed him and told him she wanted him too, but only in a proper way.

He looked at her confused and she explained to him, she didn't want it after a party (like Sugar) or after finishing their homework (like Tina) She wanted to take her time with him and fall asleep in his arms after, so it had to be on a night when they could stay together. Santiago had nodded, he only wanted the best for her and being the whipped pussy he was, he agreed, loving the idea of falling asleep with the blonde in his arms.

However, they both knew their parents wouldn't exactly love the idea of the two of them spending the night together. Their parents love them both and Mr. Pierce told Santiago many times, he was glad his daughter chose to be with him, how he trusted him and Brittany knew she was like a daughter to Mrs. Lopez. But the youngsters also knew, that sleeping together was a whole other thing.

They promised each other, to wait. They would give each other their virginity, on a night they would spend together. When months flew by and not _one_ possibly opened up, they came up with the PromPlan; at Prom, Santiago would rent a limousine and a beautiful hotel room. He would buy condoms and candles and they would spend the night together. They decided honesty was the best policy and they came forward to their parents, explaining about the hotel room. Brittany's father ignored Santiago for a few weeks, while Mrs. Lopez kept hugging him, for growing up too fast, while Brittany simply avoided everybody, not wanting to be part of all the embarrassment.

So, when prom arrived, both almost 18, they were still virgins. Santiago didn't exactly plan on having sex that night, since they were fighting and she broke up with him, but he wanted to win her back and thought the hotel room would just be nice; just the two of them, some room service and a comfy bed. He wouldn't object of course, if Brittany _did_ wanted to have sex, but it wasn't his intention.

Especially when he saw Brittany in the arms of Sam Evans… He didn't even think about the hotel room _or_ the sex, all he could think about, was how they were going to fix all this and when he walked Brittany home, he thought about the money he'd spent on the prom, on the Plan. He wouldn't get his money for the night back and it didn't bother him; it was just a waste of the hotel room, with the rose petals on the bed..

When Brittany asked him if he planned on having sex, he wasn't sure if she was mad at him, so he started to stutter. Brittany didn't understand him at first, but when she heard the words bubblebath, rose petals and romance, she hugged him close, feeling like an ass for ruining Prom and their PromPlan. She swallowed, she knew she screwed up and wanted to make it up to him. He went through all this trouble and he waited quite some time, for the two of them to have sex. She slowly took a step back, looking up to him.

"We can.. We can still go.." She whispered. Santiago stood frozen, did she just offer to go the hotel? Why? To be .. Romantic? He frowned a bit, they agreed to take things slow, to talk more first. He felt Brittany stepping closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. She had kissed his cheek and jawline, before pressing her mouth in his neck. Kissing the soft skin, before sucking gently. Santiago grew more confused by the minute, _what was she doing?_ "Maybe we can at least finish our PromPlan.. I.. " she swallowed, resting her head in the crook of his neck, "I can make you feel good?.."

The last part came out like a question and Brittany cursed internally for letting her insecurities get the best of her. She didn't dare to look up, she felt Santiago's body tense and she didn't know it if was a good thing. He wanted to have sex with her, right? She knew sex wouldn't fix things, but it could be start..

She felt Santiago's hands run through her hands and he kissed her head. He took a deep breath, before pushing her away a little. He cupped her face and smiled. "No, Brittany." Brittany swallowed, her throat felt dry and the rejection felt like a punch in the stomach. She grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away. "Fine." She shrugged his jacket off and threw it in his hands, before walking away, fighting the hot tears welling up in her eyes.

Santiago blinked surprised but recovered quickly and he chased her. His arm went around her middle and he pulled her against him, her back against his chest. She tried fighting him, but he was too strong for her. He held her tight, until she gave up. "Just let me go, San, I know you don't want me, just let me go so I can go home.." She cried. Santiago kissed the top of her head. "I want you.. I've wanted you for so long.. But I'm not looking for a quick _fuck_." Brittany gulped, a chill ran down her back. Santiago squeezed his eyes shut, fighting his hormones. He took a deep breath, "I want to make love to you.. And I will.. Just not tonight."

And that's how he cockblocked himself. Stupid feelings.. Santiago kept tossing and turning, trying to ignore his hard member. He tried not to think about the hotel room and how he could be laying in a big bed there now, with Brittany in his arms and perhaps in dick balls deep in Brittany's tight pussy. He groaned again, before standing up. Sighing he grabbed a pair of boxers and made his way to the bathroom, turning on the shower…

* * *

**AN: And there you have it, a little bit of past. Sorry for any mistake, just keep in mind, I'm from Holland, (Where the fuck you from… ) See you next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**CH6. (Just a little wordporn-chapter!)**

* * *

"Hello?" Santiago's groggy voice filled Brittany's ear and she sighed contently. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back in her pillow. "Hello? Who's there?" His sleepy voice sounded annoyed now.

"It's me.." She whispered in a small voice.

Santiago sat up and looked at his alarm, rubbing his eyes, it was almost 4 am and they would have to be up in a few hours. "What is it, Britt?" He asked alarmed, when he heard a little sniffling. "Are you crying, princess?"

After a few moments of silence, she whispered "I'm your princess.."

Santiago chuckled, "yeah well, you have been since we were 10 years old." He came up with her nickname when they had to act in a school play. Santiago only had a small part; he was the gardener of the castle, while Brittany had the biggest part, being the beautiful dancing princess. Okay, so the nickname wasn't original, but she had blushed in a very cute way, when he teased her with her role, which he loved, so he continued calling her his princess.

When all he heard was her soft crying, he switched his light on, getting up from his bed. "Baby, please, you're scaring me.." He quickly put his sweatpants on and threw a shirt over his head.

"I just miss you so much, San.. Where have you been all week?" Brittany cried softly. Santiago stood confused, "what do you mean, honey? We saw each other in school today.." He pulled his chucks on and grabbed his keys. He hated hearing Brittany cry and he had the compelling need to comfort her, when she did.

"Yeah but you.. You ignored me. You barely even looked at me! I knew we agreed to take things slow, but San.." Brittany knew she sounded whiney, but she couldn't help herself. After their disastrous Prom, they got together the next day, to talk things through. She admitted she had to work on her trust-issues, but couldn't explain where she got the feeling. She knew, deep-down, Santiago would never cheat on her, but she couldn't help the feeling. Brittany wanted the world to know, Santiago was hers and that confession confused Santiago even more. She wasn't a big fan of PDA at school or in public, in fact, all they did, was hold hands and sometimes she would let him give her peck, but that was it.

When he asked her about it, she explained him, it was because she didn't want to be 'one of those girls', she wanted to be her own person, not wanting to be known as 'the girlfriend from..' Santiago understood, that was the reason he agreed to keep the PDA low, even though he hated it. Sometimes it felt like she was embarrassed of him, while he wanted nothing more than to hold her and show the world how proud he was. People knew they were together, they didn't make a secret of it, by any means, so he was confused when she told him she wanted to 'claim him'.

Finally she admitted; Santiago's growth spurt over the last months, wasn't just noticeable to her alone. She had heard some Cheerio's talk about her boyfriend and she became insecure. Santiago had always been very cute and became a tall guy over the years. Last year though, his body filled up, he got a new haircut and due to his 'new body', his wardrobe changed. He didn't overdo it, he just wore casual jeans and button-downs, but he wore it with confident and it showed of his muscles. Girls were gushing over him and though he didn't even look at them, Brittany knew they looked at him, thought about him, maybe even fantasized about him…

Santiago had looked at her surprised, he had no idea girls looked at him, he only had eyes for her. Well, that and sports. Brittany felt silly, being jealous, she knew Santiago was faithful and she was very thankful. He had hugged her close and peppered her face with kisses, until she giggled and eventually laughed out loud. He had smiled, he loved her laugh and would do anything to hear it on a daily base! She kissed him passionately, before apologizing once more for being such a twit. Santiago had laughed at that one, told her he loved her language and kissed her again.

The couple relaxed after their conversation and watched a movie. Although Brittany was forgiven, she knew Santiago wouldn't forget this easily, but she couldn't blame him for it. She had sat in his lap for the rest of the afternoon, watching Shrek, their favorite movie. When he went home, she felt lighter, but was anxious to see what the next week was going to bring for them.

She couldn't help but feel disappointed, when he didn't came up to her at school. He was a Spanish tutor in the morning, so he couldn't pick her up. She didn't mind, but when she finally saw him at lunch, he didn't came over and it made her sad. He just acted like normal, hanging out with Puck, making fun of Finn. Brittany didn't understand, yesterday they were all hugs and kisses and she explained her insecurities and now he didn't even sat next to her… To avoid any more disappointments and embarrassments, she kept herself busy and managed to avoid Santiago for the next few days.

When Thursday hit, though, she couldn't handle it anymore. He hasn't called of texted her all week and all he did at school, was smile and be polite. She felt like he was messing with her mind, one day telling her he loved her and then ignoring her. Brittany couldn't take it any longer and when she couldn't sleep – again, she wanted answers. She _needed_ answers. So, she called him, forgetting about the time. The moment she heard his voice, she finally felt a little peace and she rested her head on the pillow. She cried when he called her princess and sat up against the headboard of her bed, letting her head rest on her knees.

Crying she told him how she felt, how she missed him and how confused he was. She was too caught up in her sobbing, to hear the noises on the other side of the line. When he didn't respond as quickly as before, she tried to stop crying. She took deep breaths before apologizing. "I'm sorry, San, it's.. It's early, or late.. I don't know. Just because I couldn't sleep, doesn't mean you shouldn't either." She held her breath, waiting for an answer. She frowned when she heard a car-door slam shut. "San, what are you doing?"

She heard him curse, "just give me a sec.." Brittany raised her eyebrows, pulling the phone back and looking at the screen. _What the hell was he doing? _She let out a quiet shriek when she heard something at the window. "San.. I.. I just heard something.."

"Yes, Britt, I know, that's me, will you hurry up and open your window?" Her eyes widened and she rushed to her window. She let out a giggle when she saw Santiago hanging on the drainpipe next to her window, his phone between his ear and shoulder. She quickly took the phone from him and tossed it on her desk, helping the Latino in her bedroom. "What are you doing here?" She looked up at him with a smile.

He panted a little, wiping his hands on his sweats. "You sounded like you needed me." He simply stated, while taking a look at the blonde. Her face looked puffy and her eyes were red. He frowned and pulled her into his arms. "I didn't know.. How to start over, this week.." he mumbled against her hair. "I didn't know how to act." She nodded, last week forgotten when she felt his arms around her, she clung to his shirt, hiding her face against his chest. He carefully pulled her hair out of the scrunchie, letting if fall over her shoulders and back. He smiled, gently running his hands through the blond locks, he loved her hair and he loved playing with it.

Brittany smiled against his chest, soaking in his scent, his warmth. She felt his hands run down her back, until they met her ass, his fingers trailing at the hem of her sleeping-shorts. She felt his lips on her forehead and let out a squeal when Santiago lifted her from the ground, his hands on her bum. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist as she pushed herself of his chest a bit, so she could look at him. She blushed seeing his grin. "What are you doing, babe?" He let out a chuckle, "I'm carrying you to your bed." He smiled at her, kissing her nose before making his way to her bed.

Brittany leaned back against his chest, pressing her lips against his neck, tasting his skin. She kissed him, until she found his pulse point. She licked the skin and gently started sucking. She smiled against his skin when she heard him moan softly and licked along his skin again. Santiago was standing next to Brittany's bed, still holding the blonde up, his hands just below her ass. He couldn't help the quiet moan leaving his mouth, she knew his neck was his soft spot…

He slowly lowered her to the bed, hovering over her when she didn't release her legs. "Come on, baby, it's late.." he whispered. She simply shrugged, "I don't care, I don't want you to go.." She pouted, knowing Santiago was powerless against her pout. She scooted up on the bed, resting on her elbows, looking at him. He sighed, letting his head hang, her pout could end any war, in any country, he was sure of it. He kicked his shoes of, pulled his keys out of his pockets and threw them on Brittany's nightstand, before laying down next to her.

She smiled like a Cheshire cat, turning to her side, her head resting on her hand. Santiago laughed, throwing his head back, his body shaking a bit from his laughter. "Shht! Damn it, Santiago, keep it down!" Brittany hissed. She tried to look mad, what if he woke up her parents? But in all honesty, she loved watching him laugh like that. When he didn't stop laughing, she inched closer, hovering over him, before pressing her mouth against his, effectively silencing him. She didn't waist a moment and immediately pushed her tongue between his lips.

Santiago's eyes widened for a second, his laughing replaced by a quite moan. He recovered quickly and placed his hand in her hair, pulling her closer. He closed his eyes and let his tongue battle hers for dominance. Her little moans, when his tongue stroked the roof of her mouth, went straight to his dick and he felt his member harden. Brittany slowly crept closer, draping her leg across his, without breaking the kiss. When she was almost on top of him, he broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Brittany kissed his cheek, placed small kisses on his jawline, before turning her focus to his neck.

Santiago had his arm around the blonde, stroking her back, pulling her tanktop up for a bit. The top of his fingers caressed the naked skin between her tank and sleepingshorts while he enjoyed Brittany's mouth in his neck. He kept muttering her name over and over, while she pulled her leg up a bit, which came closer to his crotch now. He breathing faltered and he felt his body tense. Brittany pushed herself up for a bit, her hand on his stomach, looking at him when his fingers stopped stroking her back. He had his eyes squeezed shut and Brittany bit her lip when she looked down and noticed the bulge. She let her hand slowly inch down his stomach, lifting his shirt up a bit.

Santiago peeked through his eyelashes and grinned when he noticed Brittany licking her lips. His hand resumed his caressing, this time, dipping his fingers a little lower, into her little sleepingshorts. Brittany gasped and looked up, blushing fiercely. She tried pulling her hand back, but Santiago quickly placed his hand around her wrist, gently pushing it down. He kept looking at her, while she undid the string of his sweats. Brittany kept her look down on her hands, feeling a little bit nervous. It has been a while, since they did something as intimate as this. Santiago placed his hand on her bum, giving her ass a small squeeze, before letting his hand run back up to her neck.

Brittany pressed her body closer to his, letting her hand slip into his sweatpants. She let out a quiet gasp "you went commando…" Santiago chuckled. "You know I like sleeping naked and I wanted to see you as soon as possible." He whispered, his voice thick with lust. He pushed himself up a little, so he could reach Brittany's neck. He gently pulled her hair to the side and pressed openmouth kisses just below her ear. The blonde moaned and closer her eyes, pulling her hand back and placing it above his sweats, on his growing member. She started rubbing him, massaging him through his pants. Encouraged by his moans and grunts, she pulled his sweats down a bit. Santiago quickly lifted his but a bit, giving Brittany more access.

He hissed when he felt the cold air hit his dick, which was now hard as a rock, hitting his lower abdomen. Brittany got up, quickly discarding her tanktop, throwing it to the ground. Santiago whimpered when he saw her perky breast, her nipples pink and hard. He leaned up on his elbows, ogling his beautiful girlfriend. She sat up on her knees, blushing, but loving his hungry eyes on her. She shook her hair back, biting her lip and leaning a little bit back. Santiago groaned, "come here, baby.."

Brittany grinned, quickly straddling his legs, her hands on his thighs, leaning forward. Santiago licked his lips, pushing himself up, roughly pressing his mouth against hers. She moaned, loving his forwardness, shoving her tongue in his mouth. Her hands found the hem of his shirt and started yanking it up. He grinned against her mouth and pulled back panting, quickly discarding his shirt, throwing it next to her tank. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to his body, moaning when he felt her nipples pressed against his chest. Brittany bit her lip and let her hand slip between them, cupping his balls.

"Holy fffuck…" Santiago hissed. Brittany grinned wickedly, massaging his balls, before wrapping her hand around his cock, slowly pumping him. His hips bucked upwards and he cupped her ass, kneading the flesh. He had his eyes closed, breathing heavily, when Brittany put her free hand against his chest, pushing him to his back. "Just lay back and enjoy, baby.." She whispered seductively. Santiago could only nod, his hands gripping the sheets when Brittany let her fingers trail the head of his dick, using his leaking pre-cum as a lubricant, before wrapping her hand around him again, now pumping faster.

She leaned forwards, kissing his neck, dragging her tongue down his chest. Her grip around his cock getting tighter and his breathing picked up. She flicked her tongue against his nipples, before kissing her way down his stomach. He got up a bit, leaning on his elbows, looking down. Brittany had gone down on him a couple of times before, but not very often, so the times it _did_ happen, it was felt like Santiago was in heaven.

Brittany looked up at him, knowing he would watch her. Truth is, she loved going down on him, but he was usually so nervous about it, that she decided to leave it. He should really get more confident and maybe even more dominant… He had no idea how open she was to experimenting… She gave him a wink, before kissing his lower abdomen, her hand cupping his balls, massaging them. She licked her lips, before wrapping her hand around the base of his dick and putting her lips on the head of his member. She kept looking at him, before opening her mouth a bit and letting his dick slide into her wet and willing mouth.

Santiago groaned, biting his hand – hard, to stifle his moans. Brittany felt smug, letting her tongue play with the head of his dick, while her hand started to pump up and down again. She could taste his pre-cum, she swallowed, taking his cock deeper in her mouth. She moaned when she felt his hand in her hair and the vibrations made him buck his hips up, almost choking Brittany. "Ah fuck, shit, sorry baby.. I.. Ohh fuck…" Brittany looked up again, hollowing her cheeks, sucking at the head of his dick.

Santiago felt his balls tighten. "Britt.. Baby… I'm going to… I'm not going to last long.." He moaned her name, encouraging her to finish him with her mouth. He massaged her neck, pulled her hair in his hand and watched her lips, wrapped around his member. He closed his eyes, muttering her name over and over, his hips bucking up. Suddenly, Brittany let his dick go with a pop, her hand still around the base, pumping fiercely. "I want you to come in my mouth, San.." she whispered innocently.

She grinned when she was faced with the wide-eyed Latino. "Damn Britt! Are you sure?" He sounded out of breath, looking down at her with his hand still in her hair. She nodded slowly, her hand movements slowing down for a second. "I want to taste you.. All of you.. Come in my mouth baby.."

Santiago couldn't help himself and he pushed Brittany's head, back to his dick. She quickly opened her mouth and sucked on the head, before taking him deeper. She relaxed and tried breathing through her nose, taking him as deep as she could. She kept looking up at him, his eyes were shut tight and she saw his muscles flexed. She moaned, loving his hand on her head, how he set the pace. When he bucked his hips up, she saw his face twist in pleasure and she prepared for his cum. She kept pumping his shaft, holding only the head in her mouth, letting her tongue play with it.

"Fuck, Britt… I'm coming.." Brittany pumped him one more time, before feelings his seed on her tongue. She kept pumping him and started to suck lightly on his head, swallowing everything he gave her, quickly. When she felt his body relax, she let go of his dick, kissing her way up. She grinned smugly when she looked up and saw the lazy smile on his face. "What's with the smug look, babe?" He whispered hoarsely, "you proud of yourself, for making me cum like that?" He chuckled when he saw the blush on her face and pulled her close. He cupped kissed her passionately, not bothering about tasting himself on her lips and tongue. She moaned quietly, resting her body close against his. She slowly pulled his sweats up, pulling the comforter over them.

"Baby.. What are you doing.. I haven't even.. I mean _you_ haven't even.." Santiago was cut off by Brittany's lips on his. "Don't worry about it, this was just for you." She smiled, peppering his face with small kisses. He pouted a little, "but I wanted to.." She laughed, turning around to turn the light off. "Well, loverboy, why don't we just skip school tomorrow.. My father's on a business trip and my mom leaves at like.. 6. So, we can spend all day in bed.." she trailed off, kissing his neck. Santiago grinned, "I guess I will have to repay you tomorrow then.."

Brittany nodded and let out a yawn, which made Santiago smile. He gently turned her to her side, pressing his chest against her back, wrapping his arm around her. Brittany took his hand and placed it above her breast, against her heart, holding it there with her own, locking their fingers together. She loved being the little spoon, feeling save, loved and secure in Santiago's strong arms. He placed small kisses on her shoulder and whispered words of love, before humming a Spanish lullaby. It didn't take long for the couple to drift off to sleep…

* * *

**AN: Yeah go wordporn! :D Hate it? Love it? Skip it next time? Let me know! (Yes, I'm shamelessly searching for reviews, I just like 'm! **


	7. Chapter 7

**CH7 (The smut continues! Ahw look at me using 'Internet Slang', my mom would be so proud! – you know, if I ever told her about writing wordporn) **

* * *

Brittany woke by the feeling of the bed dip besides her and sighed contently when she felt Santiago's arm slip around her waist. She held her eyes closed and smiled when she felt him kiss her shoulder and neck. Santiago knew she was awake, but let her continue her sleeping act, while slowly caressing her stomach. He let his hand run up, very slowly and let his fingers trail around the contours of her breast. Brittany gasped quietly, her nipples immediately responding to his gentle touch.

Santiago grinned to himself, pushing his body closer to the beautiful girl next to him. Slowly he cupped her breast, his thumb rubbing her hardened nipple, while nipping on her neck. His lips found her pulse point and when he gently sucked on it, Brittany couldn't hold up her act and she moaned out his name. Santiago chuckled, "good morning, princess.."

"Hmm good indeed.." She whispered husky, letting her hand cover his, massaging her breasts with his hand. Santiago let out a quiet moan, pressing his mouth back on her shoulder, scraping his teeth against her skin. Brittany pushed out her ass a little more, grinding his morningwood, earning a deep moan from her boyfriend. "I.. already called us in sick.." he managed to get out. Brittany simply nodded, taking his hand from her breasts and kissed it, before she pushed it down her toned stomach. He could feel her muscles twitch where he touched her and hold his breath. He bit his lip when she took his hand and placed it on her damp crotch.

He started to rub her pussy over her sleepingshorts, pushing his hips closer to her ass, searching for some friction. Brittany moaned, quickly getting his hand and pushing it _in_ her shorts. Santiago chuckled, "aren't we eager.." he teased. Brittany huffed, bucking her hips against his hands. "Please San, touch me… It's been too long and I fell asleep horny.. " she whispered. "Please, baby, touch my pussy, make me come…" Brittany knew how sensitive Santiago was for her pleading, for her _begging_. He groaned in her ear and cupped her sex, rubbing his palm over her clit.

"Baby, you're so wet.." he whispered, his voice thick with arousal. "All for you, San.."

Santiago bit his lip, letting his fingers run through her wet folds, entering her with one finger. She moaned at the feeling, but needed more. She turned her head enough to face him and pulled his head closer and pressed her mouth firmly on his lips. He eagerly pushed his tongue between her lips, simultaneously adding a second finger in her wet cunt. Brittany moaned in his mouth, rubbing her ass against his crotch. Santiago swallowed her moans, while slowly moving his fingers in and out her wet pussy. He cupped her sex again and slowly turned her around, so she was on her stomach, with his hand still in her short. "What are you doing?" She all but whined, extremely turned on and anxious to see what he was planning.

Santiago didn't say a word, he just started rubbing her sensitive nob, while pressing his crotch more firmly against her ass. Brittany moaned, her hands gripping her pillow, when she felt her shorts pulled down roughly. Cold air hit her bum and she gasped when she realized he was pulling his sweats down too.

She held her breath, waiting for his next move, while pressing her pussy down on his fingers, needing the friction for some relieve. Santiago groaned, he pulled his sweats down a little, just enough to get his hard member out. He started rubbing his cock against her ass, while his fingers made tight circles over her clit. Brittany let out an loud moan, she loved the feeling of his dick against her skin and his fingers were working magic on her nub. She started to move her hips, in sync with his, pushing her ass against his crotch, while riding his fingers. Santiago groaned, at first he thought this was a good idea, but now they were inches away from fucking for real and he had to control himself. All he wanted, was to let his cock slip between her asscheeks, into her wet cunt, but he had to restrain himself…

His focused on his girlfriend's pleasure and pulled his sweats up a bit trying to ignore his hard member, slick from pre-cum. His fingers began making sloppy circles over her clit, he increased the tempo, rubber a little harder while kissing her back. His chest held a thin layer of sweat and his arm was about to give out. "Baby.. Turn around for me.." He breathed. Brittany quickly nodded and when Santiago leaned back, she turned around beneath him. He bit his lip, almost drawing blood as he let his eyes wander across her body. She was clearly out of breath, her cheeks flushed, eyes a shade darker.

Brittany kept her hands above her head, looking at Santiago. He sat on his knees, his sweats still hanging low, barely covering his dick. His chest covered in a layer of sweat, his stomach toned.. She moaned, simply at the sight and brought her hand up to her breasts, toying with her nipples. She giggled when she heard Santiago groan and looked him in the eye. "Aren't you going to finish me?" She whispered innocently. Santiago hovered over her, kissing her jawline before biting on her earlobe. "Oh don't worry sweetheart.. I'm planning on eating that tight little pussy of yours, until you come all over my tongue."

He grinned when he heard her gasp when he whispered those words in her ear, while pinching her clit. He quickly rubber her pussy again, entering her with two fingers. "SAN!" She squealed, bucking her hips against him. He kissed his way down, made sure to give her breasts enough attention, before kissing her stomach. He pulled her shorts down and off and threw the piece of clothing behind them. Santiago's breath got caught in his throat when he felt Brittany's hands on his head and shoulders, pushing him down. He let out a quiet chuckle, he loved it when she was this eager…

He licked her lower abdomen, pulling one of her legs over his shoulder. Brittany quickly got up her elbows, wanting, _needing_ to see him. Santiago used his fingers to spread her wet folds and hummed when he saw her pinky pussy glistening. He used his tongue flat, to lap off all her juices, he moaned at the taste of her and wasted no time pushing his tongue deep in her core.

Brittany dropped her head on her pillow, moaning embarrassing loud. Her nails scratched Santiago's skull, pushing his face even more into her wanting pussy. He licked up and down her slit, using his fingers to open up her folds. He pressed his mouth on her clit, sucking gently, while entering her with two fingers, without warning. Brittany arched her back, moaning his name and a couple of curse words, making Santiago chuckle against her core. He pressed his flat tongue against her clit, while pumping his fingers deeper in her tight cunt. Brittany lost herself in the sensations, holding his head tight against her crotch, feeling her walls tighter around his fingers.

Santiago knew what was coming and sucked on her clit again, curling his fingers deep inside of her, letting the tip of his tongue play with her swollen nub. "San… Baby.. I'm.. Oh god.." Her heard rolled back, her body went rigid and she bit her hand heard to prevent her from screaming, when she exploded around his fingers. Santiago kept licking her clit, letting her ride out her orgasm. Slowly he pulled his fingers back, licking them clean, moaning at her taste. His kissed the insides of her thighs, placing her leg back on the bed, before he looked up, grinning.

Brittany lay motionless, her chest heaving. She had her eyes closed, her lips were parted and her blonde hair was in her face, to Santiago, she never looked more beautiful. He rested his head on her stomach, his hands on her hips, caressing her skin with his thumbs. He knew she was sensitive right now, so he waited until she came down from her high, a smug smile on his face. It took Brittany a few minutes, before she leaned up, on her elbows, shaking her hair back, her breath even again. She shook her head when she saw his smug smile and lay back down, her arms covering her face.

Santiago chuckled and kissed his way up, hovering over her, waiting for her to look at him. She peeked through her arms and mimicked him "you proud of yourself, for making me cum like that?" He laughed at that, wiggling his eyebrows, "aren't you?" Brittany started laughing too, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She kissed him passionately, moaning when she tasted herself on his tongue. "Not proud per se.. But I am _very_ happy about your skills." She grinned at him, pushing her leg against his still very hard member. She bit her lip and looked down. She blushed again and Santiago raised his eyebrow. "What's with the blush, babe? What are you thinking?"

He started kissing her jawline and neck, resting his body against hers. Brittany hid her head in the crook of his neck, before whispering "I.. I want you.. I want to feel you in me.." Santiago came up a bit, to look at her. He swallowed heavily, "are you serious?" Brittany quickly nodded. "Honey, you've waited so long and I know it wasn't just for me.. But we're ready for this, right?" She looked up at him, biting her lip unsure. He grinned slyly, "I know _I'm _ready."

Brittany smacked his shoulder, rolling her eyes. "I'm being serious here, San.. I have to tell you something." Santiago got up, a little shocked. "What is it?" Brittany's eyes widened, "no, no, no, nothing bad, baby, please come here!" She pulled Santiago back in her embrace, her hand in his neck, stroking his skin. "I wanted to surprise you, after Prom.. I.. I went on the pill, last month.." She bit her lip, her eyes darting across his face, trying to read his emotions.

Santiago gulped, "Are you serious right now?" Brittany nodded quickly, "yeah, my mom thought we were responsible, waiting with sex and when I told her about wanting to get the pill, she was very helpful. Do you.. Do you mind?" Santiago's eyes widened, "are you kidding me?! No, it's great!" Brittany laughed, throwing her head back. She cupped his face and looked up at him, lovingly. "I love you, San, I want to be with you forever, I want to give myself to you.. " Santiago pressed his lips against hers, "I love you too" he mumbled against her lips. Brittany hugged him close, kissing him slowly as she run her hands across his back. She loved how his back muscles twitched when she touched him. She lightly scratched her nails across his skin, letting her hands run down to his hips, pulling on his sweats. "Will you sleep with me?" She whispered shyly in his ear.

* * *

**AN: YEAH MORE SMUTWORDPORN! This story won't just contain smut or lemons or other kind of fruit, I'm thinking about making more than one story about these two, a few futurefics, college, marriage, kiddies etc. Lemme know what you think! **** Once again, my apologies for any mistakes. **


	8. Chapter 8

**CH8. **

* * *

"Tell me when you want me to stop, okay?" Santiago whispered. Brittany nodded and held her arms around his neck. She looked up to him with loving eyes, playing with the hairs in his neck. Santiago had already kicked his sweats of and was now hovering naked over Brittany. He felt a little bit nervous and insecure, but most of all, he felt love for the blonde girl beneath him. Love and a _lot _of lust. He kissed her cheeks, her jawline.. Down to her neck and breasts. He slipped on hand between them, wrapping it around his dick.

Slowly he let his dick run through her wet folds, rubbing his shaft against her clit. Brittany moaned in his ear, "I'm ready for you, baby.." Santiago nodded and swallowed heavily, he let out a nervous chuckle. "Don't hate me if it ends to soon.." he mumbled. Brittany giggled and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry, honey, we have a whole lifetime for more sex.." Santiago nodded again, locking his eyes with Brittany's blue ones. He held his face close to hers, his lips almost touching hers. "I love you, princess.. Tell me if it hurts.."

He pushed Brittany's legs further apart and pulled his hips back a bit. Brittany held her breath, she kept her eyes on Santiago's face, wanting to see his pleasure. She felt the head of his dick against her entrance and let out a quiet gasp when Santiago pushed his hips closer, slowly entering her tight pussy. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shot, afraid to lose it, before it even began. When he felt the barrier, he quickly opened his eyes, to see if Brittany was okay. He peppered her face with kisses when he broke her hymen and pushed his dick deeper inside of her. "Are you okay, princess?" he whispered, slightly out of breath.

Brittany nodded, she felt a little hurt, it was more a burning feeling, but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She gave him a small smile, which he returned, followed by a long kiss on her lips.

Santiago slowly lifted his hips and pushed his cock back in, this time even deeper, so he was completely in. Brittany moaned, partly from pleasure – being filled like this, felt amazing, partly from the pain she was experiencing. Santiago didn't move, he kept whispering how much he loved her, how good she felt around him and let her adjust to him. Brittany breathed heavily, slowly the burning sensation went away and she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. "You can move now.." She whispered in a small voice.

Santiago looked down at her and gave her a crooked smile. "I'm afraid I'm going to blow when I do…" He confessed. Brittany giggled and pressed her lips against his, pushing her hips up a bit. Santiago moaned and deepened the kiss immediately, before lifting his hips again. In a slow pace, he started to trust in to her, moaning against her mouth. Brittany wrapped her legs around his waist, offering him a whole new angle. Santiago groaned again, "you trying.. to kill me here?" He grunted. Brittany bit her lip, watching his face contort in pleasure, when he started to increase the tempo. The feeling of his dick sliding in and out he wet cunt was an amazing feeling, but watching him enjoy it, enjoy _her_, gave her far more pleasure.

Brittany scratched his back with her nails, pushing him in deeper with her heels. She loved hearing him grunt and moan as she pushed up her hips even more. She could feel his body tense up and she smiled at him. "Let go, baby.. I want you to come, I want you to enjoy this.. I want you to come in my pussy.."

It pushed Santiago over the edge, his thrusting became more irregular and his breathing heavier, he gave her neck sloppy kisses, moaning her name over and over, before his body jerked and twitched. Brittany pushed her hips up against him, clenching her pussy around his cock, moaning when she felt his dick twitch inside her pussy, before coming. She could feel his cum deep inside her and lovingly stroked his back, kissing his neck.

For some reason, she felt really powerful, when Santiago's arms gave out and his body dropped down on hers. She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead, while his head rested against her breasts. He was out of breath and she felt proud for making him come like that, for giving him so much pleasure. She swallowed heavily, her own breathing irregular, when she felt him going soft. When he wanted to pull out, she stopped him with her legs, holding him close to her. She felt Santiago smile against her chest and closed her eyes when she heard him whisper. "Thank you, princess.. For giving yourself to me.. I love you so much." She felt silly, for almost crying, but she felt _so_ close to him right now, it almost scares her. She didn't dare to say anything, afraid her voice would betray her, so she kept stroking his hair and neck.

Santiago frowned, Brittany hadn't said a word.. He leaned up a bit, so he could look at her face. Brittany legs fell from his hips to the bed and he panicked when he noticed the tears on her face. "No, no, no.. Did I hurt you?" Santiago panicked, pulling out of her, wincing at the feeling. Brittany frowned, she felt stupid for ruining the moment and she quickly pulled him back into her arms. "No, it was perfect, babe, don't worry." She tried to kiss him, but he leaned on his arms, looking at her with doubt written all over his face.

"Why are you crying then?" He looked confused and Brittany had to laugh at his cuteness. His brows were furrowed and he pouted a little. She cupped his face and gazed at him. "Because I'm happy." Santiago let out a relieved breath and lowered himself again and laid his head back on her chest. Brittany chuckled and caressed his back, slowly tracing her fingers over his back muscles. "Don't worry, honey, you did perfect.." she whispered. He looked up, again with a pout. "But you didn't even.. You know.. " He mumbled. Brittany laughed and kissed his pout. "Well no, but I did before, remember?" She winked at him. "Don't worry, we just have to practice a lot, so you can make me come during.." She grinned and pulled his head closer for a kiss.

He smiled against her mouth and kissed her forehead, before lifting himself up. "Do you want to take a shower with me?" He wiggled his eyebrows, making Brittany laugh. He helped her up – well.. She stood up, while he groped her and the couple made their way to Brittany's bathroom. While Brittany grabbed their stuff and put out the towels, Santiago turned the shower on and made sure the temperature was to their liking. He quickly got under, wetting his hair before pulling Brittany against him. "Hmm babe I can't keep my hands off of you.." Brittany laughed, but it quickly turned into a moan when she felt Santiago's hands run across her breasts. He had his chest pushed against her back, kissing her neck while slowly massaging her breasts.

"You don't hear any complaints from me.." She grinned, turning her head so she could kiss him. Santiago eagerly deepened the kiss, while his fingers teased Brittany's hardened nipples. She smiled against his mouth. "I can't tell you enough.. I love you, San.." Santiago's smiled widely. "I love you too honey." He took a washcloth and slowly turned her around. He kissed her lips, her cheeks and jawline, while wetting the cloth. He gently pushed her against the wall and Brittany let out a shriek. She hit him against his shoulder, "that's cold, you asshole!" Santiago grinned innocently and kissed her, before she could utter another complaint… He lathered up the cloth and took her hand in his, slowly moving the cloth over her arm. She followed his actions with her eyes, smiling at his sweetness. Silently, he washed the blonde, making sure he didn't miss a part…

* * *

Brittany giggled. She was sitting on Santiago's lap, who was peacefully asleep. His hair was a bit too long and without any hair product, it almost reached his eyes, which, apparently annoyed him in his sleep… The hairs seemed to tickle, because he kept rubbing his hand over his forehead. Brittany pulled his hair back a bit and pressed a kiss on his cheek. His mouth relaxed and turned into a little smile, but he still seemed asleep.

During their shower together, Santiago proved his statement, about not being able to keep his hands to himself and after washing each other's body's, Brittany dismissed him from the bathroom, claiming she now needed a proper wash. Santiago had laughed, stealing a last kiss and told her he would make them a nice lunch. Brittany smiled happily at him and, just as promise, he had prepared a very yummy lunch, when she come down. After they did the dishes together, she suggested to watch a movie together, so they snuggled up together on the couch. Santiago had pulled her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her and just like that, he fell asleep during the movie.

Brittany placed a small kiss on his lips and leaned back to see his reaction. He definitely had a smile on his face now and Brittany giggled again. She loved the fact, she could make him smile in his sleep and she kissed his lips again, holding their lips a little bit longer together this time. She licked his lower lip a bit and couldn't stop the giggle coming out her mouth, when his lips parted a bit.

Santiago woke up, smiling lazily when he realized how she woke him up. "What are you laughing at, woman?" His voice sounded groggy, but his eyes held a sparkle. Brittany shrugged. "You're just a cutie!" He raised his eyebrow. "Cute? That's not what you called me just upstairs…" Brittany gasped and hit him in the chest. "Stop the violence!" Santiago exclaimed, making Brittany laugh. He smiled at her, loving her laugh. "Go out with me." He blurted. Brittany looked surprised. "You want to go out on a date?" Santiago nodded, "I want to take my beautiful girlfriend out for dinner and a movie! Maybe we can go dancing afterwards?"

This surprised Brittany even more, Santiago wasn't the biggest fan of dancing. His insecurities from his past, really held him back over the years. He was convinced he was a bad dancer, when in fact, he was a great dancer! Brittany figured it was due to his Hispanic roots, but she wasn't able to convince him. He went with her some times, to a dance club, but he usually stayed seated, sipping his drink and talking to Puck, while she danced with her girls. It wasn't too bad, they spend time together, but both had their own friends. It only became awkward when guys came too close for Santiago's liking. Brittany was an awesome dancer, but sometimes she got lost in the music and didn't notice the guys surrounding her when she danced all sexy on hip-hop and R&B. Usually Santiago would let it go, seeing Brittany managed to scare most of the guys off herself. But there were times, he had to step in, defending his girl.

"Are you serious, baby? You want to go dancing? _You_ want to go _dancing_? You do know I will sleep with you again, right? You don't need to bribe me…" Brittany laughed at her own joke. Santiago rolled his eyes and tickled her sides. "Yeah I want to go dancing with you. I figured we could rethink our 'no PDA-rule'… Making out with my beaufiul girlfriend should keep those assholes away.."

Brittany laughed. "Yeah, we should talk about that." She smiled at him. "I'm sorry I wasn't into it earlier. But you know why I felt that way, right?" She looked up at him, looking a bit guilty. Santiago shrugged. "Yeah I guess. You had to be your own person, fight your own battles blabla.." Brittany raised her eyebrow. "Blabla?" Santiago looked down at his hands. "Yeah well, part of me understand, princess, I really do. But the insecure part of me, felt like you were ashamed of me. What is Sam kept following you like a puppy, because he didn't see how close we were? In school we're more like friends.."

Brittany fell silent, she never looked at it from that way. "Honey, I was never ashamed of you! But I get your point about looking like friends.. But, it's going to change now, okay?" With her fingers on his chin, she lifted his face. "I'm so proud of you, I'm proud of being your girlfriend. Don't you ever doubt that." Santiago smiled. "Thank you, baby. I guess I needed to hear that.. I'm sorry for being a jerk in school this week. I just didn't know how to act around you! Besides, everybody saw you with Evans at prom and figured the two of you were together." Brittany gasped, she didn't actually thought about it. "I'm so sorry, baby.. I didn't realize how it would come together."

Santiago shrugged. "People know you and I are together, they just knew in no time we broke up." He let out a humorless laugh. "it's okay though, I can take it. Just as long we can let EVERYBODY know, you and I are together, from now on!" He grinned, taking her hand in his. Brittany nodded slowly, she felt like a bitch for hurting Santiago and making people think she and Sam were together.

"Hey, baby, don't worry about it. It's all good now.. And starting tonight, I'm going to show our relationship off anyone who does and doesn't want to see!" He smiled widely, giving her hand a small squeeze. Brittany smiled. "Yeah babe, I'm all yours, proudly so and for the world to know and see." She gave him a loving kiss on the lips, before leaning into him, resting her head on his chest…

* * *

**AN: How do you like meh know?! So yeah, more PDA in school and making that stupid, stupid Sam jealous… Muha. Starting in the dance-club, in the next chapter, just watch out for it ;-) **


	9. Chapter 9

**CH9. (I'm soooorry, more smutstuff! Next chapter Sam will reappear. Sigh..)**

* * *

Santiago checked himself in the mirror one last time. He quickly went home to change, after his day with Brittany and he wanted to look nice for their date tonight. Since they planned to go dancing afterwards, he decided to dress casual, wearing a nice, dark pair of jeans and a simple white v-neck t-shirt. Santiago grabbed his leather jacket, keys and phone and made his way out to his car. He was the proud owner of a Chevrolet Camaro. It was a classic and used to be his father's baby. He remembered long hours spending in the garage with his father, helping him restore the classic car. His father loved it and so did Santiago.

When Santiago got his license, his mother handed him the keys to the Camaro, telling him his father would have liked it that way. Santiago got teary eyed and promised his mother (and father) to be careful with it. And to this day, he was. When he got the chance, Santiago would walk or even ride his bike. Only when it poured and his mother wouldn't lend him her car, he would take his car out. And of course on special occasions, like taking his beautiful girl out on a date…

Santiago smiled proudly when he reached his car, already loving this night. He knew Brittany loved this car and love watching him drive it. He offered her to drive it once, but she declined, letting him know, she loved watching him shifting gears. He had grinned and promised her to take her everywhere she wanted to. Santiago quickly got in the car, tuning the radio the station he knew Brittany loved and made his way over to her house.

Just as expected, Brittany was already waiting for him. When he got out, he took his time checking his girl out. She wore this really tight jeans, a pair of black fuck-me heels and a cute black top, showing just enough cleavage to be decent, but enough to make the boys go wild. She had a jacket over her arm and her hair was in loose curls, falling over her shoulders.

Brittany grinned widely when she saw Santiago drove up to her house. When he got out, she bit her lip, loving her boyfriend just a little bit more than before, noticing his outfit. It wasn't very different from what he usually wears, but she loved his confidence. He wore his casual leather jacket and noticed his muscles under his simple white shirt. The guy looked like sex on legs and he was all hers! She quickly made her way over and jumped in his arms, hugging him close. "I missed you!"

Santiago laughed, "I've only been gone for what… An hour?" Brittany shrugged and looked at him with a cute pout. "Well I can't help it, I just want to be around you fulltime." Santiago smiled at, before leaning in and pressing a kiss on her lips. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her to the passenger side of his car, opening the door for her. "Such a gentleman.." She giggled and kissed him, before getting in.

"San, isn't this a _really_ expensive place?" Brittany looked up at him, brows furrowed. Santiago shrugged, taking her small hand in his. "Don't worry about it, honey, only the best is good enough for my baby! … And I might know the owner.." He mumbled the last part, making Brittany laugh loudly. Santiago gave her wink, before guiding her in. When he got home, that afternoon, he immediately went to his mother's address book and looked up a number. He wanted to get in touch with an old friend of his father, he knew the guy owned a restaurant and Santiago was sure he would cut him some slack when he would tell him he wants to take his girl out for a nice meal.

Just as he predicted, Barto told him he was more than welcome in his restaurant and he promised the boy the best table he had available, so when Santiago walked in, his arm around Brittany's waist, Barto welcomed them with great enthusiasm. Brittany had looked up at Santiago questionably, but Santiago simply didn't look at her. He accepted Barto's hug and grinned when he saw their table. He helped Brittany sit and thanked Barto, who excused himself.

When the young couple was seated, Brittany looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "Okay, who the hell was that?" Santiago laughed at her immediacy and explained their friendship. Brittany nodded and smiled, she took his hand in her and pressed a kiss to it. "Thank you for setting this up, I really like it!" He smiled, leaning over the table to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "Everything for you, honey." The two were interrupted by a smiling Barto, handing them their menu's. He winked at Santiago, patting him on the shoulder. "You've got yourself a looker, hijo." Brittany blushed, staring down at her plate. "You did good, kid, don't let her go. Well, I have to go back to the kitchen, let me know when you're ready for desert, I've got something special for you kids!" He patted Santiago's shoulder again before walking back to the kitchen.

Brittany and Santiago enjoyed their dinner, discussing the movie Santiago planned for them to see. They laughed together, enjoyed the food and each other's company, when Barto came to them again, all smiles. He presented them a chocolate soufflé and two spoons, giving the couple a big wink. Santiago had laughed at his subtleness, but loved the idea of sharing a dessert with his girl. Barto pulled Santiago out of his seat, into a bone crushing hug. "You're just like your father, hijo. He would be a proud man. Don't be stranger and say hi to your mom from me! And off course.. Dinner is on me." When he let go of Santiago, he took Brittany's hand, kissing it, before excusing himself.

Santiago sat down again, a little bit shocked by the compliment. Brittany wore a sad smile and took her chair and moved closer to her boyfriend, pulling him into a hug. "You knew that.. Right? You knew your papi would be proud of you?" She left her hand in his neck, looking at him. Santiago nodded slowly, smiling at her. "Yeah, it's just.. I really miss him, you know?" Brittany nodded, pressing a kiss on his cheek. The two of them were silent for a minute, sitting close together. Santiago broke the silence, "well.. I for one would like to taste this chocolate piece of heaven.." He gave Brittany a wink and a kiss on her forehead. He took one the spoons and put it on the other end of the table and took the other spoon to feed her a bite.

Brittany looked up happily, opening her mouth. Santiago bit his lip, when he saw Brittany's lips close around the spoon and closed her eyes. He held his breath and the little moans she let out, went straight to his dick. He groaned a bit, shifting in his chair, casually trying to adjust himself. Brittany looked up at him, a sly grin on her face. "This is.. _really_ good, baby, you should try a bite.." She took the spoon from his hand, to feet him a bite. He swallowed, before taking the spoon in his mouth, humming at the taste of the chocolate. She laughed, "see?" She quickly took another bite herself, licking her lips exaggerated. Santiago groaned again, closing his eyes. "It's going to be long night.." He mumbled.

* * *

"San.. Don't…. There are people all around us!" Brittany hissed. She had her hand on Santiago's wrist, stopping his hand, which slid dangerously high between her legs. "They're watching the movie, babe.." He mumbled, while he kept kissing her neck, sucking on her pulse point. Brittany held back a moan, "you should watch it too!" Santiago let out a quiet laugh, his hand pushing against her jeans at her crotch. Brittany squeezed her eyes shot, she felt incredibly horny, but didn't want to act on it, afraid of getting caught. "Please, San, I'm serious, not here.." Santiago nodded reluctantly, he'd been turned on since dinner, well.. Desert. But he understood what Brittany meant, so he pulled his hand back, sitting back in his seat. He placed his arm over her shoulders, slumping in his seat and watched the movie. Brittany looked at his face from the side, trying to see if he was mad. Santiago noticed and gave a small tug on her hair, smiling. When he faced her, he quickly pressed a kiss on her mouth. "Don't worry honey, it's okay. We can _talk_ in the car." He emphasized talk, which made Brittany blush. She quickly nodded and leaned against Santiago's warm body, her head on his shoulder. The couple watched the movie, both their minds way off…

"San! Oh yeah right there…" Santiago placed sloppy kisses on her neck, thrusting his fingers deep inside her wet pussy. Even before the movie had ended, Brittany had pulled Santiago out the theatre, straight to his car. "I need you.. to make me cum.." she had whispered in his ear, before kissing his neck. Before she knew it, they were seated in his car. Santiago had almost immediately pulled her jeans to her knees, surprised to see a red thong exposed. Brittany had laughed at his wide eyes and rubbed herself over her thong. Santiago had moaned at the sight, quickly pulling her hand away, replacing it by his. He had kissed her, roughly pushing his tongue in her mouth. In minutes, her thong was pulled aside, so he could run his fingers through her wet folds, before pushing two fingers inside her core.

Brittany arched her back, moaning his name. "Keep going baby, please.. You need to make me cum.." Santiago groaned, ignoring his throbbing dick, which strained painfully in his jeans. He curled his fingers, not stopping his thrusting. He bit her shoulder, while his palm kept rubbing her clit. "Come for me, baby, come all over my hand.." His voice sounded husky in her ear. It pushed Brittany straight over the edge; Brittany stiffened, she rode Santiago's fingers, bucking her hips against his hand. She felt her muscles tighten and her walls clenched around Santiago's fingers, when her orgasm hit her hard. Santiago sat back, watching his girl reaching her high. Brittany kept muttering his name, her eyes closed, her body still shaking. He grinned, feeling smug when he noticed Brittany looking _very_ satisfied. He slowly pulled his fingers back, bringing them to his mouth.

Brittany peeked to her lashes, watching Santiago lick her juices of his fingers. He moaned quietly, shifting in his seat. Brittany quickly got up, wrapping her arm around his neck, pulling him close. She pressed her mouth on his, roughly pushing her tongue between his lips, eager to taste herself on his tongue. She moaned in his mouth, loving the feeling. Her free hand trailed across his stomach, under his shirts. His muscles twitched where she touched him and he slumped in his seat. His hands quickly made work of the button of his jeans, yanking it down a bit. His hand grabbed her, pushing it in his boxers. Brittany gasped, usually Santiago isn't this forward and it surprised Brittany. It also turned her on, _very _much.

Santiago swallowed, ended their kiss, watching Brittany's face. He wasn't sure if he had just pushed it too far, but he was too horny to really care. He didn't want to scare her of, though.. He quickly released her hand, closing his eyes, whispering an apology. Brittany surprised him by squeezing his dick and licking his jawline. "Don't. I don't know where this attitude is coming from, but I'm loving it…" she whispered with a hoarse voice. Brittany bit down on his earlobe, pulling his cock out of his boxers, slowly pumping him. Santiago let out a loud moan, being very happy for parking in the back of the lot. He moaned her name, bucking his hips up. Brittany swallowed, doubting if she would tell him how she felt.

Her fingers trailed the head of his dick, lubricating his shaft. She kissed his neck and closed her eyes. "You know.. I would love it.. If you go all dominant on me.. be commanding.. Demanding.. " Her hand started to pump his dick a bit faster. Santiago's eyes widened and he looked down at Brittany, a bit shocked. "Are you.. sure?" His voice cracked. Brittany bit her lip, nodding slowly, not looking away. Her hand cupped his balls, kneading them. Santiago groaned, closing his eyes. He hesitated for a moment, before placing his hand in her neck, pulling her in for a quick kiss, before pushing her head down.

"Suck my dick, baby…" He held his breath, fearing her response. Brittany felt her thong get soaked by Santiago's action. His hand massaged her neck, before pulling her hair to the side. She placed one hand around his shaft, licking her lips. She looked up at him, "whatever you want, honey.. I just want to please you…" Santiago groaned, fisting her hair, before pushing her head down more. "Then take it deep.." He moaned. Brittany eagerly opened her mouth, sucking the head of his dick into her mouth, rubbing it against her cheek. Santiago's moaned, spurred her on and she started to bob her head up and down, using her hands to pump his shaft, occasionally sucking on the tip. She completely removed her mouth, jerking the entire length of his hard dick, before going back to licking and sucking him.

"Jesus Christ… Britt… Where did you learn that…" Santiago panted, tilting her head to the side, so he could watch her mouth working his cock. She gave him a wink, gently scraping her tongue across his skin. He groaned deeply, bucking his hips up, pulling on her hair. Brittany grabbed his other hand, placing it on her head. She removed her mouth from his dick, jerking him off quickly. "You set the pace, baby.. Fuck my mouth…" She sounded out of breath, taking his dick back in her mouth. Santiago's eyes widened. _What the fuck happened to them…_ He loved it though, he closed his eyes and started to push Brittany's head up and down his cock. Her moans vibrated around his dick, making him buck, shoving his cock deeper in her throat. Brittany gasped, almost choking on him.

Santiago quickly released her head, keeping his hand only in her hair. He was out of breath, mumbling an apology. Brittany shook her head though, removing her mouth. "I'm fine, baby." She rushed, licking his pre-cum of his dick. She licked along his shaft, down to his balls. "Britt.. I want you to touch yourself.." Santiago mumbled. Brittany grinned, keeping one hand around his dick, she sat up on her knees a bit. Sucking his dick back in her mouth, she pushed her hand in her thong and started rubbing her clit. Santiago grunted, feeling his dick twitch. "Baby, if you don't want to swallow, you're going to have to stop that.." Brittany moaned, rubbing her fingers harder over her swollen clit. "I want to taste you, San.. Give me what you've got.." She kissed the tip of his dick, letting it slide between her lips. She hollowed her cheeks, sucking on him, while her fingers made sloppy circles over her clit. She could feel the waves of pleasure wash over, riding her fingers, moaning around his dick.

Santiago moaned louder. "Britt.. Baby.. Ughn… I'm coming.." He felt his muscles tighten and closed his eyes, his hips bucking. Brittany nodded, feeling her orgasm coming near. Her body stiffens and moans when she feels him coming in her mouth. His dick twitched and she could taste him on her tongue. She kept sucking him, swallowing everything he gave her. The taste of his seed, his hips bucking up, fucking her mouth, pushed her over the edge. She removed her mouth, moaning his name as she fingered herself to her orgasm.

Santiago panted, he moaned at the sight of Brittany coming while sucking his dick. "Damn baby… I like coming together, when we get home, we're definitely going to look in to 69…" He closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. Brittany grinned, removing her hand from her underwear. She licked his dick clean, before tucking him back into his boxers. She silently pulled his jeans back up, buttoning it up. She smiled when she looked up, seeing Santiago lean back, with a lazy, content smile on his face. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and kissed his jawline. "Try staying awake, honey , you promised me dancing…" Santiago laughed and nodded, pulling her in for a long kiss.

* * *

Santiago walked in the club with a goofy smile on his face. He squeezed Brittany's hand, who had a nice blush on her face. The music was already turned up and Brittany already swayed her hips on the beat. Santiago laughed and kissed his cheek. "Go find your girls, I know they're in here somewhere. I see Puck, I'm just going to get a drink and talk to him. What do you want?" He yelled in her ear. She kissed his cheeks and asked for a water. He nodded and tapped her ass when she turned around for the dance floor. She looked over her shoulder, throwing him a wink, before heading over to her girlfriends. Santiago ordered their drinks and went over to Puck, sitting in a booth. He slipped in, bumping Pucks hold up fist. "So, you and the missus back together, huh? Took you long enough."

Santiago looked up in surprise. "Dude, it's been good since prom." Puck shrugged, "Evans seems to think otherwise.." He took a sip from his drink, looking around. "He was here earlier, talking crap about you two. Something about you not being able to keep your woman." Puck shrugged again. "He looks like an idiot, though, his nose looks like a mess." He grinned. Santiago laughed, "yeah well, he can do whatever the hell he wants, I know Britt and me are good." He looked over to the dance floor, watching Brittany laugh with her friends. He smiled happily. Puck raised his eyebrow, "dude, what the fuck happened between the two of you? I've heard the rumors , I thought you broke off.."

Santiago shrugged, trying to repress a grin. "We made up." Puck's eyes widened. "YOU DID THE DEED! YOU POPPED HER CHERRY! YOU FÚCKED!" Santiago blushed, hating himself for blushing… He groaned, "Dude, knock it off man." Puck jumped in his seat, "you totally did, I'm so proud of you!" He threw his arm around the Latino, hugging him. "Ehm.. Puck, I know he's hot and all, but could you please release my man?"

Puck looked up, grinning at Brittany. "Suuuuuuure, little lovebirds!" The trio laughed and Santiago pulled Brittany in his lap, handing her a bottle of water. "Having a nice evening, princess?" He whispered in her ear. He felt Brittany freeze in his lap. "What is it?" He looked up alarmed. "Well.. I had a great night, sweetie, but I feel like it's going to be ruined.." He looked at her face, amused. "How do you figure?" She used her hand, to turn his head. "Argh.. What do you want?" He asked in a bored voice, wrapping his arm closer around his girl.

Before their table stood an angry looking, Sam Evans.

* * *

**AN: Did ya like it? I've decided, there will be a sequel, maybe more. I'm thinking about a couple 'bumps in their road', but first; Sam friggin' Evans…. **


	10. Chapter 10

**CH10.**

* * *

Santiago never took his eyes from Sam, glaring at him. "Baby, I want to dance.." Brittany kissed his tense jawline, trying to break the evil-eye-contest between the two guys. She wasn't looking for a fight or something, besides.. Sam still looked pretty beaten up. His nose was still bruised, as was his eye and not in a hot-bad-ass kinda way. She pressed a kiss on the corner of Santiago's mouth, effectively getting his attention. "You promised me dancing.." She gave him a pout, which made Santiago grin. He nodded, placing his lips on Brittany's, for a quick kiss. "Whatever you want, princess."

When the couple stood up, Sam didn't budge and stood in the way. Brittany sighed, "Sam, don't do this.. Just move." Sam didn't respond, he glared over her shoulder at Santiago, who wrapped his arm protectively around Brittany's waist, gently pushing her behind him. "Evans, what the fuck do you want?" He stood tall, ready to fight Sam if necessary. "You owe me! Because of your stupid shit action, I got blood all over my suit!" Santiago's eyes widened, before he burst out laughing. "Are you kidding me? What, they charged you at the rentalstore?" Sam clenched his fists, his face getting redder. "Don't act like you're any better than me, Lopez." Santiago grabbed Brittany's hand, taking a step forward, so he was face to face to Sam.

"Listen here,_ buddy_, I am, without a doubt better, than you are." He pulled up his hand, his fingers intertwined with Brittany's, holding it up for Sam to see. "She, wants me. A loving, funny, smart and beautiful girl like Britt, chose me, over you. So take you crappy rental tux and shove it somewhere were the sun can't shine and leave me alone. I've kicked your ass before and I won't hesitate to do it again, got it? Stupid mediocre chump." Santiago huffed, walking away, pulling Brittany with him. He kept muttering curse words and how he wanted to kick Sam's ass, when he felt Brittany, pulling on his arm. He turned around, still scowling, seeing why Brittany stopped walking. Before he could asked her what was wrong, she pulled him close, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth to his lip.

His eyes widened, but he quickly wrapped Brittany in his arms, kissing her back. He grinned against her mouth and Brittany knew it was because of their newfound PDA. She opened her mouth a bit, licking at his lower lip. He quickly parted his lips, granting her tongue access to his. She pressed herself to his body, slipping her tongue between his lips, licking the roof of his mouth. She moaned when she could taste him and gasped when she felt his hand on her ass, squeezing it. Their tongues battled for dominance, until Brittany ended it, grabbing Santiago's hands and pulling him on the dance floor. She immediately started to move her hips against him, placing his hands on her hips, wrapping hers around his neck.

Santiago hesitated for a moment, he loved watching Brittany dance, since she was like a professional at it. He knew he wasn't a terrible dancer; he was a Latino, for crying out loud, he had in it blood. (As his mami would put it) but anyone dancing next to Brittany, looked bad… Brittany pulled his head closer, kissing his lips and cheeks. "Baby, don't worry about other people, it's just you and me and I want you to dance with me and enjoy it.. Please?" She bit his earlobe, making Santiago shiver. He quickly nodded and when he heard to first notes of Sensual Seduction, by Snoop Dogg, he grinned shyly, turning Brittany around in his arms. She laughed, feeling excited about Santiago's assertivity. She quickly pushed her back against him, grinding at him on the beat, loving his hands on her hips, roaming her thighs. Santiago forgot about everyone else, his focus on his girl and the music, moving his body to the rhythm. He kissed her neck, pulling her closer to his hips. Brittany closed her eyes, enjoying the music and _loving_ dancing with her boyfriend like this. She pressed her ass more against his crotch, biting her lip. When another R&B song was put on, their dancing became more sensual and she quickly turned around, pulling him closer for a long kiss. Santiago moaned against her mouth, getting more turned on by the minute. When he leaned in more, to deepen the kiss, he felt something jerk on his elbow. Annoyed, Santiago turned around, he vaguely heard Brittany's shriek, when a fist hit him hard on his eye. He almost lost his balance, but quickly recovered, shaking his head.

Brittany gasped, Sam fucking Evans, just sucker punched her boyfriend and she almost boiled over with anger. "You goddamn idiot!" She shrieked, wrapping her arm around Santiago's waist. Santiago blinked a couple of times, realizing Sam Evans just hit him in the face. When he saw the blonde boy grinning smugly, he lost it. He rushed forward, grabbing Sam by the collar of his shirt. Sam's smile faltered, he didn't really know what he was thinking, hitting Santiago like that, but seeing him dancing so close to Brittany, made him insane with jealousy. She was supposed to be with _him_ like that and if Santiago hadn't ruined his promdate, Sam was sure he was dancing with Brittany now.

Now, he was staring in Santiago's dark, cold eyes. His hand gripped his shirt tightly and he saw his jaw clench. Sam tried prying the Latino's hands of off him, looking around for help. There was already a crowd forming around the guys, but no one seemed to want to help. Behind Santiago, he saw Brittany standing. She looked furious and that look, felt Santiago already punched him. Brittany pulled on Santiago's arm, begging him to let go. "Baby, come on, he's not worth it, will you please let go of him, you're bleeding.." Santiago looked up confused, he didn't feel any blood. He looked back at Sam, leaning forward. "Dead. Man. Walking. Watch your back from now on." He hissed, before shoving Sam to the ground. He turned back to Brittany, taking her hand and pulling her with him, when he walked away, pushing his way through the crowd.

"San, babe, come on." Brittany pulled a reluctant Santiago into the girls bathroom. "Honey, this is the _girls_ bathroom, what are you doing!" Brittany stopped, making Santiago bump into her back. "I'm trying to help you here! You're bleeding, he broke your skin, looks like it's your eyebrow. Now stop being a baby and get your butt in here!" Santiago opened his mouth to object, but seeing the look on his girlfriend's, made him rethink. He let his head hang low and walked in, looking around uncomfortably. Brittany rolled her eyes, pushing him against the sinks, grabbing her purse. She quickly grabbed some tissues and wetted them, before pulling his head, so she could reach him. He gave her a crooked smile, "what, don't like my bad-ass-look?" He winced when Brittany gently wiped the blood away. She laughed quietly, "yeah baby, real bad-ass. You're pouting…"

Santiago scowled, trying to ignore the stinging feeling. Brittany sighed, "stupid Sam Evans.. Baby, I'm so sorry for getting you in this trouble, I should have never gone to prom with him.." She felt tears welling up, but blinked away, trying to clean his eyebrow. Santiago frowned, grabbing her wrist to stop her movements. He cupped her face, smiling at her. "It's not your fault he a dickhead.." Brittany chuckled. She looked up at him lovingly. "Are you okay, baby? Does it hurt?.." Santiago shook his head. "I'm fine, babe, just tired. Do you have like a bandage in there? I'll just drive you home in a bit.." He pointed to her purse, grinning. Brittany laughed, pressing a kiss on his lips, before turning to her purse.

* * *

"Did you enjoy yourself? Beside Evans…" Santiago leaned over Brittany, who had her back against Santiago's car. She quickly nodded, "I loved it.. Thank you so much, San." She smiled up at him, pulling him closer. She had her arms around his waist, her hands in his back pockets. He leaned a bit more in and gently stroked her cheek, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He placed a small kiss on her lips. "I love you." He pulled back, smiling. Brittany pouted, "I love you too, but one kiss isn't enough…" Santiago laughed, placing his hand in her neck, pulling her in for a longer kiss, which Brittany immediately deepened. They moaned in each other's mouth, hands roaming over their clothes.

"Please stay with me tonight.." Brittany mumbled. Santiago groaned. "I want to, baby, but your parents.." Brittany silenced him with a quick kiss. "They are going to be up early, helping my aunt Mary move.." She kissed his jawline, down to his neck. Santiago closed his eyes, nodding slowly. Brittany grinned against his neck, knowing she had him… She gently sucked on his pulse points, silently taking his hands, pulling him with her to the front door.

While she fumbled in her purse for her keys, Santiago kept kissing her neck, moving his hands under her shirt. "Sann.." Brittany moaned softly. He sucked on her neck, placing his hands on her bra-covered breasts, giving them a squeeze. Brittany leaned back in his arms, resting her back against his chest. She forgot all about her keys, pressing her ass against his crotch. He groaned. "Get us in, babe.." He slowly let go of her breasts, making Brittany pout. She quickly dug up her keys, opening the door, letting them in. "Go upstairs, but be quiet.." she whispered, pointing to the stairs. Santiago nodded, placing one last lingering kiss on her lips. Brittany quickly made her way to the kitchen, grabbing two bottles of water before following Santiago.

"Hmm.. Babe.. Have I told you, you look beautiful?" Brittany laughed quietly. She had just pulled her jeans down and was no standing in just her underwear. She poked her tongue out, "yeah right." She gave him a wink before retreating to her bathroom. Santiago bit his lip, checking out her ass, muttering a soft "Damn.." He turned around and kicked his shoes off, he stretched and yawned. It had been a long day, but a great one. He grinned to himself, thinking about the morning. He loved Brittany and it felt great that they gave each other to one another. Well, of course it felt great, he had sex with the hottest chick in school! Santiago smiled smugly, pulling his shirt over his head. He unbuckled his belt when he heard a cough.

He quickly turned around, but his smiled faltered. His jaw dropped.. Before him stood Brittany, dressed in his boxers, he didn't even knew she had stolen from him. He swallowed heavily, licking his lips at the sight of her bare breasts. Brittany smiled shyly, he didn't know, but she loved wearing his boxers at night. One day, after spending the day at the swimming pool, they showered and changed at Santiago's house, where she stole the boxers. She made her way over to him and pushed his hands away. She pressed a kiss on his chest, looking up at him. "I'm _so_ sorry for doing this.." Santiago raised his eyebrow. "For what?"

Brittany looked down.. Slowly unbuttering his jeans, pulling it down. "I'm really tired… " Santiago closed his eyes and repressed a groan. "So.. You just want to go to sleep?.." He mumbled, looking down at her face. Brittany nodded, "I'm so sorry babe, I… I figured we could.. You know.. " She blushed, locking her eyes with his. "But I'm still.. Sore.. Down there.." Santiago frowned, he felt like a jerk… He placed his hands on her arms, rubbing them up and down. "I'm sorry.." He mumbled. "Let's just go to sleep, I can still hold you, right?" He smiled. Brittany quickly nodded, "but don't say you're sorry! I.. I loved it.." she blushed crimson, making Santiago chuckle. He leaned down a bit, pressing a kiss on her lips, pulling his jeans down his ass. He quickly kicked it off and pulled back the comforter laying on Brittany's queen bed. He gently pushed her down, making her fall in bed. She laughed quietly, making herself comfortable, waiting for Santiago so slide in next to her. He quickly got rid of his socks and got in next to her. Santiago stretched, "I love your bed. It's so soft and it smells great, just like you.." He mumbled, yawning. Brittany laughed and leaned on her arm, laying on her side. She inched closer, she stroked his chest. "I love you, San." He looked up, with a goofy smile. "I can't get enough of you saying that! I love you too, baby."

Brittany leaned over him, placing a kiss on his mouth. She stroked his face, her fingers caressing the bandage above his eyebrow. He winched when she touched him and she frowned. She gently pressed her kiss just above his eye. He smiled up at her, pulling her on his chest. Santiago folded on his arms under his head and wrapped the other securely around Brittany's shoulders. She rested her head on his chest, her fingers trailing his abs. He placed a kiss in her hair and sighed contently. "I love you so much, honey.. You're my favorite person in the whole while world.." His voice sounded sleepy and it made Brittany smile. "You're the best, Sanny, you're my world.. I .. I can't wait to grow up with you and become your wife.." She held her breath, fearing his response a little bit. Santiago let his hand run through her hair, playing with it. "We'll get there." He simply said. Brittany's heart skipped a beat. "Really?.." She pushed herself of a bit, to face him.

Santiago looked her straight in the eye, his hand still in her hair. "Yeah well.. I figured that's what we're doing here. Growing up together.. Getting into college. We will move in together. Live together. You will be the most fantastic and most loved dance teacher in the neighborhood and I will become a lawyer. One day.. When we're ready.. I will drop on one knee. And ask you to be my wife, the mother of my children.."

"I will say yes." Brittany interrupted. "Yes, yes, yes, YES to everything."

* * *

**AN: Everybody goes aaaahw….. **


	11. Chapter 11

**CH10. **

* * *

Brittany woke up feeling very warm. Something was leaning heavy on her back and it took Brittany a moment to realize it wasn't some_thing_, but _someone_. She smiled against her pillow when she realized Santiago was laying almost on top of her, his arm protectively around her waist, his face in her hair. She sighed contently, relaxing a bit more, before her bladder started to object. With a little bit of effort, Brittany wiggled free from Santiago's body and got up. She grabbed a shirt from the floor – Santiago's and quickly pulled it over her head. She inhaled deeply, loving his scent and made her way to the bathroom. Afterwards, she quickly brushed her teeth and combed her hair a bit, before making her way back to bed. She had no idea what time it was, she hoped her parents were out already, so she could wake her boyfriend up in a proper way…

When Brittany walked back in her room, though, she heard a light knocking at her door and she raced to it, opening it just enough for her to see who was standing before it. "Good morning, honey, I was looking for the big suitcase, I want to use it helping your aunty move." Her mother sounded _very_ happy and awake, against Brittany's drowsiness. Her mother tried to push her door open, so Brittany quickly slipped out, trying to pull her mom away from her room. "I think it's in the basement, let's go check!"

Her mother grinned, following her daughter downstairs, where she saw her husband pulling the large suitcase up from the basement. "Oh look, you were right!" She exclaimed. Brittany nodded, "yep, Miss Always Right, that's me. Shouldn't you guys be on the road by now?" She looked at the clock by the door. Brittany's father gave her a quick nod, avoiding her eyes and quickly making his way outside. "Wow, what's his problem?" Brittany mumbled. "Weeell.. He probably doesn't know how to act around you, knowing you've got your boyfriend upstairs in your bed." Brittany's eyes widened and she started to stutter. "How… We.. He… I…" Her mother started laughing, "well honey, we saw his car parked out front… So that kind of gave it away. And you coming downstairs in what looks to be Santiago's shirt…"

Brittany blushed and closed her eyes. Her heartbeat went up and she cursed herself for being so stupid. "I'm sorry?.." She whispered. Her mother laughed again, "don't worry, sweetheart, I'm not surprised. I knew you guys were about to take 'another step in your relationship'." She chuckled when she saw Brittany getting more red. "I would have appreciated if you'd been honest about it, though." She gave her daughter a stern look, before pulling her into a hug. "It's okay, honey. He's good for you and you guys love each other, we know that. He's welcome to stay over, _on the weekends_, but we would like to know about it. Oh and just leave your dad alone, for the next couple of days. I'm not sure how he's coping with the fact that his little girl is having sex…"

Brittany groaned and nodded. "I'm sorry for not telling, you're right.. We're going to be honest, from now on." She mumbled against her mom's shoulder. The two women hugged for a while, before her mother let go of Brittany. "Well, dear, I have to get going, we're probably back before dinner, but don't count on us. There's money by the phone, but I'm sure you and San are going to be fine. Tell him I said hi." She gave her daughter a peck on the cheek and winked, before leaving. Brittany sighed, _what the hell… _

She quickly ran back upstairs, part of her embarrassed, but mostly relieved. She doesn't like lying to her mother and she was very relieved to have her mother be okay with all of this. Brittany quietly opened the door, finding Santiago still sound asleep, just like she left him. She got in bed, but wasn't tired anymore. She sat up against the headboard, looking down at her boyfriend. He had her pillow hugged against his chest, breathing evenly. Brittany gently shook his arm. "San.. Wake up.." Santiago stirred, but didn't wake up. Brittany sighed, shaking his arm a bit rougher. "Hmm.. What.. It's too early.." He mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. "I'm still dreaming.. Awesome dream.." He sighed, hugging the pillow closer. Brittany chuckled, "Santiago, wake up! We need to talk.."

Santiago opened one eye and peeked up. "That's never a good thing.." He murmured. "Am I in trouble? Did I do something?" He pushed his upper body up a bit, facing Brittany. She took in his wild hair, eyes still sleepy, but a bit worried. She quickly shook her head, "no, you're not in trouble.." He sighed relieved, resting his head on her lap. He closed his eyes again, "okay, so talk to me. I'm just resting my eyes but still listening.."

"My parents know we're sleeping together and they know you spend the night."

Santiago quickly opened his eyes and got up, jumping out of bed. He searched around the floor, looking for his jeans. He ran his hand through his hair, still a bit drowsy, but panicked by the thought of an angry Mr. Pierce… "Where is my shirt.." He muttered. He looked up annoyed when he heard Brittany giggle, playing with the hem of her .. _His _shirt. "Erm.. Babe.. Can I maybe.. Get my shirt back?" He found his jeans and picked them of the floor. Brittany quickly got on her knees, patting the bed beside her. "Come here, honey. My mom told me they aren't mad.. My dad isn't going to kill you." She laughed at Santiago, who looked very confused now. "Wait.. How do they even know.." He sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes. Brittany laughed again, which now frustrated him a bit.

Brittany quickly cleared her throat and told him about his car and his shirt. Santiago groaned and dropped on his back. Brittany moved and sat on his lap. He had his arm over his hand. "I'm such an idiot… Why didn't I think about the car.." Brittany laughed again, leaning forward. She pulled his arm away to look at his face. He had has eyes squeezed shut, but relaxed when he felt Brittany's soft lips on his cheek. She kissed the corners of his mouth, his lower lip, his upper lip, before finally pressing her mouth on his. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Brittany smiled against his mouth, "you know what this means, right?"

Santiago opened his eyes, pressing small kisses on her lips. "Do I?.." He mumbled, making Brittany laugh. "This means.." she placed her hands on his chest, gently stroking his skin. "You can sleep over.." She kissed his neck, licking softly. "Every weekend." Santiago hummed softly, feeling a bit lazy, since it was still early. He held his hands on her hips, his thumbs stroking the exposed skin between the boxers and shirt. "You look good in my clothes, by the way.." He grinned. Brittany giggled, leaning on her hands, giving him a view of her breasts in his shirt. Santiago licked his lips, admiring his view. He let his hands slip under her shirt, moving them along the contours of her breasts. "You look even better without any clothes…"

Brittany laughed, sitting up, pulling at the hem of her shirt, getting if off her. She stayed up, running a hand through her hair, pulling it back, so she was exposed to him, from the waist up. She smiled shyly at him, loving his eyes full lust and adoration. Her hand fell from her hair, to her breasts. She cupped on of her breasts, her fingers caressing her nipple. Brittany bit her lip when she felt Santiago harden beneath her; she could feel his dick against her ass. "Like what you see, baby?" She whispered innocently. Santiago groaned and nodded immediately. He sat up a bit, cupped her breasts and brought his mouth to her nipples. Brittany's breath hitched in anticipation as she watched his lips close around her hard nipple. She closed her eyes and moved her hand through his hair, pulling his head closer. She moaned his name, when Santiago bit her nipple, before licking it softly. He looked up at her, watching her face contort with pleasure. He hummed against her chest, kissing his way up to her neck, gently massaging her breasts, flicking her nipples with his thumbs.

Brittany moaned, pulling his face up to kiss him on the lips, before pushing him on his back. He looked up confused, "what are you doing, Britt.." He watched her hands, now placed on her stomach. Her hands trailed up, cupping her breasts, massaging them. Santiago whimpered, lifting his hands, wanting to replace hers. She quickly grabbed his wrists and placed them beside his body. "Just watch, baby.." She whispered. Santiago gulped and nodded quickly.

He watched as Brittany let her nipples role between her fingers, her mouth a bit open, lips wet, a blush as pink as her nipples on her cheeks. Slowly she let one hand drop, trailed it down her stomach and pushed her hand in her boxers. Santiago gasped and let out a tiny whimper, his hands gripping the sheets. He sat up a bit, leaning on his elbows, wanting a better view…

Brittany grinned, all her apprehension about entertaining him gone. She licked her lips, while rubbing her pussy. She slid her fingers between her wet folds, making small circles on her clit. "Baby.. Please.. _please… _take of the boxers.." Brittany giggled and slowly got off of him, standing in front of him, before sliding the boxers down. Santiago quickly sat up, looking longing at her, not being able to resist rubbing himself. Brittany put her hands on his knees, leaning forward, her lips barely touching his chest. "Guess what, baby.." Santiago opened his mouth to answer her, but couldn't make a sound. He let out a squeaky "what?" making Brittany laugh. "I'm not sore anymore.. And I want to feel you in me.." She bit her lip, watching his face.

Santiago's mouth fell open, he couldn't stop himself any longer. He groaned softly, getting up a bit as he pulled Brittany on bed. He pressed his mouth on hers, eagerly pushing his tongue between her lips. She moaned, scooting further up the bed, resting her head on the pillows. "Please touch me, San.." Santiago hovered over her, kissing her neck, his hands groping Brittany. He kneaded her breasts, before lowering one hand between her thighs. Brittany eagerly widened her legs and moaned when she felt Santiago's skillful fingers make small circles over her clit. When he pushed two fingers in her tight core, she immediately clenched down on them. She closed her eyes and bucked her hips up. Santiago kissed her breasts, letting his tongue flick her nipples, before softly sucking on them. He started to thrust his fingers deeper inside her, while rubbing her clit.

"I want you to come for me, baby.. I need you to come all over my hand." His thumb made tight circles on her swollen clit, while he curled his fingers. Brittany moaned loud, almost screaming his name. All of a sudden, she pulled his hand away, surprising Santiago. "What are you do…" Brittany interrupted him, "I need you inside me, I need to come around your dick." She panted. Santiago moaned, "are you sure, baby?" Brittany nodded, trailing her hands from his back, to his ass, pulling his boxers down. Santiago moaned, "I love you so much.." Brittany grinned, pulling his boxers further down with her feet, until Santiago kicked them off himself. Brittany quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, moaning when she felt his dick against her thighs.

Santiago sat up on his knees, his hands on her waist, as he sat up. Brittany looked up confused, "what are you doing, baby?" Santiago licked his lips, rubbing his hands on her thighs spreading them. He placed his hand on her lower abdomen, caressing the skin. "Just relax, honey.." He mumbled, rubbing his thumb on her clit. With his free hand, he grabbed his cock, letting the tip slide between her folds. Brittany moaned, pushing her hips up. She sat up a bit, leaning on her elbows, watching Santiago, who looked down, still rubbing her swollen nub. He bit his lip as he let the head of his dick enter Brittany wet pussy, slowly pushing forward, moaning her name. Brittany dropped back on her back, gripping the sheets. "Ohh.. Just like that, baby, nice and slow.."

Santiago groaned, hearing Brittany's words. He looked up, to watch her face, as he slid his cock further in. She closed her eyes, moaning his name. She clenched her walls around his dick, loving being filled up like that. Santiago held his breath, pushing his dick balls-deep in her wet cunt. He let out a grunt, moaning when he felt her muscles squeeze him. He kept one hand on her stomach, his thumb rubbing her clit, while he wrapped his arm around her waist, lifting her lower body. He pulled his hips back, agonizingly slow, making Brittany groan. His thumb made small circles on her clit, when he suddenly pushed his hips back against her, thrusting his dick deep in het tight pussy. Brittany whimpered and pushed her hips up even more, "I need you to fuck me, baby, please.."

Santiago nodded quickly and started to thrust into her core, while rubbing her clit harder. He let out a grunt, watching his dick disappear between her wet, glistening folds. With long, hard thrusts, he stretched and filled her, making her moan loudly. Brittany placed her hands on her breasts, which moved with his every thrust. She massaged them, pulling on her nipples, chanting his name. She had her eyes closed, pushing her hips up, meeting his thrusts. Brittany felt pleasure fill her and her body started to shake. She grabbed his wrist, his thumb never leaving her clit, only rubber harder. When he rotated his hips a bit, he hit her g-spot, making her scream out his name. Santiago's eyes widened, grinning smugly as he panted heavily. Brittany's eyes closed, she felt her muscles tighten and bucked her hips up, moaning louder.

Suddenly Santiago increased the tempo of his thrusting, he kept pumping his dick harder and deeper in her tight cunt, groaning when he felt Brittany clench around his member. His rough pounding send Brittany over the edge, screaming his name in pleasure, her nails digging in the back of his hand. Santiago moaned, he lost control of his thrusting, his hips started to buck against her, his dick twitching inside her. He sat up a bit more, putting Brittany's legs around his waist. Brittany was out of breath, coming down from her high, watching Santiago. She held her arms above her heads, letting him have his way with her. She loved watching him, his muscles flexed, his body covered with a layer of sweat, his face contorted in pleasure. He kept mumbling her name, groaning, feeling his orgasm approach. His body shook and he let out a deep grunt shooting streams of cum deep inside her pussy.

Brittany moaned, feeling his seed inside her. He slowed his movements, panting heavily, before pulling out. They both winced at the feeling and Santiago dropped on his back next to Brittany, wearing a lazy grin on his face. They stayed on their back for a few moments, but then Brittany turned to him, laying her head on his chest, hearing his rapid heartbeat. He quickly wrapped his arm around her, caressing her lower back. "So.. How was that for you?" He mumbled, trying to sound casual, but Brittany knew his question came from his insecurities. She leaned up a bit, hovering over him, kissing his face. "It was incredibly, baby.. How was it for you?" She grinned, looking at him. Santiago still had his eyes closed and he had satisfied smile on his face. Brittany giggled, peppering his face with small kisses. "I love having sex with you.. Why did we wait so long?" Santiago laughed and opened his eyes. "You're silly." Brittany raised an eyebrow, "silly?" she joined in his laughter, before kissing him passionately. "I'm going to take a shower.. Are you going to join me?"

* * *

"Do we really have to do this?" Santiago pouted and tried his best puppy-eyes. Brittany rolled her eyes though, "yes, now come on, we have an outfit to pick out. Oh! Do you want to get matching outfits?" She looked happily at him, dragging him into the store. Santiago groaned _are you kidding me… _

"Okay so we can go as.. Oh! Fred and Wilma Flintstone! Do you like that?" She gave him a sweet smile. Santiago resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. "Honey, I don't think I want to go all out with all this.. It's just a party, right?.." Brittany looked at him in shock, holding up a Superman-costume. "_Just_ a party? Are you kidding me here? It's Sugar Motta party! Please, Sanny.."

_Damn it_. Now she was giving _him_ the pout _and_ puppy-eyes! Santiago sighed deeply. "Okay.. Okay, fine. But I'm not doing matching costumes!" Brittany squealed, happily clapping her hands. "Allrighty, let me find you something.. Go to the changing room." Santiago let his head hang low, walking dramatically slow, getting out of his leather jacket. Brittany followed him with her eyes, checking out his ass. She grinned and quickly turned to all the costumes, thinking hard what to let him wear.

"Hell no! Hell no, Britt, I am _not_ going as Tarzan! And you sure as hell aren't going as Jane, that costume is just a little top!" Brittany sighed, getting frustrated, Santiago had turned down almost everything she had suggested and she was getting sick of his stubborn behavior. "Oh come on, San, you've said no to everything I suggested." She huffed. Santiago opened the curtain, stepping out, his shirt in his hand. "No, you just suggested some stupid half naked, lame ass costumes! And why the hell did you even suggest going as a Pimp and his hooker, are you insane?"

Brittany opened her mouth to speak, but was too offended to speak. "Because I would like it, if we went together, so people could see we're together!"

Santiago stood dumbfounded. "Oh.." He mumbled. "Yeah, OH." Brittany huffed, before turning around. Santiago scrambled to get his shirt on and followed her quickly. Brittany threw a Zorro costume at him. "Here, just go as Zorro again, you seemed to like it last Halloween party." Her voice sounded clipped and it annoyed Santiago. "Wait.. Britt.." He sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I get it, okay? I'm sorry.. I just don't want to be half naked at a Sugar Motta party! Let alone you being half naked.." He mumbled. He quickly placed the Zorro costume back, "I'll be right back.."

Brittany stood waiting, still a bit annoyed, though she could understand where Santiago was coming from. She wanted to show her boyfriend of, but the thought of letting other girls see him half naked, made her realized Santiago was right.

"Okay, I've got our costumes, they're at the register already but it's a surprise. Do you trust me?" Brittany looked up, her eyes searching his face. She doubted, "I'm not going to look like an idiot, am I?" Brittany shook his head. "Nope, leave that up to me.." He mumbled. "But you'll love it. Just trust me." He smiled at her and she quickly pecked him on the cheek. "I trust you with my life! Now let's get something to eat, I need to wash my hair before the party.." Santiago laughed, "you're such a girl.." Brittany poked out her tongue. "Yeah well, you love me." Santiago smiled, "yeah that I do." He pulled her close and went to pay for the costumes.

* * *

**AN: A paaarteh, all dressed up… You curious about their costumes? ;) Next chapter will be up this weekend, probably a few chapters in one night. See you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CH12.**

* * *

Santiago sighed, looking at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe he went through with this. His pants were too short and the orange wig was kinda itching. Santiago groaned and couldn't believe he was actually dressed as The Mad Hatter… He knew it was worth it though, since he knew Brittany would love her White Queen costume and Alice in Wonderland was her favorite movie. He sighed again, before putting his top hat on.

Santiago sat downstairs on the chair, looking everywhere but up. Brittany's parents were seated across him, her mother smiling widely at him, while her father wore a frown on his face. "So, honey, you looking forward to this party? Brittany was _very_ excited when she found out about your Alice-costumes!" Santiago mumbled his answer, feeling very uncomfortable, for the first time in years. He never had any problems, talking to his girlfriend's parents, but the way Mr. Pierce scowled at him, made Santiago gulp. Brittany told him her parents were okay with them having sex, but something told him, her father didn't _really _agree to that. "I'm going to go check on Britt, be right back!"

When Mrs. Pierce left the room, Santiago gulped, his hat in his lap. He kept his eyes trained on it, when he heard Mr. Pierce sitting up. "So.."

Santiago looked up and swallowed again. "Yes, sir?" Mr. Pierce watched Santiago's face. He noticed the way the boy had changed from a boy, to this young man, sitting before him. His eyes never changed, though, they still looked kind and friendly. It frustrated him; he wanted to see something bad in the guy, so he could hate him, for taking his baby's innocents away. But all he could see, was Santiago's good nature and love for his daughter. He sight. "Cut the 'sir' bullcrap. My name is Frank and you know it." Frank huffed and pulled a magazine up. Santiago held his breath, eyes darting from Brittany's father to the stairs, desperately wanting to see her appear. "Relax, son. I know this is awkward, but just don't hurt my baby-girl and you and I are going to be just fine. And keep it down when I'm around.." The last part was mumbled, but the overall message, was clear. Santiago let out a relieved sigh and relaxed a bit.

Brittany smiled up at her mother. "You like it, mom?" She turned around, twirling her dress. She loved it, Santiago did an awesome job at choosing their costumes. The White Witch wore a beautiful dress in the movie Alice in Wonderland and every time she and Santiago would watch it, she would tell him. Brittany smiled happily, loving Santiago for remembering her favorite movie and dress and she could guess what he would be dressed like; she _loved_ the Mad Hatter!

"I love it, honey, you look amazing!" Mrs. Pierce smiled, grabbing the hairspray, to finish Brittany's hairdo. Brittany sat down quickly, allowing her mom to help her. She loved these little moments; they were rare. It wasn't that she didn't like their mother-daughter-moments, she just grew up. In a few weeks, she was turning eighteen and both Brittany and her parents knew, she was about to leave home, going away for college. That made these little moments, extra special.

"There, baby, all done. Santiago is going to love the way you look." Mrs. Pierce stood in front of her, smiling at her. Brittany smiled shyly, stepping inside her mother's embrace. "Oh honey, what's all this?" Mrs. Pierce quickly put her arms around the girl, caressing her back, hugging her daughter close. "I'm going to miss you, mommy.." Brittany whispered. Mrs. Pierce swallowed heavily. Normally, she was a very rational woman and she knew she's going to have to let her girl go, one day. And she was actually okay with it, she knew it was going to happen and she was glad, she had Santiago, a decent guy, with a good heart and a lot of love for her daughter to take care of her. But with her little girl in her arms like this, she knew she was going to miss her, every single day. The two women hugged each other, until they heard Brittany's father yell. "Ladies? Santiago is getting a little impatient here!" They laughed when they heard a muffled "no I'm not!"

"I can't believe you're actually dressed as the Mad Hatter.." Brittany giggled. Santiago shrugged, but from her seat, Brittany could see his grin. They were driving up to Sugar's house, where she held the party. Brittany smiled, playing with her dress. "I feel pretty.." She mumbled. Santiago looked up, a bit surprised. "You look beautiful, princess!" Brittany blushed, "you look.. Well.." Santiago laughed out loud, "handsome?" He looked at her, wiggling his eyebrows, making Brittany laugh with him. "Yeah, you always do, honey." She gave his leg a squeeze.

* * *

"Oh my god you guys! You look amazing!" Tina jumped up exited, hugging Brittany. She checked out their costumes, herself looking like a vampire. Brittany laughed, grabbing Santiago's hand. "He picked them out!" She grinned proudly, while Santiago just stood awkward. Before he knew it, Brittany pulled on his hand, meeting the others. Soon, they were dancing on the improvised dance floor, trying to 'Futterwack'. Santiago actually managed to make it look like the real deal, successfully impressing Brittany and their friends. He vowed to never tell anyone, he had practiced it over and over again, at home…

"Let's go get a drink!" Brittany yelled in his ear. The music was already pretty loud and Brittany spotted the keg, pulling Santiago to it. They both a drink and sat down on the couch, which just got free. Santiago wrapped his arm around her shoulders, looking around, enjoying his beer. Brittany kissed his cheek. "Thank you for picking these outfits." Santiago grinned and tipped his hat. "You're welcome, ma'am." Brittany chuckled, placing a kiss on his lips. "I love you, my handsome Hatter." Santiago chuckled, "as I love you, my beautiful Witch." They both laughed and finished their drinks, before returning to their friends, dancing goofy with each other, taking pictures and laughing.

The party went great and when most of their classmates left, the little group of friends stayed, helping Sugar clean up a bit, before she started yelling she wanted to play Spin the Bottle. Santiago groaned, not really liking that game. He was _way_ to jealous for that sorts of activities. "I don't think we're gon.."

"I'm in!" A tipsy Brittany yelled. Santiago looked up at her in shock. Where he only had one beer, at the begin of the evening, Brittany had a few more. Santiago pulled Brittany closer. "Are you serious, Britt? You know I don't like this game.." He mumbled. Brittany shrugged. "Come on, babe, it's just a little game with our friends!" She skipped away, taking a seat around the table, where Mike, Tina, Puck, Rachel and Quinn were already seated. Sugar laid down a large bottle, looking around for more contestants. "Come on, you guys!" Soon Jacob, Artie, Jake and Marley followed, leaving Santiago alone on the coach, rolling his eyes. "Fine.." He mumbled. He sat down next to Brittany, not sure what to think of this.

* * *

"I love this goddamn game…" Puck muttered, watching Quinn and Rachel share a _very_ intimiate kiss. All the guys watch in awe, including Santiago. When Brittany noticed, she slapped him on the back of his head, scowling. Santiago simply shrugged, grinning slyly, placing a kiss on Brittany's cheek. They watched Artie and Tina kiss, Jacob and Sugar twice… They looked away when Puck had to kiss Artie and booed when Jake refused to kiss his brother. When it was Brittany's turn though, he didn't seem to mind, when the bottle landed on him. Brittany laughed, when she felt Santiago's grip around her waist tighten. She kissed his forehead, before leaning over the table, to meet Jake puckered lips. She placed hers on his mouth for a second and her eyes widened when she felt his tongue slip between her lips. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds, but it was long enough for Santiago to get pissed. He pulled Brittany back with force, making her land on her chair with a thud.

"Santiago, what the fuck.." She hissed. Santiago scowled at her. "What you do mean _what the fuck_, a kiss is more than enough, he doesn't need his tongue inside your mouth." He folded his arms in front of his chest, looking angry. "It's just a game.." Brittany whispered. Santiago looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Are you kidding me?" He stood up. "My turn!" Santiago grinned, he knew how to spin the bottle just right, but only Quinn knew this. She shook her head, silently telling him not to deliberately piss Brittany off. He just shrugged and looked around the group, before spinning the bottle. He sat down again, watching how the bottle landed on Marley. He looked at Brittany, smiling sweetly. "Just a game, right?" He leaned over the table, to meet Marley. She looked a little nervous but laughed at him. Santiago could feel Brittany's eyes burning and he also noticed Jake not looking too happy. He leaned in a bit further, pressing his lips against Marley's, sucking on her lower lip. Marley closer her eyes, licking his lips, smiling a bit.

It didn't last that long and before he could slip his tongue in her mouth, Brittany pulled him back roughly. He looked up surprised. "What?" He asked her, looking her straight in the eye. Brittany looked hurt and for a moment Santiago felt like an asshole. "You're a jerk. We're done here, thanks for tonight, Sug. Thanks guys." Brittany smiled but Santiago saw it was a fake one. She pulled on his arm, so he quickly gave the guys a wave, before grabbing his hat and orange wig and following Brittany outside.

She stomped over to his car, waiting impatiently, tapping her feet. Santiago rolled his eyes, he knew they were in for a fight, so he slowed down his steps. Brittany clenched her jaw. Somehow she knew she shouldn't have pushed him into this, but he just had to ease up a bit.. She wasn't going to let Jake continue or anything. But he deliberately kissed Marley like that and he had to know it would piss her off big time. Why was he willingly picking a fight?

"You're kidding me, right? I'm not picking a fight here, you just got what you asked for."

Brittany looked up confused, making Santiago sigh. "Yes, you said that out loud.." He mumbled and held the door open for her. Brittany huffed and got in, making sure the dress was in too. He gently closed the door, taking a deep breath before walking around the car and getting in himself. Santiago placed the hat and that stupid wig on the backseat, looking at Brittany. He slumped down in his seat, holding the keys in his hand. Brittany huffed again and looked out the window. Santiago held back a laugh. When Brittany was tipsy, she got very childish and even more headstrong than normal.

He kept looking at her, making no movements to start the car. "What are you waiting for?" Brittany asked, her tone clipped. Santiago shook his head, smiling. "For us to talk. Are you mad at me, honey?" Brittany whipped her head back, a disbelieving look on her face. "Are you kidding me?" She shrieked. Santiago winced at the volume of her voice and shrugged. "It was just a game, right?" He looked up, his eyebrow raised. Brittany huffed – once again, turning back to the window. "Just take me home." She mumbled, yawning. She shouldn't have had that last beer and she felt lightheaded. And annoyed, _very_ annoyed. Santiago kept looking at her and Brittany could feel his eyes on her.

"No can do, honey. What, you were jealous? For me kissing Marley? For me kissing her, like the rules of a _game_ told me to?" Brittany groaned. "No, I'm not jealous, I would understand it, since it's _just a freaking game_!" She yelled the last part, making Santiago wince again. This car was way too small for the volume of her voice…

"Why are you yelling then?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!"

They stayed silent for a minute, before Santiago let out a loud laugh. Brittany looked up in shock. Why the hell was he laughing? He was such an asshole! Laughing at her, when she was mad at him. He was an asshole, for kissing Marley, for making her jeal… Brittany's jaw clenched. Damn it, he was right. And she was tipsy…

"Please take me home, San.." Santiago stopped laughing and looked up, seeing tears in Brittany's eyes. "I want to go home, I'm tired." He swallowed heavily, nodding silently, turning the engine on. He looked up at Brittany, with a small smile, in the hopes she would look at him. But all she did, was stare out the window, fighting back the tears.

Santiago sighed, Brittany was right, he felt like a true asshole… He didn't have to kiss Marley, he didn't have to hurt her, because he was jealous of the game. His shoulders slumped and he quietly drove them to Brittany's house. Without saying a word, she unbuckled, the tears she was fighting back, now falling freely. She quickly got out of the car, making her way to the front door, without looking back. Santiago panicked and quickly jumped out of the car, following her. When he reached her, she had just opened the door and turned around to face Santiago.

She placed her hand on his chest, pushing him away a bit. "You deliberately hurt me. Just to.. To what? Learn me a lesson? You hurt me.." she mumbled. She shook her head and closed the door in his face.

* * *

**AN: Ah oh! I know, a little bit short, this chapter, but I felt like putting it out there! A little trouble in paradise... Let me know what you think, I love your reviews! Even the negative ones, making you sound like a bitter old hag, hating on men. Good guys do exist, honey, trust me. ;) **

**See you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**CH13.**

* * *

**AN: Thank you for all the feedback! **

* * *

Brittany wiped away the tears from her face. Okay, maybe she was overreacting and Santiago only did the same thing she did, but he knowingly hurt her, while she was just playing the game! Brittany squeezed her eyes shut, when she heard the faint knocking on the door.

"Britt.. Please, are you still there?.. Princess, please, I know I'm a jerk, but it just.. Argh.."

Santiago slumped down against the door, running his hands through his hair, pulling on it in frustration. "Stupid asshole.." He murmured. He pulled his legs to his chest and rested his head on his arms. He sighed deeply, before pulling out his cellphone, quickly typing a message.

"_I love you." _

Brittany sighed, sitting on the stairs.

"_I know Im a jerk, but I really do love you.." _

"_Please forgive me.. Im not going anywhere."_

"_I mean Im staying here until you talk to me." _

Brittany looked up at the door, wondering if Santiago was really still sitting there. She quickly ran up the stairs, to the bathroom and looked out the window. His car was still parked out front and she couldn't see him sitting in it. Brittany quietly opened the window, peeking down. Sure enough, she looked at a dark mop of hair, sitting in the dark. A little light from his cellphone was all there was. Brittany gasped a little, was he really going to stay there?

She lifted her phone up, sending a message back.

"_You should just go home and sleep. I'm too hurt."_

Brittany looked down, seeing Santiago snatch his phone up. She saw him typing away furiously.

"_Like I said; not going anywhere, Ill just wait for you to come out tmrrow." _

She sighed, sitting down on the toilet, looking down at her phone. Brittany didn't want him to stay outside at night, it may not be winter, but it wasn't particularly warm or anything. She shook her head and stood up, making her way downstairs. She walked up to the front door and pulled it open, making Santiago tumble in. He looked up surprised and quickly got up. He stood in front of her and gave her a small smile. "Thank you, for not wanting me to freeze my balls off.."

Brittany huffed, "it isn't _that_ cold." She rolled her eyes. "Let's go to the kitchen to talk.." Santiago nodded and followed Brittany to the kitchen. She sat down at one of the barstools, looking up at him.

"I didn't mean to hurt you.."

Brittany looked at him in disbelief. "I call bullshit. You did wanted to hurt me." Santiago's jaw dropped. "Well, yeah. No, wait! I didn't want you to be hurt, I just wanted you to see it isn't a cute game or anything! Watching your significant other kiss another person, isn't funny or hot." He huffed, sitting down across from her. He rubbed his face, feeling a bit tired. Santiago just wanted to take a shower and get some sleep, but he wanted Brittany in his arms.

Brittany bit her lip, Santiago looked exhausted and all she wanted to do, was take him in her arms and hug him. "It was just a game.. You know, I understand the jealousy and somehow I kinda thought you would just get possessive and you would claim me.." She mumbled the last part. "I didn't expect you to turn in some asshole!" She huffed. Santiago looked up. "You wanted me to _claim_ you?" He seemed surprised and Brittany looked at his face. His brows were furrowed and he had this cute pout, looking confused. "Yeah well.. I knew it would make you jealous, okay? But I thought you would just 'fight for me', not try to teach me a lesson."

Brittany slumped down in her seat, feeling childish. She knew they were both wrong, but she wanted Santiago to understand. Santiago looked up at her, a crooked smile on his face. "Why are you smiling like that.." Brittany raised her eyebrow. Santiago got up from his seat, making his way over to her. When he stood behind her, Brittany felt goose bumps all over her body. "Because you love me.." Brittany huffed and opened her mouth to speak. All thoughts disappeared, though, when she felt Santiago's mouth on her neck. "Because you just wanted to find a reason, for me to show the world you are mine.. " He kissed her neck. "Because I'm an idiot for not realizing that.."

He now moved his lips over her sensitive skin, dragging his teeth against it. "Because I'm an asshole for wanting to teach you a lesson.." He placed small kisses behind her ear. "Because you're the silly girl, who got _very_ jealous.." He whispered, biting her earlobe. "But mostly, because I love you, for not letting me sleep out, for not giving up on me.."

Brittany relaxed more, the corners of her mouth curling up in a small smile. She loved his mouth on her and closed her eyes. She knew, that _he_ knew, they were both in the wrong. "I would never let you stay outside.." She whispered. She felt Santiago's arms around her, his hands on her stomach. Brittany quickly grabbed his hands with hers, intertwining their fingers. "I'm so, so sorry, princess.. Am I forgiven?" Brittany turned her head, so she could look Santiago in the eye. He gave her a small, hopeful smile, his eyes tired, but sincere and loving. Brittany nodded slowly, bringing her face closer to his. Santiago let his forehead rest against hers. "Thank god.." He murmured. Brittany giggled, kissing his lips lightly. She hopped of the barstool , not letting go of Santiago's hand, pulling him with her. "Let's go upstairs."

* * *

Half an hour later, they were both showered and in bed. Santiago on his stomach, sprawled out over the covers, Brittany sitting on the edge, moisturizing her legs. She quietly hummed a song, finishing up with the bodylotion, before turning around. She saw Santiago looking at her and she smiled. He looked.. In love. And even though Brittany was aware of the fact, that he loved her, seeing it in his eyes, made her tingly inside. She stood up and lifted her tank top over her head, making Santiago widen his eyes. She saw him gulping and grinned. "Move over, babe." She mumbled. Santiago scrambled up, quickly pulling the comforter up, so they could slip under it. He kept looking at her and tried his hardest, to look her in the eyes, instead of checking out her breasts. Brittany raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me here? San, you've seen them all the time, you act like you're a 13-year old, who's about the cream his pants." She chuckled, getting under the covers, curling up against him.

Santiago blushed. "I just.. Like them." He mumbled, feeling like an idiot. Brittany laughed, "well I guess I'm glad you do." She pressed a kiss on his chest, before turning around. She turned the lights off and reached behind her, looking for Santiago's arm. He smiled, knowing what she wanted. He put his arm around her, holding her hand, pulling her closer to his body. Santiago pressed his face against her damp hair, loving her scent. "Are you sniffing me?" She whispered. Santiago froze. "Argh.. Yessss… Yes, I snuffle you sometimes. I just love the way you smell.." He mumbled, hiding his face against her shoulder. Brittany let out a giggle. "It's okay, that's the reason I'm always wearing your jacket.." She turned her hear around to face him. Santiago quickly pressed his mouth against her lips, mumbling a quiet "I love you." Brittany smiled against his mouth. "I love you too.. Good night, baby."

* * *

"Hmm.. San.. What are you doinggg…" Brittany moaned, stretching a bit. His hand was on her breasts, kneading them. Santiago's hips were grinding against her ass and she could feel his dick already _very_ present. He moaned a bit, but didn't respond, he just kept .. _groping _her. Brittany felt herself getting wet quickly, but his lack of response made her turn around. She gasped when she noticed Santiago still asleep. _He was dreaming?_ Brittany chuckled, even in his sleep, he was horny… She bit her lip, when Santiago pressed his covered dick against her hip. He had his arm around her waist and groaned softly. Brittany leaned up on her elbows a bit, looking at him. She let out a giggle, when he started to hump her.

Suddenly Santiago froze and Brittany swore she could she a blush on his cheeks. He peeked through his lashes and let out a frustrated groan when he realized what he was doing. "No, no, nooo…" He mumbled, his voice still thick with sleep. He turned around, pulling the comforter over his head. "How long have you been awake.."

His voice sounded muffled. "Well.. Longer than you are, but clearly not _that_ awake." Brittany giggled again and pulled the comforter down. She leaned over him and kissed his cheek. "It's okay, baby, it's nice to know that even in your sleep, you want to have sex with me.." She kissed his shoulder and smiled. He looked up a bit, still mortified about his sleep-actions. "Yeah well, it was a pretty great dream.." He mumbled. Brittany stroked his arm. "Tell me.." she whispered, placing more kisses on his shoulder and upper arm. Santiago turned his head against the pillows, willing his erection to go away.

"Baby, please don't be embarrassed.. If it helps, I like to be woken up that way?" Brittany started to kiss Santiago's neck, dragging her tongue across his pulse point. She placed her hand on his hip, trailing it down to his stomach. "Please tell me about your dream, tell me what got you so worked up.. And. Be. Honest." She whispered in his ear, her voice husky.

Santiago gulped and he slightly turned, though he still kept his face to his pillow. "Well.. It was about us.." Brittany nodded and kept kissing his neck. Her hand caressed his skin, loving the little trail of hair, that run from his belly button down in his boxers. Her fingers followed the small line of hair, until they reached the hem of his black, tight boxers. She could already see the outlining of his hard cock and she couldn't wait to take it out. "Go on.." She mumbled, placing her hand on his boxers, cupping his dick.

Santiago let out a quiet moan. "We.. Ugh.. We were having sex.. Of course.." he mumbled the latter. He pushed his hips up a bit, trying to find some friction, making Brittany grin. She grabbed his dick through his boxers, rubbing him a bit. Santiago closed his eyes. "Don't.. Ugggg… Don't know where it was.. But you were on your hands and knees.."

Brittany gasped a bit, she rubber her thighs together and let out a quiet moan. "Tell me more, baby, please.." Santiago stayed quiet for a second, surprised with how this affected Brittany. He slowly turned around a bit more and decided to exaggerate the dream a bit. In all honesty, all he remembered was fucking her into oblivion, taking her from behind, but he knew he could turn her on.. _Bad. _

He turned around a bit more, laying on his back, having Brittany laying on his chest a bit. Her hand still on his boxer-covered cock, while she threw her leg between his. Santiago eyes widened when he felt how drenched her thong was, against his thigh. He put his arm around her, his fingers caressing her back gently, making their way down to her lower back.

"You were on your hands and knees, loving how I kept pounding in to you from behind.."

Brittany closed her eyes, when she heard Santiago's husky voice whisper those words. Her pussy was begging for attention. She started to rub herself on his leg, moaning his name. She pulled his boxers down and immediately, his cock sprang up. Brittany wrapped her hand around him, slowly pumping him. Santiago moaned and closed his eyes. "In my dream… You let me fuck you, all night long. You begged me to come, to fill your wet cunt.." Brittany cursed, she had never been more turned on in her life. "Damn it, San, I need you to fuck me now." She let go of his dick and got up, quickly discarding her thong. She got back on the bed, on her knees and looked at him.

Santiago grinned slyly, loving her so needy. His wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking himself slowly. "Like in my dream, baby?" Brittany licked her lips, looking at his hand around his dick. Unwittingly, her hands trailed her stomach, down to her legs. She stroked her folds, still staring at his dick. Brittany moaned and her fingers spread her pussy, before rubbing her clit. Santiago sat up, pumping his hand faster up and down, his eyes on her glistening cunt. Het let out an almost animalistic grunt, before getting up. He stood next to the bed, his hand still on his dick.

"Get over here." He ordered. Brittany quickly obeyed and got closer, still on her knees. Santiago placed his hand in her neck and leaned down, pulling her in for a kiss. He immediately pushed his tongue between her lips and deepened the kiss. Brittany moaned into his mouth, she rubber her clit harder, needing to feel his cock deep inside her. When Santiago ended the kiss, he looked down at her, his eyes a shade darker. He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "I hope you're ready for me, princess.."

Brittany could already feel the waves of pleasure come over her and nodded quickly, ready to please her, ready to receive him. His hand massaged her neck, before he fisted her hair. He pushed her down, "open up, baby.." He husked. Brittany moaned and leaned in, taking his dick in her mouth. Her tongue quickly twirled around the thick head of his dick and she hummed around him. He let out a grunt, almost forgetting Brittany's parents. He looked down, his eyes meeting Brittany's blue ones. The view alone could make him come; her pink, full lips around his dick, her eyes looking at him longing. He groaned, closing his eyes. Brittany held on hand on his thigh, while the other made his way down between her legs. She needed some friction, her clit was wet and swollen and she desperately wanted to come.

When Santiago noticed Brittany playing with herself, he quickly pulled his dick out of her mouth, panting a little. He grabbed both her arms and pulled her up roughly. Brittany let out a quiet shriek and looked up at him, with big eyes. Santiago grinned, pulling her close for a second. "I'm the one who's going to make you come, you don't get to touch your pussy today, baby.." Brittany moaned, she loved this dominant, controlling part of Santiago. For years, all they've done was cuddle and she loved it. She loved her orgasms, produced by his fingers or tongue. She loved it when they made love for the first time, but being _fucked._. Felt absolutely amazing.

Brittany nodded quickly, pushing her mouth against his. "Whatever you want.." She panted. Santiago gave her a crooked smile and kissed her back. Then he surprised her by turning her around, placing her on her hands and knees on the edge of the bed. He pulled on her hips, so he was in between her legs. Brittany moaned and eagerly pushed her ass back, making Santiago grin. He knew she would love this and he was anxious to try this. His cock twitched and he hoped he could make this last lost enough, to make Brittany come twice, before filling her with his seed.

Santiago grabbed her tight ass, quickly wondering if she would appreciate a little spanking. He decided against it – for now. Brittany moaned when she felt Santiago massaging hands and gripped the sheets. Her hair fell around her face and she couldn't wait to feel him in her. "San, please.. I need you.." Santiago wrapped one arm around her waist. "You need me.. for what.." He teased, placing his hand between her legs, rubbing her swollen pussy. "I need you to .. Ung.. I need you to _fuck_ me, San, please baby!"

Santiago grinned and dropped to his knees. His hands were back on her ass, spreading them as he put his mouth against her wet cunt. Brittany almost dropped forward, gasping when she felt his tongue enter her pussy. She dropped her upper body to the bed, pushing her ass up more. Part of her felt ashamed, opened up like this, but she loved his tongue, lapping at her core. Santiago buried his tongue between her folds, lapping up the juices. He placed his mouth over her pussy, licking at her clit. Brittany moaned, grabbing the sheets harder, rubbing her core against his face. She could already feel her walls clench and she squeezed her eyes shut. "Keep going, please San, keep going, just like that.."

Spurred by her moaning, Santiago put more pressure on her clit, his hands finding her breast, quickly cupping them. While his tongue played with her swollen nub, his hands roughly massaged her tits, his fingers toying with her nipples. Santiago pinched them hard, while sucking at her clit, which pushed Brittany over the edge. She pushed her face against the comforter, muffling a loud scream, when her body tensed up. Santiago could feel her body twitch and her legs shake. He licked at her folds and entrance, before standing up.

Brittany was breathing heavily, not able to lean up on her arms at the moment. Before she had time to come down from her high, she could feel Santiago standing up, pulling her hips closer. "Oh god.. Oh god, oh god…" She kept muttering. Santiago took his dick in his hand, rubbing it against her wet pussy. She could feel the shaft against her folds, the head nudging her clit. Brittany moaned his name and held her breath, ready for him to enter her. When Santiago pulled back, she wanted to come up and ask him what he was doing, but he surprised her once again.

Without warning, he thrusts his dick ballsdeep in her pussy. Brittany's eyes widened and she quickly grabbed her pillow and bit it hard, muffling the scream she let out. Santiago cursed, with his hands on her ass, he started to thrust into her. He moaned her name, letting his fingers sunk into the flesh. His thrust were short, eager and rough and Brittany loved it. She kept her face in the pillow, afraid her screams would be heard across town. She loved the way he stretched her tight cunt, how she could feel him between her folds, she loved hearing his moaning and grunting…

Santiago could already feel his cock twitched, but he desperately wanted to make Brittany come around his dick, he needed her to come. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her up. Brittany gasped, wondering what he was up to. She felt like putty in his hands, her pussy was drenched, she could actually feel herself on her thighs. When she felt his chest against her back, she quickly raised her arms, so she could wrap them behind his neck. He kissed her neck, one of his hands on her breast, while the other trailed down. His thrusts were long and deep, making sure Brittany could feel every inch of him, deep inside her.

The hand on her breasts, teased her nipples. Santiago bit down on her neck, while rolled her nipple between his finger and thumb. Brittany closed her eyes, lost in the sensations of feeling him _everywhere_. He was all she could feel, hear and scent.

"Don't stop.. Please don't stop.." She murmured over and over again. Santiago bent his knees a bit more and started to push his hips up a little bit harder, thrusting rougher inside her, hitting her g-spot, making Brittany's knees waver. Santiago held her up, heavily panting, almost sweating more than he would at a heavy workout…

He loved it, though. He loved how she seemed lost in pleasure, giving herself to him like this. Her walls clenched around his dick, squeezing him. Santiago let out a grunt, biting down on her shoulder. His body started to jerk and he started to rub Brittany's clit hard. His thrusting became irregular, still hitting her g-spot. Brittany's high-pitched moans made it hard for Santiago to keep it up. "I need you to come for me…" He panted. Brittany nodded, "almost… Keep going, baby, I'm so close, please don't stop.."

Brittany closed her eyes, she was now begging him for release. She could feel it coming, Santiago's cock deep inside her core, his hands everywhere… It was too much and Brittany started to see stars. She could feel Santiago tense up, his dick twitch inside her pussy. Suddenly, he pinched her clit and his voice sounded miles away. "I'm going to come, baby…"

Santiago let out a groan, when he spilled his seed inside her, he kept thrusting, chanting her name, until his legs gave out and he fell forward, trying to make sure he didn't smother Brittany. He slowly pulled out and Brittany whined at the feeling. He dropped on his back on the bed, gasping a bit. He looked to the side, Brittany looked worn out. He frowned, "baby?" He murmured. Brittany smiled lazily, opening one eye and hummed. Santiago grinned, feeling like a king, for making her look so spent.

After a few minutes, Brittany turned to her back, wincing a bit. "Damn baby.. You really fucked me good.." She mumbled. Santiago sat up a bit, "you okay, though?" She nodded, "yeah, you're just going to have to carry me around, few a couple of days." She winked at him, but they both knew she would be sore tomorrow. "I'm sorry, babe, guess I got a little carried away.."

Brittany sat up a bit, her hair all tousled, her cheeks all rosy. "Hmm totally worth it, baby.." She grinned, before standing up, shuffling to the bathroom. Santiago looked at her, "damn, did I really make you walk funny?" Brittany slowly turned around, she looked at him, before placing one hand between her legs. Santiago's jaw dropped and he sat up. Brittany run her fingers through her folds and moaned when she felt how sensitive she was. "I just need to wash up, baby.."

* * *

Brittany and Santiago kept throwing glances at each other, grinning and giggling. She had made him breakfast, a rather large one. Santiago stuffed his mouth with a pancake, enjoying his meal. Brittany bit her lip, grinning when he got powdered sugar all over his nose. She leaned over and kissed his nose, licking the powder away. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed contently. Santiago was just about the feed her a strawberry, when Brittany's parents entered the kitchen.

Santiago quickly looked down and let out a relieved breath, seeing he and Britt was actually dressed decent. With the morning-fuck freshly in his mind, he felt a little uncomfortable. He had no idea he could feel worse though..

"Morning kids. We would like to have a word with you."

* * *

**AN: Someone requested an awkward breakfast, right? ;) **


	14. Chapter 14

**CH14.**

* * *

Santiago gulped and unconsciously moved away from Brittany a bit. Brittany's parents took a place across from the young couple and looked at them. Mr. Pierce looked very uncomfortable and his wife kept patting his hand. Brittany took a sip from her juice. "What's up, mom?" She smiled at them and reached for Santiago's plate, to take a bite from his fruit.

Brittany leaned towards Santiago and raised her eyebrow when he simply moved away, staring at his plate. She rolled her eyes and looked at her parents again.

"Listen honey, I know we said that Santiago was welcome to stay for the weekends, but we wanted to talk to you guys about.. Well, about your activities in your bedroom."

Brittany almost choked on her fruit, so Santiago quickly patted her back and handed her a bottle of water. His face was flushed and he didn't dare to look up, so he focused on Brittany. "You okay, Britt?" He mumbled, his hand still on her back.

"Relax, honey, we're just talking." Santiago's head jerked up at the voice of Brittany's mother and he quickly dropped his hand from Brittany's back and straightened his back. He kept his head low, feeling more embarrassed than ever. He knew they should have kept it quiet. Hell, they shouldn't have done it in the first place… He held back a groan and pushed his plate away, dropping his head in his hands.

Brittany quickly took a sip of the water and looked at her parents, blushing heavily. Her father avoided looking at her, but did glare at Santiago. When she followed his eyes, she saw Santiago looking down ashamed and she felt bad for him. She knew her mother would be okay with all this, but by the look on her father's face, she could tell he and Santiago would be uncomfortable from now on. She turned to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay so.. What is it.." She mumbled. Her mother cleared her throat. "Well, sweetie, we know that you guys are.. well, active. And we're absolutely fine with that!" Mrs. Pierce gave them a reassuring smile, while Mr. Pierce huffed. He folded his arms in front of his chest and straightened his back. Santiago looked up, he felt like shit, but didn't want Brittany to feel like she had to face this alone. So, he too sat up and inched closer to Brittany. He gave her a small smile and took her hand in his.

"I'm not fine with it." Mr. Pierce grumbled and huffed again. Mrs. Pierce simply laughed and swatted her husband's arms. "Don't be silly, Frank, you knew this was happening."

"Yes well, knowing and hearing are two different things!" He all but yelled and quickly stood to leave the kitchen. Santiago's eyed bulged and dropped his head to the counter. "Oh my god.. Kill me now.." He kept mumbling, making Brittany giggle. Mrs. Pierce laughed too, making Santiago feel even smaller. "How can you guys laugh at this.."

Brittany leaned over, hugging his back. "Honey, I'm embarrassed too, but there's nothing we can do about it.. Daddy's just going to have to get over this." She looked up when she heard her mother cough. "Well, dear, I agree that your father is going to have to accept this, but there _is_ something you can do about it." She looked at her daughter with a stern look and Brittany knew she was serious.

"I understand you kids have.. Needs." Mrs. Pierce grimaced. "But I would appreciate it, if you guys could keep it down a bit. Especially in the early morning.. Hearing you two.. Explore…. Wasn't quite the wake-up call I had in mind." She frowned. "I may get over it pretty soon, but your father's acting like he's traumatized."

She winked at her daughter and Brittany let out a relieved breath, she didn't even knew she was holding. She blushed again, knowing they were pretty loud this morning… She felt bad for her father; if she would have to listen to her _parents_ going at it, she would be sick.

"I'm sorry, mom! _We're_ sorry… I promise we will keep it down." Santiago groaned again. "I can't believe this.. I finally got to call him Frank.. And now I screwed up.." Brittany giggled and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "No honey, you just screwed his daughter!" She exclaimed happily, earning a groan from Santiago as well as her mother. "Yes well, we're quite aware of that fact, dear." Her mother deadpanned. Brittany blushed again, hiding her face in Santiago's neck.

* * *

"Anyway, now that that's over… What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Mrs. Pierce quickly dismissed the whole topic and got up to make coffee. "Homework all done?" Brittany explained the lack of homework, since it was close to graduation. All they had to do was turn in some essays and they would be done.

Her mother nodded, sipping on her coffee. "You guys excited for college?" She smiled at the young couple. Her small talk made Santiago relax a bit more and he nodded quickly. "Yeah, we actually wanted to talk to you about it.. " Mrs. Pierce sat her mug back down and looked at her daughter. "Is there something wrong?"

Brittany was awarded with a full ride scholarship to Juilliard, Brittany's dream. She was one of the few people selected for an audition but on forehand, they knew she also needed the scholarship. Brittany's parents made good money, but for a school like Juilliard, it would never be enough. Juilliard was all Brittany ever talked about and she worked very hard to get in. She performed all over the state, took dancelessons with all the big names around and worked her butt off. She got a great recommendation from her dance teachers and after a killer-audition, she got in.

Her parents worried, they knew how high the tuition would be and living in NYC wasn't going to be cheap. They tried explaining this to Brittany, but she surprised them with the news of applying for a scholarship. She kept her grades up and did all the work she had to do and in the end, she was rewarded with a pretty decent scholarship. If she would combine it with a part-time job and maybe a little help from her parents, she could actually do it, without ending up without a lifetime of paying off student loans.

At the same time, Santiago had applied to different schools. Mrs. Pierce knew about his intelligence and with his 4.0 GPA and near perfect SAT score, he was bound to get in to every university he would apply for. No one was surprised when his letters came in, all large envelops, welcoming him to Yale, Harvard, NYU, Brown and also Columbia.

When he and Brittany got more serious, he knew what he wanted to do in life. He wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and become a lawyer. He also wanted to follow Brittany, so he knew he had to apply for schools in New York. When the time was right, his first choice became Columbia. It was a fine Ivy League college, something his father would have loved for him to go to. It also was only a few miles away from Juilliard, so he and Brittany would never be far away from each other. As opposed to Brittany, he didn't really _needed_ the scholarship. His family had been saving up for him to go to an Ivy League University, since he got his first A. His parents both made good money, his father being an attorney and his mother a surgeon. After his father's death, the life incurrence paid up and his mother sued the guy who hit his father's car. The money they got after the settlement and the money from the life incurrence, were all set in an account, especially for Santiago's schooling.

Brittany's mother looked from her daughter to Santiago, worried Brittany might have changed her mind, or something. Brittany took a deep breath and grabbed Santiago's hand in hers. "Mom, we want to live together, in NYC."

Mrs. Pierce's eyed widened. She thought it was all settled, they visited the Juilliard dorms and Brittany seemed to like it. She cleared her throat. "But what about the dorms? I thought you were going to live on campus, it was the only way to afford it all, wasn't it?"

Santiago sat up a bit, "Mrs. Pierce, I've talked about this, with my mom. She .. She wasn't exactly on board at first, but I really don't like the idea of both of us living apart. And I didn't really like the dorms on Columbia campus. My mom agreed on that, so she gave me permission to use the money my father left me, to rent an apartment in NYC. Nothing too big off course.. Anyway, after talking about it with Britt, we figured we would like to share an apartment, go home to each other.."

Brittany nodded, "Mom, with all our lessons, my rehearsals and hopefully a job, we won't be able to see each other as much, if I stay on campus. And to tell you to the truth, I would probably stay over at his place half of the time, so it would actually be a waste, getting a dorm room, right?" She started to ramble.

Mrs. Pierce blinked a couple of times. Sure, she was aware of the serious nature of their relationship and she knew Santiago turned down Yale and Harvard, to follow Brittany to New York. But living together? It seemed like an awful big step..

"Honey, I don't think that's a good idea.. You've got your scholarship, remember?" She tried. Brittany quickly shook her head, "It's no problem, mom! We've already looked it up! I still get to keep the same scholarship, I'm just going to be using it, to pay the rent with Santiago, instead of the dorm! It wouldn't make a difference, San told me I could just pay the same money I would spent on the room on campus.."

Mrs. Pierce swallowed, it was a lot to take in and part of her was excited for her daughter; the teenagers really loved each other and she wanted both of them to be happy. But they're just teenagers.. Are they ready for such a big step? "I'm going to have to think about this, sweetheart."

Brittany's face fell. "What? No, no you don't! Mom, come on, it's a great idea!" Brittany took a deep breath and felt Santiago squeeze her hand. _It was now or never._

"Mom, listen, I wasn't.. I wasn't really asking for your permission.. After graduation, San and I are going to New York to check out some apartments. I just wanted your blessing, but even without it, we're going through with this."

* * *

"Britt, baby, are you sure about this?" Santiago sat on Brittany's bed, while she was stuffing her clothes in a duffel bag. She looked up, "What? Yes of course, why? Are _you_ doubting this?" Brittany looked at him, her eyes cold and distant. He quickly got up and pulled her into his embrace. "No, baby, of course not. I love you and my mom already said you're welcome to stay. But we don't want you to do anything you might regret. You need to talk to your parents, babe."

Brittany shook her head. "No, San, I don't. My was supposed to be happy for me! She told me, how happy she was for me, that I found you.. And now she is trying to convince me to just, 'go with the flow'? I need you for this, San.. I really do!" Brittany felt tears welling up and hid her face in the crook of his neck. "I know baby.. I'm here to support you and I just called my mom, she said you can stay with us." He stroked her hair and hugged her close. "She does wants to talk to your parents, though.." Brittany nodded, "Yeah I kinda thought so." She looked up, pressing a kiss on his chin. "I love you, San.. I just want to be with you, I know we can make it together. Right?.."

Santiago looked down and cupped her face. "I will never leave you, princess." He placed a kiss on her lips and gave her butt a little pat. "Now finish up here, my mom's waiting." He winked at her and helped getting her stuff together.

He didn't really know how to feel about all this. After Brittany had told her mother, she wasn't looking for her blessing, things got out of control. Mrs. Pierce yelled for her husband to come back and explained to him what their daughter had come up with. He wasn't amused… Mr. Pierce still wasn't over the fact, that he had been woken by the sounds of his daughter having sex. He was still mad, to say the least. When he heard about her plans to live with her boyfriend, when both of them aren't even eighteen years old, he flipped.

Brittany and her parents had yelled, Mr. Pierce had threatened to keep her out of school, making Brittany get even more angry. Mrs. Pierce told her she didn't think it was a good idea, for the two of them living together so young, to just go with the flow and see where they might end up. Santiago tried to stay quiet. He knew Brittany had to fight this battle alone, but when Mrs. Pierce said they might want to date other people, he got up. With clenched fists he tried to explain to the grownups, about their love, but he knew they weren't impressed. All they cared about, was their daughter and her education. Santiago understood, he really did. But he also was very sure he could take care of Brittany, they would take care of each other, while getting their education.

He tried his hardest, went all out, trying to explain this was actually a good thing, but the more he talked, the more angry Mr. Pierce got. In the end, Santiago stood face to face with his girlfriend's father, ready to fight. Mr. Pierce had thrown in a couple of insults, calling him immature, naïve. When he started to attack their relationship, Brittany pulled Santiago back, asking him to call his mother, to see if she could stay with them. Santiago nodded, his body still tense. He walked away, making the call with a little bit of privacy, but he kept his ears open, in case Brittany needed him.

His mother had reacted understanding, she had expected Brittany's parents to be a little reluctant, but their anger did surprise her. When he got his mother's permission, Santiago quickly went back in. Brittany was now crying, her mother was trying to console her, while her father kept yelling, how stupid she was. Santiago immediately wrapped Brittany in his arms, glaring at her parents. Brittany had looked up, hurt evident in her eyes. Santiago gave her a small smile and a nod and pressed a kiss on her forehead. She had told her parents to go to hell and pulled Santiago with her, when she went upstairs. She had locked her bedroom door and immediately grabbed her duffle bag.

"I'm done." She mumbled. Santiago looked up, Brittany walked out of her bathroom, her toiletries in her arms. "That's it?" Santiago teased, looking around the room. She had two bags of clothing, a suitcase with personal stuff and her backpack stuffed. Brittany gave him a sad smile. "It's all I need, next to you." She sat down on his laps, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. Her parents had stopped yelling and a couple of minutes earlier, her father had left, slamming the front door. Santiago stroked her back and kissed her forehead. "They'll come around, baby.." He murmured. Brittany shrugged. "I don't care, like I said, I don't need their permission, I just wanted their blessings. I wanted my mom's blessing.. She knows how much I love you, she shouldn't be surprised, you know."

Santiago smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He wiped away her tears and stood up. "Let's go, honey. Just give them some time. You can stay with me and in a few weeks, we're going to New York. We'll make a little vacation out of it!"

* * *

Brittany sat on Santiago's bed, still sniffling. Santiago came back in, holding a hot cacao. "I know it isn't like.. cold outside. But I figured you would like something warm and sweet." He smiled shyly and sat down next to her. He placed the mug on his desk and pulled Brittany in for a hug. She started to sob, clinging to Santiago like a child. "I just don't understand her.. Why is she so mean?"

Santiago's heart broke, hearing his girl cry like this. When they went downstairs, Santiago's arms full of Brittany's bags, Mrs. Pierce didn't look up. When Brittany followed, holding her backpack, she looked at her mother. Mrs. Pierce had simply looked back. Santiago went to put her stuff in the car and when he came back, mother and daughter were still looking at each other. "I'm staying with San." Her mother nodded. "I will forward your mail."

Brittany's shoulders slumped. "What did you expect, dear? That I would beg you to stop? I'm sorry, Brittany, but your father and I can't condone your decision. I know you're almost eighteen and it isn't like I can stop you. So, just go. But don't come running back, when it doesn't work out. And trust me, honey, this will end bad. You kids are too young."

With that, her mother walked out of the room, leaving a devastated Brittany in Santiago's arms. He was too shocked to respond, he never knew her parents could be so cold.. He quickly ushered her out, helping her into his car, speeding of to his house.

Santiago tried to console Brittany, hugging her close. "I've talked to my mom.. You can stay here with me. She tried to convince me to let you sleep in the guestroom." He snorted, making Brittany laugh. "Thank you.." She whispered against his neck. Santiago smiled and kissed her head. "Why don't you take a nap, honey? You can unpack later.. Do you want some Italian tonight? We can order in, mom's on call tonight." Brittany nodded, "can you stay with me for a little bit? Just hold me?" She looked up, pleading with her eyes.

Santiago quickly nodded, "offcourse princess, come on.." he stood up, kicking his shoes off. "Do you want a blanket?" Brittany shook her head. She got her shoes and sweater off, leaving her in her jeans and tank top. "I just want you.." Santiago smiled and took his vest of and got on the bed, fluffing the pillows. Brittany laughed and quickly scooted over to him. He took her in his arms, spooning her. "It's going to be okay, princess.."

* * *

**AN: More drama, oh nooo... You like? Yay, nay? See you soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**CH15.**

* * *

A week went by and Brittany heard nothing from her parents. It both upsets and relieves her. Thankfully Mrs. Lopez's been amazing, she's been welcome and loving and made sure Brittany knew and felt she was loved. And living with Santiago felt great! They had little arguments, about the toilet seat and toothpaste, but fortunately they both laughed at it, saying they look like a married couple.

"What are you smiling about, B?" Brittany looked up. "Oh hey Quinn!"

Quinn sat down next to Brittany in the grass. They were looking at the jocks playing football. It was just a friendly game, but Brittany always feared Santiago getting hurt. Sometimes she would forget how big he became, but even these days Puck and Karovski still are a lot bigger than he was.

"I'm just thinking about how nice it is, living with Santiago and his mom."

Quinn smiled. "Yeah, they're great! I loved hanging out at his house, back in middle school. His mom would make us these really great cookies and hot cacao." Brittany laughed, "Well, now she just works a lot, but she's an awesome chef." Quinn nodded, remembering the Spanish and Mexican dishes she used to eat, when she came over.

"How are you holding up, Britt? Did you hear anything from your parents yet?"

Brittany shook her head, looking sad. "I just don't understand, Q. They never had a problem with Santiago before. My mom even understood when I told her I wanted to take our relationship to the next level, going on the pill was her idea! She kept going on and on about teen pregnancies and how we needed a decent education first, a good career. I figured she would understand I want a good education, but I want to experience it all with him by my side.."

Quinn nodded and wrapped her arm around Brittany's shoulders. "San told me his mom would go and try to fix things. Did she call them yet?" Brittany nodded. "Yeah, but every time she tried calling, my parents would hang up.." Brittany shrugged. "I don't want to care, but they're my parents, you know? I need them to support me!"

Brittany swallowed heavily, trying to fight the tears away. Her parent had always been supporting, they knew Brittany wanted to be a dancer and go to Juilliard and they helped her get there. Why were they fighting her on this? This was a good thing.. She would live with someone who loved her very much, who could protect her, care for her.. She was positive she was going to spend a lot of time over at his place, so in a way, this was even cheaper! Brittany sighed, leaning against Quinn.

"I'm sorry, I'm being self-centered.. How are you, Lucy? Things between you and Rachel?"

Quinn smiled widely. "We're great! First I was afraid, you know? For the reactions in school.. But it's okay. I heard a couple of guys talk about us, but nobody said anything hateful, not that I know about, at least.. And Rach and I are happy together. Although I wish we could live together.."

Brittany looked up surprised, "Did you change your mind about NYU?"

Quinn had applied to many different schools, in hopes of becoming a doctor. Rachel got into NYADA and when she and Quinn officially got together, Quinn wanted to go to NYU, so they could get a place together, instead of doing the long-distance thing.

"No, well.. Rachel did.."

Brittany looked now downright shocked. "She's not going to NYADA?"

Quinn let out a laugh, "Oh hell no, she's going! It's just.. I got into Yale and it was actually my first choice. Until Rachel and I decided to go public, you know? When she found out it was my first choice, she demanded I went to Yale, saying it was only an hour and a half drive away. She's kinda forcing me to go.."

Brittany laughed, "Yeah that sounds like Rachel. But she's right, you know, it isn't _that_ far away.."

Quinn nodded, "I know, it's just.. It would be awesome, to be in the same city as you guys." She smiled at her. "Kurt is moving to NY too, he's going to try getting on Broadway without a fancy school. Rachel's dad's already got a loft for them to share and I will drive up on the weekends, I guess."

"Well, that actually sounds pretty great!" Brittany said enthusiastically. "San and I are going up there next weekend, checking out some apartments. His mom already contacted a real estate agent to look up some apartments in our price range, so we can check them out next week."

"That's awesome, B! I'm so happy for you guys!" The girls hugged each other, feeling excited about the future.

"Lucy Q, are you trying to steal my girl here?"

Both girls looked up, seeing Santiago coming up, wiping his head. He had changed already and was now dressed in his running shorts and t-shirt. Brittany grinned seeing him walk up, biting her lip. Quinn rolled her eyes. "God, you guys are insatiable… No, San, I'm not stealing your girl, wouldn't even be possible since I don't walk around in just a t-shirt showing off my muscles."

Santiago laughed, throwing his head in his neck. He sat down next to Brittany and placed a kiss on her lips. Brittany handed him a bottle of water, "you must be thirsty." Santiago gave her a big smile, "Thank you, honey! What were you girls talking about?" He put the bottle to his lips and quickly took a few large gulps. Brittany licked her lips, watching Santiago's Adam's apple bob, while he swallowed the drink. Quinn nudged her shoulder. "We were just talking about college and New York!"

Santiago nodded, "yeah I'm looking forward to next weekend, I'm curious to see what the lady my mom talked to came up with. I know they're furnished, but we still need to go out for some nice decorations, Britt."

Brittany didn't respond, she was too busy looking at him, loving his tan skin. She bit her lip, when she saw him laugh, she loved his white smile.. His full lips, oh the things he could do wi…

"BRITT!"

Brittany shook her head and looked up shocked. "Huh? What?"

Quinn and Santiago laughed. "I was talking to you, babe. Are you okay? You've been too long in the sun, I think.." Santiago stood up, sticking his hand out to help Brittany up. He pressed a quick kiss on her forehead, before helping Quinn up. "Do you need a ride, Lucy Q?" Quinn shook her head, "nah, I'm waiting for Rachel to finish up at Glee. You guys go ahead."

Brittany nodded, pressing a kiss on Quinn's cheek. "Thanks for keeping me company, Q, see you tomorrow!" She grabbed Santiago's hand, before the couple walked over to the parking-lot.

"So, you and Quinn are getting closer again?" Santiago smiled. "Yeah, at prom she helped me see how I was kinda a bitch." Brittany shrugged but winked at Santiago, before getting into the car. When Santiago got in too, he looked at her. "You do know you're not a bitch, right?"

Brittany shrugged again, "I know I'm not right know.. But I have been. I shut Quinn, just because I was jealous! I've been a bitch, San." Santiago looked at her face, to see if she was serious. Brittany laughed, "Relax, babe, it's okay!" Santiago grinned, "Okay, okay.. You can be a bitch when you want to be.." They shared a laugh and buckled up before Santiago started the drive home.

"So, my mom called me this afternoon." Santiago started. Brittany was humming along a song when she looked up. "O..kay?"

"She told me she was going by your parents tonight." Santiago looked to his side, seeing Brittany's frown. "Since they keep hanging up on her when she calls.. She just want some clarification, she needs to know why they're doing this, you know." Santiago continued. He placed his hand on her leg, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Brittany nodded, "Okay.." She whispered. "It's a good thing, I guess. I mean, with us looking at apartments next week. It's time for some answers." She smiled at Santiago, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

* * *

"What time did she leave again?" Brittany paced the floor, while she kept looking at the clock. "Honey, please, come sit.." He patted on the coach next to him. "She'll be right back." Brittany sighed and reluctantly sat down next to him. "I just want to know why they're acting like this, San! Gradation is coming up and I need to know if they're going to be there or not. Santiago nodded and pulled Brittany closer. "I know, baby, let just wait till my mom's back.. You need to relax, Britt."

Brittany sighed deeply and leaned into his embrace. "Do you think there are stills some of those cookies left.." She whispered. Santiago laughed, "Yeah I'm pretty sure there are, honey. I'll be right back."

* * *

Maribel Lopez took a deep breath, before she knocked on the door. She had heard and seen Brittany cry, on more than one occasion and she wanted to know what was going on in her parents head. When Santiago came to her and told her about his plans to live with Brittany, she was a little reserved at first. But she loved and trusted Santiago, she didn't want the two to sneak around her back and knew she couldn't control him. He was almost eighteen years old and moving to New York, she had to let him go at some point. She figured, he would like coming home, this way. With a loving mother, who supported him, instead feeling pressured.

She wanted to talk to Susan Pierce, as a mother to a mother, she needed to know what the hell she was thinking. Maribel could understand why she doesn't want her seventeen year old daughter to move in with her boyfriend, but Santiago wasn't just _some guy_, he was a decent young man and let's face it, they've been together since they were in kindergarten! Maribel saw Brittany like her daughter and Santiago and she didn't end up together, she would make sure to always stay in contact with her. She always thought Frank and Susan felt that way about Santiago…

After a minute, the door opened and before her stood Susan Pierce. She looked tired and frowned when she noticed Maribel. "Is there something wrong with Brittany?" Susan sounded alarmed. Her question actually confused Maribel.

"Really? _Now_ you're concerned about your daughter?"

Susan sighed and stepped aside. "Come in, Maribel. I know we have to talk.."

The two mothers sat down on the coach. "Do you want some coffee?" Maribel shook her head. "No, Susan, you know why I'm here. I just need answers, your daughter needs answers. What is going on? Why are you so strongly against Brittany moving in with Santiago? It there something wrong with my boy?" Maribel sounded a little bit more defensive than she wanted to, but they were talking about her sun here.

Susan shook her head and sighed deeply. Maribel looked over and noticed the tiredness in the woman. "What is going on, Susan.." She said, now more gently.

"I just want what's best for my little girl.." Susan whispered. "I know Santiago is a good guy, but they're so young! So young.." Maribel frowned. "They are moving to New York, I actually prefer them to be together. It's a big city, Susan."

Susan shook her head. "I know that, Maribel, I do! And I know Santiago would be able to take care of her. But I can't support them playing house! I know I can't stop them having.. Sex. I'm not liking it, but they're teenagers. But the two of them playing house, it's just wrong. Bad stuff is going to come from it."

"Susan, how can you say that? 'Playing house'? They will be going to college! I doubt they will see each other often, with the two of them taking their classes, Brittany's going to have to practice a lot and Santiago's already busy with getting a job.. Besides, Santiago told me you took Britt to the doctor, to get her on some contraception and Santiago knows about .. Save sex." Maribel grimaced. She didn't come here to talk about her son's sexlife…

"Look, Maribel, I'm going to be honest with you, but I _don't _want Brittany to know about this, so please keep it to yourself."

Maribel looked up, a little bit shocked. "Okay, I can't make any promises, Susan. But I'm willing to listen and I want to help out, where I can."

Susan nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay, here's the deal. I know Brittany's story. Because I lived it. I've met Frank first year in college and we had an instant connection. It only took us a few months, before we were living together and I loved it. Until one day, I realized I was late."

Susan stopped for a second, closing her eyes. Maribel frowned, she didn't understand..

"I went to the doctors, but they told me it had to be stress. I was young and naïve and didn't push for a test. Only after a few weeks later, when I noticed the weight gain. This time I demanded a test and turned out; I was pregnant. We weren't even 20 yet and I was pregnant. Our little game of playing house, ruined my chance at college."

"Wait, wait, wait.." Maribel interrupted. "We went to Lamaze Class together, when we were pregnant with Britt and San and you've told me it was your first baby.."

Susan sighed, "Yes, I did. Because Brittany was _my_ first baby. The first baby I gave birth to, was given up. She was adopted."

Maribel's jaw hit the floor. Brittany had an older sister? And Frank and Susan kept it from her?

"Frank and I went through a rough patch then. He wanted me to keep the baby, but I couldn't, I knew we would be throwing our life away.. I mean, we had nothing, we were living in a dump, working both two jobs at the time, trying to get a degree. We weren't ready for a baby. It wouldn't be fair for a baby.. I gave up the baby, as soon as she was born. It was a half-open adoption, we know where she is, we know how she is.. She hasn't contacted us yet, but she knows who we are.

After the birth, we were never the same. I regretted the adoption, I missed my baby, but I didn't have the guts to talk about it. Frank was hurting too, but we weren't able to help each other out. He would hide in his schoolwork, while I couldn't bring myself to go back to school. I didn't finish college, I just worked more, trying to find some distraction.

I know it seems like we're in the right place now, but every single day, I think about my baby and I think about the life I throw away. I should have finished college, I've always wanted to be a journalist. Instead, I had to work my ass off, to prove myself and even now, I'm only an assistant.."

Susan finally stopped to take a breath, she felt Maribel's eyes on her, but she didn't dare to look up. Maribel's mind was in overdrive. It was a lot to take in.. Frank and Susan had another child, but had to give her up. Susan holds the pregnancy and adoption responsible for her current career.. And she wanted to protect Brittany from all this. Part of Maribel understood Susan. But a greater part, wanted to yell at Susan, for lying to her daughter, for hurting her, because of her own mistakes.

Maribel swallowed. "Are you okay?" She simply said. Susan nodded and wiped away a few tears. "I know what you're thinking." Susan suddenly said. Maribel looked up surprised. Susan nodded again.

"You think I'm a bitch, for making Brittany cry, just because I screwed up in the past. And you're right for thinking it.. I just can't tell her, I can't.. I feel like such a failure." Maribel nodded. "I'm not going to tell her. But I am going to support her and my son. They deserve their own chance at happiness. They have to try and live on their own. You can't keep them from falling, they are going to have to fall, to learn. All we can do, is help them back up."

Susan looked up surprised, she was impressed by Maribel. She knew the woman had been through a lot, losing her husband in a car-accident, raising a teenage son by herself – and doing a damn good job, while working on her own successful career. This woman was calm, successful and clearly very loving. Susan felt the love the other woman had for her son and for her Brittany.

"You are right, Maribel. You're a very wise woman."

Maribel blushed. "I've learned over the years.. You just need to trust Brittany and in my opinion, you need to be honest with her. But that's up to you. Just please, please trust her. You have a very special young lady, Brittany is a lot smarter than people give her credit for. After all, she _is _dating my son…"

The two ladies shared a laugh, instantly clearing the air. "I do trust her. And when I'm ready, I will tell her and I can only hope she will forgive us. And hopefully, she will understand our fear." Maribel nodded and patted Susan's knee. "She will be upset, but remember how loving and kind she is." Susan smiled, "That she is. How.. How is Britt doing? I'm so sorry for not calling her.. I was just panicking."

"She's fine, they'll be going to New York next weekend, checking out apartments. I've contacted a real estate agent over there. It's going to be a little bit expensive, but I want them to be in a save place." Maribel explained. "Maybe you can give her a call this week. I know she's waiting for it, she's fearing you won't be coming to her graduation."

Susan looked up in shock, "We wouldn't miss it in the world!" She exclaimed. "I'm going to call her tomorrow. Will you let her know?" Maribel nodded. "I will tell her. I've got to get going now, but I will contact you later about the apartments, alright?" She stood up smiling. Susan nodded and walked the Latina to the door. "I would appreciate that. Drive save and tell Brittany and Santiago I'm sorry.." Maribel promised and the two said their goodbye's.

* * *

"What do you think?" Santiago looked up from his book. "Maybe they really are just scared, babe. I mean, you're their only daughter. I'd be terrified if BJ wanted to go to a school, 600 miles away." He shrugged and got back to his book. Brittany came out of the bathroom and looked at him. "Who's BJ?" Santiago looked up again, "Brittany Junior." He grinned at her and put his book aside.

When his mother came home, she asked him for some privacy. He had kissed Brittany and gave his mother a hug, whispering a thank you in her ear. While Brittany talked to his mother, he went to take a shower and waited on his bed for Brittany. When she got up, she told him what Maribel had said. Her parents were afraid of losing their little girl and her mom was going to call her tomorrow. Brittany wasn't sure what to think of it and went to get dressed for bed.

"Really? You want to call our daughter BJ? You do remember that BJ stands for BlowJob right?" She laughed when she noticed the grimace on Santiago's face. "Yeah okay.. No BJ…" Brittany sat on her side of the bed, brushing her hair. "Well.. I do feel a little bit better. I mean, yeah, maybe they were just scared. It's not every day your hear about your seventeen year old daughters plans to move in with her boyfriend.." Brittany was lost in her thoughts, brushing her hair absentmindedly.

Santiago smiled sadly, he wished her parents were as cool as his mom is. She trusted him, no matter what and he would do whatever he could, to prove that he was worth her trusting. He leaned over to Brittany side of the bed and pressed a kiss on her bare shoulder. She was wearing her tank and a pair of his boxers, just the way he liked it. Brittany smiled and leaned back against his chest. "I love you, San.." Santiago pressed his lips in her neck, "as I love you, baby." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her more on the bed. She dropped her brush on her nightstand and dropped on her back on the bed. Santiago hovered over her, pressing his mouth on her lips. Brittany giggled and wrapped her arm around his neck. Santiago took her lower lip in his mouth, sucking on it softly.

Brittany hummed contently, her hand in his neck played with his hair, while she held her free hand on his bicep. Santiago let his tongue slip between her lips, licking across the rough of her mouth, earning a little moan from Brittany. He slowly moved closer, letting himself rest between her legs. Brittany immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, letting her tongue glide around his. "Baby.. " she whispered. "We've got school tomorrow.."

Santiago groaned, dropping his head in her neck. Truth be told, it had been a couple of days since they've done something and with Brittany in the house, he didn't want to take care of himself. But he was a teenage boy, incl. all hormones.

Brittany bit her lip, suppressing a chuckle. "I'm sorry, baby.." She mumbled. She felt Santiago nod against her neck and when he moved to lay down, she kept him on her with her legs. He got up a little and looked down on her. "Babe?" Brittany smiled innocently. "Maybe.. If you can keep quiet.. We can have a quickie?"

Santiago's eyes lit up, making Brittany laugh out loud. "Damn baby, are you really that desperate for sex?" Santiago blushed and shrugged. "Yeah well, it's been a couple of days.." Brittany grinned and moved her hand between them, pulling on his sweats a bit. Santiago eagerly got up a bit more, helping her, getting him naked. Brittany giggled and blushed when she noticed he was going commando. "San! Have you been planning this?"

Santiago blushed again… "No! Well.. Yes, wait no.. I mean.. A guy can hope, right?" He grinned innocently. Brittany pulled him in for a kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist again, pulling him closer to her body. She moaned when she could feel his hardness against her crotch. Santiago started to kiss her neck, licking softly, making his way to her collarbone. With one hand under her tank, he caressed her breasts, cupping one of them with his hand. His fingers toyed with her nipple, pinching it softly. Brittany moaned, arching her back a bit, while rubbing her core against his dick. He massaged her breasts, kissing her pulse point.

Slowly Santiago's hand dropped, making it way down to her boxers. He kissed her jawline, already panting a little. Santiago pushed his hand in her boxers, making her gasp. His fingers immediately started to stroke her folds. She was already so wet… Santiago moaned against her neck, his fingers found her clit and started to rub her slowly. Brittany moaned, bucking her hips up, trying to find more friction.

Santiago chuckled, rubbing her swollen nub a bit harder. Brittany moaned out his name, her hands clawing his back. "San.. I need.. Ugn.. I need to feel you in me, baby.." Santiago pressed his mouth against hers, roughly pushing his tongue between her lips. His fingers were now making small circles over her clit. Brittany moaned in his mouth and suddenly pushed him up.

He groaned and looked down at her. "Get on your back.." She ordered. Santiago's eyes widened and he slowly dropped on his back next to her. He couldn't help himself, he wrapped his hand around his member, quickly pumping him. Brittany kicked her boxers off and straddled his lap. She placed one hand on his chest, to keep her straight, while she wrapped the other around his hand on his dick.

"I told you.. I need to feel you in me.." She whispered. Santiago swallowed and looked up, loving the view. He pulled on the hem of her tank top. "Please take this off, baby.." Brittany looked down and giggled when she saw the pleading look in his eyes. She slowly pulled the tank up and over her head. Her long, blonde curls fell loose over her breasts and she shook her head back, throwing her hair over her shoulders. Brittany cupped her breasts, massaging them softly. Santiago groaned, he held his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. He rubbed his cock against her pussy, moaning when he felt how wet she was.

Brittany let her hand slip between them, wrapping her hand around his dick, slowly pumping him. She rubbed the tip of his dick against her clit, before letting it slide between her folds. Santiago moaned her name. "Are you sure, you want it like this, babe?" He panted a little, wanting nothing more than to buck his hips up and push his dick deep inside her pussy, but it would be her first time on top and he didn't want to rush anything. Brittany bit her lip and nodded, lifting her hips a bit.

Santiago closed his eyes when he felt her wet folds around his hard member. He held his hands on her hips and held her up a bit. Brittany slowly let the head of his dick slip inside her and continued to push her hips down, letting his cock slowly fill her up. She closed her eyes and groaned softly. Santiago held his breath, not wanting to shot his load early…

Brittany lowered herself slowly, until she sat down on him completely, his dick buried deep inside her. Santiago groaned, lifting her hips up a bit, before lowering her again. Brittany let out a high-pitched moan, it took her a second to adjust, but then she slowly lifted herself up. She let her hands rest on his chest, rolling her hips against him, moaning at the new sensation. "Baby, will you play with yourself.. Please.." Santiago whispered.

Brittany giggled, she nodded slowly. "You like watching, don't you baby?" Santiago blushed and pushed his hips up against Brittany's, moaning. Brittany moved one hand between her legs, moaning when she felt where Santiago's dick sliding into her. She leaned back a bit, placing one hand on his thighs, leaning back. Her fingers glided over her swollen nub and she threw her head back. Santiago let out a grunt, loving the way Brittany looked. She looked lost in ecstasy, her perky breasts bounced every time she would push her hips back down, her fingers were making small circles over her clit, rubbing herself harder.

Santiago placed his hands on her breasts, kneading them. He rolled her nipples between his fingers, pinching them softly. Brittany chanted his name over and over, her fingers moving faster over her swollen nub. Santiago moaned louder, feeling her walls contract around his dick, squeezing him. He groped her breasts a bit rougher, making Brittany moan loader. His hips met her movements and he thrust his cock harder and deeper inside her wet cunt. Brittany cursed, she could feel her walls being stretched, Santiago's hard dick hitting her in all the right places.

She could feel her body tense, her fingers moving sloppy over her clit, more roughly. Her body shook and she moaned his name. "San.. Baby… Keep moving…" Santiago kept pushing his hips up, thrusting his cock harder and deeper in her core. He was holding his breath, waiting for Brittany to tumble over the edge. He wanted her to come, he needed to see her come undone…

It didn't take long before Brittany felt the familiar tightening in her stomach and after a few more thrusts, she exploded all around his cock. Santiago groaned when he felt her pussy clench around his dick. His thrusting became more rough and his body started to jerk. Brittany let herself drop forward, panting heavily. "God.. Baby, I'm about to… Uhg.. I'm coming.." He whispered. Brittany nodded and pulled her hips up, letting his dick slip out of her.

Santiago whimpered. "Baby, please.." He groaned, ready to beg her, to make him come. She kissed his neck, still panting. She quickly kissed her way down, grabbing his dick, taking the tip in her mouth. Brittany moaned loud, tasting herself on his cock was amazing. She quickly bobbed her head up and down, sucking on the head. She kept one hand around his shaft, pumping him fast. Brittany let her tongue swirl around the head and hollowed her cheek.

Santiago felt his muscles tense up, his body jerked and he let out a grunt. His dick twitched, "Baby, damn.. That's it… I'm.. ugn.." Santiago groaned and moaned out her name. Brittany started to suck on his head and moaned when she felt his cum on her tongue. She swallowed him eagerly, looking up at him. Brittany loved his body like this, all relaxed and satisfied, his stomach and chest covered with a thin layer of sweat, his abs visible. She felt his hand through her hair and she quickly licked his dick clean, before kissing her way up.

Brittany rested her body on his, kissing his neck lazily. "Damn baby.." He muttered. "I liked _that_ ending.." He grinned. Brittany looked up and blushed. "Well, actually.. I didn't want to go shower, so this was the easiest way.." She giggled. "But next time I want you to come in my pussy.." Brittany kissed his neck again, resting her body against his, her head on his chest. Santiago laughed, "well, I like either way.." He chuckled and pressed a kiss on her head. He quickly pulled the sheets over their body's and relaxed against her.

"So.. School tomorrow.. Lame excuse…."

* * *

**AN: What did you guys think? By the way, I'm sorry if things don't add up when it comes to schooling, scholarship and other stuff. I try to google as much as I can, but some things I can't find or completely understand. Our education system works a bit different…**

**See you guys next time! **


	16. Chapter 16

**CH16.**

* * *

"Hello?" Brittany answered the phone.

"Britt? Honey, it's mom.." Brittany looked at Santiago, who asked who it was. "Mom.." Brittany whispered. Santiago immediately went to sit down next to Brittany.

"Are you there?"

"Err yes, sorry. What's up, mom?" Santiago raised an eyebrow. "What's up?.." He whispered. Brittany slapped the back of his head, holding back a giggle.

"Not much.. I.. _We_ really miss you, honey. I'm so sorry for everything that has happened. Did you talk to Maribel?"

Brittany sighed, it felt good to hear her mother apologize. "Yeah, she told me you guys were just.. Scared. About losing me." There was a moment of silence and she heard her mother sigh. "Yes, honey, we are. We want you to be happy, not to become a housewife at twenty-one."

Brittany opened her mouth to speak, but her mother quickly continued. "Maribel knocked some sense in me, though. I realize now, the two of you leaving together doesn't mean that you're going to play house. I was just concerned for you, honey, I hope you understand.."

Santiago, who had been listening in, frowned. He didn't understand Mrs. Pierce's concern, at all. They never gave them a reason to be afraid; college was their dream! Brittany danced all the time and he wanted to be a lawyer as long as he could remember. Brittany looked at Santiago and shrugged.

"Sure, mom." She never was a person to hold a grudge. "Will you come to my graduation, mom?.." Brittany's voice was small and she held her breath, fearing the answer. Santiago immediately grabbed her free hand, kissing her knuckles. Brittany smiled at him.

"Honey, yes of course! We wouldn't have missed it in the world. Oh baby, I'm so, so sorry.." Brittany face fell when she heard her mother choke up. "Mom, please don't cry, it's okay.. I'm just glad you guys are willing to come.." Hearing her mother cry, made Brittany tear up and she sniffled.

"Sweetheart, will you please come home? We're sorry.. We won't judge your relationship, you know we love Santiago and I have faith in the both of you. Please.."

Brittany looked at Santiago again. He simply smiled and nodded, gently wiping her tears away. "Yes, mom, I'll come home.. But you do know I'm going to New York for the weekend, right? We already booked the hotel, so.."

"Yes, of course, sweetie, no problem, I understand!" Mrs. Pierce rushed, feeling relieved to have her daughter move back home.

* * *

"So.. I'll pick you up tomorrow?" Santiago smiled. "I you don't mind…" Brittany grinned, wrapping her arms around his waist. Santiago laughed, hugging Brittany closer to his chest. "Never, baby." He pressed a kiss on her head and stroked her hair. "If they start again, just.. Just call me, okay?"

Brittany looked up, "I know babe, but I think we're cool here." Santiago nodded. He was happy Brittany and her parents had made up. They even apologized to him and it did make him feel better. Leaving Brittany at her house, though, after a week of living together, was hard for him. He liked waking up next to her and he loved her breakfasts…

"Okay, well.. I've got to go, I've got to call someone about that job." Brittany nodded, but didn't let go of Santiago. "I'm proud of you, for getting everything ready for our move." She looked up at him and pressed a kiss on his chin.

"Well, my mom does most of the work actually.." He grinned. It was true, his mother set up the meetings with the real estate agent and his mother's nephew was a partner at the firm where he could start as an office worker. "Ahw baby, don't be so humble." Brittany said, with a serious face. "You're amazing." Santiago blushed and gently kissed her lips. "I love you, princess." Brittany smiled widely, "I love you too! Will you call me later, to tell me about your potential job?" Santiago promised and after a few more last kisses, he reluctantly got in his car.

* * *

The week flew by, Brittany was back at her parents, so the phone bills went up again.. Both teenagers were excited, they were going to New York that weekend, checking out the apartments. Santiago also had a surprise for Brittany, he upgraded their hotel room, so they could relax in a Jacuzzi, to pre-celebrate Brittany's birthday. The Monday after their New York weekend, she would turn eighteen. She wouldn't stop teasing Santiago about the fact that she was older, even though it was only by eight days…

"Finally.." Santiago groaned. Puck looked up laughing, "What's up, dude, ready for the weekend, big plans with your girl, huh?" Santiago grinned, "Hell yeah. I'm anxious to check out the apartments and made reservations at a fancy restaurant." Santiago nodded. "Already got her present ready and packed."

"Damn boy, you're whipped, pussy." Puck gave Santiago a playful push as the two guys made their way to the parking lot. Santiago shrugged, "No man, you're just jealous because I get pussy on a daily basis! It's worth the trouble, you know."

"Ahum?"

Santiago looked up, still wearing a smug grin, which quickly faltered when he noticed Brittany. She stood in front of his car, arms crossed, eyebrow raised.

"The trouble?" Brittany repeated, looking angry. Santiago quickly closed the distance between them, looking at Puck, begging him with his eyes to leave. Puck chuckled. "Have a nice weekend kids!" He laughed when he walked towards his car.

Santiago turned back to Brittany, trying to pull her in for a hug, which Brittany refused. "Please explain to me, why I heard 'pussy on daily basis' and 'worth the trouble' in the same sentence?" Brittany kept her distance, a hurt look in her eyes. She didn't want to jump to conclusions; after all, being hasty had let to trouble in the past…

"He thought I was whipped.. I just.. I don't know.."

Brittany searched his face. She knew it wasn't about the sex between them, she _knew_ it! But she didn't like him bragging about their sexlife, even if it was just a joke to Puck. Brittany decided to let it go, she didn't want to fight him, hours before their New York weekend. "Okay.." she said in a small voice.

Santiago felt like a jerk. "Can I hug you?.." He stepped closer, but didn't lift his arms yet. Brittany laughed through her nose and pulled him closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Just.. Don't talk about our sexlife like that, please?" She whispered in his ear. "Or else you can kiss your 'daily pussy' goodbye…" She leaned back and gave him a smirk, before walking to the passenger side of the car.

* * *

"You nervous, baby?" Brittany smiled at Santiago, who fidgeted in his seat. Santiago shrugged, he didn't like to admit it, but he wasn't a big fan of flying. He told himself to get over it _and_ to get used to it. They were going to have to do this a lot more, after their move. Brittany grabbed Santiago's hand, holding it tightly. From the moment the plane has taken off, he was restless and Brittany hated seeing him like that.

Usually, Santiago was the hero, saving and protecting Brittany and she knew how uncomfortable he felt. Brittany placed a kiss on his cheek and he looked up. Santiago smiled and surprised her, when he said, "I like you taking care of me. Now I know even more sure we're doing the right thing, starting our life together, taking care of each other." He lifted up their hands and kissed her knuckles. Brittany looked at him in amazement. He kissed her lips and chuckled. "When you think I can't get any cornier…"

* * *

Brittany looked around and squealed. She and Santiago had just arrived in New York and they loved the sounds and activity of the city. Everything was so alive, always in movement. "Baby! I can't believe we are going to be living here!" Brittany hugged Santiago and jumped up and down around him. He laughed at her enthusiasm and grabbed their luggage in one hand and Brittany's in the other. "Come on, let's check out the hotel before we go out."

Santiago dragged Brittany behind him; she wanted to stop everywhere… She loved it all and insisted on taking pictures of everything. Santiago's patience was seriously being tested, but he managed to keep his mouth shut. The two finally reached the hotel and of course, Brittany wanted to have a picture…

"Baby, are you sure this is our room?" Brittany looked around, the floor looked really nice, almost too nice… Santiago just grinned and stopped their new room. "San?" Brittany looked at him confused. "Isn't this some kind of.. President Suite or something?" Santiago smiled at Brittany. "Or something."

He opened the door to their room and pulled her inside, quickly shutting the door behind them. "Because only the best is good enough for my baby's birthday!" Brittany looked around the room in amazement, it was a spacey room, with a comfy looking coach and big flatscreen. To the left there was a huge kingsize bed, making Brittany squeal again. "San! You didn't!" Santiago laughed at her reaction and quickly dumped their stuff on the bed and pulled Brittany into a hug. "Happy pre-birthday, sweetheart."

Santiago pressed his lips against Brittany's, who immediately deepened the kiss. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santiago's neck and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his middle. "I love you so, so much, thank you so much for doing this for me.." She got a little emotional, making Santiago chuckle. "Ahw baby, I love you too.." He held his hands on the back of her thighs and couldn't help but slip them up a bit, placing them on her ass.

Brittany let out a shriek. "You sneaky… " She mumbled and kissed him again. "Show me the bathroom, baby." She pressed her lips on his jawline and kissed his neck. Santiago obeyed and carried her to the bathroom, which held a two person rain shower, steam bath and of course, the Jacuzzi.

"Oh wow.." Brittany wiggled, to get out of Santiago's arms and walked around the bathroom. She stopped at the Jacuzzi and looked over her shoulder. "Well.. I can see why you would upgrade our room.." Santiago blushed, "I.. We.. No, wait.. You're.." He stuttered. Brittany laughed. "Me.. We.. I'm … ?"

Santiago sighed, "I just wanted you to relax and enjoy all this.." Brittany walked up to him and unzipped his jacket. "Oh I will, baby.. We will.." Santiago looked down and saw Brittany licking her lips. "You're getting _very_ lucky, this weekend, Santiago."

* * *

**AN: Just a filler! Been kinda busy and my mind's already at the sequel… But, in this fic there's still a little more drama and a lot of smut and fluff to come, so stick around! Next chapters will be longer. **

**See you next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**CH17. (Wow 17 already!)**

* * *

Santiago panted heavily, his hand still in Brittany's blond locks. She just gave him the best blowjob in the world and he had trouble recovering from it. Brittany kissed her way up, slowly tugging on his jeans before she buttoned him up again.

Santiago swallowed, finally coming down from his high. Brittany kissed his throat and jawline, whispering, "That was just a quick thank you.. There's more to come." She pressed her lips against his, slipping her tongue in his mouth. Santiago moaned, tasting himself on her. He whined when she pulled back and grinned at him. "Get up, baby, you're going to take me out to dinner." Brittany winked and got up. Santiago shamelessly checked out her ass, loving her skinny jeans on her.. He quickly jumped up and fixed his shirt and picked up something from his jacket, before following Brittany to the bathroom.

She had pulled out their toiletries and smiled at him. "Look at us, being all domestic." Santiago laughed and pulled her in for a hug, his hands immediately going down to her ass. "San!" Brittany squealed as she pushed him away and playfully whacked his chest. Santiago simply grinned and got his toothbrush. Brittany looked at him from the sight and smiled, "I love thinking about us living together."

* * *

Santiago held his arm around Brittany waist, leading her to the restaurant. The couple had gotten lost a couple of times already, making Santiago frustrated, while Brittany just kept taking pictures, loving their 'adventure'. Finally, Santiago ignored Brittany's 'No smartphone Rule' and got his iPhone to look up the directions. She wanted their weekend to be an adventure and not be lead through the city by an App. She caved when she felt her stomach rumble and Santiago pouted…

A waiter quickly welcomed them and led them to their table. When he pulled a chair back for Brittany, Santiago squinted, immediately feeling possessive. He clenched his jaw and towered over the poor guy, making Brittany blush from embarrassment. "San, baby, he was just being helpful.."

Santiago glared at the waiter, "I got it." The waiter swallowed and backed off, getting their menu's. Santiago relaxed and let Brittany sit, before sitting down himself. When the waiter came back, he offered them their menu's and quickly wrote down their drinks.

"Did you really have to scare him off?" Brittany looked over her shoulder and saw the guy scurry back. Santiago followed her look and shrugged. "What? He saw you're with me, he didn't have to do that.. Besides, why's he afraid of a high school kid?" Santiago grinned, knowing fully well he didn't look like a 'high school kid', with his height and build. And with the dark jeans, white dress shirt and casual blazer, he could easily pass for twenty-two. Brittany shook her head, but secretly loved his cockiness.

When the waiter came with their drinks and to ask for their orders, Santiago decided to be civil and took the liberty to order for Brittany and himself. Brittany smiled widely, when he ordered her steak just the way she liked it and loved him, for knowing her so well. She reached for his hand and linked their fingers together. The couple quickly fell into an easy conversation, mostly about their ideas of the city and their thoughts about the possible apartments. They shared a nice dinner and a few kisses, most of them from Santiago, especially when he felt like the waiters were checking his girl out.

* * *

"Thank you!" Brittany almost squealed when the waiter placed their chocolate fudge pie was placed in front of them. Santiago laughed at her reaction at chocolate, but had to admit, the pie looked pretty damn good… He loved Brittany's eyes more, though, especially when she looked up at him, smiling widely. She held out the fork in front of his mouth, "first bite is for you."

Santiago grinned, "So I can let you know if it sucks or not?" Brittany fake-gasped and smiled. "No, the honor is just all yours." Santiago gave her a crooked smile, before wrapping his lips around the fork, tasting the delicious chocolate fudge. He moaned and closed his eyes, making Brittany giggle. When he opened his eyes again, he was faced with the most beautiful blue eyes, sparkling, full of love and adoration and he smiled. Suddenly the little box in his pocket was burning a way through his pants and he dropped his hand to his lap.

He carried the box around with him for a few days, doubting when to give it to her. It was part of her birthday gift, but he wanted the moment to be special. He wanted to give it to her in the plane, but he forgot to take it out of his jacket. Suddenly Santiago's mouth went dry. He tried to ignore it, this wasn't _that_ big of a deal… It was something they knew was coming, he didn't need to be nervous, this was Brittany, _his_ Brittany…

"Are you okay baby?"

Santiago looked up and blinked. Brittany looked at him with a frown. "I was talking to you, but you totally zoned out.. You look a little flushed, what's going on?" She sounded worried, making Santiago feel bad. He quickly got up a bit. "I'm fine, honey!" He smiled assuring. "I just.. I got you this present.."

Brittany shot up a bit, her eyes widening. "Oeh I love gifties! What did you get me, Sanny?" Santiago laughed at Brittany's childish behavior. He swallowed again, before pulling the box out of his pocket and placed it before Brittany.

Santiago smiled when he noticed Brittany's smile morph into a shocked expression. "San.. What.." Brittany's eyes widened when she saw the little red jewelry box sitting in front of her. She frowned, not knowing what this meant. Part of her knew it wasn't a engagement ring, but a larger part, actually whished it _was_…

Santiago smile faltered when he noticed the frown on Brittany's face. He rubbed his face and pulled on his hair, hating himself for dropping this on her like that. Quickly he snatched up the box. "Just.. I don't know.. I'm sorry, it isn't like.. An engagement ring.. I just.. Your birthday.. I wanted to do something nice.." He started to ramble and Brittany had trouble following him.

"Honey, wait.. Wait! It's okay.." Brittany blushed. "I will love it, whatever it is.." She was getting curious, it wasn't an engagement ring, so maybe it would just contain a pair of earrings? She actually saw a nice pair the other day…

"You're dying to find out what's in it, aren't you?"

Santiago's question pulled Brittany out of her thoughts and she grinned shyly. "Maybe.." She mumbled. "So.. My gift?" She continued, looked from his face to the box in his hand. Santiago cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes, well.. See.. Do you remember the Christmas present I got you when we were twelve?"

Brittany jaw fell. Of course she could remember it. Santiago had done lawn work for months to earn money for a ring he saw. It was a simple, silver band and he had their names engraved in it. It wasn't very special or expensive, but for two twelve year olds, it felt like a wedding ring. She wore it all the time, until she broke her fingers at a Cheerio practice and the ring had to be cut off her finger. She had cried for days, feeling guilty about the ring, but Santiago comforted her and promised her, he would replace it one day, but it would be a special ring.

"Yes! Yes of course I remember…" Brittany rushed, her eyes now focused on Santiago's face.

Santiago smiled, thinking back about Brittany's tears about the broken ring. Since then, he always knew he would replace it by a ring, that would mean something, for the world to see, but for a long time he didn't find the right ring nor the time or place… But when Brittany fought with her parents and she lived with him for a couple of days, he knew he wanted to get her a ring and he knew exactly which one.

Brittany gasped when Santiago opened the little box, revealing a pink-golden ring, with a little stone on it. He slowly got it out of the box and held his hand out, waiting for Brittany to place hers in it. She swallowed and already choked up. Her hand shook a little, but she quickly placed it in Santiago's warm hand. He smiled at her and kissed her knuckles.

"I promised you, I would replace your ring.. With one with more meaning, for everybody to see. This ring, is a promise ring. I promise to love you, take care of you and be with you. And one day, another ring will be joining this one, I hope.." He murmured, as he gently put the ring on her finger. "Happy birthday, baby." Brittany quickly leaned in, cupped his face and pressed her mouth on his. She kept kissing his lips, whispering her thanks over and over. When she pulled back, she held her hand up, to look at the ring. Tears filled her eyes and she blinked to get them away.

Almost a year ago, she fell in love with the ring. When they were walking through town, looking for a birthday present for her grandmother, the couple stumbled upon an antique shop and Brittany insisted they went in. They didn't find anything for her grandmother, but when Brittany went over the jewelry, she fell in love with the pink-golden band. The store-owner noticed her reaction to it and took it out for her. He told them the ring was over 100 years old, all the way from Russia, where pink-gold was very popular in the 19th century. Allegedly, the ring belonged to a Russian ballet dancer once. The young girl was very successful, but chose love over dance, in the end. That ring was her wedding band and she wore it, until the day she died.

Although Brittany and Santiago doubted to details of the story, they both loved the ring. Santiago had wanted to buy it then and there, but unfortunately, it didn't quite fit into his budget…

"Baby!" Brittany whispered astonished. "This is way too expensive! How did you.." Tears were now rolling down her cheeks. She had seen the price tag, she knew neither of them could afford a ring like this. So how did Santiago pay for it? She knew his allowance was very generous, but still..

Santiago simply shrugged. "I've worked for it." He gently wiped Brittany's tears away and kissed her forehead. When he noticed her frown, he sighed. "Ever since I saw you falling in love with the ring, I knew I had to save up. Maybe I couldn't get you this one, but I knew that the kind of ring I wanted to get you, would cost me. And I don't mind!" He rushed. "So, I started to tutor a bit. When you had your dance classes, I would tutor Spanish. Every dollar I made, I put away. After the fight with your parents, I knew for sure I wanted to get you a ring, so, I counted the money and prayed to God the ring would still be at the antique store.. When I entered the store, the old guy recognized me and when I went for the jewelry, he immediately took the ring out."

Santiago smiled proudly at Brittany. "He knew what I came for and told me he was actually glad he still had it for me.." He mumbled. Brittany leaned in again, peppering his face with kisses. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, I love it and I love you, San!" She whispered. Santiago grinned and hold her hand tightly. "I'm glad you love it.. I love you, baby."

After a few more tears and the rest of their dessert, Santiago paid for dinner and the two were on their way back, this time immediately helped by their iPhones… Brittany held her arm around Santiago's waist, while his arm was draped across her shoulders. "Look at us, Sanny! Do you think we look like we actually live here?" Brittany's smile was blinding, she felt giddy, walking around with her love, in such an amazing city. "Of course, Britt, we belong here!" Santiago grinned and pressed a kiss on Brittany's head.

Brittany stopped him for a minute and hugged him closer, pressing her lips against his cheek. "I love you, baby, can't wait to get back to our room and try out that Jacuzzi.." She whispered, before pulling him along again. Santiago laughed and dropped his arm down to her waist. He held his hand on her lower back, occasionally dropping it to squeeze her ass. Brittany shrieked and grabbed his hand, only to hold it tight.

* * *

The sun had almost set, when the couple reached their hotel. They quickly got in the waiting elevator and pressed the button for their floor. As soon as the door closed, Santiago pushed Brittany against the wall, pressing his body against hers. Brittany gasped and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. He eagerly pressed his mouth against hers, biting on her lower lip. Brittany parted her lips and welcomed his tongue with hers. She licked along the roof of his mouth, earning a low moan from Santiago. She grinned, pressing her waist closer against him. All too soon, they've reached their floor and reluctantly, Santiago let go of her. He didn't let go of her hand and rushed them out to their room.

Brittany giggled, Santiago was _very_ eager and she knew he was turned on. While he fumbled with the key-card, she stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle. Her hands on his stomach, slowly trailing down. Santiago gasped and dropped the card. He let out a quiet curse, making Brittany giggle. He quickly closed his eyes; Brittany's giggles went straight to his dick and though he was absolutely turned on… He didn't want this night to go by _too_ quick. Brittany quickly got the card and pushed Santiago aside. She opened the door with ease, laughing at Santiago's frustrated scowl. She grabbed his hand and pulled him in, not breaking the eye contact.

"So.. I already figured we would end up in the Jacuzzi, so I already took the liberty to turn it on, before we went to the restaurant.." She chuckled, quickly throwing her jacket of. Santiago nodded and kicked his shoes off. His jacket followed Brittany's on the floor and he closed the distance between them. Santiago pulled Brittany into his arms and pressed his lips against her mouth. His poked his tongue out and licked at her lips, asking for entrance. He started with his hands on her waist, but as soon as he felt her mouth, he grabbed her ass, pulling her closer against him. Brittany let out a quiet moan, parting her lips. She gasped when she felt his tongue glide around hers and she could feel her panty's getting wetter.

Santiago hands trailed to the front and he quickly unbuttoned her jeans and started to tug them down. Brittany kicked her pumps off and shimmied out of her jeans, trying not to break their kiss. Her hands fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, until he got too frustrated and pulled it over his head. Brittany grinned happily and held her hands on his upper arms, kissing his chest. She loved his muscles and toned chest…

Brittany's hands trailed down, caressing his chest, dragging her fingernails across his stomach. She loved the way his muscles twitched under her touch and she quickly made work of his jeans, unbuttoning it and pulling it down. Santiago placed his hand in Brittany's neck and dragged her closer, roughly pressing his mouth against hers. Brittany moaned against his lips, she could feel her thong stick against her wet folds and she desperately needed to feel him; his fingers, tongue, dick… Anything.

Santiago pulled her top over her head, while Brittany unclasped her bra. Soon, their clothes were all over the floor and Santiago pushed Brittany to the king size bed. She could feel the bed against the back over her leg and with a gentle push, she fell on her back. Santiago hovered over her, admiring his view. Brittany's chest fell and rose with every breath she took. She blushed, knowing how exposed she was, lying in front of him, her legs a little bit spread, her thong drenched and her cheeks pink as her hard nipples.

"Like what you see, baby?" She whispered. Brittany dragged her hand through her hair, pulling it back, showing off more skin. She smirked when she heard Santiago groan and scooted up the bed, until her head rested on the pillows. Santiago wasted no time and quickly took his boxers off, before lying down on top of her.

Brittany moaned when she felt his hardened member against her thigh. She arched her back, whispering his name. Santiago kissed her neck, sucking on her pulse point. "God, baby, I love your body.." he whispered, his hands dragging across her breasts and stomach. Brittany arched her back even more, eager to feel his hands on her. Santiago grinned and kissed her collarbone, still caressing her lower abdomen. Brittany began to feel frustrated, she could feel her pussy throb and she needed some friction, some relief…

She pushed her hips up, gasping when she felt his thigh against her core. Santiago groaned, he could feel how wet Brittany was, even with her thong on. He quickly yanked the little piece of fabric down and off of her legs, licking his lips when he saw her glistening cunt. Brittany panted a little, loving the hungry look on Santiago's face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Their mouths were almost touching and they could feel each other's breath on their lips.

Santiago was leaning over her, his hand beside her head, supporting him. He held his free hand on her thigh, slowly inching it up, until his fingers reached her groin. Brittany moaned his name and pressed her lips against his, immediately poking her tongue out, to lick his lips. Santiago eagerly opened his mouth and their kiss turned sloppy.

His hand pushed her legs further apart and he let his fingers run through her wet folds. Brittany let out a shriek, feeling his fingers rub her swollen clit. He swallowed her moans and rubbed her clit a bit harder. Without warning he entered her with two fingers and groaned when he felt how wet and tight she was. Santiago could feel his cock twitch by the idea of entering her warm pussy with his dick. He quickly started to thrust his fingers in and out of her pussy, making Brittany gasp for air.

Santiago smirked, knowing what an effect he had on her body. He quickly kissed his way down, placing slopping, wet kisses on her breasts, licking and sucking on her nipples. His tongue trailed his way down her stomach, until he reached the thin line of hair, which lead him to her swollen nub. Santiago curled his fingers, knowing he would hit her g-spot, while he wrapped his lips around her throbbing clit. He started to suck gently, never diminishing his thrusting.

It didn't take long for Brittany to buck her hips up, her moaning became louder, when Santiago increased the pressure on her clit. His tongue continued to play with her swollen nub, while his free hand found her breasts. Santiago looked up, loving the view. Brittany had her back arched, pressing her breasts up. Her hard, pink nipples stood out and he noticed the same pink on her cheeks. He heard her gasp and curse and her moans turned wanton.

"Don't stop.. I'm almost.. Ung…" Santiago grinned against her pussy, his chin wet by her juices, his fingers deep inside her core. He could feel her walls clench around his fingers and a thin layer of sweat, coated her toned body. "Santiago… Please.. I need you to lick me…" Brittany begged, she let her hands run through his hair, pushing his face against her pussy. Santiago felt her thighs against his ears and he loved being surrounded by her. He quickly pressed his flat tongue against her throbbing clit, before letting the tip play with her swollen nub.

It didn't take long, before Brittany felt the familiar tightening in her belly. She bucked her hips up even more and when Santiago pinched her nipple, it pushed her over the edge. Brittany screamed out his name and quickly bit her own hand, stifling her moaning, when she came undone on his fingers and tongue. Santiago slowly pulled his fingers back and licked along her slit, before kissing his way up.

Brittany was breathing heavily, her eyes closed, with her hair sprawled out over her pillow. "You… Are.. Too good.. at this.." She panted, opening one eye to look at Santiago. He smirked and started to kiss her neck. Brittany grabbed his hand and brought it to her mouth, licking his fingers clean. She turned her head, so she could face him and pressed her lips against his.

Santiago groaned and rubbed his rock hard dick against her thigh. Brittany locked her eyes with his, enjoying the feeling of his cock against her. She let her hand slip between them and wrapped it around him. She slowly started to pump him, her eyes never leaving his. She loved the look on his face, a look of pleasure when he felt her fingers trail his head.

"I need you in me.." She whispered and Santiago's eyes widened. He quickly nodded and pushed himself up a bit. Brittany shook her head, "No baby, just lay down.." She bit her lip and smiled shyly. Santiago couldn't help but grin and he leaned in for a kiss. "You liked it on top, baby?" He dropped himself on his back, pulling Brittany on him. She quickly straddled him and blushed.

"I loved it.." She whispered and placed her hands on his chest. She lifted her hips up and grabbed his dick with one hand, to guide him to her entrance. Santiago moaned when he could feel the heat of her core against his dick and couldn't help himself and bucked his hips up. Brittany moaned when she felt the head of his dick, nudge her clit. She moved her hips a bit and groaned when she felt him sliding in between her wet folds. Santiago held his hands on her thighs and held his breath. He was so turned on from foreplay and teasing, he was afraid to shoot his load too soon.

Brittany kept lowering herself, until she felt his dick enter her. Her head dropped back and she closed her eyes. She could feel the head of his cock slide deeper in her wet cunt, his shaft between her folds… Santiago couldn't take his eyes off of her, Brittany looked like she was in ecstasy, lowering herself, until his dick completely disappeared in her tight pussy. He groaned, feeling her clenching walls around his dick, already squeezing him.

"You feel so good, baby.." He whispered. Brittany nodded slowly, loving the way his cock stretched her. He filled her up _so_ good… Santiago's trailed up and down her hips and thighs, caressing the skin. After a minute to adjust, Brittany started to move. She rolled her hips against him, slowly moving up and down, taking him in deeper. She kept one hand on his chest, while the other went to her hair, to keep it out of her face. Brittany still had her eyes closed, she started to increase the pace of her movements, clenching her walls around him.

Santiago groaned and placed his hands on her breasts, massaging them gently, his thumbs rubbing her nipples. Brittany moaned out his name and opened her eyes, to look at him. Santiago looked down, every time Brittany would come up, he could see his dick glisten by their juices, her wet folds around his shaft… When he looked up, his eyes met a loving gaze. Brittany sucked her lower lip in her mouth and leaned forward, placing her hands on both sides of his head.

Santiago immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body flush against his. Brittany moaned at the new angle, but love feeling wrapped up in his arms. She lowered herself even more, holding her hands around his face, her lips against his. Santiago moved his body a bit, placing his feet flat against the bed, so he could lift his hips up. With slow movements, he started to thrust into her, his hands on her lower back.

Brittany moaned against his mouth, whispering words of love. She closed her eyes again, enjoying his dick sliding deeper inside her core. She dropped herself against his chest, rubbing her hard nipples against his skin. The room was filled with their moans and the slapping sound of their body's. Santiago groaned, his movements became a bit rougher, with less control. He moaned her name, his nails digging into her skin. Brittany kissed his neck and started to suck on his pulse point. "Come for me, baby.. I need to feel you come inside me.." She whispered, before biting his earlobe.

Santiago let out a grunt and his hips bucked up. He was out of breath and moaned loudly when he felt Brittany squeezing him with her pussy. His cock twitched deep inside her and with a groan, he spilled his seed in her wet cunt. He kept thrusting up, until his body gave out. Brittany held on to him, pressing her body close to him, loving how close they were. Santiago kept his arms around her, stroking her back, still panting.

Brittany lovingly stroked his hair and kissed his jawline. "That was amazing.." Santiago nodded, still breathing heavily. Brittany grinned, "Are you already spent, honey?" She caressed his cheeks and pressed a kiss on his forehead. "Damn woman, you've got no idea what you do to me, do you?" Santiago opened one eye to peek up and laughed. Brittany pushed herself up a bit, her hair falling around her face, onto his. She giggled and tried to pull her hair back. Santiago grinned, "It's okay, honey, you know I love your hair.." Brittany blushed and leaned in to place a kiss on his lips, which Santiago immediately deepened.

Finally, Brittany had to pull back for air and she looked at him. "Let's go check out that Jacuzzi, baby.." She whispered.

* * *

**AN: I'm baahaaack. What do you guys think? And although I have a few ideas for the sequel, I want to know what you would like to see in it! Let me know, I loooove reviews! **


	18. Chapter 18

**CH18.**

* * *

Brittany hummed contently, playing with Santiago's fingers. She had her head rested against his chest and loved the warm water and bubbles around her. Santiago placed slow kisses on her neck and bit softly on her earlobe. They had shared a shower, before turning to the Jacuzzi and both of them were getting sleepy.

"I think we need one of these in our apartment.." Santiago mumbled. Brittany giggled and pulled Santiago's arms tighter around her body. "I don't think that's a good idea, babe.. I'm afraid we won't make it to any classes, if we had a Jacuzzi at home.." Santiago laughed and caressed her stomach. "Well, I do hope we have a decent bathtub." Brittany nodded. "That would be great! Do you know what your mom asked for?"

Santiago shrugged, "I don't know, I know she had a few 'demands', but I'm sure what they were.. All I know for sure, that the apartments are central, right in the middle of our schools." He hugged her tighter and rested his chin on her shoulder. Brittany smiled and turned her head, placing a loving kiss on his cheek. "Well, I guess we will have to wait and see.. The lady's going to meet us at noon, right?" Santiago nodded, "Yeah, I thought we could have a brunch at that coffee place we saw, before meeting Mrs. Holliday.

Holly Holliday was a well-known real estate agent and the first one who came to mind, when Mrs. Lopez agreed to rent an apartment for Santiago and Brittany. She and Santiago discussed the apartment and she emailed their preference to Mrs. Holliday. She had selected a few apartments, which met their expectations, so Santiago and Brittany could choose their new home.

Brittany pulled Santiago's hand up and kissed his knuckles. "Sounds great, baby." She slowly turned around in his embrace and leaned in, capturing his lips with hers. Santiago deepened the kiss and hummed against her mouth, wrapping his arms around her waist. Before the kiss became too heated, Brittany pulled back, her forehead resting against his. "Let's dry off and go to bed, long day tomorrow.." She whispered.

* * *

"Oh my god, San! We have to take the apartment closest to this place, I love it!" Brittany moaned when she took another bite from her chocolate croissant. Santiago looked at her and laughed, "It's ridiculous how skinny you are, seeing how much you eat." He grinned. Brittany shrugged and answered with her mouth full. "What can I say? I like to eat.. But also work out a _lot_." She winked at him and Santiago shook his head. "Yeah, I'm sure that was supposed to be sexy…" Brittany playfully swatted at him and took another bite.

Santiago leaned back in his seat and watched Brittany enjoy her meal. It took her some time to notice him watching, but when she did, she stopped eating and glared at him. "Whaaat…" She stretched. Santiago shook his head smiling, "Nothing dear, I just _love_ watching you enjoy stuff.." He grinned and took a sip of his coffee. Brittany grinned, "Yeah I know you like to watch.." She smiled innocently and looked at his coffee. "Don't you need to eat something? It's going to be a long day and we're not stopping at every MacDonald!" She warned. Santiago shrugged, "You know I don't like to eat in the morning, it's okay though."

Brittany squinted and forked a piece of fruit and held it in front of Santiago's face. "Please eat, some." Santiago rolled his eyes and huffed. "Honey, I'm not hungry." Brittany frowned, earning a deep sigh from Santiago, who, reluctantly, opened his mouth. Brittany smirked and fed him the piece of fruit. "Not bad, is it?" Santiago rolled his eyes again, but did pick up his fork, to steal some more pieces of Brittany's plate. He gave her a wink and pulled out his iPhone, to look up the directions to the first apartment. From there, Mrs. Holliday was taking them to the others.

Brittany checked her watch, "Time to go already, babe?" Santiago nodded, "Yeah, it's a 10 minute walk." He leaned over the table and pressed a kiss on her lips. "Mmm, fruity." He winked and got up to pay for their food. When he came back, Brittany was already standing with her jacket on. She held out her hand and smiled, "You do know, you don't have to pay for everything all the time, right?" Santiago grabbed her hand and shrugged. "Yeah, but I like it." He smiled at her and pulled her with him, making their way to apartment one.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach the correct street. It was a busy street, like the rest of the city, but it looked save and clean. Brittany squeezed Santiago's hand and he looked down at her. "You nervous, honey?" Brittany nodded, "Yeah, it's all becoming so real now, you know?" She smiled. Santiago agreed, "I know babe, I'm nervous too." He winked at her and pulled his phone out, to call Mrs. Holliday.

When the couple came closer to the address, he heard a phone ring and a tall, blonde woman was about to answer it, when Santiago decided to just try; "Mrs. Holliday?" The woman looked up from her ringing phone and Santiago quickly hung up. "Yeah that was me calling." He smiled and stuck his hand out. "Santiago Lopez and this is my girlfriend, Brittany." Mrs. Holliday shook his head and smiled at the couple, "Well hello youngers! Please, call me Holly!" She let go of Santiago's hand and shook Brittany's. "Nice to meet you, kids. And might I say, you two make a lovely couple."

Brittany blushed. "Thank you, Mrs. Ho… Holly." Holly laughed. "Well, let's go! I'm sure you guys are anxious to see what I've picked out for you." The couple nodded enthusiastic and Santiago wrapped his arm around Brittany's waist. "Let's go!" Holly laughed at his excitement and led them inside the building.

They got on the elevator and went to the eleventh floor. "Okay kids, I would like for you to keep an open mind! This is the smallest apartment of the bunch, but it's the most central." Holly opened the front door for them and the couple got in. It had a small living room, with a kitchenette. A small hallway led to the bedroom, which actually was pretty decent sized. "There is one bathroom and it's attached to the bedroom. Like I said, it's small, but you can think of it as cozy?" Holly winked and showed them the view from the living room.

Brittany walked to the bedroom, to check out the bathroom. "Is there a shared laundry facility?" Santiago questioned. Holly nodded and explained about the Laundromats downstairs. Santiago's face fell a bit. He knew their new home wasn't going to be a mansion and he was actually okay, with sharing a tiny apartment with Brittany. But this apartment felt really small…

When Brittany returned to the living room, she smiled politely and stood next to Santiago. She hadn't said anything and Santiago suspected she thought the apartment was too small too. Holly looked from Santiago to Brittany and smiled. "All right people, let's go! I thought this apartment would be a little bit _too_ cozy for you kids, but I had to see your reactions! Now I know we can skip two other apartments and I can take you to a couple of beauty's!" Holly winked and her bubbly appearance made the couple relax. Santiago grabbed Brittany's hand firmly in his and looked at Holly. "By all means, show us the way, ma'am!"

* * *

When they were on their way to the fourth apartment, Santiago got a little grumpy. He was disappointed that they already saw three apartments and all three were a bust. Too small, too dirty and the other just.. Felt wrong. Besides that, he was getting hungry, but he didn't want to admit it, knowing Brittany would lecture him about not eating that morning.

Holly looked at Brittany, "What is wrong with your man?" She whispered. Brittany looked over her shoulder, Santiago was walking a little behind them, sulking and muttering to himself. Brittany giggled. "Well, my guess is, that he's hungry, he only ate a few pieces of fruit this morning. I told him to eat, but he can be a bit stubborn…" Holly laughed, "Well, good thing there's a MacDonald near the next apartment!" Brittany smiled, "Okay, great!"

She turned around and faced a moping Santiago. "Honey, I really want a milkshake, can you run down to that MacDonald's for me?" Santiago looked up with a smile. "Absolutely, babe! Your usual?" He immediately quickened his pace when he noticed the large, yellow M. Brittany laughed and nodded and Santiago told them he would be right back. He sprinted down the street, leaving a laughing Brittany and an astonished Holly.

Brittany looked at her, "He would never admit it to me, but I want him to eat.. So, this works out fine. He likes doing things for me and right now, he's stuffing his mouth with a burger and then he's going to tell me the line was long." Holly laughed at Brittany's explanation and the two women waited for Santiago to return. After a few minutes, he came running back, clearly more happy. He handed Brittany a large milkshake and smiled at her. "Sorry babe, the line was really long.." He shrugged and turned to Holly. "Where to, ma'am?"

Holly and Brittany burst out laughing, making Santiago confused. He looked between the two women, "What? What is it?" He frowned and shoved his hands in his pocket. Brittany shook her head, "Nothing baby." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss on his nose. "Where to, Holly?" Brittany turned back to Holly and smiled.

* * *

"Well, my dear children. I do believe, our winner is here…"

Holly led them to a small building, which stood out in the big city. The building seemed kind of old, making Santiago fall in love with it immediately. He squeezed Brittany's hand and looked at her. She had a big smile on her face and he noticed her a twinkle in her eyes. Santiago smiled, this already felt good; the neighborhood looked good and the building was a little bit closer to Juilliard, than Colombia.

"Oh my god.." Brittany gasped when they entered a large loft. It had high ceilings, large windows and beautiful hardwood floors. The room was spacious and had a stairs in the back, leading to an open bedroom. Santiago stood there with his mouth open, he was floored! This place looked great, it had a cozy seating area, a large open kitchen and one door to the bathroom. "There's also room for a washing machine and dryer there, Santiago." Holly winked at him and let the young couple check out the loft.

Brittany looked out the large windows, imagining a little seat in the windowsill, so she could maybe do her homework there. The loft was painted in warm cream white, while the floor was deep brown. The furniture was simple, but in good shape. All this place needed, was a little love and a personal touch and Brittany was dying to love this place… She already pictured a large dining table in the room, spending Christmas here, with their families. Brittany felt giddy and skipped over to Santiago, who was standing in the kitchen area.

He loved this place, the kitchen was modern and homey and had lots of space. The place just looked together, it looked like it was made for them. When he noticed Brittany making her way over, wearing a big smile, he knew this would become their new home.

"Holly, where do we sign?"

* * *

"Congratulations again, kids! It was good meeting you, I actually had an blast!" Holly winked, while she gathered her stuff. She agreed to go out for a few drinks with the couple, to celebrate their new home. "I have to go now, but I will see you in a few weeks for the keys!" Once they said there goodbye's, she left Santiago and Brittany alone, both of them wearing big smiles.

They immediately called their parents and forwarded a couple of pictures of the loft. Brittany had uploaded a few shots on to Facebook, earning a call from Rachel right away. Turned out, her fathers rented her and Kurt a loft close by. Brittany spend a good ten minutes squealing on the phone, while Santiago talked to Puck, about needing a 60" TV. That snapped Brittany out of her squealing and she quickly ended her conversation, to interfere with Santiago's call. "We are _not_ getting humongous television, Santiago Lopez!"

Santiago and Puck started to laugh and Puck told him to win this argument for men all around the world. Santiago hung up and faced Brittany again. "We'll see about that, honey.." He winked and stood up, "Come on, we need to get something to eat and I'm guessing you would like to check out the dance club we passed today?" Brittany looked up surprised and nodded quickly. "Oh we're gonna order room service! I've always wanted to that…" Santiago laughed and quickly agreed. He helped her into her jacket and the two made their way back to their hotel.

"This club is amazing, San! I can't wait to tell Rachel and Kurt about this place!" The two walked into a crowded, modern club. There was loud music and a good vibe. Earlier they shared a nice meal, which they ate on the bed and finished, of course, with lots of chocolate ice-cream. Afterwards, Brittany took her time getting ready, but the results were worth it.

She wore a tight black mini dress, showing just enough cleavage to be very hot, without being too trashy. With her honeyblond hair, flowing over her shoulders, wearing smokey eye makeup, she looked more like twenty-three instead of eighteen. Santiago's jaw had dropped to the floor and he had trouble keeping his hands to himself…

Santiago held his arm protectively around Brittany's waist, knowing fully well, guys would check her out. Brittany was already swaying her hips to the beat of the music. "I love this song! Come on, baby." Before Santiago knew it, Brittany dragged him to the dance floor, moving her body close to his. She had her arms around his neck, looking him in the eye. "You never told me what you think about my dress.." She pouted.

Santiago snorted, "Baby, I almost drooled and I'm pretty sure I was dry-humping you…" Brittany laughed, her fingers playing with the little hairs in his neck. "So you like the dress?" She bit her lip and looked up innocently. Santiago groaned and pulled her closer, leaning in a bit. He held his lips against hers. "I love it." Brittany smiled and captured his lips with hers.

After almost an hour of nonstop dancing, Santiago was getting thirsty. He knew Brittany forgot about everyone and everything when she was dancing, but he was a bit out of his element. "Baby, do you want a drink?" He yelled in her ear. Brittany shook her head, "You go, I'll be right with you, I love this song!" Santiago laughed, she loved almost every song, when it came to dancing. "Okay, just stay here okay?" Brittany smiled, "Don't worry, babe, it's a safe club." She winked and Santiago kissed her lips, before walking over to the bar.

With his fake-ID – thank you Puck, he ordered a beer and a bottle of water. He sat down on the barstool for a moment, taking a few sip of his beer. He sat back for a moment, watching his girl dance. When he reached for his beer, without looking, his hand touched someone. "Oh, sorry!" He quickly turned around to apologize and was shocked when he saw a tall blonde before him. She smiled at him "No problem, man!" Santiago looked from the blonde, to Brittany on the dance floor and his jaw dropped.

The tall woman next to him, couldn't be much older than 25. She had honeyblond hair and sparkling blue eyes, which looked oddly familiar. Even the cat-eyes were the same! "Are you okay?" The blonde looked at him with concern in her eyes. "You just touched my hand, it's no big deal, right?"

Santiago looked back over to the dance floor and saw Brittany stopped dancing. She squinted her eyes and looked angry. Santiago frowned and then noticed the blondes hand on his arm. He quickly snapped out of it, "Yeah, wow, sorry, I was just kinda lost there! Sorry." He smiled at the blonde and stood up.

"What's going on here?" A large guy stood behind the blonde, "Heather, you okay?" The blonde turned around, "Oh yeah, no problems here, honey." She turned back to Santiago. "I think your girlfriend is waiting for you! Come on Naythan." She pulled the guy with her and left Santiago, still in shock. _Who the hell.._

".. Was _that_?"

Santiago looked up and his brown eyes met Brittany's furious looking blue ones. "Who was she?" She asked, her voice clipped. She looked at the direction the blonde had disappeared to. "Nobody, just.. I.. What the hell.." Santiago sat back down on his stool and shook his head. Brittany frowned and came to stand in between his legs. "San, you're scaring me, what is it? Who was that woman?"

"Britt, you didn't notice?"

"Notice what? You flirting with a pretty blonde?" She scoffed. Santiago looked up surprised.

"Britt! Honey, she looked like she could be your sister or something!"

Brittany raised an eyebrow and looked around. She saw the woman leave with a guy right behind her. She was tall – just like her. Her hair was long, wavy and very honeyblond… She shook her head, "Okay, yeah, maybe I can see the resemblance a bit, but come on, there are more dogs named Buddy."

Santiago frowned. "Yeah, I guess you're right.. But babe, I swear, it was like I was looking at you, but just.. A 24 year old you. But I didn't flirt or something! I was just shocked, I guess.."

"Yeah right, like I have a sister.. You must be tired or something, Sanny." Brittany laughed and pressed a kiss on his lips.

* * *

**AN: Thumtumtuuum… Don't worry, Heather and Naythan will be back! **

**And about a sequel; there **_**will**_** be drama. **


	19. Chapter 19

**CH19.**

* * *

Santiago clenched his jaw. "Brittany, don't do this." He looked up at, his eyes pleading. "Don't do this, please?"

Brittany squinted. "Why shouldn't I? Why do you deserve mercy?" She groaned when she noticed his pout. "Don't do the pouting-thing! It won't save you, Santiago Lopez!"

Santiago gave her a smirk and gave her his best puppy-dog-eyes. He kept pouting and got a little bit closer. "Baby.. I love you so, so much.." He slowly stood up from the bed and made his way over to Brittany, walking very slowly.

"Stop right there, Lopez!" She mumbled, now distracted by his naked chest. Santiago grinned and knew his sweats would lower, with every step he took. Normally he would lift them up, but for this occasion, he let them hang low.

"Have I told you, how incredibly beautiful and sexy you are, baby?"

Brittany closed her eyes, trying not to think about his practically naked body in front of her. She could feel him closing in on her and Brittany got goose bumps all over. Santiago gently placed his hand on her wrist and closed the distance between their body's. Brittany gasped when she felt his lips in her neck and her breathing picked up.

Santiago smirked and pulled the cup of ice-cubes out of her hand. He bit her earlobe. "Got you now, dear."

Before Brittany could realize what was happening, Santiago pulled at her tank-top at the back and threw the cup in her top, making Brittany squeal at the top of her longs. Santiago laughed loudly and quickly backed up, looking at Brittany jump up and down. She desperately tried to remove the ice and quickly pulled the top off, making the show _extra_ interesting for Santiago.

He sat down on the bed, still laughing, watching Brittany squeal and jump, in nothing but his boxers. Santiago grinned and bit his lip, letting his eyes run up and down her body. "Santiago!" Brittany yelled, finally slowing down. She scowled at him and held her arms in front of her chest. "You're mean!" She pouted.

Santiago laughed again, "You threatened an innocent, showering man!" He looked at her, "Why are you hiding yourself, baby? Nothing I haven't seen before…" He wiggled his eyebrows, making Brittany blush. She kept her hands on her breasts and looked at Santiago. "So, you think you deserve to look at them? Even after you ambushed me.." Santiago quickly nodded and smiled widely.

Brittany rolled her eyes and made his way over to him. She stood between his legs, her hands still on her breasts. Santiago looked up at her and placed his hands on her waists. He had a pleading look in his eyes and carefully placed a kiss on her belly. Santiago smiled and hooked his fingers under the waistband of her shorts and slowly pulled them down. Brittany blushed and kicked the boxers off. She closed her eyes, letting Santiago have his way.

Santiago placed his hands on her wrists, pulling her hands down. He let out a quiet gasp, when her perky breasts were revealed, her pink nipples erect. He cupped her breasts, slowly massaging them, rolling her nipples between his fingers. Slowly, he turned her around, his hands on her waist again. Brittany's breathing picked up and she waited anxiously for his next move. Slowly, Santiago pulled Brittany on his lap, his hands immediately on her breasts. Brittany moaned when she felt his dick against her ass and she slowly grinded more into his crotch. Santiago let out a groan and kneaded her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her hard nipples.

Slowly he let one hand glide down her stomach, keeping the other around her breast. Santiago placed his lips on her spine, nipping softly, before licking at the spot. Brittany shivered and whispered his name, taking his hand in hers. She brought it to her mouth and licked his fingers, making them wet, before putting his hand back between her legs. Brittany closed her eyes and led his fingers through her folds, pressing them against her swollen nub.

Santiago moaned when he felt her wetness and groaned. He pressed his mouth against her neck and sucked hard, marking her. He rubbed over her clit, before sliding two fingers inside her tight pussy. Brittany let out a squeak and moved her hips against his hand. Santiago continued to nip and suck on her neck, moving his fingers in and out her slick pussy. Brittany moaned his name, her eyes still closed, rocking into his hand.

With his arm wrapped around her waist, Santiago pulled her closer. His chest hit her back and kissed her shoulder. He pushed his fingers in deeper and used his thumb to put pressure on her swollen nub. It didn't take long for Brittany's moaning to become louder. She dropped her head back on his shoulder, giving him more access to her neck. She grabbed his free hand and put it on her breast. "Touch me.. Please.." Brittany whispered.

Santiago kissed her neck and sucked on her pulse point. He mumbled her name, kissed her jawline, while his thumb rubbed harder over her clit. He kneaded her breasts and pulled gently on her nipple. "You look so hot like this, baby.. I love it when you let me play with your body.." He whispered. Brittany moaned and rocked her hips faster against his hand, feeling the familiar tightening in her belly. "San.. Don't stop.."

Brittany placed her hand on Santiago's in between her legs, pulling his fingers out her pussy and placing them on her clit. She used his hand to rub her throbbing clit and chanted his name, louder and louder. Santiago held back a groan, he could feel his cock twitch, but he needed to focus on Brittany…

"Let go, baby.." He mumbled, his fingers making sloppy circles over her clit, his other hand still massaging her breasts. Brittany nodded and moaned louder, her hips bucking up. Her muscles tensed up and she dug her nails in his hand, mumbling his name. Her body started to shake, she arched her back, her head resting on Santiago's shoulder. He rubbed his fingers faster over her swollen nub and groped her breasts, flicking his thumb against her nipples.

His mouth in her neck, one hand cupping her pussy and the other roughly massaging her breasts; all the sensations became too much and it sent Brittany flying over the edge. She screamed Santiago's name, her body jerking against his, when she felt the waves of pleasure run through her body. Santiago soften his movements and gently stroked her folds, while he held his arm securely around her waist, holding her close to him.

* * *

Brittany panted heavily, her eyes closed, head still resting on Santiago shoulder. She grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her throbbing pussy. "Too sensitive.." She mumbled. Santiago nodded and hugged her with both arms, still kissing her neck. He waited for her to get down from her high, still trying to ignore his hard dick, who was now screaming for release.

When Brittany's breathing evened out, she wiggled out of Santiago's arms, slowly dropping to her knees on the floor. Santiago bit his lip, although this was exactly what he hoped for, he didn't want her to feel obligated. "Baby.. " he mumbled. Brittany smiled up innocently and placed her hands on his thighs, sitting on her knees in between his legs. "Shht.. Just relax, honey. Let me repay the favor."

Santiago nodded and looked down at the blonde girl in front of him. Her hair was tousled and fell in waves over her shoulders and breasts. She had a blush on her cheeks and licked her lips. Brittany let her hands run over his thighs, slowly tugging his sweats down. Santiago quickly lifted his butt, helping Brittany get his pants off. His dick immediately sprung up, hitting his stomach. Pre-cum was already leaking down the head of his cock and Brittany moaned at the sight.

She quickly grabbed his dick and leaned forward, licking at the length of his dick before taking the top in her mouth. Santiago moaned and closed his eyes for a moment. Brittany let her tongue play with the head of his stiff member, wrapping her hand closer around the shaft. Slowly, she started to pump him, her mouth still on the tip and her eyes locked on Santiago's face.

He had his mouth slightly open and a small frown on his face. Brittany knew he was focused on holding back, exactly what she didn't want him to do… She let go of his dick with a pop, "San.. Look at me.." She whispered. Santiago's eyes flew open and he looked down. "What is it.." He husked, repressing a moan.

Brittany smirked, "I want you to watch me suck you off.." She poked her tongue out and licked the pre-cum of his dick. Santiago groaned and let his head drop back. His hand suddenly fisted Brittany's hair and his dark eyes locked with Brittany's blue ones. Brittany swallowed and quickly started to pump his dick, taking him in her mouth again. She rubbed the head of dick against her cheek, before sucking gently on it. Santiago's moaning spurred her on and she quickly bobbed her head up and down, taking his dick deeper in her mouth.

Santiago groaned and let out a loud moan when Brittany swallowed around his dick. He grunted and bucked his hips up. Santiago could feel his dick twitch and he knew he wouldn't last long. Brittany cupped his balls, massaging them, making Santiago's muscles tense. "Ow fuck Britt… Baby, this isn't going to be long.."

Brittany smirked and slowly pulled her head back. "Where do you want to finish, baby.." She whispered. She pumped him harder and looked up innocently. "My pussy or mouth?"

Before Santiago could form a complete sentence, he let out a deep groan and moaned her name, shooting his load on her breasts. "Oh shit.. Baby…" Santiago tried to apologize, his eyes stuck on her cum-covered chest. She was shocked at first, it felt weird, almost dirty, feeling his cum on her chest. But watching him come, his face contorted with pleasure, all his muscles flexed and pumped… Brittany couldn't help but be turned on. She quickly wrapped her lips around his dick and kept pumping him, swallowing his cum.

Santiago let go of Brittany's hair and dropped on his back. He was panting and kept mumbling an apology. Brittany let go of his softened member and reached behind her for her top, wiping her chest clean. She slowly stood up and straddled Santiago, who had placed his arms over his face, feeling embarrassed.

"I'm so, so sorry baby.. I didn't mean to.. Like that.." He mumbled. Brittany grinned and pulled his arms away. "Honey, do you hear me complaining?" She whispered. Santiago opened one eye to peek up at Brittany. She smiled at him and placed a kiss on his chest before climbing down the bed and pulling the comforter back.

"Come here, honey, it's been a long night, with a very happy ending.." She giggled. "I want you to spoon me." Brittany pouted, making Santiago laugh. The night had been a weird one, when they came back from the club, Santiago still in shock seeing a Brittany look-a-like, Brittany took a shower, while Santiago discovered the ice machine down the hall. He had surprised Brittany by throwing icecubes in the shower, laughing when he heard her yell.

He didn't think she would try and take revenge…

Santiago quickly crawled under the blankets and pulled Brittany in his arms, hugging her close to his body. He pulled the blankets over their body's and kissed her shoulder. "You sure you didn't mind?.." He asked in a small voice.

Brittany looked over her shoulder, "No.. But eh.. A warning next time would be nice."

"Next time?" He mumbled surprised. Brittany snuggled closer and closed her eyes. "Yeah well, never say never, right?" She yawned. Santiago grinned and pressed a kiss on her temple.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Honey, I know you don't want to talk about it.. But you really think it's just a coincidence? That there's a girl who looks _just_ like you?" Naythan Rivers unbuttoned his shirt and looked at his fiancée. "You're right! I _don't _want to talk about it."

Heather Morrison quickly walked to the bathroom. She and her husband to be, where on a little trip, to celebrate her new job, but her mood had been ruined. They went to a club, which was supposed to be one of the hippest dance clubs in the city. She was having a great time, until her fiancée started to stare at this young girl. At first, Heather wanted to be angry, but when she noticed the girl, her heart stopped beating.

Heather immediately noticed the resemblance between herself and the girl, it was like looking at a younger version of herself. And apparently they shared the same taste in men, seeing her boyfriend looked a lot like her fiancée. When Naythan noticed Heather watching the blonde girl, he looked at her, his face full concern. "You okay, hon? Do you think she could be like.. Your sister?"

Naythan and Heather had met a few years earlier, at a summer camp where they were both leaders. It was a camp for adopted kids, to meet other families with similar situations. Both Heather and Naythan had been adopted and went to the camps, but never met until they were in their late teens. Ever since, they have been inseparable.

Where Naythan knew nothing about his birthparents, Heather knew all about Frank and Susan, although she didn't had contact with them. All she knew, was their reason for them to give her up as a baby and where they lived. She also knew they had another child, but she didn't know if it was a boy or a girl, she didn't know if she had a little sister. But seeing the girl tonight…

Heather came back in the room, changed in some sleep-shorts and a t-shirt. "I don't know, okay Nay? I mean, I know there's a brother or sister walking around, but it might be a coincidence, who knows." She shrugged and got under the comforter. Naythan sighed and quickly undressed to his boxers, before slipping under the covers.

"Honey, I know it's tough on you, but I really think it's time for you to step out of your comfort zone and to contact them. I know you want to and you know what Dr. Martinez said.." Naythan pulled Heather into his arms. Dr. Martinez was Heather's psychologist. She has been seeing him, since she turned eighteen and learned all about her birthparents. At the time, she didn't want to know them, she was angry at them, for giving her up. In time, she learned to understand why they did what they did, but she never really dared to contact them.

The last few months, she started to have restless nights, ever since she agreed to marry Naythan. She wasn't scared of him and being married to him was a huge dream of her, but it brought back a lot of feelings and when Naythan and her started to talk about having baby's, she knew she had to contact her birthparents. Maybe to get to know them, maybe to close that book forever. She wasn't sure what she wanted, but Dr. Martinez agreed it was a good thing to do.

"I know.. " She sniffled. "She really looked like she could be my sister, didn't she?" Naythan smiled and kissed Heathers shoulder. "Yes honey, would you like a sister, hm?" He stroked her hair gently. Heather nodded, "Yes, absolutely, Greg and Vicky are great parents, I love mom and dad, but they never adopted anyone else, I've always dreamed about a brother or sister, especially a sister.." Heather's thought went back to the blonde girl. She looked pretty and sweet, she was bubbly and all laughs and an amazing dancer; another thing they had in common. Heather loved to dance and had just accepted a job as choreographer at a dance-school.

"I'm going to contact the Pierce-family as soon as we're home." She whispered. Naythan smiled against her shoulder. "That's my girl.." He whispered. "I'm proud of you."

* * *

**AN: Well, guys, what do you think? Just a lot of smut and a little more on Heather Morrison and Naythan Rivers! Yes, I changed their names. Although I know it's all just fiction, I really can't understand how people can write stuff about **_**actual**_** people. **

**Come on, guys, Hemo might be pregnant, be happy for the girl. It's her dream come true, right? And I've read some fics, about Heather and Taylor, with Taylor being the bad guy. And with bad I mean, domestic violence-bad. Why would you do that? He might be a good guy, you don't know him… Let them be, guys. If you're a real fan, you would be happy for HeMo. **

**And I for one, am dying to see what a HeMoJr. Is going to look like! :D **


	20. Chapter 20

**CH20.**

* * *

"Keep breathing, babe, we're almost home!" Brittany patted Santiago's hand and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "You're going to have to get used to this, San.."

Santiago sighed, he had his eyes closed and tried to relax. He feared he would never get used to flying and figured they could just fly their parents in… Brittany kept stroking his hand and arm, smiling at his pout.

She sat back and looked at their hands, she intertwined their fingers and looked at her ring. "I really, really love the ring, honey. And this weekend was amazing, thank you so much.." Brittany rested her head on Santiago's shoulder, who smiled widely. "Well, I had a great weekend too, baby. I can't believe we're going to live in New York.. Only a few weeks left." He pressed a kiss on her head.

Brittany smiled and relaxed, holding their hands in her lap. "Is your mom going to be picking us up?" Santiago nodded, "Yeah well I hope she is…" he chuckled. "Oh babe, when did you want to go grocery shopping for our party?" Brittany laughed, "We sound so domestic! Well, I was thinking Friday afternoon? We can buy everything in once.. How many people are attending the barbeque again?"

Santiago grinned, "I like being domestic with you!" He kissed her forehead and did a count in his head. "Well, with your family and my.. Mom. Our friends.. Not too many people, maybe thirty people?" Brittany smiled, "Okay, so not too much meat." She chuckled and continued. "We do need lots and lots of cake though.. Chocolatecake!" Santiago laughed, "Whatever you want, baby, we only turn eighteen once."

* * *

"My baby!" Maribel Lopez pulled her son into her tight embrace. "I missed you kids!" She pulled Brittany into their embrace as well, wrapping her small arms around her children. "Momm.. We've only been gone for the weekend.." Santiago groaned, but pulled his mother and girlfriend closer to him. Maribel sniffled, "It's just a taste of what it's going to be like, in the future.. My baby's far away from me.."

Brittany blushed, she loved Santiago's mom and she _felt_ loved, by his mother, like she really was her daughter. Brittany hugged her tightly, "We're home, mami, save and sound. And we love our new loft, did you see the pictures of the view?" Maribel smiled, she loved being called _mami_ by Brittany. "I saw them all, honey and I love it. You and I are going on a shopping spree!"

"Euh hi? Your only son speaking?" Santiago huffed.

"Oh hush, boy, you don't care about that house, all you want is a big TV and an oven. You just leave this up to me and your girl here!" Maribel took Brittany's hand in hers and looked at her son. "Honey, those bags aren't going to carry themselves to the car…" She wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist and led them to the car. Santiago sighed and grumbled. Brittany looked over her shoulder and threw him a sweet smile, before she started to tell Maribel about their weekend and the hotel room.

"He got you _that_ ring?! Oh hijo, I raised you right…" Maribel exclaimed, looking at the ring closely. "So that's what all the tutoring was for.." She smiled at her son, feeling proud. Santiago shrugged and blushed, keeping his eyes on the road. Brittany giggled and placed her hand in Santiago's neck, rubbing is softly. She sat in the back, while her mother-in-law and Santiago sat in the front. "Oh honey, we're having dinner at your parent's house, they said something about making chicken wings?" Maribel smiled and looked back at Brittany, waiting for her reaction. Brittany didn't disappoint; she squealed. "Yes! I love my mom's chicken wings!"

Santiago and Maribel let out a loud laugh, making Brittany blush. "What? It's true, they're the best.. She's probably making them, trying to keep me home." She chuckled. Maribel shrugged, "I can imagine, sweethearts. I'm not going to do that, though.. " Santiago looked at her from the side, "No mami, your 'patatas bravas' will always have us come running back to you, as much as possible." He gave her a blinding smile and patted her leg.

* * *

"Jesus Ch… Britt, do you maybe want to marry that chicken?" Both families were seated around the Pierces dining table and laughed. Brittany had her plate full of bones and her mouth full of chicken. She shrugged and took a large gulp of her water. "What, I like this stuff, don't hate me for it! Mom, do you think you can make this for the barbeque next week?"

Her mother nodded smiling and turned to Santiago. "So, the loft was ah-mazing." She grinned, repeating Santiago's choice of words. "But how was the city? The neighborhood and scenery?" Santiago took a sip of his juice, before jumping into a story about the little restaurants and stores nearby. Brittany nodded enthusiast and hummed when she agreed on something, making everybody laugh. With her mouth still full, she started talking about the club they visited. "They had like.. The best music ever, I loved it and it's so close! I know for sure Rachel and Quinn will love it too!"

Santiago laughed, "Yeah it was a pretty cool club." He raised his glass to take another sip, but put it down quickly. "Oh and there was this girl we saw! I swear to God, it could have been Brittany's sister! Right, Britt?" He looked at Brittany, who nodded. "Yeah it was kinda weird. I mean, it's not like we could be twins or something, she was actually a little bit older, but yeah, it was freaky." She laughed and moved her chair back, "I'm going to wash my hands. Sanny, can you help me with the doors, I don't want the handles getting dirty.."

The young couple left the room, still laughing, too caught up in their own smiles and talks, to notice their parents. They fell quiet, all color leaving Frank and Susan's faces. They looked at each other, fear evident in their eyes. "Could it be..?" Susan whispered. Maribel sat uncomfortably in her seat. She actually feared a situation like this. They all knew they lived in a very big country, but it wasn't impossible to run into each other.

Maribel cleared her throat. "Guys, come on, snap out of it. You said you knew where your daughter lives, right?" Susan nodded. "Yes, she doesn't live in New York. At least she didn't a few years ago.. I.. I'm not sure where she is right now, though."

She looked at Frank and tried swallowing her tears. Frank Pierce looked like he'd seen a ghost. Ever since they gave up their babygirl, all those years ago, he felt incomplete. He knew it was the best thing to do, but he never forgot about his Heather. All they could do, was name the tiny baby, she wouldn't get to keep his last name, so he had to stick with her first name only. It was actually his decision to call the tiny baby Heather. Frank fell in love with the little girl and he never got over it.

Soon, his relationship became strained and the couple drifted apart. Thankfully, their love was strong and they've survived. When Brittany was born, the gaping hole in his heart, healed a bit. She wasn't Heather and he knew it. Frank loved Brittany in a whole other way but he never forgot about Heather. He was glad her adoptive parents kept the Pierces updated for such a long time, but when Heather moved out of her parents' house and gotten a job and a serious boyfriend, the updates stopped. It hurt Frank deeply, but he understood. Especially now Brittany was going to the same thing.

"Frank!"

Frank snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his wife. She had tears in her eyes and he quickly pulled her closer. "We're going to have to talk to her.. Before she leaves for New York." Frank swallowed heavily and nodded. "I know, honey, I know. Let's just.. Wait for a few more days. Next week is their party and after that is graduation. Let's wait until then."

Susan nodded against his shoulder and quickly wiped a few lost tears away, when Brittany and Santiago came back in, still laughing. "Mom? Are you okay?" Brittany asked alarmed. Susan swallowed and sat up. "Yes, honey, we were just talking about how much we're going to miss you kids." She stood up and walked over the young couple, pulling them into her embrace.

Brittany sighed, "Oh mommy, we'll be back! And the loft we chose is big enough for you to stay.." She mumbled. Santiago awkwardly patted Susan's back, in an attempt to sooth her. He looked over to his mother, who looked a little bit shook up. "Mami, are you okay?" He asked with concern. Maribel smiled lovingly and nodded quickly.

* * *

"Okay was tonight weird or was it just me?" Santiago looked down at Brittany. She shrugged, "I don't know, I guess everybody's just a little bit emotional?" She looked up at him and pressed a kiss on his chin. "It'll pass.." Santiago smiled. "Yeah I guess.. So, tomorrow?" He looked hopeful, making Brittany laugh. "Sorry babe, I've got the whole day planned with the girls. But I'll call you when I'm home!" She looked up at him with an innocent smile, knowing he was going to miss her and he wasn't going to like it.

He sighed. "But I'm going to miss you.." Santiago pouted and wrapped his arms around Brittany. "I know honey, I'm going to miss you too, but we've got a medi and pedi booked and I need to talk to the girls, I'm going to miss them when we're moving.." She fell silent and rested her head against his chest. Santiago smiled, he knew he couldn't be selfish now. "I know, baby." He kissed the top of her head and patted her back. "You have fun with the girls and I'm going to start packing some stuff up and see what Puck is up to."

Brittany looked up, "I love you.. Thank you, San.." She whispered, before pulling his head down to capture his lips with hers. Just when Santiago was about to deepen the kiss, he heard a chuckle behind him and recognized his mother's voice. "You ready to go, dear?" He could hear the smiles in her tone and reluctantly pulled back. Santiago sighed and rolled his eyes, making Brittany laugh. "I'll talk to you later, okay baby?" He whispered and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

_Hey baby, I miss you! Been talking about u the whole time, making Tina mad ha ha! What r u doin? Xoxo – B_

Santiago smiled at his phone. "Dude, not again.." Puck groaned. After Santiago finished packing up some stuff, he called Puck to hang out. They've been gaming for some time now, but Santiago wasn't bringing his a-game, constantly checking his phone. Santiago laughed, "Dude, relax." He quickly typed a reply to Brittany.

_Puck isn't happy either. Dont care though! Miss u too babe. I'm with Puck, gaming. Thinkin bout u though. xx –S _

"You. Are. Soo.." Puck made a whipping sound, laughing at his own joke. Santiago shrugged, "Whatever dude, at least I've got a girl.." Puck pouted and fell silent. "Low blow, dude." Santiago looked up, to see if Puck was being serious. "What, you ready for a serious relationship?" Puck shrugged. "I don't know. But I do envy you." He confessed. Santiago smiled, knowing how lucky he was to have Brittany.

"I understand man. But you can do something about it, right? I know Sugar still got the hots for you.." Santiago wiggled his eyebrows, making Puck laugh out loud. "You think? I'm not sure, bro.. I'm leaving for LA in a couple of weeks and she's heading to NY.." Santiago looked up surprised. "Puck, do you like Sugar?" He wasn't sure, but Santiago thought he noticed a blush on Puck's cheek. "Dude that's so cool!" Santiago grinned.

"Dude, that's so gay!" Puck fake-cheered, making the two of them laugh. "You should just give it a try.. Maybe you can ask her at our party next week?" Santiago looked at Puck, who nodded. "Yeah, I guess I could give it a shot." Both guys smiled, before picking up there controllers and continued their game.

_Honey, just got back! U having fun with Puck? Tell him I sad hi :) I got my nails done and a new wax…" _

Santiago dropped his controller, looking at his phone. Puck continued his game, not noticing Santiago's widened eyes.

_New wax? … x – S_

_Yes sir, full body wax. U want to check it out later? ;-) xxx –B_

Santiago looked over at Puck and checked the time. He and Puck planned to grab a bite to eat later, but with texts like this from Britt… He hesitated for a moment, knowing it would be rude to kick Puck out.

_We also went shopping, got a few of those pink bags.. You know?_

Santiago groaned and dropped back in his seat, making Puck look up. He had a confused look on his face and looked from Santiago to the phone in his hand and he sighed deeply, before standing up. "You guys really go at it like bunny's aren't you?" Santiago's jaw dropped and he shrugged. Puck laughed, "well, who am I to deny a brother some pussy? Besides, maybe I can see if Sugar's free.."

Puck slapped Santiago's shoulder and laughed. "Go get some ass, man, I'll call you later." Santiago grinned and walked Puck out, thanking him for his.. Understanding. Puck was still laughing when he got in his car and Santiago raced back to his room, grabbing his phone.

_I so want a show! Moms got a nightshift, come over please?_

* * *

"Goddamnit.." Santiago murmured. It was hours ago he invited Brittany over, but she told him her aunt and uncle came over and she had to wait. He had cleaned his room, changed the bed-sheets and took a long shower. Now it was getting close to 9 pm and Santiago was getting agitated. Brittany wasn't responding to his texts and she wasn't answering her phone. He knew he was being irrational, but she shouldn't tease him and then leave him hanging! He dropped down on his bed and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels. Before he knew it, his eyes became heavy and he fell asleep.

Brittany bit her lip when she came in his room. When he didn't answer his phone, she feared he might be angry.. She told him she'd be there as soon as possible and then her aunt and uncle came over, wanting to hear all about New York and their new home. She was so caught up in talking to them, she forgot about the time and her phone upstairs. When her family finally left, it was already close to 10:30. She raced upstairs to her phone and overnight bag, when she noticed all his messages. She felt guilty and rushed over to his house.

When no one answered the door, she retrieved the spare-key from under the door mat and let herself in. She sneaked up the stairs, to his room and smiled when she noticed him on his bed. He was still sitting up against the head board, his chin dropped to his chest, eyes closed. Brittany put her stuff down and quickly got rid of her jacket and shoes and walked over the bed. She quickly grabbed the remote control and turned the TV off.

Brittany hesitated for a moment, but then straddled his legs, almost sitting on his lap. She had to wake him up anyway, since this wasn't a good position to sleep in, the rest of the night. Brittany placed her hands on his chest, loving his warmth and feeling his heartbeat under the palm of her hand. She leaned in and pressed a kiss on his forehead, letting her hands trail down his stomach.

Santiago woke up with a jolt. He blinked his eyes and frowned when he noticed Brittany on his lap. "Britt? What time is it?" He murmured. Santiago rubbed his eyes, feeling tired and confused where Brittany had been. Brittany smiled and pressed a kiss on his lips. "Just after eleven.. I'm so sorry baby, my aunt and uncle wouldn't leave and I just kept talking about us in New York.." She whispered.

Santiago nodded, still feeling sleepy. He rested his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. "Is okay.." he mumbled, slowly stroking her legs. Brittany giggled. "You're cute when you're sleepy.." Santiago huffed and slumped down, so he was laying on his back completely. Brittany quickly lay down next to him, her leg draped across his, her arm over his stomach. Santiago kept his eyes closed, hating being tired at the moment, with his beautiful girlfriend against him.

Brittany slipped her hand under his shirt and caressed his skin. She pressed her lips against his jawline. "I'm so sorry, baby, for keeping you waiting.. " She husked. "Can I make it up to you?" She gently bit his earlobe, making him tremble a bit. Suddenly Santiago didn't feel sleepy anymore and nodded his head, wrapping his arm around Brittany. He slowly stroked her back and folded his free arm under his head. "So..." he started, pulling her shirt up slowly. "You've wanted to show me something?"

* * *

**AN: Aahw sorry guys! Smut in the next chapter, along with their birthdayparty and guess who's going to unknowingly crash said party?... I just wanted to get this little thing out there, more tomorrow! **

**Keep the reviews coming, they make me happeh! **


	21. Chapter 21

**CH21.**

* * *

Santiago folded his arms under his head and smirked. His shirt was already on the ground and now all he was wearing, were his sweats. Brittany shook her head. "So you really want a show, huh?" She grinned and leaned forward, placing a kiss on his lips. When she leaned back, she pressed her ass firmly against his dick and smirked when a groan left Santiago's mouth.

Brittany quickly discarded her top and leaned back, revealing a black, lace bra. Santiago bit his lip and nodded in approval. "Do you like it, baby?" She whispered. She placed her hands on her breasts, massaging them through the skimpy fabric. Santiago held back a moan and nodded furiously. Brittany giggled and rubbed her ass against his crotch and let out a quiet moan, feeling him harden under her.

Santiago groaned and quickly grew impatient. He placed his hands on her hips and kept his eyes on her new lacey bra. His hands wandered to her stomach and made work of her button and zipper. Brittany followed his movements amused and rested her hands on his chest. She stroked his skin with her thumbs and slowly got off of him, to remove her jeans. Brittany stood next to the bed and watched Santiago's reaction, when she pulled her tight jeans down her hips, revealing a lace hipster.

"Oh god.." Santiago murmured, making Brittany chuckle. "I take it you like it, honey?" She slowly turned around, showing herself to Santiago. The black hipster was a little bit see-through and showed off her firm ass. Santiago moaned at the sight and quickly got up a bit, licking his lips. Brittany giggled and leaned forward and cupped Santiago's face with one hand, pressing her lips against his, while she placed the other on his stomach.

Santiago immediately opened his mouth and pushed his tongue between her lips. Brittany moaned and let her tongue glide around Santiago's, while she pushed her hand in Santiago's sweat. She gasped when she noticed he went commando, but used the opportunity to wrap her hand around Santiago's member, who was now rock hard. Brittany swallowed Santiago's moans and dropped on her knees on the bed, jerking him off in his sweats. Santiago groaned and ended the kiss to yank his sweats down.

He kicked them off and pulled Brittany closer, pressing his mouth against her lips again, bucking his hips up. Brittany giggled against his lips and continued to pump his dick with her small hand. "Babe there's more to show you.." She whispered. Santiago was already breathing heavily and looked at her grinning. "Oh yeah, almost forgot about that.." He husked.

Brittany shrieked when Santiago suddenly flipped them over and she landed on her back, with Santiago hovering over her. He kissed her neck, biting and nipping at the skin, earning a moan from Brittany. She placed her hands above her head, squeezing the pillow. Santiago's mouth traveled lower, kissing her breasts. He hummed against her skin, making Brittany smile. Santiago's hands trailed along her hips and sides and he cupped her breasts, kneading them a bit roughly. "Although I love it on you.. This has to go.." He mumbled and pulled the cups down, revealing Brittany's perky breasts. Her nipples were already hard and Santiago quickly wrapped his lips around them, licking and sucking softly.

Brittany moaned and placed on of her hands in Santiago's neck, pulling him closer. "God baby, I love your mouth on me.." Brittany closed her eyes and arched her back, giving Santiago space to move his hand under her body and undo her bra. He quickly discarded the little piece of fabric and placed his hands over her breasts. He hummed contently, loving the fact her breasts fit just in his hands. Santiago massaged her breasts and rubbed his thumbs across her hard nipples. He leaned in to press his lips against Brittany's and suddenly pinched her nipples. Brittany gasped and Santiago used the opportunity to push his tongue between her lips, licking the roof of her mouth.

Santiago grinned when he felt Brittany's hips pushed against him. Slowly he dropped one of his hands and caressed her lower abdomen. He cupped her pussy through the lace and pushed himself up a bit, so he could look at Brittany. Her face was flushed and her tousled hair was spread out over the pillow, her soft lips swollen from their kissing and her chest rose with every breath she took. Brittany bit her lip, "Take them off.." She whispered. She pushed her hips up a bit, allowing Santiago to pull the lace hipster down her bottom, slowly revealing her completely bare pussy.

Brittany held her breath, anxious to see his reaction. Usually she wouldn't get a full body-wax, leaving just a thin streak of hair above her pussy, but she was up for a change, now hoping Santiago would like it. Santiago eyes widened, it wasn't much of a difference, but the thought of her doing this and he was the only one to see.. Feel… Taste it.. Made his mouth water.

Santiago quickly threw the hipster on the ground and cupped her pussy again. His thumb caressed her now naked skin and he grinned. "I like it, baby.." He whispered and leaned forward, pressing a kiss on her lips. Slowly he pushed his fingers between her already wet folds, gently rubbing her sensitive nub. Brittany moaned and bucked her hips up. "Please, I need more, baby.." Santiago bit on her lower lip and teased her entrance with his fingers, only rubbing her a little. Brittany let out a groan and whimpered when Santiago pulled his hand back.

Slowly he licked his fingers, tasting her on them, before placing them back between her legs. He pushed her legs further apart, so she opened up more for him and rubbed her swollen clit, before sliding his fingers inside wet core. Brittany's eyes widened, she lay complete bare and open before him and she loved every moment of it. She held on hand in his neck and pulled him closer. "I need to feel you against me.." She whispered, needing to feel loved.

Santiago nodded and leaned in for a kiss, pressing his body against hers. His fingers were still inside her tight pussy, while his throbbing dick pressed against her thigh. With his thumb, Santiago's rubbed over her clit, adding more pressure. Brittany moaned against his mouth, opening hers, to let his tongue enter. She bucked her hips up and slid her free hand between them and wrapped it around his cock, slowly pumping him. Santiago groaned and pulled his face back, he was now panting against her mouth, his eyes closed and his fingers thrusting into her core.

"Baby, I need to feel you in me.."

Santiago shook his head, making Brittany frown. She moaned when she felt his fingers curl inside of her and she bucked her hips up. "I want to make you come first.." He panted. Brittany grinned, "Well, try it with your dick, babe.." She bit her lip when his eyes met hers. "That's what you wanted to accomplish, right?" She whispered, kissing his lower lip. Santiago nodded, a thin layer of sweat already forming on his body and forehead. Brittany kissed his jawline, "Give it a try… "

Brittany moaned when Santiago pulled his fingers back and whimpered when he lifted his body. Cold air hit her body and she tried to pull him back. Santiago smiled at her and kissed her lips, "Just a sec, baby.." he whispered. Santiago sat up on his knees and pulled a pillow closer. "Push your hips up for me.." He mumbled. Brittany bit her lip and immediately did as he asked her. Santiago placed the pillow under her ass and pushed her legs wide. He slowly lowered himself between her legs and kissed her collarbone and neck. Brittany giggled, "Baby.. Did you do a little research?" Santiago blushed and continued to kiss her neck.

"Maybe.." He murmured and nipped at her skin, before sucking on her pulse point. Santiago bit her earlobe. "I just want to please you.." He whispered, making Brittany gasp. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning when she felt his cock against her wet folds. "Sann.. You know you make me come every time you touch me like that.." She moaned. Santiago grinned, "That's what we aim for.." He kissed her neck and moved his hips against her, his dick sliding between her wet folds, the head hitting her clit.

They both moaned and Brittany wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, pulling him closer. Santiago held his hands on either side of Brittany's head, supporting his upper body. He moved his hips against hers and nudged his dick against her swollen nub again. He let one hand slip between them and grabbed his dick, setting the head against her wet entrance. Santiago watched Brittany's face as he slid his cock between her folds, slowly entering her. He moaned and bit his lip, pushing his hips closer, filling her pussy up completely.

Brittany held her eyes closed, her legs tightly wrapped around his waist. She moaned when she felt Santiago enter her, loving the way he stretched her. She pushed her hips up, feeling him balls-deep in her. Santiago moaned her name and slowly moved his hips, rolling them against Brittany's. "Harder baby.." She whispered.

Santiago nodded and placed one of his hands on her hip, his nails sinking into the skin, as he quickened his pace. His thrusting became harder and he pushed his dick deeper in. Santiago groaned and closed his eyes, almost losing himself in the feeling. Brittany let her hands wander across his neck, over his toned back muscles. Her nails scratched his skin and Brittany moaned his name. She let go of his neck and wrapped her arms around his middle, her hands wandering across his lower back, until she placed them on his ass, pushing him in deeper.

Brittany's hips bucked up, meeting his thrusts, moving along with his rhythm. Santiago's pushed his mouth in her neck, sucking on her pulse point, while he kept thrusting his cock deeper inside her wet core. Her walls clenched around him, making Santiago grunt against her neck. Brittany giggled and squeezed his dick again, moaning his name over and over.

Suddenly Santiago pulled out, making Brittany wince at the lost. He sat up on his knees a bit and pulled Brittany's lower body towards him. "Trust me, baby?" Santiago whispered. Brittany nodded, breathing heavily. She had her hands beside her, squeezing the sheets. She bit her lip and pushed her hips against him, needing to feel him back inside her.

Santiago stroked her legs and pulled them up, against his chest. He sat up on his knees more and swallowed, seeing Brittany lying so open and ready for him. Brittany moaned and placed her hands on the outside of his thighs. When their eyes met, she nodded slowly, "Come on, baby, finish what you started.." She whispered.

Brittany let out a load moan, feeling Santiago's dick enter her again, this time feeling his cock rub her walls and hitting that special spot deep inside her. Brittany shrieked and looked up at Santiago with wide eyes. Santiago was breathing heavily and stilled his movements. "You okay there, honey?" He panted. Brittany nodded quickly.

"Yes… Yes! Don't stop.." She whimpered. Santiago smirked and moved his hips against hers. He started slowly, pushing his dick balls-deep in her pussy and pulled back, agonizingly slow… Brittany felt every inch of his rock hard dick and groaned at his pace. "Please, baby.." She grinded her teeth, needing him to move. "Don't make me beg.." She whispered.

Santiago nodded and pulled her legs closer to his chest and let his dick almost slip out, before trusting back in roughly. He groaned at the tightness of her warm pussy and he quickly increased his speed, pounding his dick harder and deeper inside her wet cunt. Brittany screamed, her eyes widened and she gasped at his every thrust. This position and the new angel, let Santiago hit the right spot deep inside her and Brittany could feel the familiar tightening in her stomach.

"Oh god.. Oh god…" She kept whimpering. Brittany brought her hands to her hair, gripping it. She closed her eyes shot and groaned. Santiago was out of breath and he could feel sweat dripping down his back. Brittany walls squeezed the hell out of his dick, but he was determined to keep this pace up and make her come around his dick. Santiago squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on Brittany's orgasm. Her moans were killing him, though…

Brittany moaned again, too caught up in her upcoming orgasm to realize how load she was. She kept chanting his name, pushing her hips up to meet his thrust, screaming curse words when he hit her g-spot. "So close.. So close baby, please…" She whimpered and let out a wanton moan.

Santiago groaned, Brittany was arching her back up and moaning like he had never heard before. He had no idea she would react like this and he was glad for doing his little research… Santiago held on tighter to her legs and tried to thrust harder and deeper, without blowing his load. His movements were short and fierce and he could feel his leg muscles tremble. His hips jerked and he could feel his cock twitch. "Not yet…. Not yet…" He kept murmuring.

Brittany grabbed her breasts and kneaded them roughly. She yelled his name when she felt her body shock and her walls clenched around his dick, when she felt her orgasm run through her body. Santiago kept pounding in to her, his body shaking and his thrusts became irregular. He was slowly losing control and still fighting his own orgasm.

Santiago looked down and noticed Brittany's in pleasure contorted face. Her lips were slightly parted and she was visibly out of breath. Her chest rose with her every breath and her breasts bounced with Santiago's thrusts. He groaned and dropped Brittany's legs, lowering his body against hers. He kept thrusting, now more sloppy and let out a load moan when he shot his load deep inside her wet cunt.

Brittany immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes still closed. She was breathing heavily and could feel her body tremble. Santiago was panting as well, not able to speak. He dropped his head on her breasts and slowly stopped his movements.

The couple lay in each other's arms, completely spend. Santiago kissed her neck, trying to catch his breath, while Brittany draw lazy patterns on his back with her fingers. She swallowed heavily and wore a goofy smile on her face, feeling worn out, but completely content. "Well.." She whispered. "I guess I'm walking funny for the next couple of days.."

Santiago looked up, trying to read her face. "Did I hurt you?" He mumbled and gently stroked her cheek. Brittany chuckled. "Hell no, baby, that was.. Amazing." She looked him in the eye and blushed. Santiago tried to contain a smirk and pressed a kiss on her lips. Brittany giggled, "Yes baby, you did it.." She kissed his cheek and looked at his clock. "It's late, honey, why don't we go to sleep and we can shower tomorrow?" Santiago grinned and kissed her lips again. "Sounds great baby.."

Slowly he lifted his body up, wincing when he let his member slip out . Brittany swallowed and looked at him. She bit her lip when she noticed his sweaty chest, his muscles toned.. Santiago leaned on his arms and hovered over Brittany. He followed her gaze and laughed, "See something you like, babe? " He grinned when he noticed her blush.

"Well, I was preoccupied earlier.." She murmured, turning to her side. "Spoon me.." She ordered. Santiago laughed again and quickly took his place behind his girlfriend. He pulled the comforter up and snuggled against Brittany's back, wrapping his arm around her. Brittany immediately grabbed his hand and held it close to her chest. "I love you.." She whispered. Santiago wanted to answer her, but lying like that, after what felt like the best sex they had so far, had him falling asleep immediately…

~~~DBH~~~

"Babe, do you really need to put balloons _everywhere_?" Santiago groaned. Brittany decided to decorate everything and by that, she meant Santiago did the decorating, while Brittany bossed him around…

Brittany giggled, she was excited about the party and wanted everything to look as festive as possible. She skipped over to Santiago and kissed his cheek. "Yes, honey, we need the balloons everywhere." Brittany looked at him smiling and Santiago sighed, stepping back on the ladder to put more balloons and streamers up.

"Babe, are you dressed already? " Santiago yelled upstairs. Guests were already arriving and he wanted Brittany down with him. The Pierce-home looked amazing, there were decorations everywhere and Santiago and Frank had pulled the sound system outside, so they could enjoy a little music in the back yard. There were cool boxes with drinks around the yard and Brittany's family, who arrived earlier that day, were already enjoying themselves.

After what feels like forever, Brittany finally made her way down. Santiago was now hanging bored against the wall, but immediately jumped up when he noticed Brittany. She was wearing a navy blue halterdress, matching Santiago's blue dress shirt. Her hair was up in a loose braid, that fell over her shoulder. Santiago's smile grew when he took in her appearance and he held his arm out for her.

"You look amazing, Britt!"

Brittany blushed when she noticed Santiago's loving smile. "You look so handsome.." She whispered before kissing his cheek. Brittany held on to his arm and the two walked out to the back yard, greeting the guests.

"Honey! Look, we got another gift card for Bed, Bath and Beyond! Mami and I are going crazy!" Brittany beamed at Santiago, waving the gift card in the air. The couple got a lot of presents, a few for themselves, but most of the gifts, were clearly meant for their new home. Santiago smiled and thanked Brittany's cousins for the gift card, but knew he wouldn't get to spend it; Brittany and his mother already made that clear…

* * *

Santiago walked around and smiled politely, offering his guests drinks and snacks, secretly hoping Puck and Mike would arrive soon. He liked Brittany's family, especially since his family was very small. He only had one uncle in the States, from his father's side. His grandparents died when he was only three years old. From his mother's side, he had a few more relatives, but they all lived in Spain. So having Brittany's family close was nice, but some days, he didn't feel like he was truly part of the family. Like today, it was obvious most of them came for Brittany and Santiago didn't mind, but he was bored out of his mind…

When he walked back into the kitchen, for another plate of snacks to go around with, Brittany followed him.

"Hey honey, what time are Puck and Mike arriving?" She hugged him from behind, placing her cheek against his back. Santiago smiled and took her hand in his, stroking the skin with his thumb. "They're supposed to be here any minute now."

"Oh that's good, I don't like it when you aren't enjoying yourself.."

Santiago turned around in Brittany's arms and looked her pout.

"What are you talking about, babe? I'm having a good time." He smiled at her and pulled her closer. Brittany surprised him, by fighting against the hug. "No, you're not. I know you, San.. And I'm sorry your family couldn't be here.."

Santiago smiled lovingly at his girlfriend and pulled her against his body, pressing a kiss on the top of her head. "It's okay, sweetheart, I'm glad we've got your family and the guys will be here in a minute. Don't worry!" Brittany held her arms around his waist and looked up. "I love you, San." Santiago leaned in for a kiss, mumbling softly "I love you too.."

Their moment was interrupted by the doorbell and Santiago's eyes lit up, making Brittany chuckle. "Oh for God's sake… You big child! Go get your friends." She laughed and took the plate of snacks. "I'll be out back, see you in a minute." She gave him one last quick kiss and walked out back.

"Ehm Britt.. You got a sec?"

Brittany looked up confused, "Where are the guys? What is it?" Santiago wore a frown and uncomfortable. She was getting worried when he shrugged and told her to come with him. Brittany put the plate down and grabbed his hand. "San, you're worrying me, what is it? Do I need to get Mami or my parents?"

Santiago sighed, he didn't know what the hell was going on. "No well.. Yeah, your parents need to come too but.." He pulled Brittany inside the house and made his way to the hallway, leading to the front door. There stood two people, a tall dark man, comforting a honey blonde woman, who was clearly upset.

Brittany's first reaction, was to help the crying lady, but she couldn't help but feeling like she knew the strangers. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks and her jaw dropped. Brittany looked from the tall blonde, to her boyfriend, feeling very confused.

"Britt? What's going on?"

She heard her parents behind her but couldn't look away from the couple in front of her. She heard a loud gasp behind her and the blonde woman looked up.

"San.. Aren't those the.." Brittany whispered, looking at Santiago. Santiago shrugged, clearly uncomfortable with the situation, not knowing what to do. "They asked if the Pierce family lived here and when she looked at me, she started to cry! Saying 'it's him, oh god, it's him'!"

Santiago turned around to face Brittany's parents, needing some help here, but he swallowed heavily when he noticed the two in tears. "Oh shit.." He mumbled.

* * *

**AN: Oh shit indeed! What do you guys think? **


	22. Chapter 22

**CH 22.**

* * *

"Britt! Wait up, Brittany!" Santiago sprinted after his girlfriend. "Baby, please talk to me.." He pleaded.

Brittany kept on walking, tears streaming down her face. They lied to her, for _years_. Was she the only one who didn't know? A sob escaped her throat and the tears clouded her vision, she felt her knees shake and she almost dropped to the ground, only to be saved by a pair of strong arms.

"Come here, honey.." Santiago's soothing voice sounded like home and he wrapped his arms around Brittany. Santiago quickly shrugged of his jacket and wrapped it around Brittany's shoulders. "You're going to be sick, baby.." He whispered.

Brittany shivered and nodded, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Her hair was soaking wet and she didn't have a dry thread on her body. She pulled Santiago closer, desperately seeking some warmth and protection.

* * *

"_Mom, dad, what is going on? Who is she?" Brittany asked, fearing the answer. The girl was now wiping her cheeks and took a step closer. "You really don't know about me?.." She let out in a quiet whisper. Brittany frowned. "Am I supposed to know you?" She looked over her shoulder to see an equal confused Santiago._

"_Frank.. Susan?" He mumbled. Frank Pierce had tears in his eyes, he immediately recognized his first daughter and although some part of him knew this meant trouble, the bigger part, was extremely happy to see his babygirl. _

_Susan Pierce however, was a bawling mess. She never thought she would get to see her first child and she was happy to see the tiny baby she gave up, turned in such a beautiful woman. But she also saw Brittany's shock and incomprehension. Her lip was trembling and she was having trouble forming words. _

"_She doesn't know? You kept this from her?" _

_Brittany's head snapped from her parents to the blonde woman. The blonde looked angry, her blue eyes were still filled with tears, but they had a sad look in them. "Am I that much of a shame to you people?" The dark guy behind her, tried to sooth her, by rubbing her arms, but she shrugged him off and decided to go against her better judgment. _

"_Fine, let me be the one to tell you, although I'm guessing you can figure it out yourself by simply looking at us. Girly, I'm your Big Sis!" _

_Brittany's jaw dropped and she looked at Santiago again. His eyes were widened and he swallowed heavily. Off course the two looked like they were related, but that meant Brittany's parents had a baby before Brittany and they wouldn't have kept them from their daughter. Right?_

"_Britt.." Susan whispered._

_Brittany looked at the floor, still confused, trying to wrap her mind around all this new information. Would her parents do something like this to her? Suddenly she remember her baby-album. It had a picture in it, she never understood. It looked like her as a baby, but the picture never seemed to fit in with the rest of the bunch. She shook her head and ran up the stairs, leaving her parents in shock and Santiago stammering. _

_The blonde woman had her hand clasped in front of her mouth and murmured an apology. She turned around to face the man behind her, who shook his head. When she turned back to the Pierce family, she found Frank gazing at her, his eyes loving and longing, while Susan sat crying at the stairs, where Brittany had just disappeared to. Santiago swallowed again and then ran after his girlfriend. _

_He found Brittany on her knees in her closet, franticly going through her albums. _

"_Honey.." He whispered, "What on earth are you doing? Are you okay?.." He approached her slowly, like she was a wild animal. _

_Brittany looked up, tears in her eyes, smudging her make up. _

"_I have a sister, San.." She whispered. Brittany focused on the albums again, fishing out the one she was looking for. She dropped back, the photo-album on her lap, rummaging through the pages. Santiago slowly dropped himself beside her, wrapping a doubting arm around her shoulders. _

"_Yes, princess, but what are you doing?" _

_Brittany let out a sob and pointed to an old picture. "Look, San. It's her.." _

_Santiago looked down and saw a picture of a new born. The baby in the photo couldn't have been much older than a couple of hours and he frowned. "How do you know it's her, honey.." Brittany started to cry. "My father put this one in. He doesn't care about photo-albums, San! Just about this one picture. I never understood, but he said it was because it was the first picture of his first baby. I thought he meant me, although I never understood where this picture was taken, since it doesn't look like the other shots.." _

_Santiago swallowed when he realized what Brittany meant. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders a bit tighter and hugged her to his body. He closed his eyes and tried to remain calm, thinking about a way to fix all this. _

"_You can't fix this, San." Santiago pulled back and looked at Brittany in surprise. She let out a quiet chuckle. "No, you didn't talk out loud.. I just know you.. I know you want to fix this, but you can't." Brittany wiggled out of his embrace and dropped the album in his lap. "I need time." She simply stated and turned around to walk out the door._

_Santiago sat frozen for a second, before clutching the album to his chest and he quickly ran after her. Brittany made her way down the stairs and clenched her jaw when she noticed her father with his arms around her _sister_. Her mother stood next to them, crying, watching the two. Brittany shook her head and slipped out to the kitchen. She ran through the backyard, out the door. _

_Santiago raced after her, but got held up by his mother. "San, what is going on in there?" Santiago shook his head, "I don't know anymore, mami! It's so weird, Britt has a sister!" He all but yelled, earning a few gasps from the guests around him. "Shit.." Santiago mumbled. _

"_Oh dear, how did Britt find out?" His mother asked, concern lacing her voice. _

"_Well, she's here and she actual.." Santiago frowned. "Wait a minute, what do you mean, how did she find out? Mom, did you _know_?" Maribel swallowed, her eyes darting around the yard. "Well, yes.. But not for a very long time! I wanted to tell you kids, but Susan.." _

"_I don't have time for this!" Santiago interrupted her, his voice cold. He pushed the photo-album in her hands, "I have to get Britt, it's started to rain and it's getting cold." Maribel opened her mouth to speak, but the way Santiago clenched his fists and his narrowed eyes, made her nod. "Go get her, be safe.." She whispered. _

_Santiago raced out the back, trying to figure out which way Brittany could have gone. "Fuck fuck fuck.. " He murmured. The sky was turning a shade of grey darker each minute and it was started to rain harder. Santiago decided to try the park near her house and he kept up his running pace. The streets were empty and he decided to just try yelling out her name. _

_When Santiago ran through the park twice, he gave up and he had to catch his breath a bit. He walked out the park and passed a small playground, when he noticed a slender figure. Brittany's blonde hair was sticking to her head and her blue dress looked soaked._

* * *

"San?" Brittany voice cracked and she squeezed her eyes shut against the bright lights.

"Oh thank god baby, you're awake!" Santiago hovered over her, pressing kisses all over her face. He cupped her cheeks and looked at her frowning. "How are you feeling?.." He whispered, his thumbs stroking her skin.

Brittany frowned, "A bit sore.. Where am I? Why are you crying? What is going on?" She sat up a bit, looking around the hospital-room, before focusing back on Santiago's face. He looked tired and upset and she couldn't understand what was happening. One moment they were happy at her party and the next minute she was escaping her house, her parents and her sis…

"San.." Brittany croaked. Santiago kissed her lips and sat on her bedside. "You ran out of the house, after you met your.. Sister." He whispered. "But you walked too long in the rain in nothing but your dress and you were emotionally and physically drained. When I found you, you almost collapsed so I called an ambulance." Santiago swallowed. Brittany looked so fragile and small, her face pale and her eyes dull. She was clearly hurt and for once, he wished it was psychical. That way, he knew how to fix it. His mother could write out a prescription, operate her or get her a cast. But he couldn't fix this for her..

Tears filled Brittany's eyes. "You must have been scared.." She whispered, her hands reaching out for him. Santiago nodded, "So are your parents.. They're in the waiting room, I didn't know if you wanted them in here, so.." Brittany quickly shook her head. "I don't want to see them, let them be scared. Come here, honey."

Santiago leaned over his girlfriend, pressing a kiss on her temple. Brittany immediately wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hid her face in the crook of his neck. "I'm so sorry for scaring you, baby.." She whispered. "I just didn't know how to deal with everything.." Santiago nodded. "I understand, honey, it's okay." He kept stroking Brittany's hair and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm just glad you're awake. You slept for almost 15 hours, baby."

Brittany shot up in shock, "What?!" She yelled and coughed. "Auw.." She murmured and tried to stop the coughing. Santiago reached over to the bedside and grabbed her a bottle of water. "Here baby, little sips. The doctor said you have small case of pneumonia and you have to take it easy for a little while. He got you on some antibiotics and you need to relax." Santiago's voice told Brittany he wasn't kidding and after a few sips, she dropped back into her pillows.

After a couple of moments of silence, she looked at him.

"I have a sister.."

Santiago searched her face, trying to read her emotions.

"Yes, yes you do. Her name is Heather."

Brittany squinted. "You know her name.." It wasn't a question.

Santiago nodded. "Yeah, she's been here till she fell asleep in the waiting room. Her fiancée took her to their hotel. She was actually worried about you." Brittany swallowed and started to cry again. "San, I've always wanted a big sister.. I look like her, don't I?" Santiago smiled and stroked her hair. "Yeah baby, you look alike.. She wants to get to know you. Without your parents. She's actually pretty upset with them. She feels like she's just a secret."

Brittany looked sad. "Well, she is.. Was. My parents never told me about her. How can they keep something like this a secret, San?" Santiago simply shook his head. "I don't know, honey. Maybe they thought this was for the best? They're outside, do you want to talk to them?" Brittany resolutely shook her head. "NO! I don't want to see them. You can just tell them I'm fine and that I will contact them later.. Can I stay with you and Mami, please?"

Santiago doubted for a moment, he didn't want to stand in between Brittany and her parents – again, but her pleading eyes, made it impossible for him to deny her anything and he slowly nodded. "I'll go tell them. You lay back, okay honey? Do need anything else?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, some jellow, please.." She murmured, looking at him with a coy smile. Santiago shook his head and kissed her forehead. "Anything for you, princess."

* * *

"Baby, that was.. Amazing. I'm _so_ glad, you finally recovered." Santiago chuckled as he tried to catch his breath. Brittany had to stay at the hospital for a few days after her walk in the rain, but after that, she has spent the week at Santiago house. She had to take her time to recover from the pneumonia, sleeping a lot and lounging even more. All the time, she ignored her parents, who were sad about it, but realistic and they gave Brittany the time and space she very much needed.

She did however started to email and call with her.. Sister. It still felt weird to think of Brittany as a little sister, but slowly, _very _slowly, she began to comprehend everything. All she needed now, was to talk to her parents and find out the reasons behind their actions. Brittany and Santiago figured her parents had to be in college, when they had Heather. For Brittany a reasonable age to be parents…

After almost two weeks of being patient, Brittany finally started to feel better and when she woke up that morning, she almost felt like her old self; just a bit more lazy… And she decided to thank Santiago for his help.

Brittany ginned. "I'm glad too, baby. Now get up, we need to shower, Heather will be here soon!" Santiago smiled, "I'm so happy for you baby, I'm glad you seem to get along." He gently stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. Brittany grinned, "Yeah it's pretty awesome. She called me last night, mom and dad finally stopped contacting her. I do feel bad for them, on some level.."

Santiago sat up and looked at his girlfriend with a frown. "They _lied_ to you.." He stated the obvious.

"Yeah, I know and I'm not planning on forgiving them any time soon.. But babe, graduation is coming up and I just want my family there, okay? We'll see what tonight's going to bring.."

Brittany and Heather agreed to go to dinner with their parents, both girls needing some answers. The young women got closer in the last couple of days, well.. As close as you can get, through emails and phone calls, with a sister you've only seen twice. Heather and her fiancée had to go back home, while Brittany stayed in the hospital, not wanting to see anyone other than Santiago and her mother in law. Heather did leave her email address though and it didn't take long before Brittany's curiosity took over and ever since, the sisters would sent several emails a day to each other and calling almost every night.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you tonight?" Santiago looked at Brittany, hope evident in his voice. He wasn't going to hide his curiosity; he too wanted to know what the hell the deal was, with Brittany's parents. But mostly, he didn't want Brittany to go alone, fearing she'd get hurt and he wouldn't be there to support her.

Brittany stretched and yawned, before getting out of bed. She grabbed her underwear and a pair of jeans and looked at Santiago, sitting on the bed. "Babe, I'll be fine, Heather will be with me and I'll see you straight after, okay? Don't worry." She leaned in and pressed a kiss on his forehead. "Are you going to join me?" She winked and made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

Maribel Lopez smiled when she walked in the living room. Santiago sat slumped down on the couch, picking up the Playstation controller, after he threw his phone beside him. He started his game again, but Maribel noticed he kept looking at his phone.

"Why don't you just call her?" She smirked.

Santiago looked up startled. He cleared his throat and shrugged. "Already tried.." He mumbled. His mother raised her eyebrow in amusement. "San, honey, she needs to do this on her own. You saw her, you saw Heather; they get along perfectly fine! What's the problem, honey?" She sat down next to her son and looked at him.

Santiago shrugged again. "I just feel left out!" he finally muttered. "I know they have to deal with it on their own, but Britt is my family too, not just theirs.. And now they're leaving me out!" He whined, making Maribel laugh at him.

"Oh honey, you're just curious and jealous. Let Brittany do this on her own, she might need it." She simply said.

Santiago frowned, he hated it, when his mother was right…

"She still could have answered her phone.." He mumbled reluctantly.

"Oh hush boy! Don't be so selfish!" Maribel swatted at him. "Didn't she tell you they were getting their nails done? Let them be sisters, San, they need this, both."

"But the dinner is in a couple of minutes and she promised she would call me.." Santiago tried again.

"San, over now!" His mother raised her voice, making Santiago look up in surprise. She gave him a stern look. "It's done. She's with her sister and they are going to dinner with their parents, let. Them. Be."

Finally Santiago sighed and nodded. "I know, I know.. I just miss her.." He sat up a bit, returning to his videogame, trying to ignore the jealousy inside him. He knew Brittany needed this, he just wanted to be there as well. Santiago knew his feelings weren't remotely close, to what Brittany and her family must have been feeling, but still… It wasn't just their world which was turned upside down.

The Pierce-family decided to keep their mouth shut even longer; friends and family were kept in the dark about what happened at the party and only a Brittany's closest friends knew about Heather, since she would be at graduation as Brittany's guest.

Santiago wasn't allowed to talk to anybody about this and although he understood, it was getting harder with graduation coming up. Brittany was constantly busy with emailing her sister and thinking about their dinner, too busy to focus on their friends and Puck wanted to know what was up. Santiago had to lie against his best friend and he hated doing it. When Brittany kissed him, gratitude evident in her eyes, he managed to continue to lie, but he didn't like it one bit.

He hoped everything would work out, after tonight, although he would never look at his parents in law the same way he did before. Lying was something unforgivable in his book and lying about something like this, was just too much. He hoped for Brittany's sake, her parents had a good explanation, otherwise graduation was going to be _very_ awkward…

Maribel smiled and stood up, pressing a kiss on her son's head. "I'm going to start dinner, are you okay, son?" Santiago looked up with a loving smile. "Yes mami, I'm fine." Maribel patted his head and turned to the kitchen.

Santiago looked at his phone again and sighed again. He was supposed to be partying, living it up and enjoying life with his girlfriend now, graduation was tomorrow and in a few days, they were supposed to move to New York. But with all the family drama going on in Brittany's life, everything felt unsure. Especially since everything was going on in _Brittany's _life, not _their_ life. Santiago groaned, feeling stupid for feeling left out, but he couldn't help the gnawing feeling in his stomach…

* * *

**AN: Next chapter; the confrontation! **

**Do review, it might make the updates come quicker… **

**I've got a lot of free time, next couple of days; got any recs for some good stories? Brittana or Quintana... **


	23. Chapter 23

**CH23.**

* * *

"It's so good to see you guys again!" Heather hugged her sister and smiled at Brittany and Santiago. She came to visit for her sisters graduation and to talk to her birth-parents. Heather felt giddy, hugging her sister. At first it felt weird to admit it, but she loved the fact, that she was a big sister and she could feel an instant connection with Brittany, even over the phone and throughout the emails.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" Brittany smiled. "I've got the whole day planned for us!" Heather held on to her hand and looked Santiago. He was obviously very protective over Brittany, keeping his eyes on her the whole time. Though he was friendly towards Heather, she felt he was being distant, trying to gauge her intentions.

Heather smiled, feeling happy Brittany had such a great boyfriend. In her emails, she told Heather all about Santiago, how they met and how she felt about him. "How are you doing, Santiago?" Heather smiled at him.

Santiago shrugged, "I'm fine." He gave her a polite smile, "How are you and Naythan doing?" Heather's smile widened. "We're great! We've been discussing our wedding date, I'm so excited!" Brittany squealed, "Oh my god, that's so cool! I want to hear all about it! But we have to go now!" Brittany jumped up and down in excitement and hugged Heather again.

Heather laughed at Brittany's enthusiasm, while Santiago stood by, feeling awkward. Brittany let go of her sister, "I'm going to get my coat! I'll be right back." She skipped down the hallway, leaving Heather and Santiago in the living room.

"So.. Graduation tomorrow! Are you excited? I heard you're Valedictorian, that's awesome!"

Santiago shrugged again, "It's nothing.." He mumbled. "I'm honored, I guess." Heather laughed, "Oh come on, from what I've heard, you really are the smartest kid in school." Santiago blushed. "I try.."

Heather looked at him. "Do I make you feel uncomfortable? I'm sorry for barging in your lives like this.." Santiago looked up in surprise. "Oh no, that's not is, I'm sorry for making you feel unwelcome or something." Heather smiled, but it was a sad one. "I know this is a weird situation and I'm really sorry for ruining your birthday party.." Santiago quickly dismissed this, "Are you kidding me? If anyone's to blame, it's your parents.." He scoffed.

Heather looked surprised, she thought Santiago liked his parents in law, but there was anger in his voice. "You don't know their reasons.." She said in a small voice.

Santiago squinted his eyes, "They lied to my girlfriend, her whole life. What kind of reason should they have, huh?" Heather swallowed, surprised by his hostility. She understood, of course she understood… Part of her was extremely pissed off, her birth-parents didn't just give her up; they kept her their dirty little secret and it hurt her to the bone.

But a larger part, was happy for finding them and for having a 'new' sister. Her father hugged her, when she saw him and she could his love. And that love, made her anger dissolve very slowly. She was actually anxious to hear them out tonight and to have a first dinner with her birth-family.

Santiago simply shook his head and wanted to say more, but closed his mouth when Brittany skipped back into the room. "Okay I'm ready!" She wrapped her arms around Santiago's neck and kissed his lips. "I will call you before dinner, okay?" She looked him in the eye and smiled. Santiago nodded slowly. "I'll be waiting. I love you, be safe.." He whispered the last part and hugged her closer.

Heather watched the couple and smiled sadly. This whole thing was a mess and she was getting nervous for their dinner. Luckily Brittany was going to be there with her and their girls-day would give them some distraction.

"Bye San! I'll call you later!" Brittany pulled Heather out the door, waving at Santiago.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Heather smiled at her little sister and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. Brittany looked up and smiled too. "Not really.. But I'm glad you're here with me." Brittany said in a small voice. Heather pressed her lips against her forehead. "I promise you, I will always have your back." She grabbed Brittany's hand in hers and the two women entered the restaurant.

The sisters spend the day at the spa and movies, went to lunch and smoothies and got to know each other better. They shared stories about their dancing and other hobbies, Brittany talked about school and New York, while Heather told her about her new job and the wedding dress she had her eye on. They acted like sisters and it made both girls ecstatic. Heather even asked Brittany to be her maid of honor, making the younger blonde cry. She had asked if she didn't want her best friend to be her maid of honor, but Heather assured her, Brittany would be her best friend.

Needless to say, there was a lot of hugging going on that day…

"Heather, Brittany!" Frank breathed and he quickly stood up. He wiped his hands on his pants and cleared his throat. It had been a very long week, with Brittany in the hospital first and then living over at the Lopez house and Heather going back home. He had his daughter in his arms… Only to have her being ripped away in minutes. After Brittany found out about her parents having another daughter, she stormed upstairs, leaving Heather sobbing downstairs. Frank reacted without thinking and pulled her into his arms.

For a moment he forgot everything around him and simply held the girl he dreamed about holding and loving. His wife joint them and he wanted nothing more than Brittany to join them as well, but it was that moment, he realized his other daughter was missing in their embrace. Heather realized too and suddenly all her fury came back and she pushed him away, to return to the arms of the man she brought with her.

It was Maribel Lopez who informed the family about Brittany running away and when they all noticed the weather, _all_ Pierces went out, including Heather, to search for Brittany. Panic set in when they heard an ambulance and they followed it as quickly as they could. Frank came just in time to see his youngest daughter being placed in the ambulance, a crying Santiago following. When he ran up to the boy, to ask for an explanation, Santiago just looked at him, disgusted.

Frank knew he went wrong and he wanted nothing more than to fix it, but he had no idea where to start. He and his wife drove after the ambulance, while Maribel took care of the party and guests. Heather and her fiancée got to the hospital too, wanting to help and needing to know if Brittany would be fine. She went home the moment she knew Brittany's situation was critical and she promised Santiago to contact him. She didn't talk to her birth-parents, though, her rejection hurting Frank more than he could ever imagine.

Santiago refused to talk to his parents in law. He used his mother's name, to get to Brittany and let a nurse tell Brittany's parents they weren't welcome inside. Susan almost threw a fit, but Frank pulled her away, knowing they had to respect Brittany's wishes. They reluctantly went home, after the doctor promised to contact them when things changed for the worst.

For days they heard nothing from both of their daughters, although he kept emailing and texting them. Eventually he gave up, respecting their need for time and space. He did ask them to sit down with them, though, at a restaurant and he was ecstatic when they _both_ agreed.

"Please sit, sit down!" He pulled out two seats and beamed at his girls. "You two look amazing, Britt, it's so good to see you healthy again.." Brittany smiled tentatively and sat down quickly. "Hi mom, hi dad.." She whispered. Susan leaned over the table and cupped Brittany's face. "My baby.. I'm so glad to see your blush again.." She had tears in her eyes. When she let go of Brittany, she turned to Heather, who was still standing. She quickly stood up and walked up to her. "Heather.." She whispered.

Heather swallowed. Deep down, she wanted nothing more than to hug her birth-mother, but she wasn't sure if she could do it. Susan sensed her doubt and smiled reassuringly. She took the blondes hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "Please, sit down, honey.."

The four looked at each other in an awkward silence, before Frank cleared his throat. "Do you girls want something to drink? Are you hungry?" Brittany smiled at him, she could hear the fear in his voice and though she was angry with him, she still loved him and she didn't want him to fear anything. They just needed to be honest, about everything and eventually, they would be fine.

"I could eat.." She murmured. Heather nodded, "I would like an iced tea." Frank nodded, happy the girls answered him at least. "How are you, kids?" He asked nervously. Susan simply sat back, watching her daughters. They looked so much alike, it was almost scary. Brittany seemed a little bit longer, though and Heather's face was just a little bit rounder. They both had long, blond hair and cat-like eyes, sparkling blue. They both looked like their father; kind, open..

It took a little while before everybody relaxed and after their entree, everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves more. The girls talked about their day and their parents just listened, smiling and nodding, needing to hear more.

It was after their main course though, it seemed like Brittany couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't eat anymore, she enjoyed spending time with her family, but she wanted answers. Why did they give Heather up? And why the hell didn't they tell her? Did they waited for something? Did they knew where Heather was?

Brittany cleared her throat and pushed her plait away. "Mom, dad.. I can't take it anymore.." There was that awkward silence again. Susan closed her eyes and took a gulp of her wine, before looking over to her husband. "What do you want to know?" She simply asked.

Heather and Brittany looked at each other, they actually talked about this earlier today and Heather cleared her throat. "Well.. I.. _We_.. Need to know.." She swallowed and let out a shaky breath. "Why?.." She whispered. Heather looked at her parents, pleading them with her eyes to tell her the truth, the reason behind her adoption. She smiled a little, when she felt Brittany take her hand in hers.

Susan's eyes filled with tears when she noticed the heartbroken look on Heather's face. Frank closed his eyes for a second, when he heard the desperation in Heather's voice. He nodded briefly and cleared his throat a few times. "We.. We weren't ready." He whispered.

Heather nodded and looked at him expectantly, needing more than that.

Susan added, "We were in college, almost chronically broke.. Living in this tiny apartment." She swallowed and quickly took another sip of her wine. "We didn't want that for you, a baby deserved more, better." Frank closed his eyes, fighting his tears. He knew his wife was right, but deep-down, he never agreed on any of this. He wanted that baby, even if he was just twenty years old, having to work three jobs at the same time, but Susan convinced him it was for the best.

"We wanted the best for our baby and I knew we weren't it.."

Brittany listened and swallowed heavily. She heard about her parents time in college, having very little money, living in crap apartment, living from paycheck to paycheck.. She looked to her sight and noticed Heather who had silent tears streaming down her face. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

Heather nodded and wiped her tears away. "Why didn't you contact me?" She asked hoarsely. "Weren't you curious about me? Didn't you care?.."

Frank and Susan gasped, "No! Heather, baby, NO! We loved you, we never stopped loving you, we kept thinking about you.. Your parents kept us up to date as much as they could, but we weren't sure if you wanted us to contact you.." Everybody had tears in their eyes now.

Susan reached in her purse and pulled out a stack of envelopes. She looked at Frank, who nodded silently and took the envelopes from her. "Heather, honey.. We never forgot about you, I promise. We.. Wrote to you, on your birthday and well.. Every time I felt the need to talk to you, actually." Frank smiled and fumbled with the envelopes.

Heather looked between his face and the stack of envelopes, feeling hopeful. Her breathing picked up and she smiled at her parents. "I never knew.." She whispered. Susan let out a nervous laugh, "Well ofcourse you didn't honey, that's okay. I just.. I hope you can forgive us." She let out a sob and tried to stifle it, by pressing her hand against her mouth.

Brittany let out a whimper, wanting to console her mother. Susan noticed and gave Brittany a nod, silently telling her "Later.."

Frank swallowed and pushed the stack of envelopes to Heather. "You're our daughter. We love you." He looked Heather straight in the eye, hope evident in his eyes. Heather accepted the envelopes and looked at them. She fumbled with the stack, but didn't put them in her purse. She looked up at her parents and frowned.

"What is it, honey?" Susan asked alarmed. She thought they were getting somewhere…

"Why did you keep me a secret to everybody?"

Frank closed his eyes, expecting that question. "We weren't ashamed of you. We just didn't know how to tell people. Your grandparents knew, of course. They actually hated us for giving you up, honey.." He let out a quiet chuckle.

Susan nodded, "I'm not ashamed of you, I never was. I was ashamed of myself, for giving you up.." Brittany gasped, she actually never thought about that. Susan looked at her youngest daughter. "I didn't want you to look at me any different, sweetheart.." Both daughters nodded, somehow understanding their mother.

Slowly Heather slipped the envelopes into her purse and smiled at her parents. "It's makes sense, I guess.." She whispered. Susan quickly stood up and pulled Heather out of her seat, not bothering to care about the other guests around them. She wrapped her arms around her eldest and hugged her close. "I've been wanting to do this, for so long.." Susan whispered, making Heather break. She started to sob onto her mother's shoulder, letting al the frustration out. Her mother cried with her and rubbed her back.

"It's okay, honey, let it all out.. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I've missed you so much."

Brittany started to cry too, seeing her family like this. Frank pulled Brittany closer, pulling her against him, hugging her tight. "I'm so sorry for keeping this from you, so, so sorry. We were so wrong about everything.." Brittany simply nodded. She still didn't knew exactly how to feel about all of this. She understood the _why_, but the understanding, didn't take the hurt away..

Heather turned around in her mother's arms and looked at her father and sister. "Come here.." She laughed through her tears. And for the first time in a very long time, the Pierce family were together, in the middle of a busy restaurant. But neither of them cared about the rest of the world, feeling content and loved by their own little family.

* * *

"Are you coming home with us?" Susan asked hopeful. They just dropped Heather off at her hotel, after meeting her fiancée properly. Her parents loved Naythan, he was a serious, friendly young man and obviously very in love with their daughter. Seeing Heather and Naythan together, made Brittany think of Santiago and she gasped, realizing she didn't call him all day.

"No, no, no.. I'm sorry, but I need to get home to San.." She mumbled, looking in her purse for her phone. She groaned when she noticed it was on mute all day and saw all the missed calls and texts. She opened the lasts texts and sighed.

_Where the hell are you Britt?! Look I'm sorry if I'm overreacting but im concerned ok? CALL ME_

_I just need to know if u're ok_

_Fine, ignore me then, after all, im just your boyfriend right? _

"Oh great, he's mad.." Brittany mumbled. Her mother turned around in her seat, "What was that, dear?" Brittany looked up, "It's nothing.. I kinda forgot to call Santiago today and he's pissed.." Frank looked at his daughter through the rear view mirror and smiled. "Well, knowing your boy he was just going out of his mind worrying. It'll be okay." He winked and quickly drove to the Lopez-home. Brittany nodded slowly and didn't bother to text him back, seeing she was almost home.

"Thank you.. For tonight, for the talk." Brittany whispered, when the car stopped. She leaned forward between the front seats and pressed a kiss on her parents cheeks. "I can understand a bit more now, but.. I'm still going to stay at San for a little while, I hope you understand.." Susan nodded sadly. "I understand, dear. But we will see you tomorrow, right?" Brittany smiled, "Yeah, of course, I wouldn't want you guys to miss my graduation!"

Frank laughed, "We wouldn't want to miss it either, honey. Now go on, inside you, go sooth your boyfriend and give him our best. We're anxious to hear his valediction!" Brittany smiled proudly, "Knowing San it's going to be a great speech!" She grinned and opened her door. "Drive save, dad. Have a good night." Brittany quickly got out of the car and made her way over the door. With one last wave, her parents drove off and she let herself in.

Santiago lay on his back, his jaw clenched. _Where the hell was she? Why was she answering him?_ He took his phone out of his pocket again to check it and cursed when she still hadn't reacted. Irritated he threw his phone on the bed and just as he got up, his door opened slowly and Brittany's head peaked around the corner. "Hey baby.." She whispered.

* * *

**AN: Well, I'm not sure yet.. Are they going to fight on the night before Graduation or am I going to write some smut... **

**Decisions , decisions… **


	24. Chapter 24

**CH24.**

* * *

Santiago huffed. "Nice to see you're still alive." He scoffed and got up.

Brittany frowned. "Listen, I'm sorry for not calling.. I just lost track of time and before I knew it, we were in the restaurant! And San.. It was so weird, my parents got all these letters for Heather! " She smiled widely and walked up to Santiago. When he backed up, Brittany's jaw dropped.

"San, come on.."

Santiago shook his head. "You're kidding me here, right?"

Brittany sighed, "Why are you acting like this? Do you have any idea how important this night was for me? How much this whole day meant for me?" She looked at him, hurt evident in her eyes. Santiago frowned. He didn't want to be a jerk, but she hurt him too and for once, he wasn't going to back down.

"I know how much this day means for you, but it doesn't mean you can just ignore me! I've been playing second fiddle ever since she came in your life!"

Brittany looked surprised, "Excuse me? Jesus, San I spend one day away from you and you act like some selfish, spoiled five year old!" She started to feel angry. His girlfriend's world had been turned upside down and here he was worrying about how much attention he got?

"You're acting like a jerk, Santiago and I've expected more from you, I've expected better!"

Brittany folded her arms across her chest and looked angry at her boyfriend.

Santiago breathed heavily and he clenched his jaw. How could she accuse him of being selfish? He supported her in everything she ever thought about doing!

"Are you kidding me with this?" He hissed, trying to keep his anger at bay. He looked Brittany with squinted eyes, his fists clenched at his sides. When she didn't answer him right away, he raised his voice and asked her again, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Brittany gasped and took a step back. Never in their lives, had Santiago ever raised his voice like this and Brittany had to admit; it scared her. She swallowed and looked at the ground, feeling intimidated by Santiago.

Santiago groaned and closed his eyes when he noticed Brittany's fear. Yes, he was pissed as hell, but it wasn't like he was going to punch her or something. He shook his head and walked out the room, slamming the door after him and made his way to the bathroom. Santiago sat down on the edge of the bathtub, his elbows leaning on his knees, holding his head in his hands. Was he really in the wrong here?

Brittany jumped at the loud noise of the door slamming and she got tears in her eyes. What the hell just happened? Why was he acting like this? She sniffed and wiped away the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Brittany silently stripped her clothes off and changed into her sweats and an oversized shirt from Santiago. Still crying she sat down on her side of the bed, waiting for Santiago to return.

It took him several minutes to calm down. Although Santiago thought he was completely in the right here, he didn't want to scare her. He quickly washed his face and walked back to his room, opening the door quietly. When he entered, Santiago noticed Brittany's slumped shoulders and by the way she shook, he knew she was crying.

Santiago sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. Part of him wanted to comfort her and ask her about her dinner, but he was still angry and hurt, so he simply pulled his socks and shirt off and got under the comforter, lying on his back.

Brittany waited a few moments, but then she realized, the comfort she was hoping for, was going to come. She turned around, sitting to on the bed to face him, whimpering softly. "Why are you so angry? What did I do to you?"

Santiago winced when he heard his girlfriend so upset and he closed his eyes.

"Seriously? You're going to ignore me?.." She whispered. "Santiago, you can't be this childish.. It was just one day! I needed this one day with my family!" Brittany started sobbing and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around it.

"Are you calling _me_ selfish?"

Brittany looked up when she heard Santiago hoarse voice after a couple of minute of silence. Her eyes met his and she gasped when she noticed his brown eyes, looking sad and dull.

"San, I've got no idea what is going on with you! Why are you acting like this? You were fine this morning.."

Santiago clenched his jaw and suddenly got up. He grabbed his shirt from the ground and pulled it over his head. He looked at Brittany and shook his head. Santiago grabbed his pillow and swallowed. "I'm going to sleep in the guestroom, don't follow me." He mumbled and turned around. With his hand on the doorknob he turned back and looked at Brittany.

"You forgot my birthday, everybody did."

* * *

"Are you kidding me? That's what got him so upset? Geez.." Sugar sighed. Brittany shrugged, "I guess I wouldn't like it either, if he forgot mine." Sugar frowned, "But didn't you celebrate your birthdays together? Before you got sick?"

Brittany nodded, "Yes we did, but it kinda got cut short, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Well, I still think he just has to get over it. Come on, we're not children anymore, it's just a birthday." Sugar stated. "Oh my mom's yelling, I've got to go, but I'll see you at school, right?" Brittany smiled, today was graduation and although she and Santiago were fighting, she was looking forward to receive her diploma. "Yeah sure, Sugar, I'll see you later!"

Brittany was still smiling, when she walked to the bathroom. Although she was very upset last night, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep, after Santiago left. She cried herself asleep, but she was too tired after the emotional evening she had.

She wasn't looking forward to her confrontation with Santiago, she had no idea what to say to him. He was clearly hurt, but she couldn't help but feel he was overreacting and she refused to comfort him, when he was being that selfish.

Brittany checked her phone when she heard it chime, indicating a message. It was a text from her mother, saying she was going to pick up Heather. Brittany couldn't stop smiling, thinking about her family watching her graduate. _Her family_, she thought. Her parents and sister. Brittany felt giddy thinking about it and she was proud to have them there.

Suddenly she stopped dead in her track. _Her_ family, _her_ graduation, _her_ life, _her_, _her_, _her_.

Where was Santiago?

Brittany gasped when she realized she left him out, last week and tears filled her eyes. She quickly walked out the bathroom and raced to the guestroom. Brittany yanked the door open, "San!" When she noticed the changed sheets on the bed, she made a beeline for the bathroom, but it showed no sign of her boyfriend. Quickly she made her way downstairs, yelling his name.

"He's already gone, honey." Maribel looked up from her newspaper and smiled. "He said he had to do some valedictorian-stuff." She laughed and took a sip from her coffee, before standing up. "You want some breakfast or are you too nervous?"

When Maribel didn't get an answer, she turned to her daughter in law, "Honey! What's wrong!" She exclaimed, surprised to see Brittany upset. "Are you that nervous? It's going to be okay, sweetie." Maribel laughed.

"I forgot Santiago's birthday.. And ignored him yesterday.." Brittany whispered, wrapping her arms around her stomach. Maribel's jaw dropped, "Shit.." She mumbled. She quickly made her way over to Brittany and pulled her into a hug. "Okay, we may have got a little problem here.."

Brittany frowned and looked up, "Why?"

Maribel closed her eyes. "I figured you guys would spend the day together, so when my colleague called in sick, I took over her shift.. "

Brittany groaned, "Santiago thinks everybody forgot his birthday! But all the guys thought he already celebrated his birthday at our party, so they went to the pool.." She started to cry harder and hid her face against Maribel's shoulder. "I'm the worst girlfriend ever.."

Maribel let out a quiet chuckle. "Well, nice to meet you, I guess I'm the worst mom then.." She stroked Brittany's back and sighed. It may sound silly to most people, but she knew how important this birthday was to Santiago. His father always told him the eighteenth one, was going to be a big one; he was going to be a man, graduating from high school, starting his real life. Maribel figured this birthday wasn't going to be easy on him without his father, but she also thought Brittany was going to spend it with him. If she knew Brittany had forgotten about it, she would have never gone to work.

"But honey, how did you forget? I thought you did all these groceries for a big breakfast.."

Brittany sniffed, "I did! I planned this great breakfast in bed for him, but that morning Heather called and I kinda got caught up and then forgot all about breakfast.. When I got off the phone, he was in the shower and then Sugar asked me to go shopping and.. I went.." Brittany winced, thinking about how selfish she's been the last few days, too caught up in her new found sister.

"I was just so happy meeting Heather.. I never really stopped to think about San.." She murmured.

Maribel smiled, she could understand Brittany, it must have been quite the shock, meeting your long lost sister and finding out your parents deepest, darkest secrets. "It's okay, honey, I understand and it's okay."

"No it's not! Mami, I hurt him so bad and I accused _him _of being selfish!" Brittany wiped her tears and looked at Maribel. "Did he say anything else, when he left?" She looked hopeful.

Maribel shook her head slowly, "No honey, he took his gown with him and asked me to drive you over to school, so he could meet us there.." Brittany nodded sadly. "Okay.. Do you think.. Do you think he'll still want me?.. I mean, we're supposed to move to New York in a couple of days!"

Her mother in law smiled, "Honey, it's San.. He's the most forgiving guy I know! It'll be okay, just talk to him and apologize. Hell, I've got some apologizing to do as well. It doesn't matter how old somebody is, when someone forgets your birthday, it always hurts. But it'll be okay. Now, go shower and get dressed! You've got some graduating to do!" Maribel cupped Brittany face and gently wiped away her tears. She pressed a kiss on her forehead and gave her one last hug. "I love you, Mami, thank you.."

Maribel smiled at her, "I love you too, honey. No go!"

* * *

Santiago wandered across the school grounds, watching the teachers set things up. He sat down in the grass, sighing deeply. He knew he might have been overreacting. Brittany was going through a lot and he knew she was struggling with her parents keeping such a big secret from her. But it still hurt. She kept talking about her family and how this affected her life, not once calling it _their_ life. Santiago groaned, he felt like a _desperate housewife_ complaining about Brittany having her own life.

It wasn't like she couldn't have her own life; he wanted her happy, with her own friends and her own hobbies. But something big like this.. Santiago sighed deeply. Part of him was just being jealous. He missed his father and now Brittany got a new family member. She did, not _they_, not him.. He was still alone with his mother.

He looked down at his gown. Santiago barely slept through the night and before it was even 6am, he quietly went back to his bedroom. When he opened the door and peeked inside, he noticed Brittany sprawled out on the bed, deep asleep. Santiago clenched his jaw and wanted to hate her, for being asleep, while he barely slept, but then he noticed the smudged make up and her frown; she may be asleep, but she wasn't having any good dreams.

Part of him, felt relieved she was touched by their fight, but Santiago immediately felt ashamed by those thoughts. Quietly he grabbed his clothes and gown and walked back out. In the guestroom, he showered and cleaned up the room. When Santiago got dressed, he pushed the gown in a bag and walked downstairs, surprised to see his mother up and running already. When she offered him breakfast and tried to make small talk, he quickly dismissed her, by telling her he was needed at school early, being the valedictorian and all. Luckily, his mother fell for it, being too proud to notice the lie and Santiago sighed in relief. He asked her drive Brittany to school later and quickly got out of there.

Santiago sighed again. What a mess.. It was supposed to be a festive day, filled with joy and laugher, not sighs and sorrow. He reached in his pocket and got out a piece of paper. He folded it out and looked at it. Santiago frowned, he had been trying to write his speech for a while now, but he simply couldn't find the right words. All he had now, were the cliché's..

He groaned and dropped to his back, watching the sky, thinking about his life. Santiago knew he had a good life; he had a loving mother, a girlfriend who loved him, good friends, his health.. He was happy. But he would always feel that gaping hole in his heart; he would forever miss his father and that little fact, would always be the cloud in his blue sky.

"Are you proud, papi?" He whispered. Santiago closed his eyes and swallowed heavily, trying to fight back the tears. "I did it all for you.. I knew you wanted me to be the best of the best. So far, so good, right?"

Maribel gave Brittany a little push. "Go, he needs you. I'll be fine, I'll be inside, maybe someone could use a hand." She whispered. Both women got chocked up, when they noticed Santiago break down. The usually strong, confident young man, turned into the insecure, lost little boy they knew from years before. When Maribel heard him whisper to her late husband, she knew she needed the distant herself from her son; she didn't want to upset him even more with her tears and sorrow.

Santiago quickly shot up when he heard someone behind him. He angrily wiped away the tears and turned around, only to see his girlfriend standing there. She held her arm around her stomach, silent tears streaming down her face. Brittany closed her eyes and sobbed quietly, not knowing if Santiago wanted her closer.

He got up slowly and cleared his throat. When Brittany looked up, Santiago gave her a crooked smile and held his hand out. Brittany immediately closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am so sorry!" She whimpered. "You were right, you were so right, San and I'm sorry…"

Santiago closed his eyes and couldn't fight his tears. He felt so lost last days and it may be overreacting, it may be considered unmanly; but he needed this hug, he needed to feel their connection. He wrapped his arms tightly around Brittany's waists, pulling her close. He rested his head on her shoulder and cried silently.

Brittany held on to him tighter, trying to show him all her feeling, through her hug. She kept stroking his hair and scratched his neck lightly with her nails. "I love you so much, baby, I'm so sorry, you were right.." She kept mumbling. Santiago said nothing. He nodded on occasion and held on to her, as if his life depended on it…

* * *

**AN: Just a shorty.. Sorry, no smut ;) But there will be in the next chap! **

**Was it enough drama? I've got some big, BIG plans for the sequel, with just a liiittle bit more drama than I've added in here. This story will be done in a few chapters, I think.**

**Lemme know what you think! I was blown away by all the reviews I've gotten on the last chapter; thank you so much for it!**


	25. Chapter 25

**CH25.**

* * *

"Please forgive me, San.. I screwed up and I'm so sorry.."

Santiago pulled Brittany closer and stroked her hair. "Shht.. It's okay, baby, I understand and it's okay. I was just in a bad place, these last few days.." He mumbled against her temple. Brittany shook her head and leaned back. The two had taken a seat near a couple of trees, with Santiago with his back against one and Brittany straddling his legs.

Brittany cupped his face and looked at him. He looked tired and sad, suddenly he looked years older and it made Brittany's heart ache. "What is going on with you, San.." Her fingers stroked his cheeks, his temples, his forehead, before disappearing in his hair. Santiago closed his eyes. "I'm sorry.." He whispered hoarsely. "I was just confronted with some feelings I didn't knew I had.."

Brittany frowned, "What do you mean?" She pressed gentle kisses on his forehead and kept stroking his hair. "I miss my father, Britt.. I miss having a family.." He looked up at her with sad eyes. "And I feel guilty about feeling that way, I mean, my mom's the best and she works her ass off to be the best and I love her for it. I know she misses my father too, probably even more.." Santiago mumbled the lasts words and looked down again.

"And seeing my family.. Made you miss yours even more.." Brittany concluded in a soft voice. Santiago nodded, "I don't blame you, honey! I swear, I'm so happy for you!" Santiago rushed, looking Brittany in the eye. Brittany smiled a little, "I know baby, it's okay. I'm just so sorry you felt left out.. You do know my family loves you, right?"

Santiago smiled, "I know, honey. But it just sucks to be with just my mom, sometimes. I love her, but sometimes it's just not enough." Brittany pressed her lips against his, hoping he could feel her love. Santiago wrapped his arms around her middle, hugging her close to his body. He took her lower lip between his and gently bit down on it.

Brittany placed her hands in his neck and kept him close, slowly parting her lips, offering excess to Santiago's tongue. He immediately reacted and let his tongue slip in her mouth. Santiago held his hands on her lower back, while he slowly massaged her tongue with his. Brittany let out a quiet moan when she felt Santiago's warm mouth and she pressed her body closer against his chest.

After a moment, Brittany pulled back, panting. "Sorry.." She whispered, "I didn't mean for it to get out of control.." Brittany blushed and hid her face in the crook of his neck. Santiago smirked and tried to even out his breathing. "No problem, trust me.."

Brittany giggled and pressed soft kisses in his neck. "You are loved, Santiago Lopez." Her hand caressed his chest through his shirt and she continued. "You've got so much friends.. Everybody loves you. You're clearly the teacher's pet… And sometimes I think my nieces love you more than they love me." At those last words, Brittany pouted. Her five year old niece didn't even bother to look at Brittany, when Santiago was in the room.

Santiago let out a loud laugh, making Brittany beam at him. She loved to hear him laugh, especially since he was so sad before. Santiago shook his head and looked at her. "I love you, princess." He gently stroked her cheek and placed a kiss on her lips. "Please, just.. Don't ever leave me, okay?" Santiago mumbled and rested his head on her shoulder. "I wouldn't survive if you did.." Brittany swallowed heavily, she knew Santiago could be a little insecure from time to time, but she never saw him so exposed and vulnerable like this…

Brittany kissed his head and temple, while her hand massaged his neck. "San.. Leaving you is impossible to do. I love you and I need you, like I need air to breath. You are my family, San. You're my future."

Santiago looked up at her with a small smile. "You're my future, Britt.. And one day, we'll make our own family." He took her hand in his and pressed a kiss on it, "I love you."

* * *

"And now, ladies and gentleman, I introduce to you with pride, our valedictorian, a student bright and kind, intelligent and hardworking. The road he took to get where he is today, wasn't the most easiest known, but he knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it. He was competitive when he needed to be and also found time to keep on helping the others. He was all about working hard and playing harder, working together and did not only excel in his high school academics, but also in his social life. He is not only a great student, he is also a great person, a good friend to many and I am very proud to present to you all, your valedictorian; Santiago Lopez!"

Santiago groaned at the long introduction and he blushed vigorously, while stepping up on the podium. He smiled widely at Brittany and waved at his mother, who was already crying. Santiago politely thanked the headmaster and took a stand behind the microphone. He swallowed heavily and fished out the worn out piece of paper he had in his pocket.

"Thank you faculty members, fellow students, parents, family and friends for coming today, welcome. We're finally here…" Santiago mumbled the last part, earning a few laughs from the audience.

Brittany's smile was so wide, her cheeks started to hurt, but she couldn't stop it. She was filled with pride and couldn't take her eyes of Santiago. He stood tall and proud, although she knew he didn't like being in the spotlight and she was sure he thought the introduction was too much.

"I've actually got this thing written up." Santiago held up the little piece of paper and looked at it carefully. "But I'm afraid that it holds mostly cliché's and to be honest.. You deserve more. This school deserves more. Without all of you, I wouldn't be standing here. Without this school, without the loving environment created, without the teachers, who have been our mentors, we wouldn't be standing here, graduating, started the new chapter in our lives.

It deserves more than cliché's, although I guess that's just another cliché." Santiago chuckled. He looked at the piece of paper again and then crumbled it. "So, I'm giving you more." He looked up at the sky and then to the crowd, smiling.

"When I look at all you guys, seeing the smiles of my fellow students, a few full of hope, others just relief… I see not just you. I see your families. I see love. Yes, we took our exams on our own. Yes, we took out SAT's on our own. And, _yes_, we filled out our own college applications. But we did it, with their support. With their love. Wasn't it your mother, who made sure your gown was clean and folded? Wasn't it your father, who kept on nagging you, to finish your homework? And wasn't it your grandmother, who told you how proud she was, when you got that C on your math test?"

Santiago took a deep breath and looked around the room, seeing the faces of his classmates and friends, all smiles, all excitement about the next step in their lives. He saw his mother's proud smile, as she mouthed "I love you", he saw her tears and he saw her looking up at the sky, more than once. He noticed his in-laws, proud smiles, Frank Pierce winking at him, giving him the thumbs up. And finally he saw Brittany, his beautiful girlfriend, beaming at him. Her smile wide and he could feel her love, her pride.

"Unfortunately, my father couldn't be here in person today, he wasn't able to help me with my homework, he wasn't able to kick my ass when I got a D. My other relatives don't even live in the same country. But that doesn't mean, I did this on my own. I had my own family to help me; you.

You all helped me, I don't need blood, to have a family and some people don't even have to be here, to be a part of all this. My father's always with me, in spirit and in my heart. He taught me to be kind, to work hard but also to enjoy life. My mother.. She's the best. She suffered even more than I did, after the loss of my father, but it didn't hold her down. She supported me in everything that I wanted to do, not once did she fail me, not once did she make me feel unloved, unwanted or unappreciated. She helped me become the person I am today and I'm proud to call her my mother.

Although I don't have brothers or sisters, I've never felt like an only child. I've had my friends to play with as a child, to study with when we grew up and to get in to a hell of a trouble, on the weekends." Santiago grinned and looked at Puck and Mike, who had the same shit-eating grin on their faces. "Without you guys, my life would be a lot more empty and lonely."

"Even our natural enemies, _the teachers_, are my family. They've been my mentor these last years and taught me not just the classes, but several life lessons, which I will remember forever. They supported us, stimulated us, motivated us and they didn't stop there. They created a comfortable environment, a save and stable one, so we could develop ourselves and become the young adult we are today.

And last but never the least, to complete my family and my life; my girlfriend, Brittany. Who completes me and makes me want to become a better man every single day. Throughout my life, from early childhood, she has been my constant, my anchor. When I look at her, I see love and I feel love. I know we're young, but she is family, she welcomed me into her home and shared her family with me. For that, I will be forever grateful.

From this day forward, we're not just high school kids anymore. We're going to be working seriously on our futures, some of us might become mechanics or doctors. Astronauts or teachers. We might become husbands and wives and parents. It actually doesn't matter. It doesn't matter what you do or where you wind up, as long as you remember where you came from. Don't forget about home, don't forget about your family, because no matter who you are or how important you came to be, you're nothing without your family. Create your own family, out of friends, relatives and loved ones and together, create your happiness.

Thank you."

* * *

"You are amazing." Brittany simple said, before wrapping her arms around Santiago. The couple kissed with passion and they forgot everything and everyone around them, until they heard the howls and whistles – mostly from Puck. Brittany blushed and quickly pressed another kiss on Santiago's lips before replacing her cap on her head. "You look pretty cute with that on.." Santiago whispered, making Brittany giggle. "You look handsome in your gown." She replied, making Santiago laugh loudly. He did a little twirl, making everybody around them laugh as well. Brittany gave him a little push, "Go! Take your place, we're about to graduate!" Santiago chuckled and pressed a last, chased kiss on her lips, before taking his place in the line.

"Santiago Miguel Lopez."

Santiago looked back at Brittany, who was clapping and cheering him on, making him grin. He quickly got up the podium, received his diploma and smiled widely as his mother, who was snapping away with her camera. He quickly made his way over the chairs, making sure he saved a spot next to him for Brittany. After a few other students, finally Brittany's name was called.

"Brittany Susan Pierce."

Brittany took a deep breath, before climbing the little stairs to the podium. She giggled when she heard Santiago whistle and cheer and grinned when he noticed him standing up, pumping his fist in the air, yelling, "That's my girl!" What really surprised her, was the female voice in the back, yelling, "That's my sister!" When she received her diploma, she noticed two figures standing, their cheers and enthusiasm measuring up; her sister and her boyfriend. They laughed at each other and at Brittany, who kept smiling for the camera's. Both her mother and Maribel, kept taking pictures.

When she stepped of the podium, Santiago immediately wrapped her in a bone crushing hug, before they took their places. They impatiently waited for the rest of their classmates to receive their diploma's, before they finally heard "Congratulations!" and they threw their caps in the air. Santiago pulled Brittany in his arms and kissed her passionately, smiling against her mouth. "We did it.." she whispered. "Hell yeah!" Santiago grinned. "Next up.. New York, baby.." He whispered.

* * *

"You guys made it!" Sugar bounced up and down, while clapping her hands. Brittany laughed, "Sugar, you invited all your friends and their families, of course we came." She squeezed Santiago's hand and looked behind them. Frank and Naythan were talking sports – of course, while her mother, Heather and Maribel were comparing their pictures from the graduation. Heather had these ideas of making an album with the pictures and now the three women were deciding which pictures should go in.

After the ceremony, everybody went home to change, agreeing to meet up at Breadsticks, where Maribel already a reservation. Apparently, she made it months ago, knowing every kid in their high school, was planning on going there to celebrate. Brittany had showered and put on a little black dress, knowing Santiago would love it. She was anxious to see him again, and not just because she missed him… Mostly because she knew he and his mother were having a serious talk together. Maribel wanted to apologize to him and Santiago wanted to talk to her about his father.

Thankfully, both of them were smiling when they walked in the restaurant and Brittany was relieved to see them both happy. Dinner went great, everybody got along and was laughing and although part of Brittany, still felt guilty, she was glad everybody seemed happy. After their meals, they stayed seated for some drinks and a proud speech from Maribel. She surprised Brittany and Santiago with an rather large gift, she got them two plane tickets for a holiday in Spain, so Santiago could visit some of his relatives and the two of them could enjoy a sunny holiday. Santiago got choked up, his mother knew he needed to get more in touch with his roots and family and he kept thanking her.

Heather and Naythan gave the two matching watches. They seemed very expensive and the couple didn't want to accept them at first, but Heather made them turn the watches over. When they noticed the inscription, they knew they had to accept it. In neat cursive it stood proud "Family is love." Santiago's jaw dropped and Heather laughed. "I had no idea your valediction would be about family, San. It's just a weird coincidence I guess.." Brittany simply smiled and shook her head, "Neh it's faith!"

The last surprise came from Mr. and Mrs. Pierce. They handed Brittany and Santiago an envelope and sat back smiling. Santiago let Brittany open the envelope but ripped the content out of her hand when she started squalling, not telling him what they got. The envelope contained a pamphlet from a cat-breeder in New York and there was a handwritten coupon, saying they could pick out a little roommate when they were ready for it. It was a Ragdoll breeder and even Santiago got excited, he liked animals, but fell in love with the Pierce's neighbors Ragdoll, Bono and wanted a cat like that ever since.

After a lot of thanking and hugging, the family went over to the Shag, where Sugar held a 'little' graduation party for her friends and their families. There were drinks, ice creams and cake all over the place and the dance floor was already packed with their friends and classmates, when they entered.

"Dance with me, San!" Brittany pulled Santiago on the dance floor, leaving their family to sit in one of the booths. Brittany swayed her hips, keeping Santiago as close as possible, her smile never leaving her face. "Can you believe we graduated?" She yelled. Santiago grinned and nodded, "In a month we will be New Yorkers, baby!" Brittany wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Santiago immediately deepened the kiss and kept his hand on her lower back.

The entire evening, they stayed on the dance floor, sometimes dancing with their friends and family, but mostly with each other. Santiago watched in amazement when Brittany and Heather started to dance together. They looked great! Both girls had some pretty great moves and he and Naythan couldn't keep their eyes of off their girls. When Frank and Susan joined them on the dance floor, both guys doubled over in laughter. "Britt, your grandmother must be an amazing dancer!"

All the Pierces looked questionably at Santiago, who kept laughing. Naythan had his arm over Santiago's shoulder and wiped a tear away, he tried to catch his breath and nodded. "Yeah, cause, sorry Mr. P., Mrs. P, you guys can't dance…" The group burst into laughter, while Frank started his disco-moves, making even Susan feel embarrassed.

After a couple hours of dancing , the party came to its end and a few tears were shed when Heather announced they had a plane to catch. She loved to stay longer, but she and Naythan had a job to get back to. They promised to visit again soon and the family hugged for a while, until Frank got the car around. "I take it you're not sleeping home?"

Brittany smiled at her father, "Nope, I'm spending the night at San, but I'll be home tomorrow." Frank hugged his younger daughter. "I'm dropping Maribel off, so you guys can go out some more if you want. San got his car, right?" Brittany nodded and with that, they said their goodbye's.

Santiago and Brittany waved until the car was out of sight. Brittany leaned against Santiago's chest, who kept his arms around her waist. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" He whispered against her head. Brittany nodded, "Yeah, did you? I saw you talking with Heather, was everything okay?" She pulled back a bit to look at him. Santiago smiled, "Yeah, I apologized for being a little distant the other day and explained it a bit. We're okay." He pressed a kiss on her forehead and pulled her to his car. "Did you want to go check out that club Puck was talking about? We've got our fakeID's so.."

Brittany pushed Santiago against his car and immediately pressed her mouth against his. Santiago's eyes widened in shock when he felt Brittany's tongue against his lips, asking for entrance. He quickly parted his lips and let out a moan when he felt her tongue glide around his. Brittany pulled his shirt up a bit and let her hand slip under it, feeling his muscles twitch under her touch.

Santiago quickly got over the shock and took dominance over their kiss. His tongue massaged hers and he placed his hands on her ass, squeezing gently, earning a quiet moan from Brittany. He ended their kiss and panted a little. Santiago quickly looked around, to see if they were alone. When he didn't notice anybody, he pulled her little black dress up a bit. Brittany gasped, "San! What are you doing.." She hissed, but made no effort to stop him.

Santiago grinned and placed his hands on the back of her thighs and lifted her, wrapping her legs around her his middle. He quickly turned around and placed her on the hood of his car, standing in between her legs. Brittany bit her lip, watching Santiago in excitement. She wanted him from the moment he was called on stage that afternoon, standing tall and proud and now her new thong was soaked…

Santiago leaned in and pressed his mouth against her neck. "I love this little dress on you.." He whispered, placing his hands on her legs, stroking them softly. Brittany moaned, "I thought you would like it.." Santiago's hand trailed up, his nails scratching her soft skin, until his knuckles hit her crotch. He stopped his movements and looked up, "You're so wet baby.." He sounded surprised, making Brittany giggle. "Only for you.." She whispered and pulled him closer for a kiss. She dropped her hand between them, placing it on his and pushed his hand closer to her thong-clad pussy.

Brittany moaned and pulled her thong aside, "Touch me.." She whispered. Santiago groaned and didn't waste a second; he immediately started to rub her swollen nub before pushing two fingers inside her wet core.

"Oh god.. Yess.." Brittany moaned. Santiago pressed his mouth against hers with force, effectively silencing her, while he started to thrust his fingers in and out her throbbing pussy. He placed his free hand on her chest and started to grope her.

Brittany closed her eyes, panting heavily and moaned against his mouth. She leaned back on her hands and opened her legs a bit more. Santiago groaned when he noticed she opened up for him and it turned him on even more. He pressed his mouth against her neck and sucked on her pulse point. "Look at you.. On the hood of my car, so exposed.." He whispered. "All mine.." He growled and curled his fingers deep inside her pussy. Her walls clenched around his fingers and Santiago noticed her breathing picking up.

Brittany arched her back and moaned Santiago's name. "Oh god baby, yes, all yours, I'm yours…" Her hips bucked against his hand and her eyes widened when he added pressure on her clit with his thumb. She could feel the waves of pleasure run through her body and when Santiago squeezed her breasts, she let out a quiet grunt. "Make me come, please, baby make me come.."

Santiago bit her neck and increased his pace. He thrust his fingers in deeper and harder and kept kneading her breasts. When he added a third finger, it became too much and it pushed Brittany over the edge. When she orgasmed, she screamed out his name against his shoulder, biting down hard to keep her from screaming the neighborhood awake…

Brittany whimpered when Santiago slowly pulled his fingers back and grabbed hold of his wrist. Santiago looked up in surprise, panting a little. Brittany licked her lips and kept her eyes on Santiago's, while bringing his hand up. She grinned and brought his fingers to her mouth, slowly licking them off, moaning when she tasted herself on him. Brittany closed her eyes and sucked on Santiago's fingers, before releasing them with a pop.

"Take me home, baby.. So I can thank you properly." She whispered and opened her eyes to look at him seductively.

* * *

**AN: What do you guys think? Not really sure how a graduation works and all, I actually looked at some graduation clips on Youtube haha! Hope you liked it. This story is almost finished, but I promise you; it will end with a bang and I will continue with the sequel immediately. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Ch26.**

* * *

Brittany placed her hands on Santiago's chest and pushed him on his bed. He immediately dropped on his back, a little bit out of breath.

Santiago drove them home in no time, probably running through some red lights, but he was too turned on to care. When they got home and out of the car, Brittany immediately attacked him with her mouth, biting his neck, licking, sucking… Before they were even in the house, Brittany had unbuttoned his dress shirt, running her hands up and down his toned stomach.

Before he knew it, Santiago was standing in his bedroom, his shirt on the floor and Brittany's lips on his chest, sucking gently, before she pushed him on his bed. She looked at him and bit her lip, while she slowly pulled the straps of her dress down. "We have to be quiet, baby.." She whispered, while she slowly pulled her dress down. Santiago swallowed heavily and groaned when he saw the strapless black bra and matching thong.

Brittany stepped out of her dress and straddled Santiago legs, running her hands up and down his stomach and chest. Santiago leaned on his elbows and looked at his girlfriend. Her blond hair was tousled, her lips swollen from their kissing and her eyes were dark from lust. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his stomach, before slowly licking her way up.

Santiago moaned when he felt her warm tongue on his chest, inching closer to his nipples. He let out a groan when he felt her mouth on his nipple and Santiago dropped his head. Brittany smirked and kissed her way up, pressing her lips in his neck, sucking on his pulse point. Santiago got up a bit, running his hand across her back, slowly dropping it until it rested on her ass. When he gave her ass a little tap, Brittany surprised him with a quiet moan.

She looked up and licked her lips. Brittany sat up on his lap and threw her hair back, arching her back, she unclasped her bra, exposing her perky breasts to him. Santiago moaned at sight and feared he was about the cream his pants…

Brittany grinned and leaned back, her hands resting behind her on his legs, showing herself to him. Santiago immediately placed his hands on her breasts and gave them a firm squeeze. He leaned forward and took her nipple in his mouth, sucking gently, letting his tongue play with the hardened nub. Brittany moaned his name and closed her eyes, arching her back even more. Santiago's hands caressed her thighs, stroking them softly until his fingers reached her damped crotch.

Suddenly, she sat up, panting. Santiago looked up in surprise, "What is it.." He whispered, placing his hands on her hips. Brittany leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Santiago's lips. She dropped her hands between them, fumbling with the button of his pants. Santiago grinned and leaned back, letting her unbutton him. His hand stroked her hair, "You're so beautiful, Britt.." He whispered.

Brittany looked up blushing, "I was kinda going for sexy here.." She mumbled and let out a giggle. Santiago groaned, Brittany's giggled always went straight to his dick… Brittany noticed and put more pressure on his crotch when she pulled the zipper down. "You're.. _ung.._ Sexy too.. " Santiago let out. Brittany slowly got up, "Good.. " She husked. She stood in front of him and slowly pulled her underwear down her legs, giving Santiago once again a little show.

Santiago sat on the edge of the bed and quickly kicked his shoes and socks off. "Wait!" He all but yelled. Brittany was trying to get her heels off but stopped in surprise and looked up. "Keep them on.." Santiago whispered. Brittany blushed and smiled, "Oh you want to fuck me while I'm still wearing stiletto's?"

Now it was Santiago's turn to blush as he slowly nodded.

Brittany leaned forward, in nothing but her black stiletto-heels, holding herself up with her hands on Santiago's knees. She kissed his neck and bit on his earlobe. "Well, I'm all yours.. You can fuck me every way you want to."

Santiago moaned and quickly pulled his pants and boxers down, making his hardened member sprang up against his stomach. Brittany looked down and moaned when she noticed his rock hard dick and dropped down on her knees. She wrapped her hand around his cock and started to jerk him off. "Look at me, baby." She whispered, keeping her eyes on Santiago's face.

He groaned and did as Brittany asked and kept his eyes on his girlfriend, who was now pumping her hand up and down his throbbing member. Brittany licked her lips and smiled, before wrapping her lips around the head of his cock. Santiago moaned and closed his eyes in pleasure. He whimpered when Brittany suddenly pulled back, "I said look at me.." She said sternly. Santiago nodded gasping and swallowed heavily. "Yeah yeah, just.. Continue.." He whispered.

Brittany grinned and leaned back in, taking his cock back in her mouth again. She hummed around his dick and let her tongue glide around the tip. Santiago moaned and let out a grunt, trying to fight the urge to close his eyes. He pushed his hips up, making Brittany take his dick in even deeper.

Brittany pulled her head back and started to pump him with her hand. Her free hand cupped his balls and kneaded them, making Santiago grunt. "I love sucking your big dick.." Brittany whispered and kissed his thighs. Santiago groaned and squeezed the comforter. "And I loved to be fucked by your big dick.." Brittany continued, before taking a deep breath and wrapping her lips around the tip again. She pushed her head down, taking Santiago in deeper, until he was almost gagging her.

Santiago moaned loudly and was now gasping for air. He closed his eyes for a second and felt his hips jerk. Santiago placed his hand in her hair and slowly pulled her back, "I need to fuck you.." He whispered husky. "I'm already close to shoot my load." Brittany nodded and let go of his dick with a pop and leaned back a bit. "Where do you want me?" She whispered innocently.

Santiago groaned and pulled her up. He pushed his body close against hers; Brittany's breasts pressed against his chest, his cock against her stomach… Santiago pulled her hair to the side and pressed his mouth against her neck and bit down, before sucking on her pulse point. He was marking her and Brittany knew it. She dropped her head in her neck and closed her eyes. "I'm yours, San. For now and forever.. Take me.." She husked.

Brittany let out a shriek when Santiago turned her around and pushed her on her hands and knees on the bed. She moaned immediately when she felt his strong hands on her waists, pulling her to him. Santiago rubbed his dick against her ass and pushed her legs wider. He didn't bother to check if she was ready for him; he already knew her pussy was dripping.

Santiago held his hand around his throbbing member and let his dick slip through her wet folds. He didn't waste a second and pushed his dick inside her wet core. Brittany let out a loud moan and immediately clenched her walls around his dick. Santiago groaned and leaned forward. He pressed kisses on her spine and held his hand in front of her mouth. "I need you to be quiet, honey.." He whispered and panted a little.

He pulled his hips back a little, before pushing his dick back in roughly. Brittany's eyes widened and she screamed against Santiago's hand. His dick hit her g-spot and she had trouble keeping quiet… Brittany pushed her hips against Santiago, needing him to move. Santiago's free hand held on to her hips and he was breathing heavily. "Are you that eager to be fucked, baby?" He whispered and pulled his hand from her mouth. Santiago let his hand run through her hair, before grabbing a fistful of her blonde locks.

He pulled her head back a bit and started to thrust his cock deeper inside her dripping pussy. Santiago moaned her name and slipped his arm around her waist, his hand between her legs. Brittany moaned his name and tried to get up. "Baby, please, I need to feel you against me.." She pleaded. Santiago nodded and pulled her upper body up. He pressed his sweat covered chest against her back and kissed her shoulder.

Brittany closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure, feeling his rock hard dick deep inside her wet pussy, his skin against hers.. He held his arm protectively around her, his hand between her legs, cupping her pussy. Santiago breathed against her neck, rolling his hips against hers. "You like this?" He whispered, while he held his fingers against her pussy. He could feel his dick slide in between her wet folds and rubbed her clit lightly.

"I do.. I do, I do, I dooo.." Brittany whimpered. Santiago grinned, "I like the sound of that.." He whispered and increased his speed, thrusting harder and deeper. Brittany turned her head around, her mouth open, breathing heavily. "Kiss me.." She panted. Santiago pressed his lips against hers, their kiss all tongue and teeth. Brittany placed her hand on Santiago's and used it to rub her clit harder. Santiago groaned and let his free hand play with her breasts, kneading them, rubbing her nipples. Suddenly he gave them a mean pinch, making Brittany gasp. Immediately, he started to rub her erect nipples again.

"San.. Harder.." She moaned, making Santiago grunt. He thrust harder, pushing his dick in deeper, making sure to hit her g-spot with his every thrust. Brittany bit her lip, to keep her from screaming, "Oh god.. Don't stop.." She whimpered. Santiago thrusting became rougher, "No God here, baby, I want to you to scream _my_ name." He increased his speed again, chasing his orgasm, needing her to come, needing to hear her…

"Please don't stop.. Santiago… " Brittany moaned and pulled his hand away from her pussy. She dropped back forward, on her hands and pushed her ass firmer against him. "Fuck me.." She panted. Brittany pulled a pillow towards her and dropped her head on it, needing something to bit down on, when Santiago really started to fuck her. Santiago grinned, loving Brittany's submissive nature in bed. He placed his hands on her hips and started to fuck her, with long, deep thrusts.

Santiago bit his lip, he wondered how far Brittany would let him go and he placed his hands on her ass, kneading the flesh. Brittany moaned his name again, whimpering when she felt him pulling his dick almost out of her.

"SAN!"

Brittany let out a scream when Santiago thrust his dick balls-deep back inside of her and slapped her ass at the same time. Santiago held his breath, watching Brittany's reaction the slap, he didn't stop his thrusting though. Brittany groaned and turned her head, to look at Santiago, wondering if he really meant to slap her.

He swallowed, fearing he went too far, but then his more dominant side came up and he lifted his hand again, to slap her ass again, while he increased his speed and started to fuck her with short, shallow thrusts. Santiago kept his eyes on Brittany and rubbed her pink-turning skin.

Brittany moaned and turned her head back, dropping to her elbows. She felt mortified for liking the spanking but couldn't help herself, "Do it again.." She whispered, barely audible. Santiago gasped, they would definitely have to talk about this later and his mind was already in overdrive, wanting to explore this part of their sexlife.

He grinned and slapped her ass again, this time a bit harder, making Brittany wince, but moan in pleasure. Santiago groaned when her walls clenched around his cock and he could feel his dick twitch. Suddenly he pulled his cock back and turned Brittany around. She squealed in surprise and looked up panting. She immediately pulled her legs up a bit and watched Santiago. He stood in front of the bed, watching his girlfriend exposed.

Her long legs accentuated by the black stiletto's, her pussy bare and glistening with their juices. With every breath she took, her breasts would rise and fall and Santiago licked his lips, wanting nothing more than to suck on her erect nipples. He growled when Brittany massaged her breasts with one hand, while dropping the other between her legs, opening her pussy for him. She bit her lip and watched Santiago's dick twitch at the sight.

She started to rub her clit and her entrance and moaned his name, knowing it would drive him crazy. Santiago placed his hands on her ankles and pulled her legs up. He stepped closer and kiss her calves, before placing her legs over his shoulder. He leaned on the bed with his knee and lined his dick up with her entrance. "Keep playing with your pussy, I want to watch you make yourself come.." Santiago panted.

Brittany nodded, "Just fuck me already!" She whisper-yelled and pushed her hips up. Santiago grinned and thrust his dick balls-deep inside her clenching pussy, moaning her name. His thrust were rough and full of lust, just like his eyes. He watched Brittany, her fingers rubbing her clit, her breasts bouncing with his every thrust and her face, contorted in pleasure.

When she opened her eyes, she saw him looking down between them, watching his dick disappear between her wet folds. A thin layer of sweat covered his skin and face, his muscles flexed and visible. Brittany squeezed the comforter and moaned his name. She rubbed her clit harder and threw her free arm over her face, to muffle her noises. She could already feel the familiar pitch in her stomach and knew she was already about to come.

"Fuck me, San, let go… " She whispered and looked him in the eye. Santiago groaned when he felt her pussy squeeze his dick and his thrusting became more irregular. Brittany's hips bucked up, her muscles twitched and she bit down on her arm when she came loudly.

Santiago let out a grunt and chased his own orgasm. His grip on Brittany's thighs tightened and Brittany knew he was going to leave a bruise, but couldn't worry about it. She listened to Santiago's moans and groans and knew he wasn't too far away. "Baby, I need you to come.. " She whispered and bit her lip. She loved watching Santiago come, his muscles would flex, showing off his toned abs and chest and he would moan her name, making Brittany feel sexy and alive.

"Are you going to come in my pussy, baby?" Brittany panted, the way Santiago was pounding in to her, hitting her g-spot, was almost making her come again. "Or are you going to come all over my breasts and stomach?" She whispered innocently.

With her last words, Santiago looked up in surprise. His dick was twitching and he knew he was seconds away from coming. Santiago whimpered when Brittany pushed him away, her stiletto-heels hitting him in his stomach. He swore and looked down, his cock was throbbing painfully and he needed to come desperately.

Brittany wiggled down, until she sat on the edge of the bed, her legs still spread. She placed her hands on his hips and pulled him closer, opening her mouth for him. Santiago immediately placed his hand in her hair and pulled her head closer, letting his dick slip between her lips. Brittany moaned around his dick and started to fuck him with her mouth. Santiago moaned her name, "Britt.. Oh god baby, I'm coming, I'm coming.."

When Brittany tasted more pre-cum she pulled her head back and started to jerk him off. She looked up and saw the surprised look on his face, his eyes were closed in pleasure and after a few seconds, she felt streams of his cum on her chest.

Santiago let out a grunt and fisted her hair, moaning her name. He looked down and saw Brittany's big, blue eyes, full of lust and love. Santiago's hips bucked and he could feel his muscles twitch. He moaned her name when he felt her lips around the head of his cock, sucking him empty, before licking him clean.

Brittany leaned back, feeling his cum on her breasts. It should make her feel dirty, but somehow she liked it… She let go of his softened member and licked her lips, looking up. "Did you like that, honey?" She asked innocently. Santiago was breathing heavily and nodded. He was wobbly on his legs, coming down from his high, when he pulled her up and against him. "Thank you, baby.." He panted against her mouth, before pulling her with him to the bathroom…

* * *

Santiago, dressed in only his sweats, stood behind the stove when Brittany entered the kitchen. She already knew what he was making; she could smell the chocolate chip pancakes when she woke up. She sat down at the kitchen-island with a huge smile, watching her boyfriend flip the pancakes. "Goodmorning, princess!" He turned around with a matching smile.

"How did you know?" Brittany pouted and she sat up a bit, begging for a kiss. Santiago laughed, "You run down the stairs like a little elephant, dear." He leaned in for a kiss, before turning back to his pancakes. Brittany smiled and watched Santiago's form. His back was toned and she could see the muscles flex when he lifted the pan in the air. His sweats hang low and even his lower back was sexy. _Gah…_

"What was that?"

Santiago looked at with an amused smile, making Brittany snap out of her thoughts. She blushed and shrugged. "Just admiring the view." She mumbled, taking a sip from the fruit juice Santiago placed in front of her. He laughed, "Riight.." He winked at her and turned back to his pancakes, placing a few on a plate.

The couple just started to eat, when Maribel entered the kitchen. "Good morning, mami! There's fresh coffee if you want some." Santiago smiled. Maribel walked up to the couple and pressed a kiss on their heads. "Thank you, honey." She got herself a mug of coffee and sat down across her kids.

"So.. Did you kids wanted to go to Spain before your move to New York or later this year?" She asked, while sipping her coffee. Santiago looked at Brittany, who shrugged. "We haven't discussed it yet, actually. It would be nice to go later this year, right San?" Santiago nodded with his mouth full. He didn't really care, as long as he was going!

"Good, good.." Maribel mumbled. "And when will you guys be moving out?"

Santiago frowned and swallowed his food. "Wait, are you trying to get rid of me or something?"

Maribel laughed, "No son, I'm just curious." She took another sip and looked over her mug. "And I was wondering when I could get a full night of sleep again, without waking up by your daughter in law screaming for more."

* * *

**AN: Just a bunch of smut! I love the reviews, guys, thank you all so much!**


	27. Chapter 27

**CH27**

* * *

Santiago almost chocked on his pancake and started coughing. "Mom!" He yelled, his face red from embarrassment and lack of breath. Santiago's wide eyes went from his mother to his girlfriend, who said nothing.

Brittany looked down at her plate, her appetite gone. She swallowed heavily and could feel tears of embarrassment well up in her eyes. "Excuse me.." She managed to get out and slipped from her stool, quickly leaving the kitchen.

Maribel watched her leave and looked at Santiago, guilt written all over her face. "Look, son, I'm sorry!" Santiago shook his head. "Seriously, mom? You couldn't have brought this up another way?" He clenched his jaw, hating himself for getting 'caught', but hating his mother more for throwing this out there like that. "Thanks a lot. And don't worry, I'll be moving out next week." With that he took his plate and dropped in the sink, before running after his girlfriend.

Brittany was lying on her stomach on the bed, her face hiding in Santiago's pillow. She stopped crying, thankfully and now felt silly for crying earlier.. Maribel had heard them having sex and.. Brittany groaned, now she knew how Santiago felt, when her parents confronted them. When she heard the door open, she held her breath, not wanting to look up. Brittany felt the bed dip behind her and felt tears welling up again, when she heard Santiago's soft voice.

"Are you okay, baby?"

Santiago went to lay next to her and draped his arm around her shoulder. He pressed small kisses on her shoulder and stroked her hair. "She was just trying to be funny and _cool_." Brittany let out a giggle, hearing Santiago almost sneer the word cool.

"She's not, though.. And I told her so. And we're moving next week."

Brittany looked up at the last sentence. "Wh.. What? Next week?" Santiago smiled, "Yeah, you wanted to go as soon as possible, right? And this way we have our freedom and privacy sooner." Slowly his smile faded and was replaced by a frown. "What is it? I thought you'd be happy about it.." Santiago asked confused.

Brittany let out a shaky breath. "San, you can't do this 'cause you're angry! Or embarrassed.." She looked up, "You love your mom too much to leave her so suddenly." Santiago shrugged, "But she made a sucky move!" Brittany raised an eyebrow. "Sucky.. Move?" Santiago shrugged again, "Call it what you want.." He mumbled and sat up.

Brittany let out a giggle and sat beside him on the edge of his bed. She took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We'll move out. And I promise you, it won't take forever to do so. But we're not going to move because we're embarrassment! Besides, it's pretty much our own fault.." She held their hands in her lap and looked at Santiago with a smile.

Santiago squinted. "You're probably right.." He sighed, "I just like the idea of being alone with you and no parents to annoy us!" Brittany chuckled and rested her head on his bare shoulder and kissed his skin. "I know, we'll get there though."

A knock on the door interrupted their little moment and Maribel slowly opened the door. "Kids? Can I.. Can I talk to you for a second?" Santiago rolled his eyes, when his mother already stepped in the room. "What is it, mom.." He mumbled, still annoyed with his mother. Maribel swallowed when she noticed their entwined hands and sighed.

Santiago looked up, ready to scowl at his mother, when he noticed her sad face. "Mom, what is it?" Brittany frowned, "Why are you upset, mami?" She asked quietly. Maribel smiled a bit, "I'm just sorry for embarrassing you like that. I never meant to hurt you, I just wanted it out in the open and didn't want you guys to think I would be mad about it. I know how Santiago felt over your parents' house, Britt."

Brittany winced thinking about that confrontation and shrugged, "Maybe I overreacted.." She mumbled, "I can see it's got to be more awkward for you than for us.." Brittany squeezed Santiago's hand again, silently telling him to talk to his mother. Santiago looked at Brittany and sighed, "It's okay mom, we're sorry for eh.. Not keeping it down.." He mumbled the last part and studied the floor. Maribel let out a quiet chuckle and smiled. "So, we're cool?"

Santiago groaned, "Mom! NO! WE are cool, you're a mother, don't try to act all.. _Cool_. " He sneered the last part again, making Brittany giggle. "We're cool mami, don't worry about it." Brittany stood up and walked into Maribel's open arms, hugging her. "San, come her." She ordered. Santiago's eyes widened, but when he saw his girlfriend's raised eyebrow, he sighed and stood up. "Good boy!" Brittany giggled and pulled him into the hug.

Maribel sighed content. Her son was about to leave home. Her son was turning into a grown man, a large grown man, in a serious relationship. She hugged him tighter and smiled when she felt his head on her shoulder. Her son would always be her little boy…

* * *

"Yo San! Are you coming or what?"

Santiago looked up lazily. He was lying with his head on Brittany's lap, enjoying the sun, while the guys were playing a round of football. Brittany giggled and continued to stroke his hair, making it hard for Santiago to find the need to get up. "Neh, I'm cool here.." He murmured and closed his eyes again. Last couple of days the two have been hanging out with their friends, mostly at the pool or at Sugar's house, but today they decided to hang out in the park, so the guys could play some ball.

Brittany smiled down at Santiago, "Don't you want to play football?" She whispered. Santiago peeked through his lashes, "Nope, I'm good." He grinned. Brittany giggled, "But I like watching you play.. Kicking Puck's ass." She huffed. Santiago laughed at got up a bit, stealing a kiss. "Okay fine.." He stood up and made his way over to the guys, "Okay, I'm in."

Sugar sat down next to Brittany, "You've got him whipped so bad.." The girls laughed and Brittany put her sunglasses up and watched the guys huddle up. Sugar sighed, "Do you think Puck's cute?" Brittany raised an eyebrow. "Puck? Cute?" She looked down at the field again, where Puck was yelling at Mike to throw the ball. He had his shirt discarded and was standing in jeans that he cut short and his high sneakers. Sure, he was tall and had a nice smile, but he was all muscle and Brittany hated that stupid Mohawk…

Brittany smiled at Sugar, "I guess he's okay." Sugar's smile widened and she nodded, "He's so handsome.." Brittany snorted, "Yeah, I'm sorry, I can't look at him like that. Plus, when he's standing next to San.. " Brittany wiggled her eyebrows, making Sugar laugh. "Yeah then what?" She nudged her shoulder against Brittany's. The blonde shrugged, "Let's just say it makes San look even hotter." The two girls giggled and welcomed Tina, who joined them.

"See, totally hotter." Brittany grinned when Santiago took his shirt off as well and was running with the ball. Tina shrugged, she loved Mike's dancing physique; he was tall, lean and athletic build, but she could see why Brittany thought Santiago had the hottest body. The Latino was always a bit tanned and you could see the guy worked out regularly. He wasn't a meathead like Puck was and he did have nice abs…

"Tina! God, girl, you're drooling over my guy there, aren't you?"

Brittany's giggles made Tina snap out her thoughts and her blush betrayed her. "No! No, I mean, yes.. I mean no! I was just thinking and I.. No!" Brittany and Sugar laughed, making Tina blush even more. "It's okay, everybody may look, as look as they don't touch." Brittany winked confidently. Tina laughed, "No I've got my hands full with Mike. Besides, any idiot can see Santiago is a good looking guy, but that doesn't mean everybody has to be attracted to him.."

Brittany nodded, "I know, T. Don't worry about it!" The girls laid down on their backs, enjoying the sun and talking about college. They were giggling and gossiping when they heard Puck yelling. All the girls immediately sat up and saw Santiago on his back. Brittany jumped up and ran as soon as she could down the field, "San! What happened?!" She dropped to her knees next to her boyfriend, who had his eyes closed.

Puck stood next to her, stammering, "I don't know what happened! We just bumped into each other and he fell!" Mike came running up, "No, you asshat, you ran into him like a mad bull and you pushed him to the ground!" He dropped on his knees next to Brittany and nudged Santiago, "Dude, can you hear me?"

Santiago groaned and tried to open his eyes. He felt like he was hit by a truck and his head hurt like he was hangover or something. He heard Mike talk to him but he couldn't understand what he said. Then he heard Brittany's voice, full of tears. "Please baby, come on, open your eyes! This isn't funny.."

"I didn't mean to knock him down! Come on, we play like this all the time!" Puck whined and started to pace around. "Yes, you idiot, but then you guys are wearing your gear, you do know you're about twice as heavy as San is, right?" Tina glared at him, making Puck nervous. "I'm sorry!" He yelled.

"Dude, stop.. Yelling.." Santiago groaned. "Oh my god, baby!" Brittany leaned over him and pressed kisses all over his face. "You scared me! Are you okay? Do we need to call an ambulance?" Santiago opened his eyes and shook his head. "No, I'll be fine.." He tried to sit up and blinked a couple of times.

Brittany had tears in her eyes and stood up, "You jackass!" She started to hit Puck's chest and arms and everywhere she could hit him. Her vision was blurred, but she was scared to death and upset. "What if you hurt him bad, huh? You idiot!"

"Britt.. Stop it.." When Brittany heard Santiago try to shout, she stopped hitting Puck and just glared at him. "Stay away from him!" She turned on her heels and helped Mike getting Santiago up. "Are you okay, sweetie? We're going home." Brittany said, keeping her arm around Santiago's waist. He let out a groan and nodded, "Yeah I'm a bit dizzy, maybe my mom can check me out before she goes to the hospital for her shift."

* * *

"He's going to be fine, he just had the air knocked out of him for a little while. Maybe I should cancel my shift and stay home with him." Maribel locked over at Santiago, who was lying on the couch. Brittany followed her look and shrugged, "I can take care of him.." She mumbled. Maribel looked at her daughter in law and nodded slowly. "You have to wake him up every hour. And he needs lots of fluids." Brittany nodded eagerly, "I can do that! Please let me take care of him, mami.." She pleaded. Maribel seemed to doubt it for a second, but then agreed. "Okay, I guess I have to let it go anyway.. Soon you are going to be the only one who can take care of him."

Maribel sounded sad, making Brittany frown. "You do know he is always going to need you, right?" She tried. Maribel smiled, "I know, honey and it's a good thing, he ready for this next step, he's ready to move on. He needs you more than he needs me and that's a good thing, it's healthy." She hugged Brittany and pressed a kiss on her temple. "Just take care of each other, honey." Brittany smiled, "We will, mom, I will."

"Britt.." Santiago whined. "Baby, where are you?" He tried getting up a bit, but his head still felt heavy. Maribel chuckled. "Oh yeah, good luck with that." Brittany frowned, "Why..?"

Maribel laughed and grabbed her purse. "Well, my little Sanny turns into a little, needy boy when he's ill. And my guess is he feels very ill right now!" Brittany giggled, "I know, last time he had the cold, he demanded massages and icecream! Can you imagine?" Both women laughed at that.

"Briiiitt.." Santiago began to sound annoyed, making his girlfriend and mother laugh even louder. They could hear him grumble and Maribel gave Brittany a wink, "Go on, I've got to go anyway." Maribel grabbed her stuff and walked over the couch. She leaned over and pressed a kiss on Santiago's forehead. "Behave, son. Don't go overboard in your self-pity." She winked and waved at Brittany.

"Baby.." Santiago pouted when he saw Brittany. "Baby, I need a hug.." Brittany laughed out loud and pulled Santiago up a bit, so she could sit down and let his head rest on her lap. Santiago hummed contently when he felt Brittany's hands in his hair. "I love you, baby.." He murmured and closed his eyes. Brittany smiled and gently caressed his face, "I love you too, honey.."

* * *

"San, NO, you have got to be kidding be.." Brittany groaned. Santiago pouted again and sat back against the cushions. "But you promised me.." Brittany shook her head, "No way in hell we're doing that again, San, I told you I would do it once and never again!"

"But I'm a sad panda.. You promised me we would do whatever I wanted to do! I have a booboo!"

Brittany's eyes widened. "Santiago Lopez… Get real. I am not watching all the Godfather movies with you! I told you to pick a movie we would both like.." Santiago huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay I fine, I'll go check again.." He huffed again and got off his bed to check out his DVD collection.

"How about this one, eh?" Santiago wiggled his eyebrows and threw a DVD case on the bed. Brittany reached over and rolled her eyes. "Dirty Nurses vol 3? Really?" She looked at Santiago, her eyebrow raised. Santiago shrugged, "You don't think it's fitting for the situation?" He used his crooked smile and got up to sit next to Brittany. "Come on, my mom's gone for the next few hours and I really need some help, nurse.."

Brittany swallowed, they talked about porn a few times, she knew Santiago had a few DVD's and she'd seen the history on his laptop… He assured her he didn't watch it a lot, but he didn't deny when Brittany asked if it turned him on. "San, I don't think it's a good idea.." She started. Santiago smirked, knowing she would cave. "You've got to take things slow, your mom, _the doctor_, said so.." She continued.

Santiago nodded and leaned in, gently kissing her cheek and jawline. "You.. Hmm.. Your head could hurt.." Santiago kissed her neck and licked softly. "And.. Your.. Back.." His teeth sunk into her skin and sucked softly on her pulse point. Brittany let out a quiet moan and closed her eyes. "You're still … sick.. And.. Ung.. Oh god.." Santiago placed his hand on her thigh, softly caressing the skin. He was glad she was only wearing these short jeans…

Brittany groaned softly, "Okay fine.. But you've got to tell me when you're in pain and we're not going all the way!" She pushed Santiago away and stood up, shaking her head. Once again, she let him trick her with his slick moves… She popped the DVD in and closed the curtains, before going back to the bed. Santiago already seated, with his back against the head board, he was slumped down into the pillows. His sweats hung low on his hips and he was only wearing a hoody, with the zipper half way down.

Brittany bit her lip and sighed, she could have known he would exploit this situation! When she sat down next to him, Santiago immediately pulled her closer and hit the play button on the remote. He kissed her temple and placed his hand on her thigh. "Just relax, baby, you'll enjoy this.." He whispered.

* * *

**AN: HAHA! I'm stopping it here! Why? 'Cause I'm evil… See you next time!**


	28. Chapter 28

**CH28. (A little bit smut and a whole lot of cuteness)**

* * *

Brittany bit her lip and held her breath. She could feel Santiago's eyes on her, while she kept on hers on the TV screen. Turns out this was a true guy-porn movie; no story-line, just naked people and a lot of sex. Usually this didn't do much for Brittany, but with Santiago's hand on her thigh, his thumb making slow circles on her skin… She felt the familiar throbbing down her legs.

On the screen a girl was lying on her back, while a guy was going down on her. Brittany frowned, the movements were rough and it didn't seem enjoyable, but the girl was moaning and screaming. Brittany gasped when she felt Santiago's lips on her neck, softly kissing the sensitive skin, while his hand stroked her thigh, slowly up and down. She kept her eyes on the screen, where the guy was now moving up and started to play with her tits.

Brittany let out a quiet moan when she felt Santiago's hand on her damped crotch, while the girl on the screen was flipped over to her stomach. She felt Santiago fumble, trying to get her shorts off, so she quickly lifted her ass and pulled her little jeans down, so she was lying in her thong and tanktop.

Santiago hummed in approval and placed his hand over her thong, rubbing her throbbing pussy through the skimpy fabric. Brittany moaned and turned her body towards Santiago, wanting to touch him as well, but Santiago shook his head. "Eyes on the TV.." He mumbled and continued his assault on her neck. Brittany swallowed heavily and turned her eyes back to the screen. The girl in the film was now on her hands and knees and the guy was standing in front of her, his very erect penis in her face. He had his hands in her hair and was fucking her mouth with long strokes.

Brittany bit her lip and suppressed a moan. She bucked her hips up, needing more friction and whispered Santiago's name. The girl in the movie was almost gagging on his dick, before the guy pulled back and walked out of the shot. Santiago pulled her thong to the side and groaned when he let his fingers run through Brittany's wet folds. "So wet already.. " He whispered and teased her entrance, before pulling his fingers back to taste her.

Brittany nodded, "Only for you.." She looked at Santiago and panted a little, already extremely turned on. Santiago pressed his mouth on hers and immediately, she felt his tongue against her lips, demanding excess. Brittany moaned and opened her mouth a bit, loving the feeling of Santiago tongue against hers. He quickly placed his hand back between her legs and started rubbing her throbbing pussy again, his fingers over her swollen nub.

Gasping for air, Brittany broke the kiss and looked back at the TV, seeing the girl on her knees, with her hands tied on her back. Brittany moaned; Santiago rubbing her throbbing cunt and seeing the girl submissive to her.. Lover, turned her on even more than she already was. Brittany arched her back and whispered Santiago's name. "You.. ugn.. Chose this movie on purpose, didn't you.." She panted.

Santiago grinned, "Why, baby, does it turn you on?" He whispered against her neck. He pushed his fingers inside her wet core and curled them inside of her. Brittany let out a deep moan and bucked her hips up. "God.. YES!" She almost yelled and focused on the TV again.

The girl in the movie was pushed against the bed, her hands on her back, her ass in the air, ready to be fucked.

Santiago sucked on her pulse point while pumping his fingers deeper inside her dripping pussy. "You want to be fucked like that, huh?" He whispered and bit down on her neck. "Tied down, being used for my pleasure?" Brittany moaned again and closed her eyes. Part of her felt embarrassed; she knew she liked being his.. Submissive, but was she brave enough to admit it out loud? A larger part, however, was extremely turned on by the idea of being dominated by Santiago.

"You liked it, the other night, when I spanked your tight ass, didn't you?"

Brittany shivered, hearing Santiago's words whispered in her ear and slowly she nodded. His fingers kept pumping inside her, deeper and faster, hitting her g-spot, while his thumb applied pressure on her throbbing clit.

"Say it, say it out loud, Britt.. Say you want me to use you, to fuck you.."

Brittany bit her lip, almost drawing blood. Her muscles jerked and she couldn't stop the moans leaving her throat. Santiago's movements became rougher, he pushed his fingers in with a little more force, before adding a third finger. "I want to hear you say it, baby.."

"Oh god, yes, YES! I want you to .. Fuck me, I want you to _use_ me, use me for your own pleasure, use me…" She yelled. Brittany threw her arm over her face and kept pushing her hips up, moaning his name when she felt the familiar tightening in her stomach.

Santiago smirked and pulled her tanktop down, revealing her firm, perky breasts. He kept his hand working in between her legs, his thumb rubbing her clit and his fingers pumping deep inside her, hitting her g-spot over and over again. He leaned down and pressed kisses on her breasts, licking softly, inching closer to her nipple. "San, I'm coming.." Brittany whispered. Her eyes were glued to the screen, where the pornstars were really going at it.

The girl was being fucked from behind, the guy holding on to the rope holding her arms together. He was spanking her ass, which looked pink by the slapping.

Santiago sucked her nipple in his mouth and bit down, before letting his tongue flick it. He pressed his thumb down on her clit and sucked on her nipple, before moving on to her other breast. Brittany held her hand in his hair and pulled on it, chanting his name. "Don't stop, don't stop.." She moaned. Brittany closed her eyes and bucked her hips up. When Santiago bit down her nipple again, her walls clenched down on his fingers and it pushed her over the edge.

Brittany moaned and felt her body jerk, she pulled harder on Santiago's hair, urging him to come up. She pulled his head closer and pressed her mouth on his, immediately poking her tongue out. Santiago opened his mouth and let his tongue glide around hers, swallowing her whimpers when he pulled his hand back. Brittany took a hold of his wrist and brought his hand up, she broke the kiss and kept her eyes on his, when she licked his fingers clean, moaning when she tasted herself on his fingers.

"Wow.." Brittany whispered. She had her eyes closed and tried to catch her breath. When she opened her eyes after a minute, she was met with Santiago's smug looking face. Brittany rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile on her face. "Yeah, yeah, you did it again.." She mumbled. Santiago stopped the DVD and turned the radio on, before pulling Brittany close, kissing her neck. Brittany was still sensitive and moaned a little, "San, wait.. Hmm.. We need to talk.."

Santiago froze, "That's not something a guy wants to hear. Ever. Let alone during…"

Brittany let out a laugh and hit Santiago's shoulder. "I'm serious, babe, come on.."

Santiago grumbled a bit but got up, seating himself again up against the head board. He looked at Brittany and sighed, before leaning over and pulling her tanktop up a bit. "Too distracting.." He murmured. Brittany giggled and sat down on her knees beside him, "Okay so.. I take it.. You're kinda into.. That?" she pointed with her thumb over her shoulder to the TV. Santiago's eyes widened and he groaned, he didn't really thought they would discuss this and it effectively killed his mood…

Brittany pouted, "Come on, please? We need to discuss this!" Santiago sighed, "Okay, okay.. Yeah, I kinda like that shit. Nothing too heavy or anything, I don't want to hurt you.. But I do like being in control." He mumbled and looked at the pillow he had over his lap. Brittany bit her lip, "Okay that's good, 'cause I would love to be your little plaything in bed, but I don't want to get hurt during it." She stated bluntly.

Santiago looked up in surprise, he didn't expect this kind of honesty. "Well.. I.. What.. Eh.." Brittany giggled, "What do we do now?" She straddled his legs and looked at him. "Well, I was thinking.. We read in to it a bit. You know, so we know what we're getting into." Santiago placed his hands on her legs and slowly stroked her skin. He opened his mouth to speak but Brittany held up her hand, "No, Santiago, porn doesn't qualify as research!"

Brittany giggled at Santiago's groaning and leaned forward, to press her lips against his. "Besides, we have to take it slow tonight, you're still recovering." Santiago frowned and looked up, "Wait, does that mean I'm not getting any..?" Brittany's eyed widened, "San! Don't be such a baby. No, I didn't mean that, but would it really be a bad thing if we stopped here?" She questioned.

Santiago doubted for a second. "No.. Of course not.. But.." He slowly lifted the pillow from his lap, revealing the bulge in his sweats. Then, like he changed his mind, he put the pillow back and cleared his throat. "I eh.. I'm just going to take a shower." He mumbled and ran his hand through his hair.

Brittany smiled, watching Santiago's discomfort. She let out a giggle when she heard him huff and leaned forward. Santiago wanted to object to her giggles, but was cut off by her lips on his. He mumbled against her mouth, but Brittany cupped his face, "Shut up and kiss me, you silly man." It didn't stop Santiago though, "Silly? How am.. Hmm.. I.. silly and.. hmm.." Eventually he did shut up and kissed Brittany back, slowly deepening it…

* * *

"San, wake up.."

"Britt.. Are you kidding me? Why do you keep doing this to me?" Santiago whined and rolled on his back and blinked against the light. Brittany pouted, "I'm sorry, honey, but your mom told me to keep waking you every hour.." Santiago groaned, he was feeling fine, extremely tired, but fine.

"My mom isn't even here!"

Brittany huffed, turned off the lights and got back under the comforter. She rolled to her side, with her back to Santiago, leaving him in shock. Brittany pulled the covers over her bare shoulder and shivered. It wasn't very cold, but Santiago wasn't the only one who was tired. She was just trying to do the right thing, taking care of Santiago. The matrass dipped behind her and it didn't take long before she felt Santiago's arm sneak around her waist.

"I'm sorry, princess.."

Brittany huffed again, but couldn't help the smile forming when she felt Santiago's lips against her back. "You take such good care of me.. I'm a jerk.." He whispered. Brittany couldn't help the giggle leaving her mouth. "Yeah you are.." She mumbled and turned around in his arms. "But you are my jerk." She smiled and pressed a kiss on his chin. "Let's just ask your mom, okay? I know she was home late, but I don't want to take any risks and I know she doesn't want to either."

Brittany slipped out of the bed and put on Santiago sweats and quickly walked to Maribel's room. She knocked on the door and waited, until a very sleepy Maribel opened. "Britt? Honey is something wrong?" The Latina immediately was awake and looked alarmed. She had to end her shift with a last minute surgery, which lasted longer than intended. Maribel came home late and was very tired, but with Santiago being sick, she didn't mind Brittany waking her up.

"I'm sorry, Maribel, nothing's wrong, it's just.. San's really tired and he's beginning to get grumpy every time I wake him up.. "

Maribel rubbed her eyes and yawned. "I can imagine.." She winked. "Is he feeling okay? Not dizzy? How did he do tonight?"

Brittany couldn't help the blush on her cheeks, making Maribel groan. "Okay, I get it.." She mumbled. "Ehm.. Well, so. I guess he's not ill anymore.." Brittany studied the floor, not knowing what to say. "Can he.. Can we go to sleep?" Maribel chuckled. "Well, I guess if he was able to "sleep", he can sleep." Brittany ran her hand through her hair, "I'm sorry for making things awkward all the time!" She exclaimed. Maribel laughed, "It's okay, dear. It's not my favorite subject either, but I was young once…" She placed her hand on Brittany's arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "No go on, knowing Santiago, he's already asleep." Brittany smiled and kissed her mother in law on the cheek. "Thank you, mom, sweet dreams!"

When Brittany entered the bedroom again, Santiago was sprawled out on the bed. Brittany smiled and got to her side of the bed. She quickly pulled the sweats down and pulled the tanktop over her head. Brittany crawled naked under the covers and pressed her body against Santiago. "Hmm.. Can we sleep, baby?" He murmured. Santiago turned to his side and pulled Brittany closer to his chest.

Brittany smiled and snuggled up against him, her arm around his middle, her face in the crook of his neck. "Yes, honey, we can sleep." She chuckled and kissed his neck. Santiago wrapped his arm tighter around his girlfriend and pulled her closer. He pressed a kiss on her head, enjoying the strawberry smell of her hair. "I love you, Brittany.." He mumbled, before falling asleep again.

* * *

"Honey.. Do you really need to take all the stuffed animals with you?. ."

Brittany looked up from packing and frowned. "Yes, San, of course! They can decorate the bed!" The couple had ordered a king size bed, which would be delivered to the loft when they arrived there. Neither ever owned such a big bed and Santiago made it clear from the start, he didn't want it to be decorated with idiotic little pillows, nobody's going to use.

Santiago frowned, "Wait, so.. You're just going to replace the stupid pillows with.. Childish stuffed animals?"

Brittany scowled, "They're not childish! It's my bed too, you know. I want them to come with me.." Santiago studied her face, trying to think of a reason to drag twelve stuffed toys with her to New York, to college.

"Oh what, you can't comprehend why this would mean something to me?"

Santiago blushed, hating the fact Brittany could read him like a book.

"Come here.." Brittany ordered as she sat down on her queens bed. She patted the bed next to her, "Come sit." Santiago sighed and took a seat, watching Brittany for an explanation. She looked down at the stuffed animals and took a little lion in her arms and smiled at it.

She kept it up and looked at Santiago. "You don't remember this one?" Santiago frowned and took the little lion from Brittany. "It's Simba." He said, but still looked confused. Brittany rolled her eyes. "Yeah duh it's Simba, but you can't remember it?" Santiago thought a little deeper and took a closer look. It took him a minute, before his jaw dropped.

"You've kept this?!" He exclaimed and grinned. Brittany laughed, "So you do remember? And of course I kept it!"

It was the first carnival the couple visited by themselves; they just turned eight and Santiago demanded he'd take Brittany to the carnival, without their parents. He had helped his parents around the house for weeks, earning an extra buck for the carnival, so he could take Brittany on the Ferris wheel and buy her cotton candy. Their carnival-date was around the same time Brittany's Disney-addiction almost peaked; she lived and breathed Disney, wanted to watch a Disney classic every day and didn't own a single piece of clothing, which didn't have a Disney character on it.

They never made it to the Ferris wheel. When they arrived, the first thing Brittany noticed, was the booth with the stuffed animals you could win. You only had to knock down the milk bottles, which seemed pretty easy. Brittany squealed when she noticed the Disney characters prizes and Santiago promised her he would win her one.

Both of them were extremely disappointed, when he failed to knock down the bottles and he ran out of money. Brittany tried to assure him it didn't mind, but the night was ruined anyway. Santiago walked Brittany home, not daring to look at her, to disappointed in himself. Brittany tried to be understanding, but broke down when she got inside. She cried in her mother's arms, not wanting to tell her what happened, afraid she would humiliate Santiago even more.

Santiago ran home after he dropped Brittany off and raced to the garage, where his father was working on the car. He fell into his father's arms and begged him, with tears in his eyes, to learn him to play baseball. His father was confused but agreed and he promised little Santiago to teach him first thing in the morning. Santiago shook his head and demanded to teach him it then and there. His father questioned him for his reasons and eventually, Santiago broke down. Crying and whimpering, he told him about his failure and how he lost all his money to the stupid game, trying to win the stuffed animal. His father laughed and pulled Santiago into a hug and told him they would go together.

An hour and fifty bucks later, they were standing in front of the Pierce home, ringing the doorbell. Susan opened it and smiled when she saw Santiago standing there, all smiles and glowing with pride, holding a large Simba in his arms. "Is Brittany still awake?"

Brittany came down the stairs, hearing Santiago, wearing her Disney onesie, with all the Disney characters on it. Her long blonde hair waving around her face and she looked like she cried, making Santiago's heart break. His smile disappeared and he was about to cry when Brittany started to squeal. She realized he'd gone back to the carnival, to win her the stuffed animal and she ran over to hug him.

"My father helped me out that night.." Santiago whispered. "He knew how much it meant to me, to win it for you." His fingers stroked the stuffed animal and he swallowed heavily. Brittany quickly crawled on his lap and wrapped her arms around him. "You see, these stuffed animals aren't just objects.. They hold memories. Each and every one of these 'toys', holds their own memories and I can't leave them behind." Santiago hid his face in Brittany's hair and he nodded. He hugged the stuffed little lion between them.

"I get it.. They're coming with us.." He mumbled.

* * *

**AN: Ahww how cute was thaaat… I'm wrapping this story up, maybe 2 more chapters and then it's finished! But I'm looking forward to the sequel! Leave a review, 'cause I like 'm!**


	29. Chapter 29

**CH29.**

* * *

"Well.. Eh.. I'm not really sure what to say.. I just like to thank you all for coming tonight and I want to thank you all for being there for us. You guys are without a doubt, the best friends anyone can ever wish for and we want you to know, you're welcome to visit and stay with us, anytime!"

Santiago frowned and looked at Brittany, who was looking at their friends and family. Everybody got together to say goodbye, since the couple was leaving for New York the day after. They hadn't really thought of something to say to their friends, so when Brittany offered to do the speech, he was relieved. Of course, Santiago was going to miss his friends and his mother, but this wasn't the end of the world…

When Brittany said anytime, he feared for the worst. He was actually looking forward, living alone with Brittany, their own place, more privacy… Santiago was already picturing spending their nights on the couch with Puck and Sugar next to them; not the biggest turn-on.

Brittany smiled at her friends, who all raised their glasses. When she looked at Santiago and noticed his frown, she wondered what crawled up his butt.. Before remembering what she said.

"And by anytime…. " She quickly continued, "I mean, call first!"

Santiago laughed at that one and wrapped his arm around her waist. "No, she's right. You're welcome anytime, but just not.. Too much. Cheers!"

Everybody laughed and toasted to the young couple, before getting back to their dinner Maribel fixed up for everybody. She joked to Santiago it was her last attempt to keep him at home, making his favorite food. Maribel got a little emotional, thinking about her only son moving away, but she knew it was time.

The rest of the evening was spend with laughter and reminiscing and making promises to keep in touch. Puck went crazy when Santiago told him about his new TV and begged Brittany for a key, so he could come by as much as he wanted. The couple simply laughed at that, making Puck pout.

"Doesn't it feel weird?"

Brittany looked up and smiled at Sugar. "No, not at all.. Of course I'm going to miss everyone. But it feels natural, it feels good to move in with Santiago." Sugar smiled, "I'm glad you feel that way!" Brittany looked at her friend and nudged her shoulder. "Hey, do _you_ feel weird about it?"

Sugar shrugged. "Kinda.. I mean, you guys are going to be together, like.. Forever. And the Asians are happy together. Even Berry and Fabgay are living their happily ever after. While I keep hinting at Puck, but he just doesn't seem to get it.." Brittany frowned, she hadn't noticed Sugar's down about all this and she had no idea she felt that way.

"You really like him, huh? Well.. Puck isn't known for picking up subtle things, maybe you should just, come out and say it, straight to the point!"

"You think so?" Sugar looked hopeful. Brittany nodded, "Yeah totally! Santiago told me, Puck told him… He thought you're hot. But he's afraid of being turned down.. And maybe he really doesn't get your clues, just go for it!" Sugar beamed at Brittany, "Santiago really told you that?"

Brittany laughed and gave Sugar a little push, "Look, he's right over there, just do it!" Sugar took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah, okay! I can do this… I'm just going to go over there and tell him!" Brittany clapped her hands and watched Sugar march over to Puck and Santiago.

"Oh hey Sugar! How you do…" Santiago's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, when Sugar ignored him and threw her arms around Puck's neck. She pulled him closer and pushed her lips forcefully against his. Puck looked shocked and he didn't know how to react at first, but quickly recovered. He handed Santiago his glass and then pushed him away, wrapping his arms around Sugar waist.

Santiago shook his head and stepped back, startled by a pair of arms around his middle. He looked over his shoulder and was glad to see the familiar blond locks of his girlfriend. Brittany leaned against his back and sighed, "Don't you love a happy ending?" Santiago's back shook with laugher and he patted her hands on his stomach. "Did you tell her to make a move? It was about time, huh?" Santiago turned around in Brittany's arms and placed Puck's glass on a table.

"Uhhu, those fools were too afraid." Brittany huffed and looked up, still leaning against Santiago's body. He smirked and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Well thank God we're still here, right?" Brittany nodded and quickly stole another kiss. "Are you excited about the move?"

"Of course I am! I can't wait to be alone with you.." Santiago grinned and toyed with her hair. Brittany smiled, "We're alone a lot of times…" Santiago shook his head. "Not the same. Now it's just going to be you and me.." he turned her around and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, kissing the top of her head. "Nobody to interrupt us.. Nobody to hear you scream when I make you come over.. and over.. and over again.."

Brittany swallowed and placed her hands on Santiago's arms. "Well I like the sound of that.." She grinned and turned her head a little. Santiago leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Brittany smiled against his mouth, mumbling a quick "Love you". Santiago simply pulled her closer and wrapped his arms tighter around her shoulders.

* * *

That night, was the last night the two spend apart. Santiago drove home with his mother, after they helped clean the mess up and Brittany went to bed in her old bedroom. For both it was a weird experience, all that was left in their rooms, were reminders of their youth and empty shelves, faded posters and pictures, trophies from their sports and Cheerio's achievements and lots of memories. Brittany swallowed heavily when she sat in her bed, looking around the now sober room.

Everything was becoming so real and it finally hit her; she was leaving home. Her eyes filled with tears and she held back a sob, thinking about her family. She was going to miss her parents and coming home, making her homework at the little desk, falling asleep under the glow in the dark stars, she had for years.

Brittany wiped her cheeks and got under the covers, her breathing shaky, when she heard her phone chime. She quickly got her cell out and opened the new textmessage. Tears began to fill her eyes again, this time from happiness; Santiago knew her too well..

From: San 3 - _Don't worry too much, sweetheart, we'll be back before you know it. Im thinkin about you :) xxxxxxxxxxxx _

To: San 3 - _I love you so much.._

From: San 3 - _I love you too, babygirl, now go to sleep, Ill come by around 10. Xo_

Santiago looked at his phone and smiled when Brittany didn't reply, knowing she was sleeping, he could rest as well and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

* * *

"Call me, as soon as you're settled in, okay?"

Susan Pierce had tears in her eyes as she hugged her youngest daughter. They were all at the airport and even the guys had to swallow a few tears back. Maribel and Susan kept hugging their children, urging them to take care of each other and call as soon as they arrived at the loft. While Santiago was rolling his eyes, Brittany was just a big of a mess as her mother and mother in law.

"Yes, mom, we will call, but come on, you're coming to visit in like.. Five days!" Santiago got frustrated and sighed again. Brittany grabbed his hand and looked at him. With her puffy face and red eyes, she pleaded to stay calm and of course, Santiago obliged. He hung his head and offered his mother his apologies. "I'm sorry, mami, I know this is a big deal and I'll miss you too.." He mumbled and opened his arms for his mother.

Maribel immediately fell into them and hugged her son like it would be the last time she would see him. "I'm so, so proud of you, mijo, I know your papa is watching down on you with pride." Santiago swallowed heavily and he looked at Brittany, who smiled lovingly at him. He grabbed his mom tighter and kissed her head. "We'll see you next week, mami, I love you."

The families hugged and kissed for a few more moments, before they had to let Brittany and Santiago go. With a few last waves, the couple took each other's hand and walked through customs. Santiago wrapped his arm around Brittany's shoulders, who was silently crying. She was looking forward to their new home and this new phase in their lives, but she felt bad for leaving her parents. Santiago kissed her head and pulled her closer. Fortunately, they had only a few bags, the rest was already shipped and would arrive the next day.

They sat down together, Brittany in Santiago's lap, his arms protectively around her. He kept stroking her hair and kissed her temple. "Are you okay, princess?" Brittany looked up and sniffled. She nodded slowly and hid her face back in the crook of his neck. "I'm glad you're with me.." Brittany whispered. Santiago smiled, "Of course, baby, I'm never going to leave you!"

* * *

Santiago dropped their bags and pulled out his brand new keys. "You do it." He said as he handed the keys to Brittany. She bit her lip and shook her head, smiling. "No, you have to honors, baby, you're the man of the house." Brittany giggled, making Santiago grin. When they got on the plain earlier, Brittany was still upset and Santiago kept hugging and kissing her, wanting to make it better. Soon, his 'comforting' kisses, turned a little heated and they were almost making out in their seats.

Brittany knew she could turn Santiago on easily and even in the taxi, on the way over to their loft, she proved it again.

Santiago put the key in the lock and opened the door. Brittany smiled widely at him and let out a shriek when Santiago lifted her up, bridal style and carried inside. "Welcome home, baby." He smiled. Brittany laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Welcome home, San.." She kissed him sweetly, but deepened the kiss almost immediately. Santiago let out a groan and walked Brittany over to the couch and dropped her on it. He quickly walked back out and pulled their luggage in and closed the door behind him.

"There we go.." Santiago mumbled and dropped down next to Brittany. He looked a little disappointed, making Brittany frown. "What's up?" Santiago looked at her and then back at the mediocre television. Santiago pouted and looked at Brittany again, "When is my baby going to arrive?"

Brittany laughed out loud and hit Santiago's arm. "You idiot.. It's going to arrive tomorrow, just like the bed." Santiago's eyes widened, "Wait, what? Tomorrow? But there's no bed here.. And this couch is way too small.." Brittany grinned, "Yes, honey, tomorrow. That's why I packed the inflatable bed." Santiago frowned again, he hated sleeping on an inflatable bed and Brittany knew it. "You kept this from me.." He muttered. Brittany laughed again, "Yes of course, otherwise you would suggest to stay at a hotel and that's not necessary! Baby, come on, look at it like it's an adventure!"

Santiago growled, "It's not.." Brittany laughed again and straddled his legs. "Last time you slept on an inflatable bed, was on my families camping trip. Do you remember that?" Santiago held his hands on Brittany's legs, absentmindedly stroking her skin. "Yeah, I guess I do.. Was that the trip after our 16th birthday?" Brittany nodded happily, "Yep! It was the first time we slept together naked, because it was so warm!" Santiago's eyes widened, yeah he could remember that trip… He suffered from a serious case of blue balls that trip.

Brittany laughed again, "I take it you remember it? Well, we can make a new memory on that bed.." She suggested and looked at him innocently. She leaned forward and kissed his jawline. Santiago placed his hands on the back of her legs and licked his lips. He inched his hands up and gave her ass a squeeze, making Brittany shriek and push her body closer to Santiago. She placed her hands in his neck and played with the little hairs there.

She knew Santiago was getting more aroused by the minute and although she hated to do this.. "San.. Honey.. Hmm.." Santiago was kissing her neck and kneading her ass. Brittany placed her hands on his and leaned back. "Baby, I will be yours all night… But we have to go grocery shopping." She got of his lap and looked at Santiago's face, which had surprise written all over it. "What.. But.. I.. We.." He stammered and quickly placed his hands on his lap. "This is really unfair!" He exclaimed.

Brittany giggled and leaned in, her hands resting on the sofa, supporting her and she kissed Santiago's forehead. "Suck. It. Up.. Baby." She whispered and turned around to search for her purse. "We need drinks and food! What do you want to have for our first night in our own home?"

Santiago dropped his head back and groaned. He sighed deeply and reluctantly got up, subtly trying to adjust himself. Santiago cleared his throat and looked at Brittany, "We can just order a pizza?" He walked over to the kitchen, glad to see the refrigerator already turned on, probably by Holly. Brittany frowned, "Saahaan.. We need to cook now! We can't order in.." She whined and pouted at him. Santiago rolled his eyes, "Fine, but.. Well, maybe I should cook?.." He said carefully.

Brittany scowled at him. "Why can't I cook?"

"Well.. That's what I've been asking myself for quite a while now.."

"You're a jerk."

* * *

In the supermarket just around their loft, Santiago kept throwing stuff in their cart. Brittany shook her head, but couldn't help the smile forming on her face. "Babe, we don't need four different kinds of Lays." Santiago shrugged and kept grabbing junk food. "Mom usually gets that healthy apple chips, I want some _real_ junk food! Next stop; chocolate." Santiago pushed the cart to the next aisle and grinned when Brittany followed him laughing.

"You're still a jerk. You should let me cook."

Santiago raised an eyebrow and looked at his girlfriend. "Honey, if you want to cook, we might as well order in, to save you the trouble. Last time you cooked, you burned the potatoes." Brittany gasped, "I am hurt! Last time I cooked, we had soup and you liked it!" Santiago laughed and looked at her, "Okay, so last time, you pulled open a can of soup and heated it…." Brittany scowled, but didn't say anything else. "Okay fine.."

Santiago pulled her closer and kissed her cheek, "We'll cook together, I can teach you!" He smiled widely and looked at his girlfriend with loving eyes. Brittany immediately melted and leaned into his hug. She pressed a kiss on his lips, before grabbing his favorite chocolate. Brittany threw it in the cart and winked at him, "Let's go, baby."

* * *

"Okay, so we've got everything set up.."

"God, San, it's still like two hours until dinnertime, do we really have to do this already? What are you making?"

"What are _we_ making, do you ask? Well, my lady, _we_ are preparing my famous paella!" Santiago smiled widely and held out the apron he sneakily bought her, when Brittany was checking out some magazines. Brittany rolled her eyes and laughed, she let Santiago put the apron on her and looked at him. "So, what do you think, do I look hot?" Santiago smirked, "Maybe if you would wear just the apron…" Brittany smacked his arm and scowled. "I'm kidding, baby, you look like my perfect little housewife." Santiago wiggled his eyebrows and turned to the stove.

It took the two fifty minutes longer than the recipe told it would… But eventually there was a big pan of paella on the table, which was set with candles and all. Brittany was beaming with pride, Santiago only gave the directions, so technically, this was all Brittany's work. Santiago quickly wiped down the kitchen a bit, before the couple sat down.

To Brittany's surprise, Santiago pulled out a bottle of wine. He grinned when he noticed Brittany's face, "We really got to thank Puck for those ID's, they still work like a charm." He winked and opened the bottle up. Santiago filled their glassed and raised his, "Here's to us, baby, to the future." He smiled sweetly and leaned in for a kiss. Brittany wore a bright smile and she held his face by his chin, deepening the kiss.

"Oh my god, this is delicious!" Brittany moaned and quickly took another bite. She was already on her seconds and Santiago was looking at her, an amused look on his face, before taking another sip from his wine. Brittany smiled widely and finished her plate and wine and moved to refill her glass. "Honey, are you sure?" Santiago eyed her glass and frowned. Brittany was a sucker for whine and seeing her rosy cheeks, he was afraid she was already tipsy. "I don't want you to be hangover tomorrow.."

Brittany raised her eyebrow and continued to fill her glass. "I'm fine, baby, I promise." She winked at him, but didn't drink from her glass. Brittany started to clear the table and pushed Santiago back into his seat when he got up to help her. "Let me, honey, you just sit back.." She smiled sweetly and quickly cleared the table and put everything in the dishwasher. "Do you want some desert?"

Santiago shook his head and made his way over the couch. He stretched himself upon the sofa and turned the TV on. "Come here, babe." Santiago was lying on his side, his back against the coach and he held his arm up. Brittany smiled and kicked her shoes off. She pulled her shirt over her head, so she was just in her tank top and cuddled up against Santiago's chest, facing the television. Santiago immediately wrapped his arm around her middle and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for making dinner.." He whispered, making Brittany smile.

"Thank you for helping.." She whispered back and turned her head a little so she could kiss him.

Santiago grinned and the two watch the news, until Brittany decided that was too serious. She got out a DVD from Friends and moved to the windows, closing the blinds a bit. Santiago watched her movements and pulled his shirt off. When he caught Brittany watching, he shrugged, "What? It's warm, I'm tired, I'm getting comfy.." Brittany chuckled and walked back to the couch. She sat down before Santiago and peeled her jeans shorts off. "Well, if we're just getting comfy.."

Santiago gulped and pulled Brittany close again, "We can do whatever we want, so.. Of we want to get naked, watching Friends, we should." Brittany giggled and nodded. After a couple of minutes of silence, she got up again. "So let's do it." Santiago looked confused. "Let's.. Do what?"

Brittany stood up in front of him and pulled her tank top over her head. "Let's watch Friends naked!" Brittany let out a tipsy giggle. Santiago's eyes widened, "You're.. Really tipsy, aren't you?" Brittany simply shrugged and moved her hands behind her back, to unclasp her bra. "Babe, are you serious? You're gonna watch Friends… Naked?"

Brittany bit her lip and shook her head. "Nope. _We_ are going to watch it naked." She threw her bra on the floor and cuddled back against him, this time facing him. Santiago's breath got caught in his throat, when Brittany's hands fumbled with his jeans. Brittany looked up and placed a kiss on his lips, "Get naked, baby, no parents here to complain about it.." She giggled again, making Santiago laugh. He then helped her unbutton his jeans and pushed it down. He kicked it off with his feet and cupped Brittany's face and pressed his mouth against hers.

Brittany let out a quiet moan and licked his lips, silently asking for entrance. Santiago leaned in closer and pushed his tongue between her lips, eager to taste her. He licked the roof of her mouth and massaged her tongue with his. Brittany moaned in his mouth and let her hand wander across his chest and stomach, loving the feeling of his abs. A little out of breath, she pulled back, "Please don't put on any weight!"

Santiago blinked and looked confused. "What.. do you mean?"

Brittany blushed and looked between them. "I love your body.." She mumbled. Santiago laughed, "Yeah, okay.. I love your body too." He leaned back in to kiss her again, but Brittany stopped him. "What is it?" Santiago asked, getting a little bit frustrated. Brittany repeated, "Don't put on any weight.."

Santiago got up a bit, leaning on his elbow. "You don't want me to get fat, is that it?"

Brittany nodded and smiled widely, "I promise to keep working out too!"

Santiago frowned, "Where the hell is this coming from?" Brittany pouted, "Don't be mad.. I just.. You kept throwing in all that junk food and you know about the Freshman Fifteen, right?"

Santiago raised his eyebrow, "Are you kidding me? Because I like a little chocolate you're afraid I'm going to gain and get fat?" Brittany looked at her hands and shrugged. "I just really, really like your body and I hope you just.. Stay like this? Like.. Hot forever?"

Santiago was silent for a minute, studying Brittany's face. A little smile crept up his face, he liked Brittany tipsy. Normally she already wore her heart on her sleeve, but with a little alcohol, she would blurt out everything.

"We're just going to have daily sex."

Brittany looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Well, sex burns a lot of calories, right? And we do work up a sweat when we're getting it on. So if you want to keep our bodies toned…" Santiago wiggled his eyebrows and pulled Brittany closer and started to kiss her neck. "Why not start right now?"

* * *

**AN: YES! Again I'm stopping before things get heated. *Insert evil laugh indeed***

**I'm thinking one more chapter after this and then the sequel. :) **


	30. Chapter 30

**CH30. (My apologies for not updating sooner, my internet was down!)**

* * *

"San, just lay still for a second!" Brittany huffed. Santiago let out a groan, "I hate this stupid bed!" He kept tossing and turning, trying to find a way to fall asleep, but Santiago already knew he wasn't going to get any sleep any time soon. "I'm glad our bed is coming tomorrow!"

Brittany sighed, Santiago kept complaining about the bed and with his tossing, he almost threw her off the bed. She grabbed his arm and pulled him on his back. Brittany draped her leg across his and pushed her body closer to him. Santiago huffed again, but didn't complain when he felt Brittany's warmth against him. She smiled and pressed gentle kisses on his chest, while her hand stroked his stomach.

"See? This isn't so bad.." She whispered and leaned up a bit to kiss his neck. Santiago shrugged and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, stroking her hair softly. Brittany giggled, "Just admit it, you do like it.." She grinned and pressed a kiss on his cheek. Santiago rolled his eyes, "I guess it isn't _that_ bad.."

Brittany heard the smile in his voice and kept stroking his stomach, feeling his abs twitch under her fingers. His breathing picked up a little and Brittany bit her lip. Their naked-Friends-watching, ended up in hot sex on the sofa, followed by a shower-repeat. She thought Santiago would be tired by now, but they were in bed for three hours already and Santiago didn't show any signs of being tired. And the way his body reacted to her simple acts…

Santiago swallowed, his fingers frozen in Brittany's blond locks. He didn't want to get aroused, he was sure Brittany was tired and sore from their lovemaking earlier, but when Brittany's hand started to wander, Santiago froze. He felt her hand slip under the covers, that were just covering his lower body.

Brittany grinned and kissed his neck again, while she placed her hand on his thighs and gave it a squeeze. She giggled when she heard Santiago gasp a little and opened her mouth a little as she sucked on his pulse point. "Damn.. Baby.." Santiago husked, "aren't you tired? Sore?.." Brittany moaned at the last word, she was sore indeed. Santiago kind of got carried away when they _made love_ on the couch. It began soft and caring, but with Brittany spurring him on, Santiago's thrusting became rougher.. Harder.. Deeper…

She knew she would feel it for a couple of days, but Brittany loved it when Santiago claimed her. She loved it, when he dominated her, fucked her from behind, holding her hair, slapping her ass. And she did climax three times…

Santiago stroked her hair again, dropping his hand slowly, caressing her back until his hand reached her ass. Brittany moaned softly, "I'm sore.. But it's the best kind of sore.." Santiago felt his dick twitch, hearing her moan and massaged her ass gently. Brittany pushed her ass more against his hand and cupped his balls, kneading them. Santiago arched his back in surprise and let out a load moan. Within seconds, his dick was rock hard.

Brittany hummed happily and wrapped her hand around his cock, slowly pumping him. She swiped her thumb around the head of his dick, using the pre-cum as lube. Santiago moaned and turned his body to Brittany, leaning in to kiss her. Brittany eagerly pressed her mouth against his and immediately parted her lips, to offer him access. Santiago slipped his tongue in her mouth and let it glide around hers.

Soon, their kiss turned sloppy and wet and Brittany's hand was pumping faster up and down, making Santiago pant and moan loader. Suddenly he grabbed her wrist and ended their kiss. "Let's try something else.." He whispered hoarsely.

Brittany swallowed heavily and bit her lip. "What do you want to do?"

Santiago smirked and leaned in again, kissing her deeply. He sucked her bottomlip in between his, before rolling on his back. "sixty-nine."

Brittany's eyes widened and she licked her lips in anticipation. She quickly nodded and looked at Santiago, "Where do you want me?" She husked. Santiago grinned and got more comfortable. "Come here.." Brittany didn't waste a minute and got on her knees. She threw her leg over his chest, facing away from him and took his hands in hers, placing them on her hips. Santiago immediately pulled her closer, until his face was between her thighs. He could already feel her wetness on his chest and Santiago couldn't wait to taste her.

He held his hands on her hips and pulled her pussy closer to his mouth, moaning when he smelled her arousal. For a moment Brittany felt embarrassed, being exposed like that. She felt vulnerable, but when Brittany felt Santiago tongue between her wet folds, searching for her swollen nub, she moaned loudly and dropped forward.

Brittany leaned on his thigh with one hand and placed the other around his twitching cock. She started to jerk him off, moaning when Santiago sucked on her clit. She opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the leaking head of his dick. Santiago let out a groan and bucked his hips up, making Brittany take him deeper. She moaned around his cock and dropped her hand to his balls and started to knead them. Santiago moaned and cursed against her pussy, but quickly recovered and pushed his tongue in her dripping core.

Santiago grunted when Brittany took him deeper, his nails sinking in her skin. Brittany moaned when Santiago started to fuck her pussy with his tongue, while he moved one hand to her breasts to play with it. Brittany moaned at the feeling of his hand around her breasts, his fingers pinching her nipples. She gasped when she heard Santiago's muffled voice, "Ride my face.."

She pushed herself up, still panting, "Are you sure?"

Santiago moaned and couldn't stop licking her wet pussy. He loved her taste and he _loved_ hearing her moan. He groaned when Brittany lifted her body and got off of him, "What are you doing?" Santiago licked his lips and looked at his girlfriend. Brittany blushed, "I.. We can't do.. _this_ on an inflatable bed.." Santiago looked around and nodded quickly rolled from the bed, onto the ground with a dull thud. Brittany let out a giggle, making Santiago smirk. "Come here.."

Brittany bit her lip, feeling her pussy throb. She loved how eager Santiago was to taste her, to please her… She quickly got on her knees and placed her leg over his chest, facing him. Santiago didn't waste any time and pulled her closer, holding her close by her thighs. Brittany shrieked when she felt Santiago warm mouth on her throbbing clit, sucking on it, before letting his tongue play with the sensitive nob. Brittany moaned and held on to Santiago's hair, pulling on it when the waves of pleasure run through her body.

"So close, San.. So close."

Brittany was panting as Santiago kept licking her pussy up and down, before focusing on her clit. The tip of his tongue playing with the swollen nub, before sucking on it again. Brittany rolled her hips against his face, her thighs against his ears. She kept one hand in his hair, while the other massaged her breasts. Santiago looked up, panting, letting his tongue glide around her clit. Brittany had her eyes closed, her lips parted.. Her fingers toying with her hard, pink nipples.

Santiago couldn't control himself, his cock was twitching and when Brittany moaned his name loudly, pinching her own nipples, biting her lip to prevent her from screaming.. He came with her.

Brittany was still moaning when Santiago started to kiss her thighs, sometimes biting down, giving her little lovebites. Brittany swallowed heavily and leaned back on his thighs and frowned when she felt something sticky under her hand. She looked over her shoulder and her jaw dropped. "San.. Did you.."

Santiago groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. Brittany slowly got off of him and sat down on her knees next to him and leaned in. She stuck her tongue out and licked his cum off his stomach, making Santiago gasp. Brittany kissed the skin she just licked and continued to clean him off.

"Oh my god.." Santiago was still panting, when they were back in bed. Brittany was grinning smugly. "So.. Not too bad, this inflatable bed, huh?" Santiago laughed and pulled Brittany close. "I guess not.. It is a nice new memory." Brittany laughed with him and snuggled up against his side. "But we do need a repeat in a _real_ bed." Santiago chuckled and kissed her head. "I love you, princess.."

* * *

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

It had been a couple of weeks since the couple moved in their new place. Kurt, Quinn and Rachel were settled in too and they fell into an easy rhythm. Santiago visited the firm he was going to start in a few weeks and Brittany found a danceschool near their place, where she started to take classes. After a few lessons, the danceschool even asked Brittany to teach a few lessons herself.

Santiago had been over the moon and took his girl out for a celebration dinner. The night was cut short, when Brittany became ill. It had been over a week since that night and Brittany was still under the weather. Santiago tried to help her, by making her soup and rubbing her feet, but Brittany didn't feel better. She was feeling tired and kept throwing up. Santiago kept checking her temperature and became desperate when the eighth day in a row came with Brittany throwing up.

He held on to her hand, "Are you okay, sweetie?" Brittany shrugged and dropped her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer against him. "I don't want to go to the doctor, San.." She whined. Santiago threw his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head. "I know, babe, but we need you checked out! This is taking too long.."

Santiago already called their parents to ask for advice; they said it could be the nerves, being in a new city, starting their lives together. Santiago shrugged and agreed, Brittany was known for being anxious when it came to big changes.

The couple waited in patiently until the doctor asked them in. "Okidoki kids, what's going on?" The doctor was a middle-aged man, with a heavy mustache. He seemed nice and patient. Santiago quickly explained the situation and the doctor nodded and wrote it down. "So you have a history with anxiety-problems?" Brittany shrugged, but nodded. "Yeah I guess.."

"And do you kids use contraceptives?" Brittany quickly nodded, "Yeah I've been on the pill for a while now." The doctor nodded and continued to write. He asked a couple more questions and then asked Brittany to stand up, to check her out and take a few tests.

"Okay, that's it! Now all we need to do is draw a little blood and we will find out if there's really something wrong with you." He smiled reassuringly and held his hand out to shake it. "It'll be okay, Miss Pierce, even when it's anxiety. There are simple things you can do at home, to make you feel at ease or we can try some kind of medication. But I will get back to that!" Brittany and Santiago thanked the doctor and left, feeling a little bit relieved.

Santiago took Brittany's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Do you want to go visit Central Park? I bet the ducks in the pond are pretty hungry?" He smiled lovingly at her and Brittany nodded. "You're amazing, San.." She kissed his cheek and pulled his arm around her waist. Santiago smiled widely and the couple continued their way through the city.

* * *

"Baby? I'm home!"

Santiago walked into their loft and kicked his shoes off. "I've got great news, babe. I've talked to my boss.." He chuckled, "Wow that's weird to say.. Well, I've talked to him and I already got some vacation days in October, so we can go visit my family in Spain!"

He pulled his jacket of and dropped it over a chair, checking out some mail. "We've got to contact mami, tell her about it. I'm sure she going to stuff our luggage with presents for the family." Santiago laughed at the thought of his over enthusiastic mother, when he realized Brittany didn't reply. He dropped the mail back on the table and walked over to their bathroom. "Babe, are you in there?"

Santiago slowly pushed the door open, "Honey?!" he was startled when he heard silent sobbing. "Britt, baby, what is it?"

"Baby.." Brittany whimpered. "Oh my god, baby…" She repeated. Santiago dropped on his knees next to Brittany, wrapping his arms around her. "Yeah honey, I'm here! What is it.."

"No! Not you! A real baby!" Brittany exclaimed. Santiago frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about.." Brittany sighed and started to cry again, hiding her face against her knees. She was sitting against the wall, her legs pulled up against her chest as she hugged them close to her body.

"The doctor called.." She let out in a small voice. "I'm so stupid.."

Santiago frowned again, "Britt, what the hell are you talking about? You're not stupid.." Brittany shook her head, "Yes! Yes I am, I've ruined my career, my life, before it even started!" Santiago held back a sight, "Will you please tell me what's going on?" He was getting frustrated. "What do you mean you've ruined your life?"

After a couple of minutes of silence, Brittany looked up. She was oddly calm and serene when she looked Santiago in the eye.

"The doctor called. Did you know you shouldn't mix contraceptive with antibiotics?"

Santiago frowned. "Well.. No.. I mean, yeah.. No.. Wait, what are you talking about?.." He stammered, fearing what was coming. Brittany looked at him, with dead eyes. With a voice void of emotions she said

"I'm pregnant, San. The effects from the pill, becomes null, when you're on antibiotics. So.. Yeah, we're gonna be parents."

* * *

**AN: That's it. I'm starting the sequel soon and that one will take place a few years later. It will have drama… Would you like to read POV or should I continue in third person? I'm excited to write the next piece, got so many things planned… **

**Oh and there might be outtakes from Don't be hasty and in case I might get stuck, I'm also open for requests as outtakes/one shots, just for fun! **

**I got a PM about the 'truth' about the pill and antibitocs, seems like I've got something mixed up. I was told to never mix those two, but it seems that's not correct:**

**"The effects of antibiotics on birth control pills may be overstated — except in the case of one antibiotic, rifampin (Rimactane). Studies clearly show that rifampin decreases the effectiveness of birth control pills in preventing ovulation. However, rifampin isn't used widely today.**

in short, it would be inaccurate to say that Brittany got pregnant because she was taking antibiotic and oral contraceptive pills... unless, Brittany has tuberculosis or leprosy in your story where she was taking rifampin :)" 

**So, let's just say Brittany got sick from the antibitocs and due to say, diahrrhea, the pill became null. Ok? Thank you!**


End file.
